


Silver Moon

by 2Shaes



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 164,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Shaes/pseuds/2Shaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah has gotten past the pain of Sam imprinting on her cousin, but she still keeps a wall around her heart.  Can she let go of the pain, and let love in? Jacob finally finds love, but can he find the courage to tell her about his wolf? All the while, a new enemy builds strength in the south, threatening to destroy everything and everyone that is dear to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In my story, imprinting is a rare occurence and stops when Jared imprints on Kim. In other words, Quil, Paul, and Jacob don't imprint at all. There will be a few new characters as well as the usual suspects.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All new characters and plot lines belong to me. This story is rated M for language, violence, and content.
> 
> Special thanks to Mist for the lovely banner and Babygirl49392 for being my beta for this chapter.
> 
> Alright, let's get this party started!

__

 

**_Prologue_ **

****

_About a year after the confrontation with the Volturi guard…_

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Leah muttered as she looked up at the sky. As usual, the day was cloudy, with a light mist in the air. She trekked through the woods to the little cottage that housed the vampire newlyweds.

As she entered the clearing, the rancid scent of vampire attacked her senses, and she raised her hand to her nose. The longer she was around them, the easier it was to tolerate, but whenever she was away from them for more than a day, it was like falling off the wagon. Eventually, the smell wouldn't bother her; she just had to adjust to it.

Edward Cullen stood on the porch, holding his daughter's hand. When Leah looked up at the vampire, she had to stifle a giggle. He was dressed in a white chef coat, with black and white checkered pants. Over his shoulder was his cooking kit and book bag.

When Renesmee was born, they had discovered that she could eat solid food. Unfortunately, after Bella was turned into the walking dead, she could barely look at human food, let alone cook it, so Edward had to take over the culinary duties. Even though Renesmee liked to hunt, she still enjoyed a home-cooked meal every now and then. Amazingly, Edward was an excellent chef. He enjoyed it so much that he had started taking courses at the local culinary academy.

"Hey, Leah," Edward said and took a step forward.

"Hey." Leah looked down at his clothing. "How's class going?"

"Good. I'm learning a lot." He looked affectionately at his daughter. "And Ness likes eating the leftovers."

Renesmee looked up at her father and grinned.

"How do you get around not eating in class?" Leah asked.

A small chuckle escaped from his lips. "Well, sometimes I use the 'food allergies' excuse. Other times, I have to bite the bullet and take a bite, then get rid of it later." His face turned into a grimace, giving Leah a visual she certainly didn't need.

"So how do you know if it's good or not," Leah asked, "since you don't like human food?"

"I go by the way it smells." Edward pointed at his nose. "It's hard to explain. The thought of eating human food is disgusting, but the smell doesn't bother me so much."

"If you say so." Leah shrugged nonchalantly.

"Thanks again for doing this." Edward looked down at his daughter and patted her hand. "I'd skip class, but I really need to be there today. We're taking a quiz, and my professor doesn't allow make-up exams without prior notice."

Leah looked down at Renesmee and tried to give a friendly smile. In return, she waved shyly at Leah. Renesmee was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts and hiking boots. Her deep coppery curls were pulled back in a ponytail that hung over her shoulder.

"It's fine," Leah mumbled.  _I'm only doing this because Jake asked._

"I understand," Edward answered her thought. "I appreciate it anyway." Edward pointed to his head and gave Leah a smile.

_Damn vampires!_

Edward kneeled down and placed his hands on Renesmee's shoulders. "Okay, Ness. You stay close to Leah, okay?"

"Okay." Renesmee nodded and reached for her father. "Bye, Daddy."

"Goodbye, pumpkin," he said, holding her close. "Have fun and be careful."

Renesmee hopped off the front porch at vampire speed and landed next to Leah. Her father waved at them as they headed into the forest.

Earlier, Leah had received a call from Jacob, asking her to take Renesmee hunting. When Leah asked about Renesmee's family, Jacob explained that Alice had dragged Rosalie, Esme, and a tantrum-throwing Bella to New York for Fashion Week. Emmett and Jasper were hunting in Northern Washington, and Carlisle was on duty at the hospital.

Jacob, who normally took her hunting when her family was occupied, was taking a few extra classes to graduate from high school on time; a requirement if Billy was going to seriously consider letting his only son leave La Push. Leah didn't mind because the sooner he graduated, the sooner they could leave. Jacob had promised that when he left La Push to start over, Leah could go with him. He'd made the same offer to Seth, Quil, and Embry.

Embry was ready to leave with them whenever they were. Seth was still in school, but said he would join them when he graduated. Quil was set on attending college in Seattle. He'd expressed his desire to get his law degree and come back to La Push to help with legal matters for their tribe.

Leah couldn't wait to leave, so she didn't mind doing this small favor. Jacob had never really asked for anything and only used his Alpha command to keep their secret.

Hunting had never been on Leah's list of favorite things to pass the time. She didn't plan on hunting, though. She was just there to make sure the little half-breed didn't get hurt.

The forest was active; the sounds of birds singing and small animals scurrying by filled the silence. While they were walking, Leah felt Renesmee brush against her arm.

Suddenly, Leah heard Renesmee's sing-song voice in her head.

_Why do you hate me?_

Leah looked down at Renesmee and crinkled her brow. Renesmee put all her effort into avoiding Leah's stare by looking at the path ahead. Leah shook her head, not sure of what she had thought she heard. Jacob had mentioned something about Renesmee being able to project thoughts into the mind, but it was startling to experience it. A vision of Leah turning into a wolf and leaving Renesmee out in the woods flashed in her mind.

"All right, Red," Leah said, stopping. Leah hoped that she didn't mind being called Red, because there was no way she was calling her that trendy name Bella had given her. Poor kid was going to get into fights if she ever went to public school. "What's the deal?"

Renesmee looked stunned at Leah's response. A light blush colored her cheeks, and she stepped away. She kept her eyes on a rock near her foot while wringing her fingers.

"Why do you think I hate you?" Leah tried her best not to sound irritated.

Renesmee refused to look at Leah. Instead she placed her hand on Leah's forearm. A picture of an angry gray wolf snapping its sharp teeth at Bella and Edward appeared in her mind. Leah blinked a few times and looked back at Renesmee.

She'd thought she had gotten used to seeing into the mind of others, but having her thoughts taken over completely was daunting.

"You think I hate you because your parents are lee-uh, vampires," Leah answered, lowering down so Renesmee would look at her. Renesmee nodded and began twisting her hair. "I don't hate your parents, Red."

"Yes you do," Renesmee said, matter-of-factly. "I know you hate them. I see how your nose scrunches when you're around them, and I know that you think that you're a wolf because of my family."

_Damn, this kid is smart._

"It's a little more complicated than that," Leah said, lowering her eyes. "Have you noticed that your family doesn't really like the way I smell, either?"

"Yes," she drawled. "But you don't smell bad to me. You and the other wolves smell like the forest and rain."

Leah paused so she could choose her words wisely. "Listen, kiddo. I don't hate you, 'kay? I'm not going to leave you out here, either. Jacob would ring my neck and turn me into little wolf pieces." Leah grinned and was relieved to see Renesmee smile back.

"Okay." Renesmee's face relaxed and she smiled.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. You can trust me, okay?" Leah rose to her full height.

"Okay." Renesmee slipped her hand into Leah's, and they continued to trek through the woods.

Eventually they reached a stream and spotted a doe lapping at the crystal-clear water. Leah was instantly hit with an image of Renesmee and herself in her wolf form taking down the animal.

"Oh, no." Leah shook her head. "I don't really like raw food. That's all you."

Renesmee flashed her bright white teeth and lowered down to her belly. Leah stood back, ready to phase and help if needed. Renesmee approached silently toward her unknowing prey, weaving through the grass.

The poor animal didn't know what hit it. Renesmee jumped up high, landing on its back. It was almost scary, watching Renesmee's sweet little face turn into a predator's. Her sharp teeth sank into the animal's neck while it struggled to get free. Leah had seen the leeches hunt many times, and it was obvious Renesmee had learned a thing or two from them.

Renesmee did have one disadvantage, though. By now, the animal would be writhing in pain from the venom, but Renesmee wasn't venomous. Fortunately, she'd found a way around that. The animal continued to fight, until Renesmee wrapped her tiny arms around its neck. A loud crack rang out, and the animal fell to the ground. Leah was impressed. Renesmee was so strong, and she wasn't even a full vampire.

Renesmee made slurping noises as she drank the animal dry. After she was finished, she pushed the carcass away and looked around for Leah.

"Wow," Leah said, coming from behind the bushes. As she approached, Leah looked down at the innocent-looking girl with blood running down her chin. "You're pretty good, kid."

"Thanks." Renesmee beamed as she wiped her chin with her sleeve. "It was Jake's idea to snap its neck first, since I'm not venomous."

They walked a little further into the forest, and Leah stood back as Renesmee took down two more deer. She had no idea how much Renesmee needed to be satiated, but she did notice the color coming back to her cheeks.

It was getting darker. Although neither of them needed the light to see, Leah suggested that they head back.

"One more?" Renesmee asked with a crooked grin much like her father's.

"Okay, Red." Leah nodded. She couldn't believe it, but she was actually starting to like the little half-breed. For one, Renesmee's scent didn't make her want to vomit. Another thing, she was an interesting little girl who told silly jokes, and thought that her Uncle Emmett was the funniest man ever. She enjoyed spending time with the wolves, learning about their heritage and listening to the Quileute legends Billy Black shared. She even expressed her desire to go to La Push to collect seashells from the beach and her frustration with her parents' "lousy excuses."

"Leah?" she asked, a hopeful look on her face. "Will you take me there one day? Jake's always busy with school, and Mom and Dad say that I can't go because I can't swim." She narrowed her eyes. "But I know there's more to it, and they won't tell me because they think I'm too young."

Leah looked down at the frustrated expression on Renesmee's face. Obviously, the Cullens hadn't told her anything about the treaty, which Leah could understand. Even though Renesmee was a smart girl, Leah didn't think she would understand that her family wasn't allowed in La Push because of what they were. They probably could have come up with a better excuse, though. Really, how hard would it be to teach her how to swim?

"We'll see," Leah answered. It was something that her father used to say to her when she was younger and he wasn't sure he could keep his promise. Her response seemed to satisfy Renesmee, though.

They approached an elk eating leaves from a small bush. It was huge, easily weighing six hundred pounds, with sharp antlers. Renesmee gave Leah an expectant look, which she returned with a look of wariness.

"I can do it, Leah," Renesmee insisted.

Leah thought back to all the animals she'd watched this little girl take down. Maybe she could. Besides, wasn't Jacob always betting her that he could take down the largest prey? It would be nice to see Renesmee, a little vampire, take down something large and beat the big, bad Alpha.

"Okay," Leah said, smiling. Geez, was she really smiling? "But I'm going to stay close, and if you get in trouble, I'm jumping in."

"Deal." Renesmee nodded and went into predator mode.

Just like before, she eased forward on her belly, silently moving through the grass. A stick snapped under Renesmee's palm, causing the animal's large head to whip up in alarm. It looked around and spotted Renesmee hiding in the bushes. Its eyes widened in terror as she jumped out of the brush. It kicked out a hoof, knocking her back against a tree, the force of it causing the truck to crack. A hit like that would have broken a normal human's bones.

"Red!" Leah exclaimed, her heart leaping in her chest.

"I'm okay," Renesmee replied, as she got up and started brushing herself off. It had a decent head start, but Renesmee turned on her vampire speed and chased it into the woods. Luckily, Leah was fast too, so she wasn't too far behind.

The elk hopped over fallen trees as Renesmee chased it deeper into the forest. Leah briefly considered phasing into her wolf form so she could keep up. She was fast as a human, but even faster as a wolf. But she wouldn't be able to talk to Renesmee, not to mention the whole being naked thing.

Renesmee ran and leaped high in the air, growling ferociously as she caught her prey. Before they hit the ground, she sank her teeth into the elk's large neck. A loud crack echoed off the trees, and the animal fell limp in her arms.

Leah smiled at Renesmee as she began to feed. A sudden feeling of pride swelled inside of her. She couldn't wait to brag to Jacob that Renesmee had taken down an animal that large.

As Leah looked around, she realized that a lot of things were familiar. Of course, she knew the forest. She'd grown up in La Push, and she had become even more accustomed to it after she became a wolf. But the gangly tree was something she'd known since she was a child. They were near the Quileute border.

_Oh, God!_

She looked at Renesmee, who was happily drinking from her prize on Quileute land. The treaty was simple. If the Cullens were caught on their land, the wolves had the right to hunt them. This could turn into an all-out war, especially if one of the wolves hurt Renesmee.

"Red!" Leah called out. "Get back over here!"

Renesmee looked up in alarm as Leah ran toward her. "Leah, what's wrong?"

"We have to—" Leah's sentence was cut off by a growl. "Shit!"

Renesmee turned around to see a large wolf approaching. It was pitch-black like Sam, but its belly and chest were white as snow. A howl resonated off the trees, which meant more of them were coming. She abandoned the fallen animal and scurried behind Leah. Leah stepped backward, keeping herself between the wolf and Renesmee. For every step Leah took backward, the giant wolf took a step forward. Renesmee squeezed Leah's hand to the point of breaking bones.

_I'm so sorry, Leah!_  Renesmee rambled in her mind repeatedly.  _Whatever I did, I'm sorry!_

"It's all right, Red." Leah patted her hand so she would ease up the death grip. "You didn't know. Stay behind me, okay?"

Renesmee nodded and wrapped her other hand around Leah's.

Two more wolves came out of the forest. The black wolf in front grinned evilly at Leah as slobber leaked from its open mouth. She didn't recognize any of them—not the silvery white one in the back and not the golden brown one on the left. It had been over a year since she had escaped Sam's mind, which meant she didn't know these new wolves. She had a feeling they knew about her; she was the only female shifter. However, the one in front looked like he was waiting for the Cullens to break the treaty so he could attack.

"Look," Leah said in her most authoritative tone. "Back off! She's only a child. She doesn't know anything about the treaty."

They continued to move forward, crossing over the treaty line. She'd realized that the treaty only worked one way. They could cross over without violating it, especially now that technically it was null and void.

Where was Jared, or Brady, or Collin? She'd even take Paul if it would help.

"Listen to me!" Leah shouted, as they continued to advance. Leah heard sniffles behind her and felt her own wolf inching to the surface. She would fight them all to keep her promise. "You don't know what kind of war you're starting. This is Edward and Bella Cullen's daughter! They will kill you if hurt her. And Jake's not going to be too happy, either."

They didn't care about the Cullens, but Leah mentioning Jacob Black surely got their attention. Jacob wasn't just another wolf; he was an Alpha. The two wolves in the back exchanged wary glances, and Leah figured that they were probably debating the issue in the pack mind.

She was going to have to phase and get Renesmee away. She thought about fighting them off, but she couldn't take all of them. The only option was to run, simply because she was the fastest.

The first tingles of her wolf started to run through her body, so she gently pushed Renesmee out of the way. Renesmee looked startled, and a vision of the two of them running away flashed in Leah's mind.

"That's right, Red," Leah whispered. "When I give the signal, you run and don't stop, okay? I'll be right behind you."

Renesmee nodded and wiped her tears. She took a few steps back to give Leah room to phase. Leah's body began to vibrate when she heard someone else approach.

"What's going on here?" a familiar voice said. A man appeared out of the woods, his cutoffs clinging to his hips. His russet skin glowed in the fading sunlight.

Leah had never been so happy to see Sam Uley in her life. She sighed in relief and pushed her wolf back, but she stayed on alert. He stared at Leah for a moment, smiling weakly.

"Hi, Sam," Leah said as she turned her eyes on the wolves behind him.

"Leah?" Sam answered quizzically. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"She was hunting." Leah nodded to the trembling little girl behind her. "And she accidentally crossed over the border. This asshole…" She glared at the black wolf. "…wants to attack her because of what she is. Honestly, she doesn't know anything about the treaty, and she sure as hell didn't know she was on Quileute land."

The black wolf snapped its teeth angrily at Leah. Keeping Renesmee safely behind her, she stepped right up to him and said, "Listen, tough guy. You may think you're hot shit with your buddies behind you, but I'm not one to be fucked with." She smacked him across his large snout. "Got me?"

The wolf growled and advanced just as Sam jumped in his path.

"Aaron, back off!" Sam commanded. The wolf struggled to look around Sam to glare at Leah again. "I said back off!"

Leah knew Sam used his Alpha command by the soft whine coming from the wolves in the back. She felt the familiar sting from his order, and she was glad didn't have to obey it anymore.

"All of you!" Sam shouted and pointed toward La Push. "Phase and wait for me at my place."

Aaron tried to resist the order, but it was futile. Their paws pounded the earth as they disappeared in the forest, and Leah and Renesmee were left with Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam answered, tiredly rubbing his forehead. "They're new." He turned his attention to Renesmee. "Are you all right, Ness?"

She nodded and stepped out from behind Leah to face Sam. He kneeled down until he was eye level with her. "What kind of treaty do you have with my family?" She alternated her glances between Leah and Sam.

"Uh…" Sam looked hesitantly at Leah. His big palm landed on Renesmee's shoulder and lightly squeezed it. He slowly rose to his feet and met Leah's eyes. "That's nothing for you to worry about, okay?"

"Yeah," Leah interjected, tearing her eyes away from Sam's. "We won't let anything happen to you. Remember what I told you earlier?"

Renesmee nodded, and she stepped closer to Leah.

Sam looked away and ran his hand nervously through his hair, stopping at the back of his neck. "How bad is this going to be?"

"Edward's not going to be too happy about the wolves going after his daughter. You're lucky it was me with her and not Jacob or her father. Talk about starting a war."

"Dammit." Sam breathed in. "Is there any way we can keep this to ourselves?"

Leah laughed again. "You of all people should know that I can't keep things from my Alpha. Besides, asking Red to keep something like that to herself is a little much, don't you think?"

Sam looked down at Renesmee, who remained silent. "Red?" Sam looked back at Leah and quirked an eyebrow.

"Shut up," Leah quipped as Sam laughed. She'd missed hearing his laughter, especially if it was from something she had said. When she looked up, she was surprised to see him still staring at her with a mixture of respect and regret. It lasted for a few moments—enough to make her blush. She looked down at Renesmee leaning against her and smoothed her hair back.

Sam nervously cleared his throat. "Tell Jake to call me. We'll need to discuss this."

"Okay." She watched him run back across the border and disappear in the woods. "You ready to go home, Red?"

"Yes," she replied and held her hand out for Leah's.

Darkness fell and the two of them headed back to the cottage.

**~*}{*~**

When Jacob and Edward stepped outside the cottage, Leah was swaying on the porch swing with Renesmee tucked underneath her arm. She was sound asleep, with Leah softly caressing her shoulder.

Earlier that evening, Jacob had watched intently as Leah filled them in on the events of the day. Edward had paced the room, furiously running his hands through his hair. Jacob had asked Leah to sit outside with Renesmee while he spoke with Edward about the issue. After things calmed down, he knew what he had to do.

"Hey," Jacob whispered, leaning against the doorjamb. Leah looked up and put her finger to her lips for him to be silent. Edward approached silently and picked up his sleeping daughter. She stirred awake and slowly opened her eyes.

"Goodnight, Leah," she slurred sleepily. "I had fun today."

"Me too," Leah answered back with a smile. "Goodnight, Red."

Jacob was surprised that Leah was genuinely smiling. It was something he hadn't seen in a while.

Edward turned around while settling Renesmee over his shoulder. "Thanks for keeping her safe, Leah," Edward whispered, rubbing Renesmee's back to lull her back to sleep.

"No problem." Leah tried to respond nonchalantly, but Jacob heard the sincerity behind her response. No doubt Edward had picked up her thoughts.

Jacob turned toward Renesmee. "Sweet dreams, Ness."

"Night, Jake," she said softy with her eyes closed. He gently kissed her forehead and looked up at Edward.

_I need to talk to her about my decision._

Edward nodded in agreement and headed inside. As the door softly clicked shut, Jacob looked out at the forest. The soft creaking of the porch swing told him that Leah was approaching. She walked past him and slowly descended down the stairs.

"Well," she said, turning to look up at him. "I'm glad we'll be leaving soon. We won't have to worry about all this pack drama."

Jacob moved down the stairs and stood next to Leah. "Let's take a walk." He pulled on her sleeve for her to follow. She exhaled, stuffed her hands in her pockets, and followed him.

He had to do this carefully, or he could ruin all the progress she'd made in the last year. She'd come a long way from the mean harpy that she once was. There were no more agonizing memories of what she had shared with Sam in the pack mind, or even the thoughts of her fertility. The last thing Jacob wanted to do was send her free- failing in a sea of pain, simply because she felt betrayed.

They were in the confines of the forest when Jacob stopped walking. He could hear her heartbeat picking up with anxiety, and he knew he had to just tell her. She always hated people walking on eggshells around her.

"We can't go, Leah." He looked over at her for a response.

Even in the darkness, Jacob had no problem seeing the shocked expression on her face. Then she began laughing nervously. "Whoa, Jake, you almost had me there."

"I'm serious, Leah." He pulled on her shirt to get her to look at him. While she stared at him in shock, he continued. "I've been thinking about it for a while. This thing with Ness was the final straw. We have to join the two packs so we can communicate better."

Jacob watched Leah's face contort into pure anger and hatred. "You stupid asshole!" she screamed. "How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend!" She stomped off, pushing aside low-hanging branches to clear her way.

"Leah, wait!" he called after her. He moved quickly, knowing that if she phased, she'd outrun him. "Just listen to me!"

"Listen to what?" She stopped and spun around, causing Jacob to jump back. "More of your bullshit? I won't go back into his head, Jacob! I won't!"

He saw the angry tears pooling in her eyes that she refused to let fall. He reached out to her and she snatched her arm away.

"Things will be different this time, Leah," he pleaded. "I promise."

"If I have to take orders from him…" She hastily wiped her tears.

"Who said anything about taking orders from him?" Jacob's brow furrowed.

She paused for a moment. "I thought…"

"Leah," he said with a gentle laugh. "I'm taking over as Alpha, and I already have you as my Beta. Sam would be my third."

Leah paused and looked up at Jacob. "So Sam would have to listen to my suggestions? And he'd have to respect my decisions in your absence?"

Jacob nodded smugly and crossed his arms. "I haven't talked to him about it yet, and I'm hoping it won't be too hard for him. It might be a relief for him with Emily and the wedding…" He stopped when he saw the sad look on Leah's face. It was obviously still a sore spot. "I need to make sure Ness is safe and that a war doesn't start between the Cullens and the pack. If we leave now and there's another incident, you know what will happen. Do you want to come home to that? What if something happens to Seth because we left?"

Jacob knew that one of the most important things to Leah was her little brother.

"You're my second in command, so I wanted to approach you first. Then we can talk with Embry, Seth, and Quil. Then I'll go see Sam."

"I don't know, Jake," Leah replied. Jacob was happy to see that she wasn't angry anymore. "I know that it wasn't his fault that he imprinted, and I really do wish him the best, but I don't think I can handle being around him yet." She wrapped an arm around her stomach and weaved her fingers through her hair.

"It will be okay, Leah," he said, throwing an arm over her shoulder. "Trust me. Besides, it seems you have a new hunting partner." Leah glanced at him and smiled. "Ness couldn't stop talking about how much fun she had today. When I tried to call her 'Red', she told me that that was your name for her. She'd be really disappointed if you left now."

"Yeah, until Bella finds out," Leah grumbled. "We're not exactly BFFs." Jacob hadn't been present during the infamous showdown at the Cullen mansion, but he'd seen it through the pack mind. It was common knowledge that Leah didn't mince her words when it came to Bella's constant indecisions. Leah did apologize for being so harsh after Bella admitted that she'd been a little selfish when it came to Jacob and ever since then they'd been civil, but that was where their relationship ended.

"I'll talk to Bella, and she'll come around." Jacob squeezed her shoulder. "I can't do this without you and Sam. The new wolves need to know that the Cullens are not the enemy, and we need to be united in case we get attacked again."

"I see your point, Jake," Leah said, walking away from him.

"And I'll talk to Sam about his thoughts," Jacob assured her. "I'm sure Sam has his own tricks. We all do."

"Okay," Leah conceded with a deep exhale. "If you need me, I'm here."

"Great!" He hugged her tightly.

"Okay, Jake," she squealed when he lifted her off her feet. "You know you're not my type."

Jacob laughed. "Oh, Leah, you know you love me."


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Special thanks to thir13enth and ElleCC from Project Team Beta for all of your help.

 

_**1** _

_Nine years later..._

Renesmee stared through the window into the garage of Black's Auto Shop. She watched the mechanic study the engine of a late model Saturn. He'd been working on it all day, and she'd been watching him work on it instead of processing paperwork. It was late in the day, and business was slow. The lobby was empty, allowing her to ogle as much as she wanted. Sweat soaked his dingy tank top, causing it to stick to his body, and his brown sugar skin glistened under the dim sunlight shining through the window above.

She breathed out slowly as he bent over and ducked his head under the hood to tighten a bolt, giving her an excellent shot of his taut rear end.

"Oh, my..." She fanned herself and leaned closer to get a better look. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his brow, leaving a trail of oil in the process.

"Nessie!"

Renesmee yelped and jumped up. "Jake, you scared the shit out me!" She put her hand over her heart and glanced back out the window. The mechanic, reacting to her shrieks, took a few steps forward with a wrench in hand, ready to swing. Renesmee waved, letting him know she was okay. He smiled coyly and went back to the car.

"I've been calling you for the last five minutes," Jacob answered as he struggled to hide his laughter. "You should be paying attention to your surroundings, not staring at Collin all day."

"I can't help it," she said, peeking through the window again. "He's gorgeous, and he has an incredible ass."

Jacob slammed his fingers into his ears. "La, la, la...I didn't hear that...la, la, la."

"Geez, Jake. You can be so immature sometimes." Renesmee rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you have a problem with me liking Collin?"

"Collin's a great kid, but I don't want him ripped to shreds by an angry vampire and her mindreading husband."

"Mom and Dad would love Collin," Renesmee argued. "I can't wait to introduce him next time they visit."

It had been almost four years since the Cullens left Forks. Since their presence had caused more and more Quileute's boys to become wolves, they had conceded to leave. They could occasionally visit.

However, Renesmee wasn't ready to leave Forks, so she had made the suggestion to stay in Forks with Charlie and Sue.

" _Mom, please," Renesmee begged. "It's my senior year, and I want to do something normal."_

" _Honey, I don't feel comfortable leaving you behind," Bella said. "What if something happens while we're gone?"_

" _I'll be safe. I'll have Jacob and Leah here with me. You trust Jake, right?"_

" _Of course I do!" she snapped. "He's my best friend. I know he'd never let anything happen to you. But you know that not all of the council members want you here. And I'm still not happy about the wolves attacking you. What if—"_

" _Oh God, Mom!" Renesmee threw up her hands. "That happened years ago, and I showed you how Leah protected me. Things have calmed down a lot since that happened." She looked over at her father. "Dad, help me out."_

_Bella glared at her husband, and if the man could still sweat he'd be doing so in buckets._

" _Love." Edward cautiously approached his frustrated wife. "She's practically an adult—"_

" _She's five!" Bella shouted and threw her hands up. "What kind of mother leaves her five-year-old daughter behind?"_

" _I'm five in human years!" Renesmee shouted right back. "In vampire years I'm almost of age. According to my records, I'm eighteen. I'm not a baby, so don't treat me like one!"_

" _Okay, everyone calm down!" Edward moved between his two fuming ladies. He turned to his wife and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "What I was going to say was that this is what she wants. Remember when you were in high school, and I was insistent on you living a human life? I want that for my daughter, too."_

" _She can go to high school in Seattle," Bella answered stubbornly. "There are plenty of chances for her to live a human life there. I want her to stay with us."_

" _Mom!" Renesmee whined. "What about what I want? I don't want to leave! Don't you care about anyone but yourself?"_

_Bella, stunned into silence, put her fingers over her mouth._

" _Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward said. "There was no cause for that tone!"_

" _I'm sorry, Mom," she muttered, and she really was. She hadn't meant to hurt her mother's feelings._

_Bella nodded. "Where would you live? There's no way you're staying in the big house by yourself."_

" _I've already asked Charlie," she answered. "He said that I'm welcome to your old room once I get your permission." Charlie had known what Renesmee was. At first he had been on a need-to-know basis, but soon that changed. Having a daughter who was a vampire, a granddaughter who was a vampire/human hybrid, and two stepchildren who could turn into wolves at a moment's notice knocked the blinders right off. After the initial shock wore off, he had handled it well. It seemed Charlie Swan was good with weird, too._

" _What about hunting?" Bella asked. "You'll need to hunt more if you want to control your bloodlust. I don't need to remind you of the time we caught you in the fridge drinking the donated blood Carlisle brought home for Zafrina when she came to visit you."_

_Renesmee huffed angrily. "Yet you can't help yourself," she grumbled._

" _Renesmee!" Edward warned._

_Renesmee apologized again. If she wanted to convince her mother to see things her way, she needed to get better control of her temper. "I haven't had a problem since I started hunting more."_

" _She's right, love," Edward said to Bella._

" _I don't know, Ness," Bella said, shaking her head._

" _Please, just think about it," Renesmee said. Her voice was calmer as she stepped forward and hugged her mother. "You and Dad need this time to be alone since I interrupted your honeymoon with my birth. You can travel, visit exotic places, and not have to worry about lugging your child around."_

" _What if you staying causes more of the Quileutes to turn?" Bella voice was muffled in her daughter's hair._

" _Then I'll leave," she answered, "but Billy doesn't think it will since I'm only half vampire and the ratio of wolves to vamps will have greatly decreased. I promise to visit, and you can visit, too."_

_Renesmee looked into Bella's eyes, the red hue long gone, now only amber. "Okay, but I need to talk to Charlie about some ground rules. He spoils you rotten, you know."_

" _Thanks, Mom!" She squeezed her mother's neck and reached for her father's. "I promise this will work out! I can't wait to tell Leah!" With that she ran upstairs._

Jacob laughed energetically. "I can't wait to see Edward's face when you tell him about Collin. He'll love that!"

Renesmee watched Collin as he ducked his head under the open hood. "Their opinion won't matter if he doesn't ask me out. I mean, I think he likes me. He looks at me like he likes me, but he won't make a move. Is it okay for a woman to ask a man out?"

"I'm not getting in the middle of this." Jacob shifted uncomfortably as his smile faded away.

"You think it's because I'm half vampire?" Renesmee asked in a lower tone. "Maybe that side of me disgusts him."

"Ness, Collin's not like that," Jacob said sincerely, picking up the hurt in her eyes. "Maybe he's just trying to come up with the nerve approach you."

As if he sensed someone talking about him, Collin walked in from the garage and approached Renesmee. Dirt and sweat covered him from head to toe, but it made him look even more gorgeous. He cleared his throat nervously and said, "Hey, Renesmee—"

"Collin," Renesmee said. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ness." She watched a light blush color his cheeks while he kept his eyes on the tile. She loved his timid nature but knew that he was no pushover. He was built just like his pack brothers: tall, strong, fierce warriors chosen to protect their people. Since the wolves didn't phase often, some had decided to let their hair grow again. Collin, however, chose to keep his ebony locks cut short. His wolf form was even more glorious. His fur was a deep rusty color like Jacob, but it darkened as it descended to his belly.

"Um...Ness." He slowly lifted his eyes to meet hers. "I finished changing the CV joints on the white Honda so the owner can come pick it up whenever. The Saturn might need a new transmission, though. I'll let Jake look at it first."

"Okay, I'll call the owner." As he handed her the paperwork, their hands brushed, and she felt a rush of warmth radiate through her body. Beneath the scent of motor oil and sweat was the fragrance of wolf, rain, and Collin. She staggered a little. Being a gentleman, he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. As his eyes searched her face, she tried to ignore how close she was to his mouth and how close she was to kissing those lips.

"You okay?" His voice was suddenly low and sweet; she simply nodded. A vision of the two of them in a tight embrace flashed in front her, and she realized she was still holding onto him. His shy smile told her that there was no doubt that he'd seen it, too. Sometimes it was hard to control her power when she was distracted. It was her turn to flush red. However, he didn't back away. They both had brown eyes, but his reminded her of roasted chestnuts. A ring of hazel flecks surrounded his pupils, burning like embers in the night leading her to his soul. That was just where she wanted to be.

"So, um..." Jacob said, breaking Renesmee's trance. She took a step away from him and glared at Jacob for the interruption. "Collin, you wanna start on the Chevy? It needs new brakes. I'll take a look at the Saturn in a little bit."

"Sure, Jake." He looked longingly at Renesmee before heading outside.

**~*}{*~**

Jacob watched his cousin reluctantly walk back out into the garage. Collin was in deep, he really was. Collin Littlesea, who used to make mud pies in the dirt and happily eat them, had a big crush on Edward and Bella's half-vampire half-human daughter. Could this be any more complicated? Oh wait, she was head over heels for him, too.

Luckily, neither one of them had done anything about it yet. There were so many factors against them. Two important ones: Collin's mother and father. They wanted nothing to do with the Cullens, and up until he moved out, wouldn't allow Collin to be around them. How ironic that he was the one Renesmee would have fallen for.

Jacob suspected that was one of the things holding Collin back, but he didn't have the heart to tell Renesmee. Jacob breathed in deep and decided not to cross that bridge until he got to it.

"Ness," Jacob said and tried to ignore her flushed cheeks. She didn't need to share her thoughts for Jacob to figure out what she was thinking about. "Did you get a chance to run to the bank this morning?"

"Yes." Renesmee took one final glance at Collin then gave Jacob her full attention. "I left the deposit receipt on your desk, and I balanced the books after I came in. Oh, by the way, Lee's coming in later. We're going hunting."

"That's fine. I'll close up." Jacob smiled.

It still amazed him how close Leah and Renesmee were. They were like sisters, inseparable. Jacob was grateful to Renesmee. He'd picked up random thoughts of Leah's loneliness, and he wasn't quite sure how to help. He was a guy after all. Not that Leah would admit it, but she missed the friendship she shared with Emily, and it was nice that Renesmee was there for her.

Renesmee, on the other hand, looked up to Leah like a big sister. Understandably, Bella was skeptical about Leah's relationship with Renesmee, but just as Jacob predicted, she had come around. Even though they were supposed to be enemies, Renesmee related to Leah because like her, Leah was different. She was unique and understood what it was like to feel out of place sometimes.

"Thanks, Jake." Renesmee smiled. "I might even get Lee to hunt, too."

"Yeah, don't hold your breath." Jacob chuckled lightly.

Renesmee had been Jacob's office manager for the last three years, all through college and even now that she was in grad school. She was better at math than Jacob and kept all the paperwork in order so all he really had to do was fix cars and sign checks.

He remembered when Renesmee was born and the thought of killing her had crossed his mind. Then he had seen those brown eyes. Bella's brown eyes. In that instant, he had known that he would need to protect her because she was the last human part of the girl he had fallen in love with.

When Renesmee was three years old, but could pass as eight, Jacob approached the tribal council about revising the treaty to allow Renesmee to walk on their lands. After many long days of deliberation between the tribal council and the Wolf Pack, the treaty was amended to allow Renesmee to walk on La Push. Once that happened, she'd spent most of her time there. She loved spending time with Leah and was thrilled to actually visit First Beach and the Quileute museum. The decision hadn't been unanimous, and it hadn't been just the tribal members who had their doubts. Some of the Wolf Pack didn't like the idea either, but Jacob had respected their decisions while trying to make his point. One vote had separated the two sides, and those who were outvoted made their opinions known. For this reason, a strict punishment was put in place if she ever drank from a human. She'd be forever banned from not only La Push, but from Forks.

There were a few whispers on her first day, but she had Jacob, the Alpha wolf, and his Beta, Leah Clearwater, by her side. Most of the tribe didn't know the legends were real and looked at her as another "pale face" visiting a Native American reservation.

Renesmee was the first and only Cullen officially allowed to walk on La Push. She loved it there, and if her parents would have allowed it, she'd never leave. He shouldn't have been surprised that she fell for a Quileute, since she'd spent all of her time around them.

"So, Jake." She began biting her bottom lip, much like her mother did when she was nervous. "Does Collin think about me when you patrol with him?"

That was definitely not a conversation he wanted get into. He didn't even know how he felt about the two of them being together. She was what she was. It took years for some of the members to get used to her walking around on La Push. Who knew how they would feel about her dating one of them?

"Ness..." Jacob sighed. "You know what happens in the pack mind stays in the pack mind."

"Whatever," she muttered.

Jacob felt the need to change the subject. "How's the Rabbit running?"

The Rabbit was Jacob's very first car. He'd fixed it up until it purred like a kitten and sprinted like a cheetah. Unfortunately, after his growth spurt, he'd had a hard time getting in and out of it, so he'd given it to Renesmee. Of course she loved it, never taking her father's offer for a brand new Mercedes. It was small, spunky, and red, just like Renesmee.

"It needs an oil change." Renesmee looked back out the window. "Maybe I'll ask Collin to change my oil." She grinned evilly while wiggling her eyebrows.

Jacob grimaced, and Renesmee laughed. "I think you've been hanging out with Leah too much." He shook his head as she laughed hysterically.

The bell above the door jingled and caught Jacob's attention. A woman walked in, or rather breezed in. She was so beautiful: a goddess standing in his homely looking lobby. Her raven black hair floated in silky waves over one shoulder, allowing him to see her sun-kissed skin dip beneath her blouse. Her eyes stopped his heart. Lined with thick lashes, they were deep blue like the ocean tossing against the wind during a storm. He suddenly felt dirty and unworthy to be in her presence. He glanced at the dirt underneath his fingernails and hastily brushed them on his pants.

"Hi," she said as the door closed behind her. Her voice was soft, serene, and calming. The wolf inside him purred. He assumed that she had come straight from work by her casual dress. Her high heels clicked over the tile as she approached the counter. "I think there's something wrong with my battery."

Jacob just stared at her as she nervously pulled her bottom lip in her mouth. Her bangs fell into her eyes, and he did everything in his power to keep his hands at his sides and not brush them away.

For a brief moment, he thought he might be imprinting. Was it still possible this late in the game, especially with the Cullens gone? He'd felt it through Sam and Jared when they thought of their imprints. This feeling was entirely different. Sure, it felt like the earth had stopped orbiting the sun and decided to circle this beautiful creature, but his attraction to her was just that: attraction. The last time he felt it that strongly was when he had seen Bella Swan after she moved back to Forks.

Jacob didn't notice Renesmee's hand on his forearm until he heard her voice screaming in his head.

_JAKE!_

He looked over at her and groaned at her delighted smile. It was true: payback was a bitch.

"I can go somewhere else if you're too busy," the woman said, making her way toward the door.

"No!" Jacob shouted, startling her. "I mean...I'm not busy. I can help you."

Just then the woman's cellphone began to chime, and she excused herself.

Renesmee's hand was still on Jacob's arm.  _Are you imprinting?_ she asked with her thoughts. She gaped at him with a look of confusion, and he could only imagine the dumbfounded look on his face.

He shook his head adamantly, and Renesmee's face flooded with relief. It was a concern she'd had about Collin. If the Alpha werewolf could still imprint, then so could his wolves. She'd heard the legends about imprinting, and she didn't want to lose her chance with Collin because of some mystic arranged marriage. It was the one and only thing she didn't like when it came to their legends.

"She's just..." Jacob began, but he lost his words as watched the woman speak into her cellphone. She'd placed her purse on the coffee table, letting her ebony locks fall to one side while she dug into her handbag for a pen and a scrap of paper. Her hand moved furiously over the paper as she nodded in response to her phone call.

"Ahem." Renesmee smiled smugly. She looked briefly at the woman in the lobby then back at Jacob.  _She's pretty, isn't she?_

"Beautiful." The woman looked up, brushed her bangs out of her eyes and smiled shyly at Jacob. Her cellphone clicked shut, and she dropped it in her purse.

"Well," Renesmee whispered to Jacob. "Stop staring at her like that. You look like you're ready to pounce!"

He nodded and averted his eyes. It wasn't like he wasn't thinking about it.

"What's your name?" Renesmee asked as she stepped forward again.

"Eden." She pulled her purse back on her shoulder. "Eden Sloan."

Renesmee held her hand out for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Eden. You can call me Ness." Jacob stood motionless, stealing glances at her. "So, you say something's wrong with your battery?"

"Yeah," she said, hesitantly taking her eyes away from Jacob. "It makes a click-click noise when I try to start it. A good Samaritan gave me a jump and said that it might be the battery."

Jacob watched the way her mouth moved as she talked. Her lips were a light shade of pink that glistened with lip gloss, just begging to be kissed. God, he needed to get out of this trance and say something instead of looking like a statue.

"This is Jacob Black," Renesmee stated proudly and patted him on the back. "He's the best mechanic in town. He'd be happy to take a look at it, won't you, Jake?" Renesmee gave a friendly smile while lightly pushing him toward the door.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Let's go see what's going on."

"Thanks," Eden said with a smile brighter than the sun. Jacob smiled back and felt a patter in his heart. He would do anything to see that smile again, and as often as possible.

Jacob held the door open for her and followed her outside. As she walked by, he breathed in deep. Victoria's Secret could spend years trying to replicate her scent, but they'd never succeed. It was sweet, tender and wrapped around him, soothing the wolf within. Did she wear perfume or did she just smell that good? Probably the latter.

She walked to her car, a maroon Honda Civic, and pressed her keyless remote to unlock the doors. As he trailed behind her, he couldn't help but notice the sensual figure beneath her clothing. She was slim, but her body curved in the right ways. He could see how his hands could easily fit within the slopes of her body.

"It started fine this morning when I left," she explained, causing Jacob's eyes to move from her body to her eyes, "but when I stopped by 7-Eleven earlier, it wouldn't start again."

"It's a good thing this didn't happen at night," Jacob answered. "That could have been disastrous." She nodded in agreement. "You want try to start it for me?"

She hopped behind the wheel and turned the key. There was a  _click-click_  noise, but the engine didn't start. She got out of the car and walked toward him.

"I see," Jacob said and rubbed his chin. "Well, good news. If you drove here after getting a jump, chances are it's just your battery. Let me take a look, and then I'll let you know what's wrong."

"Thanks." She beamed and handed him her keys.

"No problem." Heat rushed to Jacob's face, and he nervously scratched his neck.

She headed toward the office while he headed toward the garage. Jacob grabbed some paper seat covers and a battery to jump her car. The inside of her car was filled with her sweet scent, and he sat for a moment, hoping it would soak in his skin.

Once he got the car in the garage, he lifted the hood with the engine still running. After a series of tests, he concluded it was simply a dying battery and not a faulty alternator—which was an expensive replacement. He cut the engine and took a quick sweep around the car to look for any other problems, then headed toward the door.

Using his wolf senses, he heard the conversation inside the lobby, although the sound of the impact drill Collin was using impaired it slightly.

It seemed Eden and Renesmee were getting along famously, which was very important. There were a fair amount of women in Jacob's life, and their opinions mattered a great deal. It seemed that Eden was passing with flying colors.

Jacob stopped outside the door to listen to the soothing tone of her voice and the warm giggle she expelled at some joke Renesmee told her. Sounds of the noisy impact drill hindered his hearing, and he shot Collin a dirty look. Unfortunately, Collin was oblivious and didn't understand that he needed to be quiet so Jacob could eavesdrop properly.

At some point, their conversation switched to music. Jacob was impressed to hear that Eden played the piano.

"How long have you been playing?" Renesmee asked her. He heard Renesmee shuffling papers on the counter.

"Since I was five," Eden answered. "I'm not classically trained, but I can read music, and I compose a little."

"My cousin taught me," Renesmee answered. "He's the best pianist I know. His name is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, my God!" Eden exclaimed. "Edward Cullen is your cousin?"

"Yep," Renesmee said proudly.

"I love his music! He used to play at the Port Angeles Music Festival every year, but he wasn't there last year."

"Yeah, my family moved away about four years ago, but sometimes he comes back to play to at the festival. He missed it last year because he was in Russia with his wife."

"I have a few of his CDs, but I've never gotten the opportunity to meet him." Eden's voice lowered a bit. "He's so handsome, too. I'm sure he broke a lot of hearts when he announced that he was married."

_Once again, Edward Cullen gets in the way. Can't I get a break?_

"Yes, he loves his wife," Renesmee commented. "There are a couple pieces on his latest CD dedicated to her."

"His music is so romantic and calming. Sometimes on a stressful day, I'll pop in his CD, pour a glass of wine, and sit in the tub."

Instantly, Jacob was transported to a candlelit bathroom. In the steaming hot tub was his beauty, soaking as a light sheen of condensation settled on her skin. One hand held a glass of red wine over the side of the tub. One long leg rested on the rim. She was breathing softly and her eyes were closed.

Jacob could feel the balmy heat from the steamy bathwater, smell the fragrances from the candles, and see her as if she were right in front of him. She slowly opened her eyes, and a sexy smile eased across her lips. Her other hand appeared out of the water and motioned him closer.

As if a string were attached to his body, pulling him, he moved closer and closer until he felt a sharp pain in his head. Instantly, he was snatched out of his fantasy and dropped back into the garage.

"Dammit!" Jacob rubbed his forehead.

The conversation in the lobby suddenly stopped, and the door swung open. Renesmee looked at him with a million questions as his forehead throbbed. "You okay, Jake?"

"Yeah," he muttered. Eden was sitting in one of the waiting chairs and looked on, her hand over her chest with a look of concern. "I just hit my head." Renesmee looked at the dent in the wall, looked over at Eden, back at him, and let out a small giggle. She seemed to think Jacob's clumsiness around the angel in the lobby was humorous. "I was just coming inside to talk to Eden about her car."

Renesmee's smile grew larger, and he picked up on his mistake. He never called the customers by their first names unless he actually knew them. She smirked and moved aside so he could walk inside.

"Eden," he said, and she walked toward him.

"Are you okay?" she said, genuinely concerned, unlike his office manager, who had completely turned around to hide her laughter. "That sounded like it hurt." She made a move like she was going to touch him but cautiously pulled her hand back.

"Nah," he said. "I'll be okay."

"Yeah," Renesmee said behind them. "Jake's got a hard head."

Jacob ignored Renesmee's remark and focused on the deep blue sea crashing in front of him. He was touched that Eden was truly concerned about his well-being. Oh, she was something special.

"It is just your battery," Jacob confirmed. He felt his heart dance at her relieved smile. "I'll just change it out, and you'll be good to go. Oh, and your tires are little low, so I'll add air to them."

"How much extra is that going to cost?" Eden's tongue swept across her lips.

"Oh, I won't charge you for putting air in your tires." He didn't want to charge for the battery, but he had a feeling she'd insist on paying.

"That's sweet of you. Thanks so much!"

"No problem." He smiled and watched her blush. He made a face at Renesmee as he headed back out into the garage. He decided to ignore the conversation inside and pay attention to the task at hand. The hood of her car probably wouldn't survive a hit from Jacob's head.

Once he was finished, he headed inside. Renesmee was showing Eden some of the photos adorning the walls.

"And that's First Beach, just as the sun was setting," Renesmee explained. "As you know, it rains here quite a bit so a sunset is nice to see." The sun was about halfway through its descent, coloring the sky beautiful shades of pink and purple. The clouds were lingering in the background, staying clear of the bright orange ball.

The next photo was the Cullens' home. The house was huge, three stories, but the angle made it even more massive. The floor to ceiling windows reflected a storm coming in the distance.

"These are beautiful," Eden said as she looked at the framed pictures. "Did you take them?"

"No, my best friend did," Renesmee answered. It was like pulling teeth trying to get Leah to share her work, but once she did, others started to take notice and suddenly she was the area's most sought after photographer.

The bell rang over the door again, and Leah Clearwater popped inside, her equipment bag hung over her shoulder.

"Speak of the devil," Renesmee muttered as Leah approached.

"Hey," she said in their direction. Leah still had that don't-bullshit-me attitude, but she'd lightened up in recent years. She'd found her passion in photography, and Jacob saw a glimpse of the beautiful woman he knew before her life fell apart.

She stepped behind the counter. "Jake, is it okay if I leave my stuff here? I'll grab it when Red and I come back."

"Yeah, that's fine," Jacob answered.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder. Since she didn't have to phase as much, she'd decided to let it grow again. It made her fur longer, but she'd worked around it. The thick jet black tresses fell between her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry. We're being rude," Renesmee addressed Eden. "Leah." Renesmee put her hand on Leah's arm, probably telling her to be nice. "This is Eden Sloan. Eden, this is Leah Clearwater. She's the one who took all these beautiful pictures."

"Hi." Eden held her hand out, and Leah shook it firmly. "It's nice to meet you. Ness was just showing me your work. You have a great eye."

"Thanks." The corner of Leah's mouth shifted upward.

"You're welcome," Eden said.

Leah shifted her attention to Renesmee. "Red, you ready?"

"Yeah." Renesmee nodded. "Just let me say goodbye to Collin." She disappeared in the garage.

Jacob watched Leah groan at their interaction. If Collin ever got the nerve to ask Renesmee out on a date, he might have a tough time with Leah. It was no secret that she didn't want Renesmee to be with any of the wolves because the cloud of imprinting hung over them. She'd do anything in her power to make sure Renesmee wasn't hurt—another bridge Jacob would cross when he got to it.

"It was nice meeting you," Leah said.

"You, too." Eden waved, and Leah moved toward the door.

Renesmee returned and picked up her bag. "Bye, Jake." She placed her hand on his arm.  _Ask her out! Do it! She's single!_ Renesmee screamed in his head.

"Okay," Jacob answered her chanting, and gently patted her hand so she would let go. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave him a pointed look then turned to Eden. "I going to call you, and we'll get together." She held up a card with Eden's information.

"Sure thing!"

Renesmee waved again and followed Leah through the front door.

"She will call you." Jacob leaned on the counter. "She doesn't have a lot of friends that really like classical music. We love listening to her play, but she gets frustrated because we can't really see it like she does."

"What sort of music do you like?" Eden sucked on her bottom lip again as her deep blue eyes focused on him. It seemed to be a nervous habit she had.

"A little bit of everything," he answered, meeting her gaze. "I guess it would depend on the mood I'm in. Usually if I'm working on a difficult car, I'll listen to Muse or Maroon 5. But if I'm in a mellow mood, something soft and soothing, maybe Alicia Keys or Elton John."

"I get Alicia Keys, but I wouldn't think of you as an Elton John fan." She gave him a strange look.

He laughed lightly. "That's Ness's influence. He's one of her favorites, and she'd been trying to get me to listen to him for so long. Now he's one of my favorites, too. So, your boyfriend must love listening to you play, huh?"

She giggled but didn't take her eyes away from him. "Sure." Jacob's heart fell. "If I had one." Her smile was playful.

They stared at each other until the sound of that damn impact drill broke the silence.

"So, how much do I owe you?" She placed her purse on the counter so she could pull out her wallet. Her hands fumbled with the snap, and he heard her heartbeat drumming in her chest.

"Oh, um." He grabbed the invoice that Renesmee printed out earlier. "$84.88."

She produced a credit card with a shaky hand, and Jacob swiped in through the credit card machine. He started tapping it on the table while he practiced his words it his head. He probably wouldn't get another chance, but then again, if she was hanging out with Renesmee, he'd most likely see her again. As Renesmee's stern command rang in his head, he realized he didn't want to hear her call him a chicken for not going through with it.

"Eden," he said softly. "Would you like to get something to eat with me? Maybe we could talk more about Alicia and Elton. There's a new steak restaurant that I want to try." He paused, and a thought occurred to him. "Unless you're a vegetarian, then we could go to Sweet Tomatoes or something like that."

She stared at him, possibly wondering if he was serious. He hoped that she would agree. Renesmee would never encourage him to ask out someone she wasn't sure would say yes.

"Sure," she said and gave him a bright smile he was going to keep etched in his mind forever. "And no, I'm not a vegetarian."

"Great!" he answered overexcitedly. After she signed the receipt, she pulled out a business card.

"This is my cell number," she said as she scribbled on the back of the card. "You can call or text me. Sometimes I can't answer, but just leave me a message, and I'll call you back."

"Sounds good. I'll call you later and we can meet up."

Eden pulled her purse on her shoulder. "Okay, I'll see you later, Jake."

"Definitely."

As she opened the door, she looked back at him and smiled, then headed to her car.

**~*}{*~**

Jacob and Embry ran through the forests of La Push. There hadn't been any serious action since the Volturi guard fled years ago. As a result, Jacob had lessened the patrols to a few nights a week. He'd even given a few of the wolves the option to stop phasing if they wanted. Sam was the first to take it, which meant he could spend more time with his wife, Emily, and his son, David.

They'd already made two runs through La Push, and there was nothing suspicious going on, so Jacob joined Embry on the cliffs. The wind was harsh that night, especially at that altitude, but they barely felt it. The ocean crashed against the rocks below, spraying water all over.

 _Hey, man._ Jacob dropped down next to Embry.

Embry lifted his head in acknowledgment and went back to thinking about his girlfriend. From what Jacob could see, he couldn't wait to get back to her. She apparently had a surprise for him when he returned, and he wondered what it was.

Embry was considering his options, also. He'd been dating Angela Weber for over three years, and he'd wanted to move further in the relationship. He'd fallen in love with her pretty hard. So he'd asked his Alpha if he could tell her about his wolf because he didn't want to lie to her anymore. After getting Jacob to lift the pack command, he had told her everything. She'd taken it as well as could be expected, but she's said she needed time to think about things. It was a long week for the wolves who still phased. Embry's despair bled through the pack mind like a torn artery. No one could think straight, so Jacob had told him not to patrol until he heard back from Angela.

It had been a bit of an adjustment, but Angela loved him and couldn't live without him. That had happened about two years ago. They'd been living together for over a year, had joint bank accounts, and stopped correcting people who assumed they were married.

One thing that worried Embry was the possibility of imprinting. Angela said she wasn't too concerned with imprinting because it was rare and hadn't happened in years. But it was a concern that Embry thought about constantly.

 _So, did you talk to Sam?_ Jacob asked.

 _Yeah._ Embry looked over at Jacob.  _He said that Emily hears his heartbeat too when they sleep together. He says that maybe it's my wolf accepting Angela as my mate._

Embryhad confided in Jacob that in the last few months, when Angela and Embry were intimate, she'd felt his heartbeat. She didn't think it was abnormal, especially since she was dating a man who turned into a giant wolf, so she hadn't been concerned. Jacob had told him to talk to either Sam or Jared because they had imprints.

_That's good news, right?_

_Yeah._ Embry looked over at Jacob.  _I just don't want to lose her, Jake. I want to marry her, and it would kill me if I broke her heart the way Sam broke Leah's. From what Sam and Jared say, the force of the imprint is an amazing feeling, but I don't know if what I feel for Angela is that much different. She's always on my mind. I wonder if she's safe, if she's happy, and I can't wait to see her._

 _You know what I think?_ Jacob asked.

 _Well, yeah._ Embry chuckled.

 _Smartass!_  Jacob remarked.  _I think that if you were going to imprint it would have happened by now._

 _But what about the story of the third wife,_  Embry argued.  _He was married twice before he imprinted._

_There's a lot we don't know about imprinting._ _Our great grandfathers didn't imprint at all. We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen. You love her, right?_

_More than anything._ Embry's voice turned gooey.

_Well, then there's your answer. You don't need some magical force to tell you what you already know._

_Very true, Jake. Thanks, man._

Jacob admired his friend. He was head over heels in love, and it was someone he chose. It had nothing to do with what kind of children they would have one day. Jacob hoped to one day find love like that. Suddenly, Eden's beautiful face popped in his head.

 _Hey, who's that?!_ Embry asked, lifting his big head to look at Jacob.

He tried to push the vision of Eden's soft skin, silky black hair, and beautiful blue eyes out of his mind, but it just made him think of her more.

 _Eden? As in 'The garden of Eden'?_ Embry's loud guffaw filled Jacob's mind.  _Hey, she's hot! And she's got a sweet little body!_

 _Hey! You just worry about Angela's body, 'kay?_ Jacob's voice rumbled in Embry's head.

Without hesitation, Angela appeared in their minds. Her back was facing Embry, wearing only a pair of lacy red panties. She tilted her head back and smiled seductively. Just as she was about to turn around, Jacob phased back to his human form. He respected Angela and decided to leave that little piece of information to Embry.

He pulled his shorts free from the band around his leg and began to dress as Embry phased back.

"I'm serious, man." Embry pulled his shorts up. "She's cute. Tell me about her."

"No, I'm not talking about her." Jacob shook his head and buttoned the fly of his pants.

"Fine." Embry shrugged. "From what I saw, you met her at the shop. I'll just ask Ness. It will be just like watching a movie."

"All right, fine!" Jacob exclaimed. "She's a woman who came into the shop today with a dead battery. I asked her to get something to eat with me."

"That's great, Jake." Embry patted him on the back. "It's been a long time since you got laid."

"It's not..." Jacob took a seat on a boulder and stared at the ocean. "She's not that kind of woman." It wasn't like he didn't think about sleeping with her. Hell, he thought about it constantly, but he really wanted to get to know her first. Something about her drew him in.

"So, what does Ness think?" Embry sat opposite Jacob. "Does she like her?"

"Yeah," Jacob answered. "They hit it off right away."

"Well, that's one down," Embry muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob questioned, crossing his arms.

"It means that any girl who wants to date you has to be pre-approved by Renesmee, Rachel, Leah, and then the big guns, Bella."

"Shut up!" Jacob hit Embry in the arm. "Sure they have opinions about the women I date, but I make the ultimate decision."

Embry snorted. "Yeah, okay." Jacob gave him a reproachful look. "You got the best bodyguards in town, Jake. God forbid any woman ever breaks your heart. When you and Annie broke up, you know that Bella threatened to tear her apart and burn the pieces if she ever said anything about you turning into a wolf? Thank God you didn't tell her that the Cullens are vampires. Bella would have probably sent her straight to Volterra."

It was true. Ever since Bella had become a vampire, she'd become less clumsy and more protective of the people she loved, especially when it came to her human family. Of course, she loved her husband and cared about his safely, but he was a giant piece of marble. There weren't a lot of things that could destroy a vampire. However, the people who were more fragile—Charlie, Renesmee, Renee, and Jacob—were under her official protection.

Annie was Jacob's ex-girlfriend and his only serious relationship. He had wanted to marry her, figuring she was the one. It turned out that she wasn't as receptive to weird as Bella and had run away screaming when Jacob phased in front of her for the first time. It was a bad breakup, one that made him promise not to be intimate with a woman unless she knew about his wolf. The pain he showed through the pack mind had been so bad that even Leah told Jacob he needed to get control of his emotions.

Of course, one night stands didn't count as relationships since he didn't plan on seeing them again. He'd gone on quite a binge once Annie left him, drinking and sleeping with any woman who would let him. He'd never brought them home, just did his deeds in seedy motel rooms and back alleys. There were times when he'd be gone for days, enough for Renesmee to call her mother for help. After an intervention, he'd gotten himself under control.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves here." Jacob held his hands up. "We're just going to get something to eat. I don't even know her. She could be a psycho."

"But you know she's not." Embry wiggled his eyebrows. "She's probably the sweetest thing you'll ever get your hands on."

"We'll see." Jacob stood up. "Well, it looks like nothing's going on tonight. Let's make one more run, and then we'll call it a night. Then you can get back to Angela."

"Sounds good to me," Embry agreed.

They stripped, phased, and broke through the woods.

* * *

**_A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts._ **

****


	3. Chapter 2

 

A/N:  This was my attempt at making a banner.  What do you think?

 

**_2_ **

****

****

True to his word, Jacob had called.  They’d talked briefly over the phone, mainly about what kind of food they liked.  She remembered the rich tone of his voice; it stayed with her long after she went to sleep that night.

After checking her face once more in the mirror, Eden grabbed her purse and stepped out of her car.  A swift breeze brushed over her, and she rubbed her arms.  Summer was gallantly making its exit, making plenty of room for the fall. 

She breathed in deep and self-consciously brushed off her outfit.  She’d decided to wear a black long sleeved V-neck shirt with blue jeans.  As she saw her reflection in the driver’s side window, she wondered if she should have worn the pink shirt.  Well, it was too late to do anything about, so she ran an anxious hand through her hair then headed toward the entrance.

The bell over the door chimed as she entered, and she was greeted with a friendly smile from the host.

“Welcome to Frank’s Steakhouse!” she said in a cheery voice. 

“Thanks,” Eden said, uneasily.  “I’m supposed to meet someone, but I’m not sure if he’s here yet.”  She looked around at the patrons already seated.

“Hey,” a voice said behind her.  She’d recognized it before she even turned around.

“Hi, Jacob.”  She shifted to look at him.  She’d almost forgotten how big he was.  Eden wasn’t exactly short at 5’8”, but she had boots on and he still towered over her.  He looked very handsome in his maroon polo shirt and blue jeans.  Once he smiled at her, she felt her insides melt.  “You weren’t waiting long, were you?”

“Nah, I got here about five minutes ago.”  He shook his head, and gave her a quick once-over.  “You look beautiful.”

Heat rushed to her face as she nervously pushed her bangs out of her eyes.  “Thanks.”

“So it’s two tonight?” the hostess asked. 

“Yes,” Jacob answered, hovering behind her. 

The hostess reached down and grabbed two sets of silverware and two menus and stepped from behind the host stand.  “Follow me.”  Jacob motioned for Eden to go first.  The restaurant had a southern theme to it.  Pictures of horses and ranches covered the walls, as country music played from the speakers. 

The restaurant was moderately busy, which was how Eden liked it.  Sometimes when restaurants were filled to capacity, it was hard to have a decent conversation over the noise. 

They arrived at a booth next to the window, giving them a view of the passing cars on the highway and the sun setting behind the clouds.  Eden slid into one side of the booth, and Jacob somehow folded his long legs on the other side. 

“Your server’s name is Willie, and he’ll be right with you.”  The hostess laid the menus down on the table in front of them.  “Enjoy your meal.”

“Did you have trouble finding the place?” Jacob asked as he opened his menu.

“Nope.”  Eden clasped her shaky hands in her lap.  God, she was nervous!  It had been a while since she’d been on a real date. 

After a few moments, they were greeted with a very polite and perky Willie.  He was skinny, with bright green eyes and blond hair with too much gel.  His smile was big, reminding Eden of Jim Carrey in _The Mask_.  “Hello!  Welcome to Frank’s Steakhouse.  My name is Willie, and I’ll be your server tonight.”

“What would you like to drink?” Willie asked, breaking her trance. 

“Oh, um…” Eden hastily looked at the menu.  “Sprite.”

“Coke,” Jacob answered as he laid his menu down.  Willie was off at lightning speed.  Jacob’s eyes shifted toward Eden.  “He’s a happy fella, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is,” Eden said, with a laugh.  Jacob’s eyes stayed with her, sending a shiver through her.  Those dark eyes of his would be the end of her.  It was like being lost and found at the same time. 

“Do you know what you want?” Jacob asked, lifting an eyebrow.

She knew what she wanted, but _he_ wasn’t on the menu.  “Um…” Eden looked down at the menu.  “The Double Decker burger looks good.  What about you?”

“I think I’ll try the Ribeye and Shrimp combo.”  He reached over and pointed at the picture of the meal on her menu.  Eden looked down as he pulled his hand away.  It came with a bowl of soup and two sides.   His light chuckle caught her attention.  “I have a big appetite.”

“I see that.”  She turned the pages of her menu.

“I’m glad to see you have a healthy appetite, too.”  As soon as the words came out, a light flush came over him.

She tilted her head to the side and watched him shift uncomfortably.

“I meant you don’t seem like a light eater.”  He held his hands up when she started to speak and rambled on, “You’re not overweight or anything.  Your weight is fine.  You have a beautiful body.”  Eden’s eyebrows shot up, and he said hurriedly, “Not that I was just staring at your body…”

She tilted her head back and laughed.  He would continue to dig that hole if she let him.  “I know what you meant, Jacob,” she said as the tension left his shoulders.  “Yes, I have the firm belief that when it comes to food, it’s about moderation.”

“I like that rule,” he sighed in relief.  She felt herself relax at the thought that he was nervous too.

It rattled her a little when she first saw him, and the way he was looking at her.  His expression was strange, sort of like a deer in headlights.  She’d thought maybe she’d had something in her teeth.  She realized after her conversations with Ness, that there was more to the story.  Ness told her that he was single, and that he was a great guy.  She’d just met Ness, but she learned that subtly was not her strong point.  Every subject they had discussed always ended back to Jacob, not that Eden minded.  It saved her the trouble of finding an excuse to learn more about him.

Seeing him the first time made her heart stop then speed up to make up for lost time.  He was so huge, he looked like he could pick up her car and carry it into the garage, but she saw something gentle in his eyes.  Almost like he just wanted to be loved and accepted.

Willie suddenly appeared with a tray holding their drinks and a basket of bread.  After he set them down, he said, “Are you ready to order?”

“I think so.”  Jacob looked at Eden for confirmation.  She nodded as Willie turned to her.

“I’ll have the Double Decker Burger with French fries.”  Eden closed her menu.

“And you, sir?” Willie asked, with that Jim Carrey smile again.

“I’ll have the Ribeye and shrimp combo, medium well.” 

“What sides would you like?”  Willie asked as he scribbled down his order.

“A loaded baked potato and the mixed vegetables.  I gotta get something healthy in there.”  Jacob looked at Eden and winked.

Willie wrote down the last of their order, then reached for their menus.  “Okay, I’ll put this order in and it should be out shortly.”  He sped off toward the kitchen, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

“So where are you from?”  Jacob asked as he peeled the wrapping from his straw. 

“Originally, I’m from Florida.  My family moved to California when I was in middle school.”

“So how did you end up in Forks?”

“I went to college in Seattle.  My college sweetheart got a job in Port Angeles, and we bought a house in foreclosure in Forks.  Well, I should say, _I_ bought a house.”  She placed her hand over her chest to emphasize her point.  “It was a wreck, but we were going to fix it up and move in.  To make a long story short, he left me and the house.  We’d lived in an apartment in Port Angeles, but I couldn’t afford both places.  Since it was such a wreck, I couldn’t sell it at a price to pay off the loan, so I fixed it up enough to move in.  It still needs a lot of work.”  Eden began twirling the straw in her drink.  “It’s funny, though.  With all the trouble I have with that house, I love it.  It’s like she needs me, and I don’t want to let her down.” 

“Her?”  Jacob raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Eden said sheepishly.  “Weird I know.  I’m the crazy girl who thinks her house has a personality.”

“No, it’s…sweet.”  Jacob leaned back in his seat.  “It shows you care.  I’m living in a little fixer upper myself.  I’d always lived with my father, but it was time for me to move out.  So I bought a house a few blocks away.  It was once owned by a little old lady who lived there her entire life.  When she passed away, her family put the house on the market.  It was an old house that needed a new roof and some plumbing repairs, but very sturdy.  She had this awful fear of snakes though, so the house smelled like moth balls.  It took forever to get the smell out.”

Eden giggled. 

“So, tell me, Jacob,” Eden said after taking a sip of her drink.  “Have you always liked working on cars?”

“You can call me, Jake, if you want.”  His eyes zoned in on her. 

“Have you always liked cars, _Jake,_ ” she replied with a smile.

“Yes, for as long as I can remember, I’ve always loved cars.”  He grabbed one of the slices of bread and handed the basket to her.  “I love taking them apart, seeing how they work, and putting them back together.  What about you?  What do you do when your battery isn’t dying?”

“I’m a box office manager at the Port Angeles Performing Arts Hall.”  Eden took a slice and began buttering it.

“That seems pretty cool.”

“Sometimes it is.”  Eden shrugged.  “Other times, it can be really stressful.  But I love it.  I get to meet new and interesting people and get backstage access to see some truly great performers.”

“What do you like to do when you aren’t working?” Jacob asked.

“I like going to movies, playing the piano, taking long walks…”

“On the beach?” Jacob chuckled, and Eden couldn’t help but laugh with him.  It did sound a little cheesy.

“Anywhere, really.” She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  “Through town, on the beach, around my neighborhood.  I try to stay clear of the forest because I’m afraid of getting lost.”

Jacob shook his head.  “You just need a good guide.”

“Do you know your way around the forest?”

“I know the forest like the back of my hand,” he stated proudly.  “I also know the best places to cliff dive.”

“You mean jumping off a cliff for fun?”  Eden adamantly shook her head.  “No. Way.”

“Really?  Why not?”  Jacob looked curious.  “Are you afraid of heights?”

“A little,” she answered, awkwardly brushing her bangs out of her eyes.  “Anything past the second story makes me dizzy.”

“Why the second story?”

“Well, I figure that if I fell from that height, I’d probably survive.  I might not even have to go to the hospital.”

“So, no heights.”  Jacob nodded his head.  “Got it.”

“Okay, Jake.”  Eden leaned forward.  “You have to tell me something you’re afraid of.”

“What?” he replied incredulously.  “I’m not afraid of anything.”  She could tell he was trying to be tough.

“Come on!  There must be something.”  She rested her head in her hand as she waited for his answer.

He shifted in his seat.  “Well, spiders sort of freak me out.”  Jacob shuddered.  “Ever since I saw _Arachnophobia_ , I haven’t been the same.”

“So if I have a problem with a spider, I shouldn’t call you?”

“No, you can call,” Jacob said.  “I just might ‘overkill’ it.  I’d stomp on it, spray it, smash it, and make sure the thing was dead.”

“Better than calling the pest control companies,” Eden joked.  “Especially if I needed a wall taken down.”

A laugh so genuine and rich came down from his belly.  It was a beautiful sound, and she wanted to hear it again.

“So are you an only child?” Jacob asked, as Willie returned with their food. 

She thanked Willie for her meal then answered, “I have an older sister named Serenity and a little sister named Joy.”

“Those are interesting names.”  He began cutting his steak.

“Yeah, my mother’s name is Mary and my father’s name is John.  They just wanted us to have unique names, I guess.”  She shrugged and took a bite of her burger.

Eden ate while Jacob shared his life with her.  She didn’t know what she was expecting, but she was surprised at how interesting he was.  He’d taken care of his father who had complications from diabetes after his sisters moved out.  She thought it was sweet to learn that he was reluctant to move out because Jacob truly enjoyed spending that time with him.  One of his older sisters moved back in town, and so she’d picked up the slack, but he still missed it.  There wasn’t day when Jacob didn’t talk to him.  His father, Billy Black, was chief of the Quileute tribe, so Jacob was royalty…sort of.  He didn’t think it was a big deal, but she was very impressed.

“So are you next in line to be chief?”  Eden asked, then wiped her mouth with her napkin.

“In a way, I guess.” Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.  “To be honest, I don’t want to be chief.  I have enough responsibilities as it is.”  He stared out of the window as a sad look took over his features, but just as quickly as it came, it was gone.

As Jacob placed a bite of meat in his mouth, a drop of steak sauce landed next to his lips.  Eden nervously pulled her bottom lip in her mouth as she watched his pink tongue wipe away the offending drop.  She hastily wiped her own mouth just in case she was drooling.

“So you like movies?” Jacob asked, pulling her eyes away from his mouth.

“Yes, especially action movies,” Eden exclaimed.  Her burger was half eaten; the remainder would be a meal for tomorrow’s dinner.  “I love movies where things get blown up, and some action star zips across the screen to save innocent lives.”

“Well, that’s interesting.”  He grinned.  “That means that you wouldn’t mind seeing movies about gigantic robots and comic book heroes.”

“Oh, I love that stuff,” Eden replied excitedly.  “Did you see the new X-men movie?  Those special effects were crazy!”

“Yeah, it was good.”  Jacob smiled at her.  “Maybe we could go see _Race Chase_.  It looks really good.  Plus it’s about cars, which is my specialty.

Eden stared at him for a moment, processing what he was saying.  He wanted to go out again.  “That sounds like fun.”  She knew she was blushing, but she couldn’t help it. 

Willie showed up again and asked if they wanted dessert.  Eden declined and asked for a box instead.  They stayed there a while longer talking.  She’d really enjoyed getting to know him, and she wanted to know more.

As they made their way to the door, Eden thanked Jacob for dinner. 

“No problem,” he said in a low, sweet voice.  He held the door open and followed her outside.  When she stepped outside, a harsh gust blew past her and she grabbed onto Jacob’s arm.

“Whoa!” she cried.  The warmth coming from him surprised her.  It was almost like a furnace.  When he looked down at her, she blushed again.  “It got really cold out here,” she said nervously readjusting her to-go box in her hand.

“Yeah it did a little,” he said.  His large hand covered her fingers, rubbing over them to help warm them. 

“You’re not cold?” she asked curiously.

“No.” Then he laughed.  “It actually feels nice out here.”

They walked together until they reached her car.  She stepped in front of him and looked up into his deep brown eyes.  She shivered a little, but only half of it had to with the temperature.

“I had a good time, Jake,” she said softly as she placed her carryout box on her car. 

“Me, too.”  He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

There was an awkward moment when neither of them knew what to do.  She mustered up some courage, rose up on her feet, and kissed his cheek.  Her arms wrapped around his waist as she laid her head against his chest.

“I’ll call you about the movie,” Jacob whispered in her ear, as his hands settled on her back, sending a ripple of heat through her body.

“Okay, can’t wait.”  She reluctantly pulled away.  He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then headed off to a navy Silverado, but didn’t get in. It took her a moment to realize that he was waiting to make sure she was safely in her car and that her car started.  Once she was settled in her car, she looked over at him.  Once he was safely in his truck, she drove off.

 

**~*}{*~**

 

Deep in the woods of southern Washington State, a chorus of howls echoed in the forest.  Night had fallen hours ago, bringing the chilly air of the fall season.  Under the moonlight, giant beasts assembled in a clearing.  In the middle of it all was a man holding a large branch, ready to swing at anything that got too close.  Dirt and mud covered most of his body, and he was bleeding from his forehead. 

He’d tried to flee and learned that it wasn’t possible to outrun them.  They moved swiftly like cheetahs and worked as one when they hunted, herding him like cattle.

He looked cautiously at his attackers, willing himself to see in the dark.  All he could make out were rough outlines of large animals.  They were the size of bears, but walked on their hind legs like humans.  There were a lot of them, too many to count.  They blended in with the darkness, moving silently like shadows in the night.  Their eyes were bright yellow, with a hint of green making them glow like lightning bugs and would live in his nightmares for the rest of his life.

_Wake up, Bruce!_ He told himself.  _You’re just dreaming, man.  Wake the fuck up!_  

He closed his eyes, shook his head around, said a small prayer, but when he opened them, he was still sitting on the cold earth holding the fallen branch.  Splinters from the wood dug into his hands as he tightened his grip.  Strangely, the beasts weren’t attacking.  They silently weaved in and out of the darkness, like they were waiting for something.

“Shit!” Bruce exclaimed.  His heartbeat rang loudly in his ears, as he breathed heavily.  The beasts around him stopped moving and studied him hungrily. 

Bruce knew he was in trouble, and the chances of surviving were slim.  He was so tired, his bones ached, the small cuts stung, but he refused to give up.  Bruce was a fighter, so he squared his shoulders and balled up his fists. 

“Looks like he has some fight left in him after all.”  He kept his sights on Bruce, although he was talking to the group behind him.  The man reached down to touch the blood running from Bruce’s forehead and Bruce’s fist snapped out, connecting with the man’s eye.  A sharp pain roared through Bruce’s hand and tears sprung to his eyes.  To Bruce’s dismay, the man barely flinched.

“Wow.”  The man reached up to touch his eye and laughed.  “That almost hurt.”  The man kept his dark eyes on Bruce.  “Let’s see if he survives.” 

The last thing he remembered was those evil yellow eyes staring menacingly back at him as he screamed when sharp talons began to tear him apart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It never made sense to me that Renesmee’s body temperature was so high since her father is a vampire and her mother was a human when she was born. Therefore, I’ve made her temperature 98 degrees. Besides, it makes cuddling with a wolf so much fun!

_**3**   
_

_Regina shivered as Daniel touched her, sending a ripple of desire through her body.  One of his large hands landed on her back and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  She knew it was wrong to be with him, that her family wouldn’t approve, but she didn’t care.  It just felt right being in his arms._

 

Leah took a bite of her peach cobbler and turned the page on her Kindle Fire.  Most people wouldn’t guess, but Leah loved reading a good romance novel.  Even though she never thought that kind of love was possible for her, she enjoyed leaving reality and indulging in a world where it existed. 

         

She was sitting at Breaker’s, a local restaurant and bar just outside of Forks. It was packed that night.  It seemed the whole town showed up for some playoff game.    The speakers above played mellow music from the nineties that contrasted with the mood of the sports fanatics.  However, it was perfect for reading romance novels.

_“Stay with me,” he pleaded, his crystal blue eyes shining.  “Don’t go.”_

_Regina heard the need in his voice and felt it tugging at her heart.  She wanted to stay with him, but she had responsibilities.  Her life was all about responsibilities and she couldn’t afford to leave them behind.  Too many people were depending on her._

_“Daniel, please,” Regina sighed.  “Don’t make this harder than it has to be.  We just can’t be together.”  Regina forced herself to step away from him.  The expression on his face broke her heart, but it was better this way.  If she made a clean break now, they could both move on.  He could find someone who could love him like he deserved._

“Here you go, Peaches,” a low baritone pulled her out of her alternate universe and dropped her into another world of complications.  She looked up and slowly released the air in her lungs.     

 

There were two reasons that Leah came to Breakers.  One was their peach cobbler.  Aside from her mother’s, it was the best she’d ever had.  Sue Clearwater vowed that she wouldn’t lose Charlie the same way she lost Harry, so she changed their diets which meant peach cobbler was only for special occasions.

         

The second reason was the owner of the low baritone.  He stood there holding a tequila sunrise, looking as handsome as ever.  His name was Matt, and he’d moved into town a few months before to help his aunt out at the restaurant.  As usual, he wore a black polo with blue jeans, but he made that simple uniform look so sexy.  Dirty blond hair crowned his head, the ends pointing in random directions. 

 

There weren’t many men that were taller than Leah, but Matt was four or five inches taller, which didn’t make her feel so awkward.  There was a light sprinkling of freckles on his cheeks and over his nose, and she wondered if they covered his entire body.  His unbelievably full lips curved into a smile that made her melt. 

         

“Thanks,” Leah said, watching the gold flecks swirl within the depths of his hazel green eyes.  He laid her drink down in front of her. 

         

“Anytime, Peaches.”  He winked and headed back behind the bar.  He’d given her that name because of the amount of peach cobbler she ate, usually about three servings.

         

After that disaster with Sam, she’d promised that she wouldn’t let another man give her a nickname, but whenever Matt called her Peaches, she felt butterflies flutter in her belly. 

         

Her phone vibrated across the table, and she glanced at Renesmee’s face on the screen.  She was probably wondering why Leah wasn’t home yet.  They shared a three bedroom home in Forks, near the Quileute border.  It was great for both of them.  It gave Leah a chance to leave La Push, but still be close by and it put Edward and Bella at ease about Renesmee moving out of Charlie’s place. 

         

“Hey, Red,” Leah said as she placed the phone next to her ear.

         

“Where are you?”  Renesmee asked as the crowd broke out in a round of cheers at some goal or touchdown.

         

“Getting something to eat.” Leah placed her other hand over her ear.  “What’s up?”  There was silence on Renesmee’s end.  “Red!”  Leah said, as she walked to the hallway.  “Can you hear me?”  The reception wasn’t the best inside the restaurant.  It was both a blessing and a curse.

         

“I’m here,” she said slowly.  “I…um…asked Collin out.”  When Leah didn’t say anything, Renesmee continued, “You’re always telling me to go for the things I want.”  She paused.  “He said yes, Lee.” 

         

“Yeah?”  Of course he said yes.  Anyone with half a brain knew that he was into Renesmee.   Leah was just surprised it hadn’t happened sooner.

         

“Don’t be mad, okay?” Renesmee pleaded.

 

Leah inhaled deeply and slowly let it out.  “I’m not mad, Red.  I just want you to be careful.”

         

“What?”  Renesmee answered incredulously.  “He’s a good guy, Lee.  He’d never do anything to hurt me.” 

 

“You know what I mean, Red,” Leah said sternly.  “He won’t be able to fight it if he imprints.  Trust me; you don’t want to watch someone you love with all that you have leave you because you don’t fit destiny’s plan for him.”

         

“I know the risks,” Renesmee answered.  “But this is a chance at something great.  I really like him, Lee.”

         

“I know you do, Red.”  Leah leaned back against the wall.  She had to face the fact that Renesmee was her own person, and she was smart enough to make her own decisions.  She couldn’t protect her from everything.  In that moment, she understood how strong Bella was to let her only child live miles away so Renesmee could find her own way. 

 

Renesmee could have chosen worse, though.  Collin Littlesea was reliable, easygoing, and loyal to the Pack.  He was a genuinely nice person, and the kind of man you bring home to your parents.  There were times when even Jacob got on her last nerve, but she couldn’t think of a time when she couldn’t tolerate Collin.

         

“I just wanted you to know why I wasn’t home.”  Renesmee’s voice brought her out her thoughts.

         

“Okay, Red,” Leah conceded.  “It’s cold outside so take a jacket.”

 

“I will.  I have to get ready.”  Her voice was bubbling with excitement.  “I’ll see you later on tonight.”

         

“Have fun.”  Leah ended the call and headed back to her table.  As she took her seat, she looked out at the restaurant.  The other servers and bartenders were attending to the customers, but her eyes were on Matt.  Matt maneuvered effortlessly through the crowd of anxious patrons without breaking a sweat.  He was very charming and personable.  He made the women giddy, even the older ladies, and the men feel even manlier by sharing sports stats with them.

         

Every now and then, he’d smile at her which made her heart skip a beat.  She might be in a little trouble.  It had been years since a man had made her feel this light. 

         

No one knew about him, not even Renesmee.  She liked the idea of having a separate identity outside of La Push and the Pack.  At home, she was the girl that Sam dumped for her cousin.  To her pack, she was the “bitter harpy” that lightened up a little, but was still hard as nails.  Here, she was just Leah Clearwater or to Matt, she was “Peaches”, the photographer who loved peach cobbler and tequila sunrises.     

         

She couldn’t deny there was something about Matt.  The first time she’d met him he’d come over to take her order, and she was instantly lost in his glaze.  She remembered her lungs ceasing to work, and her heart jumping to her throat to see what was causing the back up. 

 

Whenever his hazel eyes met her brown ones, that same feeling came over her.  It wasn’t imprinting; she didn’t feel the need to worship him and spend every waking moment making sure he was happy.  However, there was definitely a connection.  He was both new and familiar and it made her reconsider a relationship again, although the thought of opening her heart scared her. 

 

She’d been out on dates and some had turned into relationships, but they never worked out.  The last man she’d loved was still Sam Uley.  It really was pathetic.  Seriously, how many people found their true love their first time around?  She could count that number on her left hand. 

         

Leah looked back at her Kindle and closed the window for her book.  She opened a folder that contained some of her childhood pictures and found one of her and her father.  She’d been about six years old, holding up a large fish with her father standing behind her smiling proudly.  It was her first time fishing, and she caught that fish on her first try. 

         

“Miss you, dad,” she said, feeling the sting of tears. 

         

She forced herself to change the picture and landed on a picture of her and Emily.  It was taken the summer after they graduated high school.  They were so close back then.  Leah could tell her anything, and Emily would understand.  She would offer advice or just listen to her rant.  But that was before Emily’s accident, before the imprinting, before Leah’s life fell apart. 

         

Things were different now.  It was still hard to be around Emily.  Even though the sting of losing Sam had subsided over the years, the fact that she was so easily cast aside was what hurt the most.  Seeing Emily reminded her she wasn’t good enough.   

         

She stared down at the picture again and looked at Emily’s unmarred face. 

         

“Miss you too, Em,” she said quietly.

 

 

**~*}{*~**

 

 

A roar of excited screams filled the air as one ride twirled a group of brave individuals around in a circle.  Renesmee had always loved going to the county fair.  Every year she’d looked forward to it, but this was the first year she’d had a date.  When she asked Collin, she was so nervous that he’d say no.  Thank God he said yes or she wouldn’t know how to face him the next day.

         

They’d walked around the grounds a few times, went of a few rides and played a few games. 

         

Renesmee eyed a booth that advertised elephant ears.  “You hungry?” Renesmee asked Collin.

         

“I’m always hungry,” Collin joked and they headed to one of the many food stations.  Collin ordered three fully loaded hot dogs, a side of French fries, and a large Sprite.  Renesmee ordered an elephant ear, something she always looked forward to whenever she came to the fair.  They’d walked toward an empty picnic table underneath a tent.

         

“I love these things,” Renesmee said, excitedly and took a bite of her pastry.  Her eyes rolled back in her head as she hummed lightly.

         

“That good, huh?” Collin said with a smile.

         

“Yes,” she answered.  He was watching her curiously, and she self-consciously wiped her mouth. 

 

“Can I ask you something, Ness?” Collin asked and added more ketchup to his hot dog. 

         

“Sure,” she said and took another bit of her elephant ear. 

         

He leaned forward and lowered his voice.  “You eat solid food and you drink blood, right?”

         

She nodded because her mouth was full. 

         

“Do you have a choice?” He tilted his head curiously.  “What I mean is do you have to drink blood?”

         

Renesmee chewed her food slowly so she could think.  She needed to explain this without scaring him away.  “To satisfy the vampire side of me, yes.  To satisfy the human side of me, I eat solid food.”

         

“How long can you go without drinking blood?”  Collin took a large bite out of one of the hot dogs.

         

“Honestly, I don’t know.”  Renesmee shrugged.  “But the longer I go without hunting, the hungrier I get and the harder it is to be around humans.  I smell their blood all the time, but because I’m only half vampire I have better self-control than my family, although I’ve had my moments.”  Renesmee looked away as the memory of getting caught drinking the donated blood Carlisle brought home for Zafrina.

         

“Human blood tastes better, though.” 

         

“Yes, and it’s harder to resist,” Renesmee admitted.  “After I graduated high school, I went to Brazil for the summer to visit Zafrina.  Her ability is a lot like mine, and she’s helping me develop it.  The thing is she’s not like my family.  They drink from humans, and I had to be strong.  Before I left, everyone reminded me that the rules of the treaty still applied.  If I ever drink from a human, then I would be banned from La Push and Forks.  But it was hard not taking a sip.”

         

“So, does my blood make you hungry?” Collin took a sip of his Sprite.

         

Renesmee laughed.  “Don’t take this the wrong way, but no.  None of the wolves give me a desire to drink.  Maybe it’s the whole ‘natural enemy’ thing.”

         

“How do you know?” Collin raised an eyebrow.  “Have you tried it?”

         

“Sort of,” Renesmee shifted uncomfortably.  “When I was baby, I used to bite Jacob all the time and one time my teeth broke his skin.  I remember it tasting bitter, like cherry Kool-Aid without sugar.  It was the last time I ever bit him.”

         

“Do I smell bad to you?”

         

“No, I love the way you smell.”  She looked down at her half eaten pastry to hide her blush.  “I mean, the way you all smell; it’s different for each of you.”  She did love the way Collin smelled, like clean linen and pine trees.

         

“You smell nice, too,” Collin said sheepishly.  “The other vamps are a little overpowering sometimes, but you smell like sugar cane.”

         

She nervously cleared her throat as her face flushed even more.

         

They talked a little longer then got up and threw their empty plates away.

         

“It’s beautiful tonight,” Renesmee commented as she walked with Collin.  She looked up at the sky and saw breaks in the clouds, just enough to see a star or two. 

         

“Yeah it is,” Collin agreed. 

         

As she stared up at the sky, she felt something warm on her hand.  Startled, she looked down and saw Collin’s fingers weaving between her own.  She looked up at him, and he raised a questioning eyebrow, as if asking if it was okay. 

         

She answered him by squeezing his hand and leaned against him as they walked.  Her heart skipped manically in her chest, as his thumb gently massaged the back of her hand. 

         

“Oh, look!” Renesmee pointed up at the large Ferris wheel.  “Come on!  We gotta get on it!”  She tugged him toward the end of the line waiting for their turn.  Once they were seated in the cab, the wheel started to move.  Renesmee leaned in close to Collin, and he stretched his long arm over her shoulders.

         

“Are you cold?” Collin asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

         

“I’m better now.”  She smiled as his warmth enveloped her. 

         

“Wow,” Collin said as he looked over the edge as they reached the top of the wheel.  “That’s a long way down.”

         

“True,” Renesmee agreed.  “But just think, if we fell we’d probably still survive.”

         

“Yeah, but it would still hurt,” Collin said, holding her a little closer.  He was so warm and comfortable, like nestling in a blanket on a cold night.  As the Ferris wheel made a couple of revolutions, she listened to his heartbeat and wanted the night to last forever.

         

Once the wheel made its final turn, the operator stopped to let them off.  Collin, being the gentleman he was, helped her feet touch the ground.  He kept her hand within his as they walked along.

         

“Well, isn’t this cozy.” 

         

She felt Collin stiffen as they turned around.  Aaron Masters stood in the lead flanked by two other members of the pack, his brother Tommy and his best friend Jason.  He was built like his pack brothers, but not quite the size of Collin.  In fact, the only member that was bigger than Collin was Jacob.  His long shiny black hair was pulled into a ponytail at the nape of his neck and stretched past his shoulders.  A condescending sneer that only made an appearance whenever Renesmee was around slid over his lips.

         

“What do you want?” Collin’s voice was calm, but there was a warning there. 

         

“I’m just enjoying the night just like everyone else.”  Aaron waved his hand nonchalantly.

         

“Well, we’ll leave you to it.”  Collin pulled on Renesmee’s hand so she would follow. 

 

“I wonder what your parents would say if they knew that you were here with her,” Aaron said as he followed closely behind.  Collin ignored him as he tugged Renesmee along.  “You’re a traitor to our people.  Ephraim Black would be disappointed in you.  You are a descendant of the chief and Alpha of our tribe and you’re consorting with bloodsuckers.”

 

Collin suddenly stopped, dropped Renesmee’s hand and slowly turned around.  She was startled until she looked at his face.  It was rare to see Collin angry; he was always calm and laid back.  But she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. 

 

She’d seen a few pictures of the three original wolves:  Ephraim Black, Quil Atera, and Levi Uley.  Although all of them had the wolf gene, Ephraim was obviously the leader.  He was incredibly strong, dominant, and very handsome.  Even in the picture, the strength he emitted made the entire world stop and listen.  Looking at Collin, she saw that same strength, that essence that Ephraim possessed.  Even though the timing was incredibly bad, she’d never been more attracted to him than in that moment.

         

“You need to watch your mouth,” Collin said, stepping up to Aaron.  “Or I’ll have to teach you a lesson in manners.”

         

“Anytime.”  Aaron pressed his chest against Collin.  “We need to be careful, though.  When you bleed, she might succumb to bloodlust.”  His sights turned to Renesmee with an evil grin that sent a chill up her spine.  “And we can’t have her breaking the treaty, now can we.”

 

Renesmee remained quiet as Collin moved protectively in front of her.  “I’m warning you, Aaron.  Walk away.”  The threat rumbled out of him, and Aaron took a step back.  He recovered quickly, though. 

         

“This isn’t over, Littlesea,” Aaron retorted and left, his entourage following closely behind. 

 

Collin turned to Renesmee and placed his hands on her shoulders.  “I’m sorry about that.  Are you okay?”

         

“Yeah,” Renesmee said, as she took a few breaths.  “It’s not your fault.  I just don’t understand why he hates me so much.”  She watched Aaron disappear in the crowd of people.

         

“It’s a long complicated story,” Collin huffed out. 

         

“You could tell me,” she pleaded.  She had a feeling Collin was being evasive to avoid hurting her feelings, but she wanted him to be honest with her. 

         

“On another day, maybe,” Collin answered and grabbed her hand.  “It’s getting late.  We should go.”     

         

They quietly made their way to parking lot.  Renesmee was afraid to speak, knowing that he was still upset about what happened.  His jaw was set tight like a vice, his eyes on the path ahead.  She wondered if he was having second thoughts.

         

“Are you sorry you came with me?” Renesmee blurted out when they reached the Rabbit.

         

“What?” Collin looked down at her, his face softening.  “No.  I’m sorry that we were having a good night, and Aaron had to ruin it.”

         

“It’s not ruined.”  Renesmee smiled making him smile.  “Regardless of what Aaron said or did, I still had a great time with you.”  

         

“I’m glad,” he said, running a finger over her cheek.  “I just wish I’d asked you first.”

         

Renesmee laughed.  “I didn’t know if you were ever going to make a move.  I like you, and I think you like me so I figured I’d go for it.”

         

“I do like you.”  He lifted her chin so she could look into his eyes.  He had such beautiful eyes. 

         

“Then how come you didn’t ask me first?”  Renesmee placed her hands on his waist and felt the heat from his body under her palms.

         

“I don’t know.”  Collin looked away.  “Things could get very complicated, and I wasn’t sure if you were comfortable starting something with me.”

         

“I understand the complications.”  She moved in closer until they were almost touching and caught his attention.  “And I’m very comfortable with you.”

         

“Me too.”  He laughed a little, then he stilled.  Keeping his hand on her cheek, he slowly dropped down and gently brushed his lips over hers.  It was just a small kiss, but it held so much power.  She felt a zing shoot all the way to her bones, sending her heart into overdrive. 

         

“I had a good time tonight,” Collin said, inches away from her mouth.

         

“I did too,” Renesmee whispered. 

         

He kissed her again just as light as before then stepped away.  They said their goodnights with a hug.  Collin waited until she was seated in her car before he walked to his own.

**~*}{*~**

 

The rambunctious sports crowd had exited once the game was over, leaving only a few patrons behind.  Eventually, Leah was the only one left in the restaurant.  She hadn’t meant to stay so late, but she lost track of time talking to Matt.  He was currently sharing one of his most embarrassing moments.

 

“So, I’m standing on the diving board, looking down at the swirling water below, and I swear it felt like I was forty feet in the air.”  Matt laughed a little and leaned forward on his elbows.  “I was so nervous, but I was trying to be Mr. Tough Guy and impress Lexi Borden.”

         

“Then what happened?” Leah said, as she took another sip of her tequila sunrise. 

         

“I looked down at her and waved.  Then I took a step forward and jumped off.”

         

“How old were you again?”

         

“Ten.”  Leah nodded for him to continue.  “I hit the water making the biggest splash ever known to man.  It wasn’t graceful at all.  When I came up for air, I looked to make sure she was watching.  She didn’t even see it.  She was too busy talking to the class bully who used to give me wedgies.”

         

“Oh, that sucks.”  Leah shook her head knowingly.   

         

“Yeah, it did.”  Matt ran his hand over his dirty blond hair.  “But here’s the funny part.  Once I hit puberty, I had this amazing growth spurt.”

         

“So let me guess.  Lexi Borden suddenly found you interesting.”  Leah rested her head in her hand.

         

“A little, but by then I had moved on.”  Matt smiled smugly.  “The M-train left the station, and she missed her ride.”

 

Leah burst out in hysterical laughter.  It had to be the cheesiest thing she’d ever heard.  She couldn’t remember the last time she laughed that hard.  Wait, she laughed like that last week when one of the elderly ladies pinched Matt’s butt.  It was so cute watching him flinch.

         

“What’s so funny?”  JoAnn, Matt’s aunt, came from the back and looked curiously at Leah.  “Is Matt telling you about his amazing adventures again?”  She affectionately ran her hand over his neck.

         

She was a little woman, barely five foot with short gray hair and gentle blue eyes. 

         

“Something like that,” Leah coughed out while wiping her tears. 

         

“Well, he has a way of spinning tales, don’t you, Matt?” she said to him.  He just shrugged innocently.  “Leah, I had a little peach cobbler left and I know how much you like it, so I wrapped it up for you to take home.”  She laid a To-Go box in front of her.

         

“You didn’t have to do that,” Leah said.

         

“Oh, it’s okay.  Matt will make some more tomorrow morning.”  She looked at Matt.  “Alright, I’m going to go.  I’m going to lock the door behind me since it’s closing time.  You probably should check up on your brothers and his friend, anyway.”  She gave Matt a pointed look, and then turned to Leah.  “I’ll see you later, sweetheart, and don’t believe everything he says.  He’s just trying to impress you.” 

         

“Okay,” Leah waved as JoAnn headed to the door.  “Have a goodnight.”

         

“Goodbye, Aunt Jo,” Matt called out.  She waved at them and walked out.

         

“ _You_ make the peach cobbler every day?” Leah said after the door clicked shut.

         

“Yeah,” Matt answered coyly.  “When I first got here, Aunt Jo’s order of frozen cheesecake didn’t arrive in time and she needed to serve something else for dessert.  I used to make peach cobbler with my mother all the time.  It’s the only thing I know how to make.  People liked it so much that she added it to the menu.”

         

“It is very good,” Leah agreed.  It was delicious, even better now that she knew that he made it. 

         

“Well, it’s my mother’s recipe.”  Matt shrugged.

         

Leah looked down at her watch.  “I didn’t realize how late it was.  I should probably go anyway.” 

         

“I’ll walk you out.”  He went behind the counter and grabbed a set of keys while Leah grabbed her things.  Then they headed outside.

         

Her black Corolla looked so lonely in the parking lot.  There was just a green Ford pickup parked close to the entrance.

         

“Is that yours?” Leah asked as the night wind blew past her.  The aroma coming from the peach cobbler smelled so delicious that she knew it wasn’t even going to make it home.

         

“Yep,” Matt answered.  “She’s a little old but she gets me to where I need to go.”

         

She unlocked her car with her key less entry remote and placed her things inside.  Matt was leaning against her car with a strange expression on his face. 

         

“What?” Leah pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

         

“You’re really beautiful, Peaches.”  His tone was soft and soothing.

         

“Shut up!” Leah laughed.

         

“I mean it, Leah.”  He moved forward until he was inches away from her.  It was rare that he called her that, which showed her how serious he was.  “I don’t think you’re told that enough.”

         

“Thanks, Matt,” Leah mumbled.  “I appreciate it.”  It wasn’t often that she felt beautiful, no matter how many times her mother and Renesmee told her she was. 

         

He stepped closer and pushed her hair over her shoulders.  When she looked at him, a beautiful green that reminded her of stained glass saturated his irises, completely drowning out the gold and brown.  It was strange and would normally sound off her internal alarms, but she wasn’t afraid.  She couldn’t explain why, either.

         

Her eyes closed involuntarily and she felt his lips touch hers.  They were so soft, like pink marshmallows.  His hands moved around her back, pulling her closer as the intensity of his kisses increased.  He was warm too.  Even in the cold, she felt his warmth mingling with her own.

         

It had been so long since she felt like this, like she was wanted.  He pulled back but held her firmly in his arms and rested his forehead against hers.  “God, you even taste like peaches.”

         

Leah laughed lightly.  “I’ve had a lot of peach cobbler tonight.”

         

He leaned in again, lightly sucking on her lips.  His mouth so was warm, warmer than it should be.  Although, she could have been mistaken; sometimes tequila made her senses wonky.  As her fingers threaded through his hair, she thought about how soft it was and how it glided easily through her fingers.

         

“You smell good.”  He buried his face in between her neck and shoulder and inhaled deeply.  “You always smell so good.”

         

“You smell good, too,” she breathed out as his nose skimmed across her skin. 

 

“I had a plan, you know.”  When he opened his eyes again, they were hazel.  It was the weirdest thing, but sometimes eye color changed with moods.  His fingers clasped together and rested on her lower back.  “I wanted to walk you out so I could ask you out on a real date.  I hadn’t planned on kissing you.  Not this soon anyway.”

 

Leah laughed.  “You know what they say about the best laid plans.” 

 

“So does that mean you’ll consider it?” He peppered light kisses over her cheek.

 

“A date?” She stared at him for a moment. 

 

“Yep, just you and me.  I’m sure you eat something else besides peach cobbler.”

         

There was a difference between fantasizing about being with someone and it actually coming true.  She didn’t know if she was ready for things to go to the next level.  She’d already let them go too far.  Suddenly, she felt claustrophobic.

 

“I should really go.”  She hastily stepped out of his embrace.

 

“Peaches, don’t run from me.”  He gently grabbed her arm.  “I shouldn’t have kissed you.  You weren’t ready for that.”

 

“Matt, let go of me,” she demanded.  He released her arm and she hopped in the car.  She could see him in her rearview mirror as she sped off.  He looked like he just lost his best friend.

 

The car smelled like peach cobbler, reminding her of Matt.  She thought about that kiss and about how his arms surrounded her.  Part of her wanted to turn the car around and run back to him, but her head told her to get out of there and to keep going.  She decided that listening to her head was the best way to stay out of trouble   


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked Renesmee's ability a bit. I figured it would grow as she did. I hope it's not confusing.

**_4_ **

Leah and Renesmee sat on the couch in their living room holding hands like they were summoning the spirit world.  It was amazing how much Renesmee’s ability had advanced.  With her touch, she could transport someone anyplace she wanted, and they would believe that they were actually there.  The sounds, the smells, even Collin’s heartbeat became real to Leah.  She saw anything Renesmee wanted her to see.  She even felt the cool breeze brushing over her. 

         

Renesmee could place herself within the memory as she was watching the events unfold.  However, to avoid confusion, Leah watched the memory as Renesmee narrated in her head.

         

One downside, it took a large amount of concentration on Renesmee’s part.  To complete the illusion, she would have to tune everything else out and concentrate on creating a world that her subject could experience making her somewhat vulnerable.

 

“Well, I see you didn’t take your jacket like I told you,” Leah commented as she watched Renesmee rub her arms to fight off the chill.

         

“It’s not like I’m going to catch a cold or anything,” Renesmee echoed wryly in Leah’s head.

         

“True, but you hate being cold,” Leah argued, as Renesmee laughed at some corny joke Collin told her.     

         

“And I was with Collin.  He made sure I stayed warm.”  Renesmee said as Leah joined Collin and Renesmee on the Ferris wheel.

         

“Yeah, I bet he did,” Leah muttered as she watched Collin’s arm slide over Renesmee’s shoulders.  Leah had to admit that they did look cute cuddled up as the wind rushed by them; it was the perfect backdrop for a postcard.

         

As they exited the Ferris wheel, Renesmee’s hand securely within Collin’s, they met a bit of a problem.  Aaron Masters showed up with his posse, being a dick like always.  However, Leah was impressed by Collin’s reaction.  He showed that he would defend Renesmee with his life if he had to. 

         

“That kid has some serious issues.”  Leah shook her head as she watched Aaron walk off. 

         

“Let me show you what happened next,” Renesmee said excitedly, moving along with the memory.  Collin and Renesmee were standing next to the Rabbit, talking about what had happened.  Then she saw them inch closer as Collin took her cheek within the palm of his hand.

         

“What?  Collin kisses on the first date!” Leah laughed as Renesmee broke the connection.  It was a scene right out of one of Leah’s romance novels.

         

“It was so sweet.”  Renesmee dropped her head on the back of the couch and sighed like the lovesick girl she was.  “I guess I should thank Aaron for that, huh?”

         

Leah noticed that Renesmee’s face suddenly fell.  “What’s wrong, Red?”

         

“I know you say that I shouldn’t care what people think, but I do.” She nervously twisted her fingers.  “I just wish I knew what Aaron’s problem was.  Collin says it’s a long story, and who knows if he’ll tell me.  Do you know why Aaron is so angry with me?”

         

Leah looked somberly at Renesmee.  She didn’t know why he was such a prick to Renesmee, but she had some theories.  “I’m going to be honest with you, but don’t take this personally, okay?” 

         

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  Renesmee held her head up high, ready to take on the world.  Renesmee had always said that she’d appreciated Leah’s honesty while her parents’ solution was to sugarcoat things.

         

Leah held Renesmee’s gaze.  “Before the Cullens moved to town, we all had plans.  We were going to see the world, go to college, grow old and watch our grandchildren play.”  Leah took a deep breath.  “Then the wolf gene was activated.  Any plans that we had were put on hold until the threat was gone and life moved on without us.  If I had to take a guess, that’s probably what’s bothering Aaron.  Life moved on without him and he blames your family.”

 

“Oh.”  Renesmee looked down at her knotted fingers.  “I guess a lot of things would have been different.  You’d probably still be with Sam and have a family of your own, right?”

         

“Maybe.” Leah shrugged.  “But you wouldn’t be here, either.  That alone makes it all worth it.”  Leah reached over and patted Renesmee’s leg until she looked up.  Aside from Seth and her mother, Leah couldn’t think of anyone else that was more important and imagining a life without Renesmee was impossible. 

         

“Thanks, Lee.”  Renesmee leaned over and hugged Leah. 

         

“You’re welcome, Red.”  Leah patted Renesmee’s back.

 

“So where were you last night?” Renesmee pinched Leah’s arm.  “When I got home you weren’t here.”

         

“I told you.”  Leah hastily pushed Renesmee’s hand away.  “I was getting something to eat.”

         

“Lee.”  Renesmee gave her a stern look and crossed her arms defiantly.  “You know you can tell me anything, so spill.”  She wasn’t letting it go.

         

“Okay.”  Leah picked up her coffee and took a sip.  “I went to a restaurant called Breakers.  Sometimes I go there after a job or just when I want some peach cobbler.”

         

Renesmee listened intently as Leah told her everything from Matt’s amazing peach cobbler to the even more amazing kiss they shared before she ran away.  She even mentioned the cute nickname he gave her. 

 

Leah took another sip of her coffee and waited for a reaction from Renesmee.  She could see the wheels churning the questions in Renesmee’s head debating which one to ask first.

         

“Here’s my first question.”  Renesmee leaned forward.  “How did you keep it from the pack?” 

         

The pack had been victims of Leah’s emotional breakdowns before, but she’d found a way to focus on something else while in her wolf form.  Leah laughed lightly then said, “I sing.”

         

“What?”  Renesmee threw her head back and laughed.  “You do not!”

         

“Yep.”  Leah nodded smugly.  “Believe or not, Edward gave me the idea.  He said that usually when someone sings they’re thinking about the lyrics of the song.  As long as it’s something that doesn’t remind me of Matt, then I’m good.” 

         

“Does that work?”

         

“Most of the time.” Leah lifted a shoulder.  “Depending on who’s patrolling with me, they’ll sing too.  We’re all trying to get out of each other’s heads anyway.  It helps us focus on something else while patrolling.” 

         

“Just out of curiosity, what do you sing?”

         

“TV theme songs seem to keep everyone in neutral territory.”  Leah smiled at the thought of Quil and Embry joining in with the theme song to _Doug_.  Leah used to love that cartoon.

         

“I’ll have to try that when Dad tries to pick my brain.” Renesmee folded one leg under the other.  “Now, tell me more about Matt.  I want to see what he looks like.  I know you have a picture of him.”

         

“What would make you think I had a picture of him?”  Leah asked innocently.

         

“You’re a photographer who takes pictures of pollen on flowers and leaves on trees.  Of course you have a picture of him,” Renesmee answered sardonically.  “Go get it.”

         

Leah sighed and got up.  She came back moments later with her Kindle Fire and pulled up his picture.  It was a photo of him behind the bar, a white towel thrown over his shoulder.  He was looking at the camera; his hands rested on the counter as he smiled brightly. 

         

“Oh, Lee.” Renesmee placed her hand over her mouth.  “He’s gorgeous, and he calls you ‘Peaches’.  That’s so sweet.”   

 

“Okay, okay.”  Leah rolled her eyes as she pulled the tablet from Renesmee’s grasp.  “Don’t get worked up about it.”

         

“Why not?  He sounds like a nice guy, and he makes peach cobbler.”  Her brown eyes harshly zoned in on Leah.  “By the way, I can’t believe that you didn’t at least bring any home.  There’s someone out there who can make peach cobbler like Sue, and you didn’t even share it with me?  Do you remember the last time Sue made peach cobbler?  I think I might have been four.”

         

“I honestly tried to, but I ended up eating it in the car.” Leah gave Renesmee a weak smile and quickly offered, “There’s some in the fridge.  You can have it.” 

         

“Or we could go back to Breakers and get some more,” Renesmee suggested.

         

“No!” Leah practically shouted. 

         

“Why not?  It’s obvious you like him, and I can tell he likes you.  Look how he’s staring at you.”  Renesmee held up the tablet so Leah could see it.  “Plus, he makes peach cobbler.  That alone is reason enough for me.”

         

Leah tried not to look at the beautiful smile Matt gave her when she took that photo and the way it made her toes curl.  “Because-”

         

“Because what?” Renesmee interrupted.  “And don’t give me that imprinting excuse.  You can’t hide behind that forever.”

         

“I don’t know, Red.” Leah sighed heavily.  “Maybe I don’t want to start anything with anyone.  And what if I do imprint?”  Renesmee rolled her eyes.  “What then?  Then I create another broken person, only it’s worse because I knew better.  Plus, I’d eventually have to explain that I turn into a giant wolf to protect my tribe from vampires.  And he would have to meet the Pack…”

         

“So you’re going to live your life, afraid to fall in love because of what might happen.  It sounds like you’re making excuses.  Seeing as you’re still phasing, it’s going to be a very long life without someone to share it with.  But you can always hang out with me,” Renesmee quipped as she patted Leah’s arm.

         

“What if he wants kids?”  Leah looked up at the ceiling.  “I may not be able to give him that.”  Leah had plans too.  She was going to marry Sam and they were going to buy a house on the Reservation and they were going to have two sons and a daughter.  She always wanted a little girl.  All of that was blown to smithereens when Sam left her.  “Let’s face it, Red.  Somewhere down the line, I kicked a butterfly or stepped on a rose, and now Fate is set on making my life miserable.”

         

“I don’t know why you think you can’t have children.”  Renesmee shook her head.  “When Kim looked you over, she said that everything was normal.”  Dr. Kim Cameron, Jared’s wife, had become the official Pack physician.  When she wasn’t examining one of the wolves, she was managing a small practice in La Push.  “Carlisle thinks you’ll probably start your cycle again when you stop phasing.”

         

“That’s a theory, Red,” Leah answered sadly with a dark look.  She’d learned not to get her hopes up too high.  It was a long way down when they dropped you.  She still wore the scars.

 

Renesmee looked at Leah thoughtfully and said, “You’re going to hate me for saying this, but I’m glad Sam imprinted.”

         

“Why?” Leah voice squeaked.   

         

“Listen, I don’t have anything against Sam, but he’s not enough for you.  You need a strong man who complements you.  You’re out of his league, Lee.  You’re super-hot, smart, and don’t take any shit from anyone.”  Renesmee made her points on her fingers.  “Whether you realize it or not, men turn into mush when you walk by.  Sam was lucky to have you for the brief time he did, but you deserve better.  Besides, you wouldn’t have let him go if you imprinted.  You’re too stubborn.  You and I both know that you’d never let anyone or anything tell you who to love.”

         

Renesmee was right.  As much as she spouted off about imprinting being an undeniable force, she knew she wouldn’t give in to it without a fight. 

         

She wouldn’t even want Sam back now.  Her wolf wouldn’t allow it.  After Sam phased, he became a different person.  She stood by him, ignoring everyone’s warnings that he was just like his father.  She was inconsolable when he left her, and felt betrayed to know that he’d suddenly fell in love with her cousin.  Not only was her heart broken, she was humiliated.  Just when she thought things couldn’t get any worse, she phased for the first time and lost her father in the same night.  Her wolf, however, was even less forgiving and never completely settled around Sam. 

         

Once Leah left Sam’s pack, things became easier.  She’d come to accept that Sam was now with Emily, and when the packs joined again it wasn’t so hard to be around him anymore.  It probably helped that she ranked higher than him on the pack chain.

         

“Well, I think it’s worth seeing Matt again.”  Renesmee interrupted her thoughts.  She gathered her empty mug and headed toward the kitchen.  “If anything, we just need to go for the peach cobbler.”

         

Leah laughed, although she did feel bad about not bringing any home for her.  Maybe Leah could convince her mother to make a special batch for Renesmee. 

 

She followed Renesmee to the kitchen and noticed she was dressed for work, which was strange because the shop was closed on Sundays.  “Where are you going?”

         

“Jake’s a little backed up, so he has to go in today.  I figured I’d go and finish up some paperwork.”  Renesmee avoided Leah’s eyes.

         

“Hmm,” Leah said, picking up quickly.  “Is Jake going to have assistance today?”

         

“Yes, as a matter of fact.  He has a date with Eden tonight and he wants to finish up early, so Collin’s going in to help.”  Renesmee started rinsing out her mug.  “And then Collin and I are going to get something to eat afterward.”

         

“Aww!” Leah said.  “That’s so precious!  Did you tell Bella and Edward yet?”

         

“No,” Renesmee said softly.  “I want to give it a couple dates, first.  They can be a little overprotective, and I want to make sure Collin likes me before he has to worry about my parents.  Especially Dad.”

         

“If anyone will understand, Bella will.  She’s the one that couldn’t let go of a vampire.”  Leah took a seat at the counter.  “It may take Edward a little time to get used to the idea, but he might surprise you.”      

         

Edward and Leah had a weird relationship.  Ever since Leah saved his daughter years ago, he’d had a large amount of respect for her.  She found that she could talk to him about certain things, especially when it came to dating.  The mind reading thing helped too.  Sometimes he would sit in on her dates and let her know if her date was only interested in “fulfilling his own needs” or not.

         

“Well, I’ll worry about that when I have to.”  Renesmee looked up at the clock and grabbed her things. “But I have to go.  I’ll see you later, Lee.”

         

“Yeah, you wouldn’t want to be late,” Leah taunted.  Renesmee glared at Leah before leaving.  The door clicked shut, and Leah made her way back to the living room.  She didn’t have any jobs today, so she figured she’d just relax, maybe head to the garage, her creative workspace, to work on some of her projects. 

         

Leah plopped down on the couch and clicked on the television.  As she flipped through the channels, a news story caught her attention.  A pretty blond woman with too much make-up spoke.

         

_“There has been another mauling near Olympia.  Early this morning, a man was discovered in the woods, his body brutally mauled.  This has been the third attack in the last month.  Officials have warned campers to steer clear of the woods until further notice.”_

         

Leah’s wolf was suddenly on high alert.  There was something about the story that didn’t sit well with her.

 

**~*}{*~**

 

 

“Oh wow!” Eden exclaimed as she and Jacob exited the movie theater.  “That movie was awesome.  It was like…Pow!  Then Boom!  Then Bam!”  Her hands flew around her to express her excitement.  “Then that car swooped in and took out that tank!  Amazing!”

         

“So I’m guessing you liked the movie,” Jacob mused as the headed toward the crowded lobby.

         

“I. Loved. It.” Eden nonchalantly grabbed Jacob’s hand as they headed toward the exit.  This was just their third date, but Eden felt comfortable enough to hold his hand.  Or she might have been cold.  Whatever the reason, Jacob didn’t mind.  “Did you like it?”

         

“Yeah, I thought it was pretty good.”  Jacob guided her through the crowds of people until they made it outside.  “Especially that car chase.  Things got pretty exciting at the end when they found out their father was behind the whole thing.”

 

“I know, right?”  She leaned closer to him, holding his forearm with her other hand. 

 

He slowed their pace, wanting to make the moment last just a little longer.  “What are doing this Saturday night?”

         

“Oh, Umm.”  Eden looked up at the stars.  “The Port Angeles Orchestra is performing that afternoon, but I should be done around six.”

         

“One of my best friends just got engaged, and we’re having a bonfire out at the beach.  Maybe you could stop by.  Ness and Leah will be there.  Plus my dad and sister want to meet you too.”

         

“Your dad, the chief?”  Eden bit her lip as she swallowed nervously.  “Do you think he’ll like me?”

         

“Baby, of course he’ll like you.”  Jacob rubbed the back of her hand.  He loved the slight skip in her heart whenever he used a term of endearment.  “He just wants to meet you.  He’s the chief, but he’s still Billy Black.  The same man who tries to sneak a piece of chocolate cake even though he knows he’s not supposed to have it.”

         

Eden laughed.  He sounded like her father, who was supposed to be cutting back on the sodium, but wouldn’t give up his Italian sandwiches. 

         

“So you’ll come?” Jacob asked as they reached her car.  He moved in front of her and grabbed her other hand in his. 

         

“Sure,” Eden answered with a smile that made Jacob’s wolf leap.  “It sounds like fun.” 

         

“Great.”  Jacob couldn’t help but breathe a sigh of relief.  His family and his pack brothers were more than curious about Eden, especially with Renesmee always talking about her. 

         

The theme song from _Charlie’s Angel’s_ suddenly played from Eden’s purse.  “Oh, sorry.  That’s SiSi.”

         

“SiSi?”

         

“My sister, Serenity.”  Eden found her phone.  “Let me just text her that I’ll call her back.  She’ll keep calling if I don’t.” 

         

Jacob watched her fingers type away on her cellphone as the wind blew her scent over him.  She’d chosen to wear a burgundy, scoop neck sweater with blue jeans that were just snug enough to accentuate the curves of her body.  Her honey golden skin looked so silky smooth underneath the moonlight.

         

A sudden spike in her heartbeat told him that she knew he was staring at her.  She dropped her phone in her purse then her eyes slowly met his.  God, she had such beautiful eyes, like dark blue sapphires twinkling back at him. 

         

“So does SiSi know about me?” Jacob stuffed his hands in his pockets.

 

“Jake, she knew about you when you fixed my battery.”  She held his gaze with a smile that held a little seduction.

 

“Yeah?”  He took a step closer. 

 

“She called me while I was there, and I very discretely told her that there was this gorgeous guy in front of me and that I’d call her later.”  She shyly pushed her hair behind her shoulder.

 

“So, you think I’m gorgeous?” Jacob lifted a brow and moved closer.  He caught the hitch in her breath as he pushed her bangs out of her eyes.  “I think you’re beautiful, too.”

“Really,” her answer was soft.

 

“Yep.”  His hand gently held the nape of her neck, his fingers toying with her hair.  “Very beautiful.”

         

She froze as the anticipation sizzled through the air like a livewire.  Finally it became too much.  She tilted her head upward, silently urging him to kiss her.  His fingers brushed her jaw and his lips gently touched hers.

         

There were women who’d been kissed by Jacob Black, and they’d all told him how great a kisser he was.  “Knee melting” was the term that was used.  He’d only hoped that Eden agreed. 

 

As his arm eased around her waist, a soft sigh left her lips and fell into his.  Her hands found a home on his ribs, slipping around until her body was pressed against his.  She’d opened herself completely to him, letting him lead while she willingly followed. 

         

Her heart was beating so fast, and he noticed that she stopped breathing so he pulled away.

         

“Jake,” she whispered just inches from his mouth as she held onto him.  Her face was a little flushed, her lips swollen.  She held onto him as if she was going to fall.  Apparently the term “knee melting” applied with Eden also.   

         

Kissing Eden had been more than he expected, but he knew he had to let her go or she was going to be pinned to her car while he really let loose. 

         

“Goodnight, baby,” he said.  He tilted her chin upward and placed a small kiss on her lips.  “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

         

“’Kay,” she said, bracing herself against her car. 

         

After he made sure Eden was safely in her car, he started the engine of his truck.  His phone buzzed since he turned the sound off while he was with Eden.  Seth appeared on the face.

         

“Hey, Seth,” Jacob said unable to hide the slight giddiness in his voice.  “What’s up?”

         

“I didn’t interrupt your date, did I?” Seth asked tentatively.  “I tried to wait.”

         

“No, it’s fine.  I’m on my way home.”  Jacob couldn’t find any reason to be mad.  He’d just kissed Eden; the world was just a bit more beautiful.  “What’s up?”

         

“When I was patrolling with Brady, we found stumbled across something strange.”

         

“Yeah?”  Jacob pulled out of the parking lot. 

“I was patrolling near the Fork’s border, and I thought I saw another wolf.  I assumed it was Brady, but he was down by the beach.”

         

“Maybe it was someone else who decided to go for a run?”

         

“Yeah, that’s what I thought so I tried to talk to them through the pack mind.  Brady was the only one who spoke back.”

         

“What kind of wolf did you see?  Maybe it was a regular wolf.” 

         

“I told Brady to meet me by the border so we could check it out.  We searched and couldn’t find a wolf, but we came across paw prints.”

         

“You sure they weren’t your own?”  Jacob’s answer was somewhat sarcastic.

         

“Yeah,” Seth returned Jacob’s sarcastic tone, “because these prints were bigger than mine or Brady’s.”

         

Jacob thought for a moment.  They didn’t patrol that often anymore, only a few nights a week, but if they were running as wolves, Seth should have been able to speak through the pack mind.

         

“Brady phased back and took pictures,” Seth said.  “He said he emailed them to you.”

         

“Okay, I’ll take a look when I get home.”  Jacob rubbed his forehead as he watched the roads curve.

         

“So, did the date go well?” Seth asked. 

         

“Yes,” Jacob said as he thought about the way Eden’s kiss tasted. 

         

“So when do the rest of us get to meet her?” 

         

“She’s coming to the bonfire this weekend.  You can meet her then.” 

         

“We’ll go easy on her.”

         

“You’d better,” Jacob threatened.

         

Jacob ended the call.  As the low hum of the engine filled the cab, he thought about what Seth told him.  He hoped it was just a normal wolf that had been eating his Wheaties, but his gut was telling him otherwise.  Something was stirring in the air and things were about to change. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you TDS88 and Kitchmill from PTB for all your help!

_**5** _

A mix of nervousness and excitement tunneled in Eden's stomach as she walked with Jacob to the beach. She'd never been to La Push, although she'd heard a few tales about giant animals running around. She'd quickly dismissed that to rumors. When she was in elementary school, there was a story about a monster lurking in the pond next to campus that would jump out and kill you if you didn't cross your fingers and walk backward as you passed by. Years later, she found out that the "monster" was really a faulty fountain.

Eden was excited to meet Jacob's friends. These were the people who knew him the best, and she wanted to know everything she could about Jacob. Meeting Jacob's sister and father was what fueled her nervousness. Family was obviously important to Jacob, and she wanted them to know she really cared about him.

"You're quiet," Jacob said, knocking her out of her trance. "Are you nervous?"

Eden looked up at him. "How can you tell?" She laughed lightly as butterflies tickled her stomach.

"They're going to love you," Jacob said, stopping. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes and ran his warm fingers down her cheek. "You have no reason to be nervous."

"What should I call your father? Mr. Black? Chief Black? Chief William?"

Jacob chuckled lightly. "He'll probably tell you to call him Billy, but don't ever call him William. He hates that." He kissed her chastely and grabbed her hand. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine."

Just like Jacob said, First Beach was beautiful. The waves, darkened by the setting sun, lapped at the sand, bringing the scent of the sea onshore. She wanted to dip her feet in, but she knew the water was freezing.

The sand crunched beneath their feet as they made their way to the celebration. The party was in full swing by the time they arrived. It seemed like the entire reservation showed up. Three large bonfires rose up into the night surrounded by logs for sitting. Picnic tables were scattered around where people sat eating, laughing, and having a great time.

The most impressive sight was the refreshment area. Beneath a giant, white tent were tables and tables of food. There were a few people on hand at the tables while one man worked the barbeque grill in the corner. It smelled so delicious, her stomach growled. Things had gotten busy at work. Aside from a package of crackers, she hadn't had anything since breakfast.

"Hungry?" Jacob asked, glancing down at her stomach.

How he could have heard her stomach rumble with all the noise, she didn't know. "I could eat." She placed her hand over her belly.

"Okay, but I want you to meet my father first." He pulled her toward a picnic table closer to the water where it was slightly quieter. Four people sat there, two of them in a heavy debate about football.

"Charlie, you're out of your mind if you think the Miami Dolphins are going to win this season. They haven't won a Super Bowl ring in years."

Eden looked at the man stating his point and knew he was Jacob's father. Jacob had his illuminating smile and his soulful eyes. His hair was long and silky; the kind women would kill to have. He was a very handsome man who was aging like a fine wine. Eden also noticed a wheelchair sitting off to the side and remembered Jacob telling her about the complications of his father's diabetes.

"I'm telling you, Billy," Charlie argued back. "This is their year." Charlie had his arm draped around a woman, her fingers clasped within his as she spoke to the other woman across the table.

Jacob loudly cleared his throat to get their attention. The conversation stopped and all eyes were on Jacob. He had such a commanding presence. Even walking into a room, people often stopped to look at him.

He let go of Eden's hand and placed his hands on her shoulders. She hastily placed her hands in front of her, wringing them nervously. "This is Eden." Jacob waved his hand, motioning to his father. "Eden, this is my father, Billy Black."

Eden swallowed the knot forming in her throat. "It's nice to meet you, Chief Black," Eden said, holding out her hand.

"You too, sweetheart." Billy took her outstretched hand. "But you can call me Billy. Everyone does."

Jacob lightly squeezed her shoulder as if saying "I told you so".

"That's Charlie Swan and his wife, Sue Clearwater Swan."

She turned her attention toward the man seated across from Billy. He lightly kissed his wife on the cheek and held out his hand. It was hard not to notice his pale skin, but he looked at home. It was obvious he belonged there.

"Charlie Swan?" Eden felt her heart quicken. "As in Chief Charlie Swan?" It was stressful enough to meet one chief, but two?

"Yep." Charlie smiled, instantly removing her anxiousness. Sue giggled next to him. "But I'm off duty so you can call me Charlie."

"He's really a softie, anyway." Sue leaned up and shook Eden's hand. She was a very beautiful woman with her long black hair pulled back in a modest ponytail and her brown eyes so gentle and kind.

"You remember Leah, right?" Jacob gestured toward Leah as she moved through the crowds of people snapping photos. "This is her mother."

Eden saw the resemblance. Leah definitely inherited Sue's high cheekbones, flawless skin, and feathery eyelashes.

"And last but not least, this is my sister, Rachel."

Rachel stood up and firmly clasped Eden's hand in between both of hers. "Jake talks about you all the time."

"Really, I hope it's all good." Eden looked cautiously at Jacob.

"Yes." Rachel patted her brother's arm. "He specifically called me to help him pick out the perfect shirt to wear on your first date. It was so cute!" She excitedly grabbed Eden's arm. "He hadn't been on a date for a while so he was really, really nervous—"

"Rachel!" Jacob interrupted through gritted teeth and lightly pinched Rachel's arm. She lightly batted his hand away.

"We'll talk later." Rachel winked at Eden.

"Where are you from, Eden?" Billy leaned forward.

"Originally Florida, but I moved to California when I was young."

"And if you don't mind me asking, what's your background?" Billy studied her as if he were trying to figure out a puzzle.

"A little bit of everything, I guess." Eden shrugged. "Italian, Spanish, African American, Irish, even Native American."

"Really, what tribe?"

"Cherokee. My grandfather was half African American and half Cherokee. He used to tell us stories when we were little."

"Oh, yeah, what sort of stories?" The table suddenly became quiet and attention was on her.

"Dad…" Jacob said in an exhausted tone.

"It's just a question, Jake." Billy gave his son an innocent look and turned his attention back to Eden. "What sort of legends did your grandfather share with you?"

Eden shifted uneasily as all eyes zoned in on her. She felt Jacob's warm hand on her back, melting away some of the apprehension. "Stories about men turning into eagles to fight off evil spirits with red eyes. I remember being so mesmerized when I was little. Whenever he came to visit, I begged him to tell me a story. He had a different one every time."

"Mmm." Billy rubbed his chin. "Interesting."

Jacob grabbed Eden's hand and pulled her away. "Well, I'm going to show Eden around and get something to eat."

"I'll see you later, Eden," Rachel said, with a friendly wave.

Eden waved back as they sifted through the crowd. "They were nice," Eden commented. It wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be.

"I told you they'd like you." Jacob squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry about my father. He gets a little excited meeting someone from a different tribe."

"I don't mind, Jake. It's not the first time I've been asked that. When you have so many cultures running through your blood, people get curious."

As they headed to the tent, Eden saw Renesmee sitting on a log next to Collin roasting marshmallows. Eden had spoken to Renesmee over the phone a few times, and she'd told Eden how much she liked Collin and what a great guy he was. It was really cute watching them together.

Renesmee said hello as they passed by and promptly set her marshmallow on fire. Her eyes grew big as the flame began to consume the stick. Collin patiently put out the flame and set her up with another marshmallow and helped her hold it over the fire so the flame wouldn't overcook the marshmallow.

"The cooking gene apparently skipped over her," Jacob joked. "Edward's spent so much time and energy trying to teach her. You have no idea how many fires we've had to put out. She can scramble eggs, but that's about it. "

"Edward Cullen? Her cousin, the piano god, can cook too?" They stopped in front of the refreshment tent.

"Yeah, he's a pretty decent cook." Jacob shrugged. "But I used to cook for my dad all the time, so I know my way around the kitchen."

Eden heard the slight competiveness in his voice; the need to prove himself. It was so damn sexy. She felt like a moth floating helplessly to a flame. "Oh, yeah? What sort of food can you make?"

"Well, it's mostly from the diabetic cookbook," he said, suddenly modest. "But I make a really good lemon-crusted chicken."

"Yeah?" Eden slipped her fingers through his belt loops to get him to look at her.

"Uh Huh," he answered proudly. "It's delicious with steamed broccoli and roasted potatoes."

"Are you offering to cook for me?" Eden placed her hands on his chest and felt the muscles flex under her touch.

"Whenever you want me to, baby," he answered sweetly, cupping her cheek. He bit the right side of his lip as he gazed at her deeply. She loved it when he looked at her like that. The rest of the world faded away and only he existed. Something else passed in his eyes, an intensity that caused fluttering in her stomach.

She stepped up on her toes so she could whisper in his ear. "I'll hold you to that." His arms circled her waist, and she giggled as he peppered kisses on her cheek.

The sizzle of the barbeque reminded Eden that she was on a crowded beach and not alone in Jacob's arms. A man stood in front of the grill singing loudly as smoke billowed around him.

"Hey, Seth!" Jacob called out.

Seth wiped his hands on his barbeque stained apron that said  _Grillmaster_  and walked over. His smile was bright and inviting; she could tell he was the type of person who got along with everyone. Seth, like most of the young men walking around, had a presence to him. Something about them made her think of soldiers or warriors.

"What's up, Jake." They did the manly handshake-hug combination.

Jacob ruffled his hair playfully. "Where have you been, man? Except for patrols, I don't see you anymore."

Seth tried unsuccessfully to fix his hair and looked back at the grill. "I've been busy with school and tryouts." Even though this was their first meeting, Eden knew Seth was being evasive. Jacob looked at his friend skeptically, obviously not buying his excuse either, but he didn't press the issue.

"This is Eden," Jacob said as he wrapped an arm around her. "Eden, this is Seth Clearwater. He's Sue's son and Leah's little brother. He also teaches history at Forks High and coaches the varsity track team."

"Hey, I haven't been Leah's 'little brother' in years!" Seth jabbed Jacob on the shoulder.

"Okay, fine." Jacob rolled his eyes. "This is Leah's  _younger_  brother."

"Better." Seth nodded in approval then stretched out his hand.

When Eden shook it, she noticed that his touch was warm like Jacob's. It was weird, but she figured it was because he'd been cooking.

"So you're going to try my burgers, right?" Seth casually crossed his arms. "They're pretty awesome, if I do say so myself." The smile he gave her was priceless, like a little kid showing off his brand new bike.

"Sure." They certainly smelled good.

"There are some that are almost ready. Be right back." Seth headed back to the grill, grabbed a spatula, and began poking at the searing meat.

They watched as Seth flipped the meat once more and placed two hamburger buns on the flattop grill. After the buns were toasted, he placed the two burgers on the bread, squirted some barbeque sauce on the patties, and walked back toward them.

"Here you go." Seth handed them their plates. They looked so good. Eden couldn't wait to taste them. "I want to hear what you think, E." Seth winked. Seth had already given her a nickname. That was good sign.

"Thanks, Seth." Eden smiled back.

Eden and Jacob began walking through the maze of tables for side dishes. There was enough food to feed an army, which was a good thing looking at the amount of food on some of the plates. The men especially packed on the food as if it was their last meal. She was slowly getting used to Jacob's large appetite. The amount of food on his plate doubled hers.

"So what kind of patrolling do you do?" Eden scooped up some potato salad as Jacob searched the cooler for something to drink.

"Oh." Jacob grabbed two sodas, a Sprite for Eden and a Coke for himself, and they walked toward the picnic tables. "Some of the guys patrol the Reservation for safety, sort of like a neighborhood watch group. We don't carry guns, though. We walk around making sure there's no one suspicious. Charlie says we're within the law as long as we report it if we see something unusual. Luckily, we haven't had a real problem in years."

"That's so sweet," Eden said.

"It's nothing." She could tell by his smile that he was proud. The look on his face said that they didn't get a lot of thanks for their chivalrous duties.

"Hey, Embry!" Jacob shouted at the couple sitting at one of the tables. Jacob headed to his friend and Eden quietly followed. He set his plate down and shook Embry's hand, then turned to the woman. "Hi, Angela."

"Jacob, you made it." Angela's eyes shifted to Eden. "And you must be Eden."

"Yes." Eden stuck out her hand. She took a seat on the bench and couldn't help but notice the two large pieces of apple pie sitting in front of her.

"I'm Angela and this is Embry." She motioned toward the man sitting next to her. They both shook Eden's hand.

"This is the happy couple that just got engaged." Jacob's soda hissed when he popped it open.

"Congratulations!" Eden exclaimed, as she settled next to Jacob. "Are you excited?"

"Yes." Angela leaned into Embry's embrace. "I can't wait to be his wife." Embry rubbed her shoulders and kissed her chastely. Eden's heartstrings tugged at Angela's comment. Their love emitted from them like the fragrance of a flower. She looked wistfully at Jacob, who just smiled back at her.  _Could she have that with him?_

Eden took a bite of her burger and exhaled happily. "This is delicious!" She reached for a napkin and wiped her mouth. It was juicy and the sauce had the right amount of sweetness and tang. The bun was toasted so it crunched when she took a bite.

She turned toward the grill and gave a thumbs up to Seth. He saluted with his spatula and went back to cooking.

"Yeah, he wasn't kidding when he said they were the best. I think he's wasting his time with that teaching thing," Jacob joked as he waved to Seth.

"Yeah, who needs to teach our youth when delicious barbeque is at stake?" Eden laughed with Jacob and took another generous bite, savoring it as much as the first.

"Angie, do you want something else to drink?" Embry looked at her warily, his hand on her cheek as he examined her.

"No, Embry. I'm fine." She playfully brushed him away, but he still looked concerned.

"Are you sure you had enough to eat?" he asked as he stuck his thumb out toward the large buffet area. "There's plenty left. I can get another plate."

"Embry, stop fussing. I'm fine, honey," she said gently, but firmly. He nodded but still looked a little nervous.

"So when's the wedding?" Eden asked before taking a bite of her potato salad.

"Next month." Angela started eating her apple pie. She was glowing, looking very much like a blushing bride.

"Why so soon?" Jacob finished his burger and started working on the macaroni and cheese.

Angela and Embry exchanged glances, communicating silently while Eden and Jacob looked on. Angela nodded and Embry spoke. "We're going to have a baby."

"Really?" Jacob said, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Yeah, we just found out this morning." Embry looked like someone getting ready to go on the most amazing rollercoaster ride of his life. It explained the extra care he was giving his future wife and the double serving of apple pie on Angela's plate.

Angela kept her eyes locked on Embry's. "I'd like to be married before the baby gets here, so we're getting married before I start showing." She turned her attention to Jacob and Eden. "Alice is taking care of the wedding planning and has guaranteed that it is more than enough time for her. She also promised it would be one of the best days of our lives. Leah has already agreed to be the photographer, Ness is going to play the piano for the ceremony, and Emily is going to make my wedding cake."

"Whatever you need from me, you got it," Jacob said as he stared at Embry.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot." Embry breathed a sigh of relief.

"How far along are you?" Eden asked.

"Almost two months." Angela put her hand over her stomach and laughed. "Believe me, it was unexpected. But I can't wait to meet him or her. I mean, it's both of us. We did this." She waved her hand toward Embry. "I'm sorry. I'm getting emotional."

"As long as you're happy, that's what matters," Eden replied helpfully.

"We are," Embry said with a smile.

"We haven't really announced it yet. We're still getting over the surprise, I guess." Angela held onto Embry's hand. "I'm planning on having a wedding/baby shower and I would love it if you came, Eden."

"Sure," Eden said with a smile. "I'd love to." Jacob's looked down at her and grinned. His friends and family were so welcoming; she wondered why she had been so nervous to meet them. She felt comfortable around them, almost if it she were hanging out with her own family.

**~*}{*~**

There was a time when Eden's favorite thing was to sit in her bathtub, marinating in the warm soapy water, washing the stress away. Lately though, kissing Jacob was on the fast track to replacing that on her list.

They were by her car, in front of his house, making out like teenagers, but there was nothing adolescent about his kiss. It was a strong PG-13 and slowly floating into R-rated territory. Her knees melted underneath the heat of his touch and the feeling of his lips warmed her from the inside out. Every single time she kissed him, she felt like she was going to slip through his embrace, and every single time he would lock an arm around her waist, securing her close to his body.

She pulled away to catch her breath, so he moved his kisses down the bend of her neck, and then back up to her ear. "Did you have a good time tonight?" His lips lightly grazed the shell of her ear as he whispered.

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "I enjoyed meeting your friends." He lifted his head to look at her, keeping his arms tightly around her.

"They liked you too." Jacob smiled as his thumb made circles on her lower back.

She pulled her lip between her teeth as she stared hungrily at his lips. She needed to feel them again, needed it like a junkie needed heroin. She leaned forward, taking the kiss she craved. He held her tightly as he caused whimpers to escape her lips. She felt helpless in his arms, like she had no control over her senses.

"Baby," he finally said, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I should go help clean up, and you should probably go before it gets too late."

The look on his face told her the last thing he wanted to do was clean up. It told her that he wanted to take that kiss further, but he was trying to do the right thing. It was sweet and she appreciated him taking his time with her. As much as she liked Jacob, she didn't want things to move so fast that they fizzled out.

"Okay." She reluctantly stepped out of the warm cocoon of his embrace and felt how cold it had gotten as the night went on.

He saw her shiver and started rubbing her arms. "Call me when you get home so I know you made it, okay?"

"Okay," she said. He leaned down and kissed her again. It was short, but it still held the passion that she'd felt earlier. "Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Eden."

He waved at her as she left and walked back toward the beach.

**~*}{*~**

Underneath a blanket of clouds, a little past midnight, two teenagers walked at a hurried pace through the thickness of the forest. The breeze was brutal, dropping the temperature as the night went on.

"Natalie!" one said, shivering. "It's so cold!"

Natalie looked at her friend and frowned. She had a thick jacket on, which was standard operating procedure in Washington state, but it didn't seem to be working. "Holly, let me see your hands." Holly pulled her shaking hands out of her coat pockets and all the color was gone. "Why don't you have gloves?"

"I forgot them," Holly answered, shamefully. "I didn't expect to be outside this long."

Natalie cursed and pulled off her own black gloves and gave them to Holly. "Here, put these on. We have to make it to the road to flag someone down."

"What about you?" Holly asked, refusing the gloves.

"I'll be fine." Natalie nodded. "Come on, but you have to hold the flashlight." Natalie started walking again and Holly followed.

"Isn't hitchhiking dangerous?" Holly asked as she slipped on the gloves.

"No more dangerous than being stranded in the middle of nowhere. We'll have to take our chances."

They walked a little further, avoiding low hanging branches. For a moment, Natalie wondered if she was lost. In the brief time she had spent camping, she learned how to find her way using the stars. The problem was the thick blanket of clouds blocking both the stars and the moon.

Natalie felt something brush by her and stopped abruptly, causing Holly to run into her.

"Umph!" Holly exclaimed. "Natalie, what the—"

"Did you feel that?" Natalie whispered. When Holly shook her head, Natalie took the flashlight and scanned the trees. Even with the light, she still couldn't make out much, just outlines of leaves and branches. A bad feeling crept in her bones. "Come on, let's go."

Natalie walked a little faster, keeping hold of the flashlight. Periodically, she glanced back at Holly to make sure she kept up. As she turned back again, she saw a dark shape whiz by in front of her and she dropped the flashlight, breaking it.

"Shit!" Natalie said, kneeling down on the ground to find the pieces. She sat there a moment, trying to figure out what to do. Holly's hands on her shoulders brought her back. Leaving the broken flashlight, they walked on.

"Natalie, do you know where you're going?" Holly asked, warily. She had grabbed her friend's hand and squeezed it to the point that Natalie almost lost circulation.

"No, but I think…" She stared in front of her and saw nothing. She knew she had to stay calm for Holly's sake, but how long would she be able to? She closed her eyes and prayed that someone would find them before they died out there. It seemed that God heard her. The clouds parted, allowing the full moon to shine a dim light into the forest.

"The road!" she said, excitedly. She followed the light to the edge of the forest. The highway was deserted, but at least they found it. Holly sat down and tucked her knees to her chest and Natalie watched for oncoming cars. A single street light blinked a few times, giving her a clearer view of the street.

Deep breathing behind her caught Natalie's attention and she looked over at Holly.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt down. "You're breathing hard."

"What are you talking about?" Holly looked confused. "I'm not breathing hard."

The breathing continued. Holly and Natalie both looked toward the woods they had just escaped. Natalie silently urged Holly to her feet and backed toward the street. Something was in there and from the sound of it, had its sights set on them.

Natalie stepped in front of Holly to block her from harm and pushed her back into the street. She was so concerned about whatever was breathing in the trees that she didn't hear the car coming, but she sure heard the blaring horn.

Natalie whipped her head around and met two bright headlights. The air rushed out of her lungs so fast, she was only able to yelp as the truck skidded to a halt. Once she shielded some of the light from her eyes, she saw the driver's side door open and a man get out. Quickly, she glanced back at the trees. Maybe the horn scared it off.

Heavy footfalls sounded and a man appeared out of the light. He'd left the engine running, which provided a little heat against the cold breeze.

"Hey," he said. "Are you all right?"

Natalie breathed a sigh of relief as she took in his appearance. He wore a thick green jacket that said  _Clallum County Sheriff's Office_. His head was covered by a thick cap lined with black fleece. His belt had a walkie-talkie, which he turned down to give his full attention to the girls.

"Yeah, we got lost in the woods, and we just need to get to a phone to call my dad," Natalie exhaled, her heart beating in her throat.

"What the hell are you doing in the woods this time of night?" The deputy narrowed his eyes at them.

"Long story," Natalie mumbled and glanced down at Holly, who studied the crack on the asphalt. "Can you take us to a phone?"

"Sure, hop in." He waved them to the vehicle. There was another growl that made them all freeze in their tracks.

Natalie and Holly looked back at the forest, and then at the ranger. "I don't know what that was, but I think it's a good idea that we leave." Natalie hurriedly ran to his truck and pushed Holly in first, and she stood by the passenger's door.

The deputy, obviously curious, stepped closer to the darkened forest. Wasn't it in some guidebook to take care of scared teenage girls first?

"Just get in the car and warm up," he said, moving to the back of his truck. "I'm just going to check something."

_This doesn't bode well_ , Natalie thought. She did as she was told, putting Holly in the middle so she was closer to the heat. She quickly closed the door to seal the heat inside the cab. The click of a shotgun made Natalie's heart skip a beat.

Holly just stared at the man as he approached the woods with a shotgun in hand. "What's he doing?" Holly asked, pulling off her gloves.

"I don't know," Natalie said, looking out of the window and watching the deputy walk into the forest.

It was quiet for a few, long moments. A feral roar sounded and shots were fired in the distance. Natalie gasped. She tried to get a better look at the woods, but the headlights were facing the wrong direction. The deputy came out of the woods, running as fast as he could toward the truck. Natalie started to step out of the vehicle to help, when she saw him fall on his face into a pile of fallen leaves. Wait, he didn't fall, something grabbed his leg. With all of her might, she tried to focus on what had attacked him.

Holly's scream vibrated off the windows in the truck's cabin as the thing dragged him deeper into the darkness. Natalie opened the glove compartment and found a small handgun.

"Natalie, what are you doing?" Holly grabbed her friend's arm. "You can't go out there!"

Natalie forced her hands to stop shaking and looked over at Holly. "We can't leave him." But before she could open the door, the ranger let out a painful cry and then it suddenly stopped. Two sets of yellow eyes appeared in the bushes and disappeared just as fast.

"What the hell was  _that?_ " Holly shouted, tears streaming down her face. "What was that?"

Natalie crawled over Holly into the driver's seat. She looked at the stick shift and then at the three pedals on the floor.

_Of course, it would be a manual!_

Natalie looked cautiously at the diagram on the knob. She'd only driven a stick shift once or twice. Carefully, she placed her foot on the clutch, shifted into first gear, and then hit the gas. Unfortunately, she didn't lift her foot off the gas in time and the engine stalled out.

Holly's earsplitting scream whipped Natalie's head toward the forest. A huge, dark figure stepped into the clearing, but due to poor lighting, she couldn't make out what it was. Just that it was huge, as large as bear, and it had bright yellow eyes and sharp teeth.

Natalie started the engine again, slammed her foot on the clutch, shifted, and then pressed the gas. The truck sputtered down the road as snarls went off behind them, but she didn't stop.

The forest could be a dangerous place. That was common knowledge, but whatever that thing was attacking that deputy was evil and a lot more harmful than a mountain lion or bear.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you Edwardsfavoritebrunette and Batgirl8968 from PTB for your mad beta'ing skills!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Thank you Mist for making this beautiful banner.  

 

_**6** _

__

Leah was in her creative workspace, her safe haven. The garage had been converted into a large office to house all of her computer equipment that she required for her photography. There was even a darkroom sectioned off in the corner.

The music of one of latest Edward's CDs floated lightly out of the speakers as she worked. His music was calming and helped her concentrate on the task at hand.

She sat in front of three large monitors, her legs folded underneath her as she perused the many photos from the bonfire the weekend before. This was part of Angela and Embry's wedding gift. She'd agreed to take the photos for their wedding (at no fee), but she planned to take shots of them leading up to the big day. Then she would compile them in a book, a timeline leading up to the wedding. This way she could present them with the photos from their wedding as well as the book.

There were some really romantic shots from that night. She found a great shot of Embry and Angela, his arm protectively holding her as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. There was another picture of Jacob and his new girlfriend, Eden. Their eyes were locked together, sharing a secret passion that only they could understand. Renesmee and Collin were roasting marshmallows, his large hand steadying hers as she held it over the fire. The light from the flames caught the slight blush on her cheeks caused by Collin's closeness.

And then there was Rachel and Paul whispering in the corner. Since Billy had asked her to be on the council, she'd been privy to all the secrets of the pack. Understandably, it was quite a shock when she saw the men she'd known as boys transform into giant wolves, but she'd gotten used to the idea. Paul, who'd always had a thing for Rachel, had volunteered to be her official pack ambassador and show her how things worked. Their relationship blossomed beyond friendship. However, they hadn't told Jacob yet. He was too wrapped up in Eden to even notice what was going on under his nose.

There was so much love in the air, Leah thought she had been transported to the set of  _Love Actually_. Truthfully, she was envious and silently kicking herself for ruining things with Matt. He was a recurring thought in her mind, and even the theme song to  _Friends_  couldn't get him out of her head, which was why she'd begged Brady to take her shift. Renesmee still held firm to her advice.  _Just go talk to him, Lee!_

Like it was so easy.

She missed him. She missed the way they talked and actually listened to what the other had to say. She missed his touch, the way he held her when they kissed. His scent was so inviting and peaceful, reminding her of summers at the lake. There were times when it seemed like the wind carried it to her, reminding her of that moment when things were clear. Being around Matt gave her hope—hope she was afraid to have, but was there. Hope that she felt slipping away the longer she was away from him.

The clunk of a car bumped down the road, and Leah knowingly shook her head. Her mother was on her way in that death trap that she refused to trade in.

Leah saved all of her work and headed in through the door connecting to the kitchen. She grabbed a teakettle from the cabinet and started heating up some water. Her mother always enjoyed hot tea when she came over.

"It's open, Mom!" Leah shouted at the door before Sue could knock. Wolf hearing was a great asset sometimes.

The front door opened and closed and Sue made her way to the kitchen. She carried a large casserole dish covered in foil, her purse slung over her shoulder.

"Honey, you should really keep the doors locked," her mother admonished as she set the dish on the counter. "Two young, single women who live alone should be more vigilant of their surroundings. There are psychos everywhere."

Leah snorted. "I'd feel bad for any idiot that tries to break into the home of a shape-shifter and a vampire-human hybrid."

"What if something that's  _not_  human comes by?" Sue narrowed her eyes.

"One of us would sense them before they got close enough. Besides, a locked door isn't going to keep the big bad uglies away."

"Just humor me, Leah." Sue sighed. "Keep them locked, okay?" Sue looked around the house. "Where's Ness?"

"She went to the movies with Eden," Leah said, leaning against the counter as she stared at the teakettle.

"I thought she'd be out with Collin. They've been spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, when she's not physically with him, she's on the phone talking to him." Leah smiled. Even though she was skeptical of Renesmee getting involved with one of the wolves, they were good for each other.

The teakettle whistled and Leah poured the hot water in a mug then grabbed a tea bag from the cupboard and the container of sugar. She walked to the other side of the counter and placed the hot water in front of her mother.

"I brought you and Ness something." Sue took the cover off the dish. "I know how much you both love it." The scent of peach cobbler floated in the air, attacking Leah's senses. The sweet aroma was brutal, and Matt's beautiful face popped in her head. She stared at the peach cobbler as she let out a slow and steady breath to ease her heart and slowly dropped on the stool before she fell.

"Honey, are you okay?" Sue moved toward her.

"Yeah." Leah nodded as she felt her mother's hand rubbing her back. "I'm fine."

She looked up at her mother, whose expression went from concerned to all-knowing. "All right, what's his name?"

"What?"

"I know what lovesickness looks like, and it's all over your face." Sue reached over and put her hand on Leah's cheek. "Remember when you didn't think Sam was interested in you? You lost your appetite for a week. Who is he?"

Leah looked up at the ceiling and blew out a frustrated breath. "It's a long story." She tried to fight the tears. Damn it! She'd promised herself that she'd never let herself get that way again. Not after Sam.

"Well, I've got time. How about we talk about it over some tea and peach cobbler?" Sue got up and cut them both a slice of cobbler and finished preparing her tea.

They made their way to the living room, and Sue waited patiently as Leah took the first bite of the cobbler. It was delicious, but it made her miss Matt even more. She took a deep breath and the whole story spilled out of her like a broken dam. Her emotions came with it.

"Well, he is handsome," Sue commented, looking at the picture on Leah's tablet.

"He's also smart." Leah felt the pride swell in her chest. "He works real hard and doesn't take himself too seriously. You'd like him." Leah held the tablet in her hand, gently caressing the photo.

"Then I think you should go talk to him," Sue said, pulling the tablet out of Leah's hands. "You deserve to be happy, too. Maybe this is your chance."

Leah's vision became blurry at her mother's words. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Sue reached over and wiped away a rogue tear.

"It has been so long since someone has seen me as  _me_ , not just Sam's castoff. For years, I listened to whispers of how people felt sorry for me. I just want to be  _me_  again, not some girl who couldn't get over her boyfriend leaving her for someone else." Leah paused for a moment, trying to fight the tears, but losing the battle. "I don't think I could take it if he saw me like that." Leah dropped her head in her hands and sobbed. She hadn't cried that hard in years. "Do you think he could see past that and still love me?"

"Oh, Leah." Sue gathered Leah in her arms as the sobs hiccupped through her body. "Of course I think he could love you. Any man could fall for you. Even though Sam imprinted, it doesn't mean that he didn't love you. On some level, I think he still does." Sue pulled back and lifted Leah's head. "You just have to be brave enough to give it another chance. Life gives us pain and sorrow, but there's also love and happiness. If we don't let the bad in, how can we appreciate the good? I think Ness is right. You should go talk to him. Tell him that you want to give it a try, but you need to go slow. From what you've said about him, I think he'd understand."

"Until he finds out I turn into a giant wolf and kill vampires." Leah wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"Maybe he'll understand that, too. Angela's love for Embry helped her accept him." Sue gave her a knowing look. "Rachel is okay with Paul turning into a wolf. Besides, this is not your whole life, honey. Maybe you could stop phasing. I'm sure with Eden in the picture, Jake's thinking about it also."

"Maybe." Leah stood up and grabbed their plates. "But vampires will always be a problem, Mom."

"It doesn't mean it has to be  _your_  problem anymore. You all did your duty, and it's time for you to live your lives. Enough sacrifices have been made, especially yours, Leah."

Could she really be ready to give up her wolf? She'd helped Leah through the worst of things with Sam and was brave enough join Jacob's pack. What if letting her wolf go didn't bring back her chance to have a family? It was a fear she'd been suppressing for years.

"When Jake doesn't need me anymore, then I'll consider it," Leah said, making her way to the kitchen. "Mom, you want another piece?"

"No, I'm good." Sue took a sip of her tea. "So, what do you think of the cobbler? Probably not as good as Matt's, huh?"

"It's great, Mom." Leah cut herself another piece. "I've always liked your peach cobbler."

"What if I told you I didn't make this?" Sue asked, slowly.

"Oh yeah?" Leah plopped down on the couch. "Who made it? Charlie?" Leah laughed and wondered if that was where Renesmee inherited her cooking skills.

"No, Emily made it." The fork froze in Leah's hand, as she stared down at the dessert. "Yeah, there was a big accident out on the interstate and I didn't have time, so I asked Emily."

"It's good," Leah simply said, using the fork to twist the food on her plate.

Leah wasn't the only one who made a name for herself around town. A few years back, Emily Uley decided she wanted to start her own business. It took a lot of courage, seeing as most of the town still thought she was a home wrecker, but she refused to stay cooped up in her house hiding from the world. Her catering company,  _Miss Emily's_ , was doing very well. She was even responsible for that glorious display of food at Embry and Angela's engagement party.

"She wants to write a cookbook," Sue said, studying Leah's face. "Something to pass down to her children."

"That's great. She should do it." Leah took another bite, chewing slowly. She sensed another revelation coming.

"She wants you to photograph her food, but she'll never ask."

Leah knew what her mother was doing. Sue had been trying for years to erase the gap between Leah and Emily. It wasn't like she was still angry. She barely thought about Sam like that, but the humiliation still stung. Plus, Emily was a constant reminder that maybe she wasn't meant to find love.

"It can't be like it was," Leah said softly, scraping the cobbler on the plate.

"That doesn't mean it can't be something different." Sue brushed a lock of hair out of Leah's eyes. "You two were inseparable when you were younger, before all this imprint drama came up. She asks about you all the time, you know?"

Leah looked up at Sue. "Really?"

"Yep." Sue nodded. "She also has a few of your photographs hanging in her office."

Leah had no idea, but she figured Seth was behind that. He'd been known to show off her work to people. Although she was surprised that Emily had some of it.

"Just think about it, okay? Maybe it will help you get your mind off Matt."

Yeah, right. Leah had a feeling that Matt had a permanent home in her mind and heart.

Leah talked with her mother a little longer before Sue headed out. It felt good talking to her mother and getting things off her chest. Now, she wondered if she was strong enough to face Matt again and the consequences if he rejected her.

**~*}{*~**

When Collin got home, he found his roommate buried under a pile of paperwork at the dining room table.

"Hey, Seth," Collin said as he set his things down.

"Hey, man." Seth looked up. "How did the interview go?"

"I think it went well." Collin loosened his tie as he walked to the kitchen. "But there were hundreds of applicants. Who knows?"

Collin graduated from college a year ago with a degree in engineering and was lucky enough to be offered a job at the firm where he interned. However, due to budget cuts, he was laid off. He dreaded moving back home, especially after gaining freedom from his overprotective parents, so when Seth offered him a room, he took it. Jacob had offered him a job as a mechanic until he found something else.

Connie Littlesea, Collin's mother, was not fond of Seth Clearwater and his relationship with the Cullens. In her mind, they were the reason her son was drafted in the war against vampires. Sometimes it seemed that she hadn't realized that Collin was an adult.

Collin was born premature and spent the first eight weeks of his life in an incubator. He'd always been smaller and weaker than everyone, and he got sick a lot. One day, he started to grow in both height and bulk. After the fever set in, he phased into a giant wolf for the first time. Jacob helped him calm down and phase back, then he explained the legends again and how important their job was to protect their people.

Mrs. Littlesea knew something wasn't right with her son and knew that her brother, Billy Black, held the secrets. So she confronted him and after he'd been evasive for as long as possible, he finally came clean. After her initial shock, she demanded to be a part of the council to make sure her son didn't have to fight unless he absolutely needed to. She'd been keeping an overprotective eye on him since.

"Hey, thanks again for patrolling for me tonight." Seth scratched his head. "I really need to get these papers graded. You didn't have plans with Ness tonight, did you?"

"No." Collin shook his head as he poured himself a glass of water. "She's hanging out with Eden, but I told her I'd stop by afterward. She sent me a text before my appointment, wishing me luck." Collin beamed. He'd been doing that a lot since he started dating Renesmee.

"Things going well?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, they're great." Collin said, taking a seat across from Seth. "What about you? Have you talked to Jake, yet?"

Seth narrowed his eyes at Collin, his gaze steady. "No. I'm going to wait. I'm not ready to tell Roe yet, so I don't need to tell Jake, either."

Seth was keeping a secret, a secret that Collin accidently stumbled upon when he came home from an evening with Renesmee. He'd opened the door and found his roommate entwined with another man on the couch. Both of them were shirtless and things would have probably progressed further had Collin not walked in on them.

After some awkward introductions, Seth had walked Roe out. When he had come back, Collin was waiting for him. After some gentle coaxing, Seth had come clean. Collin assured Seth that he didn't care who he dated, but he did tell Seth that he needed to tell Jake so he could lift the alpha command. Things were obviously getting serious and he needed to be honest with Roe too.

"Okay," Collin conceded. He wanted Seth to be honest, but he wouldn't force the issue. Most of the pack didn't know about Seth's new relationship, and they weren't going to hear it from Collin. Seth needed to be ready to tell them.

Collin quickly changed the subject. "Who's patrolling with me tonight?"

Seth looked down at the papers and shifted uncomfortably. "Er…Aaron and Tommy."

"What!" Collin exclaimed. This was the last thing Collin needed. Listening to Aaron whine about how much his life sucked because of the Cullens with his brother chiming in was going to make this shift a lot longer.

"I owe you," Seth said quickly.

"Yeah, big time." Collin slowly rose from the dining chair. "I'm talking four racks of baby back ribs, for starters."

"Deal. I'll even throw in a bowl of potato salad," Seth shouted as Collin headed back to his room.

Collin sighed and closed the door. He knew that Seth wouldn't ask him to do this if he wasn't really in a jam. Seth Clearwater was one of the most honest, hardworking people he knew. Seth never asked for help unless he needed it and always offered it, no questions asked.

Collin quickly traded his shirt and tie for an old pair of sweat pants.

He said his goodbyes to Seth, who thanked him again for covering for him, then headed out on foot. Once in the confines of the woods, he undressed and placed his sweat pants in a crevice of a tree to keep them from getting wet. Strapping them to his leg always made him uncomfortable and most of the time they got torn or soaked from running in the woods.

He looked around once, twice and then called upon his wolf. The world became clearer and brighter, even in the fading sunlight. The last tingles of his phase dissipated and he began making his rounds.

Nothing really happened since the Volturi left, not that he was complaining. It was hard keeping up with all the night patrols and his grades. Once things slowed down, he got back into his routine and graduated high school at the top of his class. He lessened his patrols during college so he could focus on school, but once he graduated he took his normal shifts.

The faster they finished patrolling, the sooner he'd be able to see Renesmee. He couldn't wait to see her smile. He remembered meeting her for the first time. They'd met at a party Seth had thrown to celebrate him moving in. He'd heard about Renesmee and even seen glimpses of her, but it wasn't until that night that he really saw her. From that moment, he was smitten. She was so beautiful in her light pink shirt that almost blended with her skin and her dark jeans. And that red hair! It was like liquid flame that looked like it would burn if touched. However, he knew from experience how soft it was when it glided through his fingers.

_Oh, God! Please stop!_   _I do not want to spend the night watching you and that bloodsucker get freaky!_

Aaron.

Tommy laughed in the background.

Aaron's voice grated on Collin's nerves when he was human; it was even worse when he was a wolf. It seemed to project and echo in his only thing that made it bearable was that they weren't in front of each other.

Collin sighed and decided to ignore him.

_Oh, did I hit a sore spot? How's your mom taking it? We all know she was one of the loudest voices on the council against the spawn walking on our lands._

_That's none of your business._

_She doesn't know, does she?_ Aaron snickered.

It wasn't like he was keeping Renesmee a secret. He just wanted to ease his parents into the idea, maybe invite her over for dinner so they could actually get to know Renesmee.

_Yeah, like that's going to work._  Aaron laughed at Collin's thought. There was no privacy in the pack mind.  _We all know how much your mother hates the Cullens. There's no way she'll accept that little demon and you know it._

_Stop calling her that!_  Collin felt the flames boil under his skin.

_What are you going to do about it, Littlesea?_ Aaron taunted.  _Have you thought about what her leech parents are going to say? Do you really think they'll want "a dog" dating one of them?_

_The Cullens aren't like that._ At least he didn't think so. Honestly, he didn't know. He'd never been around them when he phased. After the threat of the Volturi came and went, his mother used as much of her influence on the council to keep Collin away from them. Then he went to college and Jacob decreased the amount of patrolling. He hadn't officially met Renesmee until he moved in with Seth.

_Yeah, we'll see. I'm sure they have a collar picked out for you! And maybe if you're a good boy, they'll let you come inside when it rains._

_You're just mad because you lost your scholarship and couldn't go to college,_ Collin retorted.

_It was their fault! If they hadn't come here to begin with, then I wouldn't have phased and I'd have gotten out of here! But no! They had to come here and bring all those other leeches with them. And then they procreate that demon spawn! Now she's allowed to walk on La Push because she only drinks animal blood. That's bullshit!_

Aaron didn't have a great family life. Unlike Collin's parents, his mother wasn't on the council so she didn't know about Aaron's wolf. She just saw him as a screw-up that brought his brother down with him. There was no hesitation in telling him, either. All the wolves had seen the way his mother degraded him.

_There were other opportunities, Aaron. You could've gotten another scholarship, but you chose to spend all your time pointing fingers._

_Shut the fuck up!_ Aaron shouted in Collin's head. _You don't know what you're talking about._

_Take some responsibility for your own actions._

Collin whipped around at the menacing growl behind him. A black wolf appeared from the darkness, his green eyes glowing with anger.

Collin sensed a fight brewing. _You really wanna do this?_

_Are you chicken, Collin?_

Collin lowered to a fighting stance when a loud scream sounded in their heads. They both froze as the shared feeling of dread ran through the pack mind. Another scream, a combination of a human screaming and wolf howling sounded again.

As they looked in the pack mind, they saw large beasts snarling, scratching, biting. It was hard to make out. They were just large animals with dark fur that blended in with the night.

_Tommy!_ Aaron's attention went to his little brother.

It looked like he was on the cliffs, surrounded by the feral animals that were taking turns clawing at him. They could feel each claw digging into Tommy's skin, scraping through like nails on a chalkboard.

_Tommy, hold on! I'm coming!_  Aaron frantically shouted.

Their paws pounded into the earth with the wind blowing through their fur. They ran as fast as they could, but it still didn't seem like enough.

The screaming in their heads stopped; only the sounds of howls rang in the night.

As they broke into the clearing, two large beasts surrounded an injured man. Collin took a closer look. They had large heads that looked like wolves, wolves who stood on their hind legs. Their paws looked more like hands, with talons instead of fingernails. Suddenly, Collin felt small.

_Children of the moon!_ Collin passed to Aaron.

_What?_

_Werewolves! Real ones!_  Collin explained.

_I thought…_

_There's no time to explain. We have to get Tommy and get the hell out of here!_

Tommy lay there, barely conscious and covered in blood. They had to get him to Kim before it was too late. But how were they going to take on these monsters? They were larger than anything he'd ever seen.

One of them sniffed the air and spun around, its yellow eyes glaring at them, a mixture of blood and saliva dripping down his muzzle.

_Oh shit!_  Aaron said.  _What do we do?_

_What we were born to do,_ Collin words sounded braver than he felt. But he knew what he had to do. These monsters were close to their homes and their families. The pack was created to protect and they couldn't shirk that responsibility. He wistfully thought of Renesmee and realized he was keeping her safe too.

Collin saw in Aaron's mind. He was on a different page. He'd seen these monsters rip his little brother apart and they had to pay. It was revenge that was fueling his fight.

The two werewolves stared at them hungrily, daring them to make the first move. It almost looked like one of them was smirking, and that just made Aaron angrier. Collin lowered into a fighting stance, Aaron falling in line behind him and prepared to fight.

Things moved quickly after that. The roars of the beasts were loud and savage, bouncing off the trees. They were light on their feet, practically floating. One of them pinned Collin to the ground, trapping him so he wasn't able to move. He swatted with his paws and tried to get the large animal off him. Then he heard the snap as pain flared in his leg. He saw his leg lying at an awkward angle.

Collin roared again when the beast bit him in the throat. A dizzying feeling came over him and he unintentionally phased back to his human form. The sounds of the fight around him grew louder as he became weaker. He felt the blood soaking his skin, and he raised his hands and saw all the digits broken and twisted. His vision blurred at the pain coursing through his body. There were bones broken and he wasn't healing.

Suddenly the great weight was gone, replaced by a soft thud next to his head.

"Hey, buddy," a male voice said as he gently nudged Collin's shoulder. "You okay?"

Collin tried to speak, but everything hurt. Even blinking seemed to throb.

"Niko!" the man shouted. "We need to finish this and get them out of here before more of them show up!" He turned back to Collin. "We're going to get you out of here."

"Two…others…" Collin muttered.

"Don't worry about that right now," the man said. "Let's get you out of here first."

Collin didn't have it in him to protest anymore. The pain was too great, so he floated into darkness.

 


	8. Chapter 7-Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you BellaDean & Starpower31 from PTB for all of your help. Also, I'd also like to thank Costa for pre-reading this for me.
> 
> It seems as though Leah has officially stolen this story from Jacob, so I asked Mist to create a new banner for me. Isn't it beautiful.

 

 

_**7** _

_**Part One** _

__

__

__

Leah was tired and a little on edge by the time she made it to Jacob's shop. Working on three hours' sleep would do that. The sleep she did get was filled with dreams of large monsters unlike anything she'd ever seen. Their glowing yellowish-green eyes lingered in her mind all day.

As she walked up to the front door, she caught Renesmee on her way out. "I'm going to run to the sandwich shop, Lee." Renesmee's keys jingled in her hand. "Do you want something?"

"A peanut butter cookie sounds good." Leah gave her a weak smile that faded when she saw the downhearted expression on Renesmee's face. Leah caught her arm as she tried to leave. "It's going to be okay, Red?"

Renesmee simply nodded then left the shop.

Collin, Aaron, and Tommy hadn't come home last night. She'd had a bad feeling ever since she found Renesmee on the couch asleep waiting for Collin. That feeling intensified when Seth called Jacob, wondering if he'd heard from him. Thoughts of her horrific dreams the night before didn't help.

Aaron was notorious for disappearing without telling anyone and his little brother would tag along. But Collin was Mr. Reliable and was never late for anything. He wasn't even born late. Calls to their cellphones went straight to voicemail.

Even though Collin was missing, Jacob still had a business to run and things could back up easily so he called in a temp mechanic. Joe Seagel was someone Jacob had requested in the past, and he knew his way around the shop. Another plus, Joe didn't ask questions. He just did his job and collected his pay.

Leah watched Renesmee get in her car and sighed. She remembered that feeling of not knowing where her boyfriend was and praying nothing bad happened to him. She was familiar with that feeling of helplessness. Hopefully, things would end better for Renesmee than it did for her.

"She's been jumpy all day," Jacob said behind Leah as they watched her hop in the Rabbit. "I thought it would be a good idea if she got out of here for a little while."

"You're probably right." Leah walked away from the window.

"Thanks for coming." Jacob headed back to his office and Leah followed. "I know they've only been gone one night, but I have a bad feeling."

"No problem." It wasn't a big office, but Jacob wasn't back there that often. Most of the time, he could be found underneath the hood of a car or talking to customers in the lobby.

Jacob had asked Leah to come by as soon as she could. He gave her the basics over the phone and thought maybe they could put their heads together and come up with a plan.

"Have you talked to Charlie yet?" Leah asked.

"Yep." Jacob plopped down in his massive chair. "We have to wait twenty-four hours to file a missing person's report, but he said he would keep an eye out."

"So, what do you think?" Leah sat down in the chair in front of Jacob's desk. "Do you think we have another vampire problem?"

"I doubt it." Jacob shook his head. "We're trained to handle vampires. Unless it was a large army, they would have been fine."

"Have you told the council yet?"

Jacob laughed humorlessly. "You mean, have I told my aunt that her only child is missing and could be hurt? No." Jacob released a frustrated sigh. "But I'm going to have to tell them soon."

Frustration was etched on Jacob's face. As Alpha, his wolves were his responsibility. Not knowing where they were was hard for him. His position also meant that he had to keep the council in the loop. In Leah's opinion, the council didn't need to know everything. They were adults now with families and jobs and other grownup responsibilities. It was past time to take the training wheels off and trust in their abilities.

Leah yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night, huh?"

Leah shook her head and yawned again.

"Yeah, me neither." Jacob folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "I was restless. I mean, I was tired but I just couldn't fall asleep. It was like I needed to be somewhere or I was forgetting something. Of course, now I know that it had to do with Collin, Aaron, and Tommy missing."

"I got a little sleep, but I dreamed of giant monsters and blood. It was very chaotic." Just thinking about it again brought those eerie faces to the front her mind.

"What kind of monsters?" Jacob sat up.

"Wolves, but they weren't like us." Leah pictured them in her mind. "And they were huge, bigger than us."

They both exchanged worried looks.

"Have you seen the news lately?" The chair creaked as Jacob rocked back and forth.

"About the animal attacks?"

Jacob nodded.

"Yep." She remembered when she first saw those reports and goose bumps rose over

her flesh. "Do you think it's connected?"

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe. They're finding mauled bodies all over the forest. Vampires wouldn't leave that much blood behind. Plus, the attacks are getting closer and closer to town. Whatever it is, it's bad."

_What the hell could be worse than vampires?_ She rubbed her arms.

Leah heard heavy footfalls behind her and turned around.

"Hey." Sam Uley leaned casually against the doorframe with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Leah didn't see Sam that often, especially since she moved to Forks and he stopped phasing. He was still handsome and still in pretty good shape, although he was a little softer. It was obvious that he ate healthy sized meals every night.

"Thanks for coming," Jacob greeted and Sam nodded.

His eyes drifted around the room until they landed on Leah. "Hi, Leah." His voice was softer when he spoke, his eyes lingering.

"What are you doing here?" Leah asked, surprised and quickly added, "I thought you didn't phase anymore."

"My wolf's still with me, Leah," he explained with that thousand watt smile that used to make her knees weak. "Last time I checked, I was still third in command. I'd like to help." Sam stepped in the room and took a seat in the chair next to Leah and gave Jacob his attention. "So, fill me in."

While Jacob got Sam up to speed, Leah went to the small break room to grab a soda. The bell above the door rang. Renesmee hadn't come back yet, so Leah popped her head into Jacob's office. "I'll get it."

Jacob nodded and went back to his conversation with Sam. Leah made her way to the front door and her nose twitched as a familiar scent hit her.

"Can I help you?" she said to a man's back as he studied the tire display. Leah's heart nearly exploded in her chest when he turned around. Matt was standing in the lobby of Jacob's shop. She'd never seen him out of his uniform, but there he was wearing a tank top and cargo shorts, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Peaches?" Matt said, as a smile slowly formed.

She could only stare at him. It seemed like her feet were planted to the ground. She knew she should at least take a step forward, but she was frozen. He moved though, erasing the gap between them.

Leah anxiously looked back through the open door of Jacob's office. Sam and Jacob were still in heavy conversation. She suddenly found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

There were a million different scenarios that she'd imagined that she'd see Matt again, and none of them included the backdrop of Jacob's shop. The last thing she wanted was to see him again in the presence of her Alpha  _and_  her ex-boyfriend. Talk about awkward.

"I'm looking for Jacob Black." He reached forward as if he was going to touch her but thought twice about it. "It's great to see you again. How have you been?"

"Good." Leah looked into those hazel green eyes, the depths she'd gotten lost in dozens of times. "How's Jo?"

"She's good, still working hard at Breakers." He looked away, fondly. "She asks about you all the time, though. She thinks I scared you away." He laughed nervously, then said, "I didn't, did I?"

"No," Leah answered a little too quickly. "I've just been busy."

"Oh." He just looked at her like he could see right through that lie.

"Tell her I said 'hello'." Leah could swear her heart was going to pop out of her chest.

They were silent for a moment; the only noise came from the impact drill in the garage.

"Can I ask you something, Peaches?" Leah nodded. "Why did you run from me? I mean, I like you and I thought you liked me."

"I just…it's just…" His eyes held hers hostage, pleading for answers. "There are things you don't know about me."

"Like what? The fact that you can shape shift into a wolf?" He raised a taunting eyebrow, daring her to deny it.

She tried to hide her surprise, but a gasp escaped. The alpha command was firmly in place, but there was nothing against someone figuring it out by themselves.

"What do you know about that?" Leah said, dancing around the order.

"I know that shifters were created to protect humans and that without us, the world would be flooded with vampires."

"What do you mean, 'us'?"

Matt smirked. "You didn't think you were the only ones, did you?" She just stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. "Peaches, there are vampires everywhere. Every living creature has a way to defend itself. Why should we be any different?" He affectionately tapped her nose. "But you are extremely rare. Female shifters are uncommon, especially Alpha females."

"Wait…Wait." Leah stepped back, waving her hands and shaking her head. "So you're a shifter? Are you a wolf, too?"

"Yes."

As she stared at him, the pieces of the puzzle slowly came together. Like her pack brothers, Matt was large and strong and his skin was warm to the touch. Even now, with the weather in the high sixties, he looked completely comfortable in his tank top. He also carried that aura of a warrior; the one that screamed 'protector'.

"Are all shifters wolves?"

"No, not every shifter." Matt leaned against the counter. "Some are bears, panthers, lions, any animal with sharp claws or talons are preferable. Pack hunters are the best. It makes it easier to hunt together."

Leah could barely process that he was one of them. And there were others. How many were out there? And what was that part about female shifters? She'd always thought that there was some sort of glitch that made her a wolf. That or destiny decided it needed someone to screw to keep the world balanced and she had pulled the short straw. Was there a newsletter or something?

"How long have you known about me?"

"A while, although I didn't pick up on it at first. Like I said, female shifters are rare. There must have been a lot of vampires around to activate your gene. Not just any female carrying the gene is chosen. You're very unique, Peaches." He studied her closely and a seductive smile fell on his lips. "I bet your wolf is beautiful."

Leah's wolf hummed happily at his compliment.

"I'd love to see her. Will you show me sometime?" There was warmth and tenderness in his voice. She had to do everything in her power to keep her wolf inside.

"Listen, Matt." Leah stepped back so she could regain her focus. Being so close to him with his scent swirling around wasn't helping her concentrate. "We're in the middle of a crisis, and I can't talk right now. You need to go."

"Would this have anything to do with your missing wolves?" His voice was suddenly serious.

"How did you…"

He gently placed his finger over her lips. "That's why I need to see your Alpha."

Her breathing stopped at his touch. Matt picked up on it and hurriedly pulled his hand away. "Wait, are you his mate? Is that why you ran from me?"

"No," Leah said, quickly shaking her head. "He's my Alpha and my friend."

"Good." Matt's body relaxed and he placed his hand on her cheek. "Hitting on the Alpha's girlfriend isn't a good way to start an alliance. I don't have to worry about anyone else, do I?"

Before Leah could answer, she heard Sam's voice behind her. "Leah? Is everything all right?"

She took a deep breath and turned around. Sam's expression went from cautious to unfriendly as his eyes shifted to Matt.

Matt whispered in her ear. "Please tell me that's not Jacob Black."

"That's not Jacob Black," she answered in a monotone voice. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Sam, her ex-boyfriend in the same room as Matt, who was—well she didn't really know what he was—a situation she didn't want to deal with. In reality, it shouldn't have been a problem. After all, Sam was married to someone else, but the few times Leah brought someone home, his reaction was always unwelcoming.

"Yeah, everything is fine, Sam." Leah watched Sam move closer, locking a hostile glare at Matt. "He just needs to see Jake. Can you go get him, please?"

"Really?" Sam didn't take his eyes away from Matt. "What for?"

"That's my business." Matt obviously picked on Sam's behavior and went on the defensive. Leah saw the green in his eyes appear. Whatever that was, she knew it wasn't a good sign. Add that to the millions of questions she had.

"Sam," Leah said firmly, holding her hand up. "It's fine. Just get Jake."

"I'm not going to leave you alone with this guy." They were moving closer and closer together, trapping Leah like a piece of deli meat between two slices of bread.

"I assure you, I'd never hurt her."

"Do you know this guy?" Sam turned to Leah as he waved his hand in front of Matt.

"Yeah, she knows me," Matt answered before Leah could say anything. "And I know her, so why don't you get the man in charge? Obviously, that's not you."

What was it with dominant men being in the same room having to prove which one of them had the biggest dick?

"Okay, enough!" Leah exclaimed. Leah was never one of those 'damsels in distress' girls. That shit might get some girls all hot and bothered, but she'd learned long ago how to fight her own battles and be her own hero. "Yes, Sam. I know him and he needs to see Jacob."

When Leah first phased, she was forced to join a pack that didn't want her around. Hearing how much of burden she was only made her angrier. It wasn't like she asked to be a part of their little club. However, when the packs rejoined, some of the wolves became protective of their only female. Maybe it was because they were men now and not little boys. Maybe it was the fact that some of them had suffered heartbreaks of their own and realized that as much pain as it caused, it was only a fraction of what Leah had gone through. Whatever the case, they'd felt the need to be protective of their only female shifter. Too bad they hadn't realized that she didn't need it.

Sam and Matt were inches away from each other, low growls emitting from their throats. Sam was a few inches taller and trying his best to intimidate, but Matt held his ground. Leah felt the energy radiating off Matt, and her wolf growled in excitement. She almost expected them to both phase right there in the lobby and start brawling. That would be something to explain to the temp mechanic outside.

"Look, none of this is necessary!" Leah tried, but it fell on deaf ears. She threw her hands up, realizing that they weren't going to hear her over the testosterone humming in the room. She started to head back to the office when the bell over the door rang.

"I'm back!" Renesmee shouted as she entered, her purse hanging over her shoulder with a bag of subs in hand. "Lee, they ran out of peanut butter, so I got you chocolate chip."

Matt's body went rigid as he sniffed the air. He whipped around, crouching low and darted toward Renesmee. Renesmee froze, suddenly aware of the danger she was in. She only had time to drop her bags and brace for the impact.

Matt was fast, but Leah was faster. Before Renesmee's purse hit the floor, Leah was standing in front of Renesmee protectively. Matt stopped inches away from Leah, their bodies grazing with each breath. Leah stared at Matt with all the force of a predator protecting one of its own. He looked over Leah's shoulder at Renesmee and then back at Leah, tilting his head in confusion at her action.

"What is she?" he asked, studying Renesmee as she cowered behind Leah.

"She's not a threat." Leah's voice was stern as she blocked his view.

Sam chuckled behind them. "It looks like you don't know Leah that well, do you?"

Leah looked over at Sam's smug face with a warning. He shrugged innocently, but the haughty smile was still evident.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jacob finally emerged from the office.

While all attention shifted to Jacob, Renesmee gripped Leah's forearm and asked,  _What did I just walk into?_

"I'll explain later," Leah answered in a hushed tone, as Matt moved toward Jacob.

"Are you Jacob Black?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Jacob stood tall in full Alpha mode. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here about your missing wolves."

"You know where Collin is?" Renesmee squeaked behind Leah. "Is he hurt?"

Matt looked at Renesmee strangely. "He's fine, now." Then he turned to Jacob. "I'm Matt Robson, Alpha of the pack residing in Port Angeles. It's nice to meet you."

So Matt was also an Alpha, like they were in short supply to begin with. This was information overload. It seemed as soon as one question was answered, two more replaced it.

_Wait, isn't that the guy from your picture, the one that makes peach cobbler?_ Renesmee sent to Leah.  _And he's a shifter and an Alpha?_

"Looks like it," Leah mumbled. Matt looked back at her curiously. Talking to Renesmee like that made her look like she was talking to herself. She smiled at him and he turned his attention back to Jacob.

Jacob looked at his hand skeptically, but shook it. "You say you know where my wolves are."

"There were badly injured when we found them. They've been unconscious and just woke up about an hour ago."

"Something wrong with your phone?" Sam muttered.

"Sam," Leah sighed.

"What?" He shrugged. "I'm just saying he could have called instead of driving down here. Gas isn't cheap."

Matt bristled at Sam's comment, but he kept his composure. "I thought it would be a great opportunity to meet. Collin said we would probably find you here. We tried to stay away from your territory, but it seems that our enemy hasn't given us much of a choice."

"What enemy?" Jacob asked as he studied the other Alpha.

"We have a lot to talk about, but first things first. Let's get your wolves home. We have our doctor looking them over and they're stable, but they are still injured. I would have brought them with me, but he wanted to make sure they were okay to travel."

"Still?" Leah asked, taking a few tentative steps away from Renesmee. "What do you mean 'still'? How badly were they hurt?"

"Pretty bad and they need time to heal."

"Collin's  _still_  hurt?" Renesmee asked as she picked up the bags and set them on the counter. "Then we have to get to them. Let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" Sam held his hand up. "Why should we trust you? This could be some sort of trap. We don't even know you."

"We've already established that Leah knows me." Matt turned to look at her with all sincerity. "And I promise, Peaches. I'm telling the truth."

She could only stare at him as he held her gaze. Her gut and her wolf both knew he was being honest. The heat from Jacob and Sam's stares was stifling. She definitely had some explaining to do. So much for keeping her worlds separate.

Leah looked at Jacob and nodded. "I believe him."

"That's good enough for me." Renesmee grabbed her keys. "When do we leave?"

"Um," Matt looked at Renesmee doubtingly. "I don't think it's a good idea for her to go. My wolves are watching over them, and if they sense a threat they will attack now and ask questions later."

"I've been around shifters my entire life. I'm not going to hurt anyone." Renesmee gritted her teeth. "Collin needs me so I'm going."

Leah caught Renesmee's attention. "He's right, Red. They won't know about you until it's too late."

"Why can't he call and explain that I'm not going to hurt anyone?" Leah saw the tears shining in her eyes.

"Renesmee." Leah placed her hands on Renesmee's shoulders. She startled at Leah using her full name. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of a misunderstanding. I'll go, okay? He just said that they're okay now. I'll bring him home." Leah looked in Renesmee's deep brown eyes that were filled with worry. "Trust me."

Renesmee exhaled. "Promise me you'll call as soon as you talk to him."

"I promise." Leah turned to Jacob. "I'll follow Matt and bring them back."

"I'm going with you," Sam interjected.

"No, you're not." Leah shook her head. The last thing she needed was to sit in a car with Sam Uley while he asked her questions about Matt. She was still processing all the information that was thrown at her. She didn't have the patience or the energy to explain her relationship with Matt to anyone, least of all, Sam Uley.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Sam set his chin. When they were dating, she always thought his protectiveness was cute. Now it was just annoying and totally unnecessary. "Besides, I have a Jeep. You can't fit three full grown men in your little car."

"What do you mean three?" Matt interrupted. "We only found two, Collin and Aaron."

A deep shadow of dread fell, as they all exchanged looks. Tommy was still out there, probably injured.

Matt looked out at the fading sunlight. "We need to get your wolves home before the sun goes down. They're really vulnerable right now."

"Okay," Jacob said, looking at his watch. "I'll close up early. Sam and Leah, follow Matt." Jacob held his hands up to stop Leah's protests. "Sam's going with you, Leah. It's done." Jacob turned to Renesmee. "Ness, call Kim and tell her the situation and to meet us at my house. I'll call the council and let them know what's going on."

With that, Jacob headed out to the garage to inform Joe of the new plan.

This was one of the reasons why Jacob was a great alpha. He was great at taking charge of a situation and helping others focus on what was important.

Leah said her goodbyes to Renesmee then headed for the door. She ran into the smug look of Sam Uley.

"After you." He smirked as he held the door open for her.

__


	9. Chapter 7-Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There are a few changes in the shifters' characteristics. I'll let Matt explain.
> 
> Special thanks to Costa for pre-reading and fmfg and StoryPainter from PTB for all of your help.r.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All original characters and plot lines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**7** _

__

_**Part Two** _

 

 

Leah opened the passenger's side door of Sam's Jeep and reluctantly settled inside.

"Sorry about the mess." Sam collected action figures and tossed them in a plastic bin in the backseat. "David gets bored easily."

"It's fine." Leah handed Sam a Thor action figure then fastened her seatbelt. "How old is he now?"

"He just turned six." The pride in Sam's voice was unmistakable. "He's getting so big. It feels like yesterday that I was up in the middle of the night trying to get him to go to sleep."

"Kids grow fast. Next thing you know, they're asking for the car," Leah joked.

Sam laughed. "He asked me if I could teach him how to drive."

"Yeah, what did you say?"

"When he was tall enough to reach the pedals and see over the wheel, then we'll talk." Sam shook his head and smiled. "Almost every day he asks Emily to measure his height."

Leah had only seen David a handful of times. He looked like a miniature Sam, but he had his mother's smile. When she found out Emily was pregnant years ago, it tore her heart. It was hard seeing someone else live her dream, but time did make things easier. She didn't want to spend her time dwelling on the things that were taken from her anymore. Instead, she wanted to enjoy the things she still had.  _Carpe diem_  and all that.

Sam started the engine, and the sound of an eighties hair band blew through the speakers. Leah laughed and said, "You still listen to this crap?"

"Yep. Emily thinks it's silly, but the eighties had some great music."

"If you say so." Leah shrugged.

"Oh, come on! You used to love this song, remember?" Sam pointed to the speaker while rocking his head to the beat.

Leah chuckled. "Loving something and tolerating it because your boyfriend loves it are two different things."

"Yeah, okay." Sam smirked.

Sam's Jeep moved forward, keeping a safe distance as he followed Matt to the main road. Some things never changed. Not only did his taste in music stay the same, he still drove like a turtle, afraid to really open up the engine.

It wasn't until they hit the highway that Sam really put his foot on the gas. Although cars zoomed past him, he was careful not to let Matt's brake lights get too far out of range.

Leah sat back in her seat and leaned her head against the window while the last hour flashed in front of her. In one moment, everything went from simple to a tangle of complications that knotted tighter by the second.

She was still reeling from Matt's revelations. Not only was he a shifter, he was the Alpha of his pack. And what did he mean she was unique? All these years, she thought she was some sort of freak, an anomaly. No one knew why she was the only female to shift. It was no secret that there were a lot of unknowns when it came to the wolves. Could Matt have answers that the council didn't?

First things first, she needed to get Collin and Aaron home. By now, Collin's mother knew everything and was threatening to murder anyone who wasn't working relentlessly to bring her son home. They also had to figure out where Tommy was and if he was alive, was he hurt. And what the hell attacked them? Matt had already said that vampires weren't responsible. But what was? What else did they have to worry about? Zombies? Witches? Rabid fairies?

Leah glanced fleetingly at Sam as he steered down the road and hummed to Motley Crue. She couldn't remember the last time she was alone with him. They didn't really talk anymore. What was there to discuss? Fate had decided that they didn't belong together, no matter how many plans they made. She did think about him occasionally, but she just wanted him to be happy and it seemed like he was. His dreams had come true. Whether or not hers would was up for debate.

Sam's reaction to Matt was unexpected. It was normal for the pack to get a little protective when a new male came snooping around, but this was far from normal. Sam's reaction was territorial, possessive almost. She didn't like that. Leah was her own person and not someone's possession, certainly not Sam's.

_Just when I thought things were getting back to normal,_  she thought as she began tugging her lip with her fingers.

"You know, you used to do that all the time when you were thinking about something." Sam's deep timbre cut into her thoughts.

"What?" Leah asked.

Sam pointed toward her hand. "You pull on your lip. What are you thinking about?"

Leah fiddled with her seatbelt. "Just wondering what we're going to see when we find Collin and Aaron."

"Well, that Mark-guy said they were stable, right?" Sam tilted his head toward the truck leading them.

"His name is Matt," Leah corrected, although she was sure he remembered Matt's name. Sam muttered a 'whatever'. "What could have hurt them so bad that they still haven't healed?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out." Sam let go of the wheel and squeezed Leah's hand briefly, then causally put it back on the steering wheel. His touch shocked her, although she didn't show her emotion. After Sam left her, she yearned for his touch like a drug addict for their next fix; just a simple touch. Something to show that he still loved her. Now that it finally happened, it felt wrong and out of place.

They exited the highway and stopped at a traffic light. Leah felt Sam's eyes on her again.

"You're letting your hair grow out," he said with a little too much affection.

"Yeah." Leah twirled a lock around her fingers. "I got so busy with work and kept forgetting to get a haircut. Finally, mom convinced me to let it grow. Shifting is a little different, but I make it work."

"It looks nice." He smiled, staring at her longer than expected. He almost sounded like he used to. Back when they were dating and planning a life together.

"Thanks." Leah pushed a lock behind her ear. Sam often told her how beautiful her hair was. He'd spend hours running his fingers through it, massaging her scalp.

"You look great, Leah," Sam said softly. "I know things haven't been easy for you, but you made it to the other side. Now you're this photographer that everyone in the area is trying to hire."

Leah snorted. "That's a little exaggeration."

"Don't sell yourself short, Lee-Lee." Sam's use of her former nickname caused her to bristle. "You're very talented. We have one of your photos in our living room. It's an aerial shot of the forest. It's Emily's favorite because you can see a little bit of La Push and the beach."

He didn't take his eyes off her. His expression brought back memories of when they were dating. She felt the heat rush to her face and had a feeling her cheeks were reddening. A loud honk behind them turned his attention to the green light in front of them. Sam jerked his head back to the road. Matt's truck was inching further away.

She cleared her throat and said, "We should go. We don't want to lose Matt."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that," Sam muttered cynically, slowly pressing his foot on the gas. "So, how do you know this guy? Did you take pictures for him or something?" He was trying to sound nonchalant, but Leah could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"No, he's a bartender at a restaurant that I like to go to after work."

"Why does he call you, Peaches?"

"When I go to Breakers, I eat a lot of peach cobbler." Leah found herself smiling as she pictured herself taking a bite of the sweet dessert. "It's almost as good as Mom's."

"So does that mean I can call you Lee-Lee again?" he asked tentatively.

"Not if you want to keep all your teeth." She was aware that she let him slide earlier, but he hadn't used it years so she gave him a break. Sam laughed lightly and she smiled.

"So…" he said, slowly. "Is there something going on between you and him? I mean, it's perfectly fine if you were dating someone."

"Thanks for your permission," Leah answered dryly.

"You're a beautiful woman. What man wouldn't be attracted?" He kept his eyes on the road, even glancing in his side view mirror to avoid looking at her.

It had been years since Sam called her beautiful. She remembered when it used to come out of his mouth at the drop of a hat. Ever since he imprinted, the only thing he saw as beautiful was Emily, so hearing him say it did make her heart skip.

"No." Her voice wasn't very convincing. No, they weren't dating, but he'd given her one hell of a kiss; one that made her stomach flutter and her toes curl.

"I don't mean to get in your business but…" Sam trailed off.

"But what?" Seriously, did she want to hear this?

"It's just that, he's a little…I don't know…arrogant." Sam made an effort to keep his eyes on the road. "Personally, I think you can do better."

"Really." Leah rubbed her forehead. This was the conversation she didn't want to have with Sam.

"Yeah, really," Sam retorted. "Guys like that usually have one thing on their minds. You deserve better than that. I'm sure Jake would agree." His shoulder hitched as he looked at her. He caught her in a cautious glare, a look that expressed more than concern.

"How would you know what Jake would say?" Leah felt her wolf rustle at Sam's interference with her life. "Jake lets me make my own decisions and doesn't lecture me if he thinks I'm making the wrong one. He actually trusts my judgment, unlike  _some_  people. And you're wrong about Matt. He's not arrogant. Any man who is able to lead a pack of wolves and find time to help his aunt run a restaurant has my respect."

"Shit, Leah." He exhaled and banged the steering wheel. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want you to get hurt … again." She heard the regret laced in his voice, and when she looked at him she saw the guilt on his face. She hated that look. Some of the residents of La Push still gave that to her.

Leah sighed. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. And as far as Matt goes, he's an Alpha. I thought it was a requirement for Alphas to be a little bit full of themselves."

"I wasn't like that," Sam replied, looking carefully at Leah. "Was I?"

"You had your moments." Of course she could elaborate, but she decided against it. Things were awkward enough without discussing the hardships of being in Sam's pack.

"Oh." Sam looked thoughtfully back at the road.

Aside from Bon Jovi belting out, "Always", the rest of the trip was silent.

As Sam followed Matt down a dirt road, a two story house came into view. It was an older home, but it had been well maintained over the years. The outside was painted white with navy blue trim with hedges circling the outside.

After Sam shifted into park, he picked up his cellphone. "I'm going to call Emily to let her know that I got here."

"Okay." Leah hopped quickly out of Sam's Jeep to escape the stuffiness of tension floating in the air. She walked away from Sam's truck until she couldn't hear him talking anymore.

"This is where I live," Matt said close to her ear. She looked up at him as he circled around and stopped when he was next to her.

"It's nice," Leah said, clasping her hands behind her. Matt stood up a little straighter next to her, slightly puffing out his chest.

"Thanks, Peaches." When her eyes met his, they flashed green briefly.

"Why do your eyes do that?" She tilted her head to the side as she studied him.

"Do what?"

"They just turned green." Leah moved closer, hoping to see them do it again.

"Oh," he said, as the green blended in with hazel. "That's my wolf. He's usually not this active, but he likes you almost as much as I do." He winked at her. "He also comes forward when threatened or challenged."

"Your wolf's eyes are green? I've never heard of that before."

"It happens." Matt shrugged. "Like humans, wolves have different color eyes: blue, green, or the most stunning shade of brown I've ever seen." His lips curved into a smile that was warm and tender.

"Your wolf can come out like that?" Leah asked curiously. She'd been a shifter for over a decade and there was so much she didn't know.

"Yeah." Matt chuckled a little. "Your wolf does it too."

"You can see her?"

"Yep." Matt started walking and Leah followed. "That's how I knew you were a shifter. She's made a few appearances when guys hit on you and don't get the hint that you aren't interested." He nudged Leah's shoulder.

Leah nodded. There was nothing less attractive than a man who was drunk off his ass, spilling beer all over her as he gave her some cheesy pickup line.

"Where's Shawn?" Matt looked around briefly, feigning like he really cared.

"It's Sam." Leah smirked. Apparently, Matt had trouble remembering names too. "He's talking to his wife." Leah looked back at Sam as he sat in his Jeep.

"So he  _is_  married." Matt rubbed his chin. "I saw the wedding ring, but the way he acted at Jacob's shop, I thought—"

"You thought what?" Leah narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. He just seems a little overprotective of you. I thought maybe you and him…"

"Nope, I wasn't the chosen one," Leah muttered, looking away.

"The chosen one?" Matt quirked an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Never mind." Leah shook her head.

Matt studied her closely. "I have a question for you, Peaches. What's the deal with the redhead? It's weird. I can smell vampire in her, but it's not that sickly sweet smell that they usually carry."

"She's a hybrid."

"Really?" Matt's eyebrows shot up. "I've never seen one before. Usually, we hear of vampires raping women, but usually the vampire kills the victim."

"Well, her situation is different. Her mother wasn't raped. She married a vampire and they…well, you know." Leah waved her hand around hoping that Matt would get the gist.

"So her mother didn't survive?" Matt said, taking a seat on one of the porch steps, motioning for her to join him.

"Her mother's alive…sort of." The steps were cool on her legs as she sat down next to Matt. "She's a vampire now." Leah saw Matt's face contort into more confusion. "It's a little weird, I know. Just know that she's not a threat. She's not even venomous."

"I can understand weird." Matt began toeing a rock in the sand. "Trust me. So her and Collin are together, huh?"

"Yep," Leah sighed. "I'm sure you can imagine how things are going with that. Especially since his mother hates vampires."

"Wow, Peaches. Being a shifter is enough to turn your life upside down, but you have vampires and hybrids in the mix."

"Things weren't always like this." Leah looked wistfully at the clouds. "There was a time when I had the world at my fingertips, my dreams just waiting to be achieved. Then it was gone just like that." She snapped her fingers. "One thing I have learned is that life is fleeting. For no apparent reason, fate can toss your world upside down and expect you to clean up the mess without complaining about it."

"That's deep, Peaches." Matt looked at her thoughtfully. She expected to see him mocking her, but his face was a mask of seriousness. "Something tells me you have a very interesting story to tell."

"Depends on who you ask." Leah shrugged.

"I'm asking you." Matt stood up and held his hand out to help her up. "I'd love to hear it."

She took his warm palm in hers and he pulled her to her feet. She fell forward a little, falling into him. As a reflex, his hands caught her, grasping her waist.

They were close, just as close as they were that night outside of Breakers. She felt his chest expand into hers and his scent waft around her. He had this manly musk, but at the same time it was sweet and inviting. He gave her a little smile, his face inching closer to hers.

"Why'd you really run from me?" Matt gently placed his hand on her cheek. "It's more than you being a supernatural creature, isn't it?"

"I told you." Leah subconsciously leaned into his touch. "It's complicated." Being this close to him felt so good. Whenever she was around him, she was at peace. There wasn't a need to put up a wall or be defensive. She slowly felt herself relax.

"Then un-complicate it for me." His voice was just a whisper, a soft caress. His index finger trailed down to her chin to keep her from looking away. "You can trust me, Peaches."

She heard the sincerity in his voice, felt it in his touch, and saw it in his eyes. Something about it soothed the restlessness in not only her wolf, but her.

A throat clearing knocked them apart. Sam walked toward them, obviously done with his phone call and clearly in a bad mood.

Matt, noticeably agitated by the interruption said, "How's the wife?"

"She's fine." Sam's expression toward Matt was full of aggression, and Leah thought sure they were really going to go at it. Instead, Sam said, "Leah, we should get Collin and Aaron home before it gets late." His tone was clipped, short. She'd remembered this Sam; the one who made her feel like it was her fault that he tore her heart to shreds.

Matt took one last look at Leah then opened the front door.

The interior of the house was pretty basic, yet homey and welcoming. One thing Leah loved was that there were pictures everywhere. Some were of family members, others of vacations spots and tourist traps.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Leah asked as she approached a picture of the sunrise at the Grand Canyon.

"My brother, Niko, and I live here with my Aunt Jo." Matt dug in his pockets and placed his keys on the hook by the door. "Everyone else has their own homes, but this is home base. I don't think she could handle all of us living here. My brother and I are enough."

"How many do you have in your pack?" Leah asked.

"Nine."

"That's a pretty decent size."

They followed Matt down a hallway to a room in the back. There were two cots set up while another man with a stethoscope hanging around his neck examined Collin.

"Does your hand still hurt?" the man asked as they walked into the room. He was wrapping bandages around Collin's hand.

"Not as much." Collin's voice sounded like he was choking on rocks.

"Hey, Steve." Matt patted him on the shoulder. "How are things going?"

"Good." Steve looked up at Matt. His long, black hair was tied back in a ponytail. A streak of silver ran the length of it, mixing with the ebony strands at the base of his neck. He seemed to notice his new visitors. His blue eyes shifted between Leah and Matt, and he smirked like he was bragging about a secret that he knew but wasn't sharing.

"Well, hello there." Steve's grin broadened. "You must be Leah." He pulled off his gloves and stuck out his hand. He gave her a quick once over. "I've heard a lot about you."

"You know about me?" Leah shook his hand.

"It's the curse of being pack hunters, I'm afraid." He tapped his temple. "You're a constant thought in all of our minds."

Leah glanced at Matt who didn't look the least bit apologetic.

"I'm Steve, the resident pack doctor, third in command, and tonight I'm den mother. It's nice to meet you." He smiled graciously as he shook her hand.

"When we hunt, we don't leave Aunt Jo unprotected, so one of us stays here," Matt explained.

"And who's your friend?" Steve looked past Leah at Sam, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in that room.

Sam, suddenly aware that he was being asked a question, stepped forward. "Sam." He stuck out his hand for the doctor to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Sam," Steve returned.

Leah approached Collin. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, it looks worse than it is." He grimaced as he tried to move.

"Take your time," Steve warned with a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Collin had bandages wrapped around both hands, and there was a cast on his left leg. His face looked like he'd had a run in with a steamroller and lost. But he was still in good spirits.

It was strange seeing him still injured after a day had passed. The only person she'd seen this bad was Jacob after the newborn battle.

"My leg and all of my fingers are broken, but other than that I'm fine. Is Ness all right?" He moved to find a more comfortable position.

"She's worried about you." Leah lightly patted his shoulder.

"She's fine now even though this guy tried to kill her." Sam gestured to Matt. "Good thing Leah has quick reflexes."

"What do you mean he tried to kill her?" Collin asked, his eyes slowly sliding over to Matt. His voice was calm, but still ready to strike even if he was injured.

"He attacked her back at Jake's place," Sam explained, obviously ignoring Leah's warning glare.

The growl coming from Collin silenced the room. His sights zeroed in on Matt, and the look on his face was fierce and vicious.

_How many dominant males was she going to have to control today?_

"It's fine, Collin." Leah blocked his view of Matt and held her hands up as if she was approaching a wild animal. "He didn't know about her, but she's fine. Everyone's fine."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, man," Matt said from behind Leah. "I thought she was a vampire so I attacked. You understand, right?"

"Sounds like Ness is the one who deserves the apology," Collin answered through gritted teeth. It was strange watching Collin's demeanor change from laid back to fierce protector, especially with his injuries. "It'll be fine when I know she's okay."

Leah pulled out her cellphone. "That's a great idea. She'd love to hear from you, too." Leah dialed for him and placed the phone between his shoulder and ear.

"Ness?" Collin smiled when he heard Renesmee's voice. She shrilled through the phone asking a million questions at once. "No, honey, I'm fine. I'm so sorry I didn't meet you yesterday." That goofy smile he usually wore around Renesmee made an appearance.

While Collin spoke with Ness, Leah stalked over to Sam and pulled on his shirt for him to follow.

"What the hell was that?" she said in whispered tones.

Sam smoothed out his sleeve. "He should know that someone was trying to attack his girl. I'd want to know if someone went after Emily."

"And that's why you decided to tell him, right? It had nothing do with that pissing match back at Jake's, right?"

"Pissing match?" Sam whispered incredulously. "Give me a break. I was Alpha once too. To control a pack you have to have a clear head, and he acted without thinking things through. So far it seems like he's a hothead."

Leah defiantly crossed her arms. "I'm not arguing with you. Now is not the time."

Sam didn't look the least bit deterred by his actions.

Leah noticed Aaron staring blankly through the window. Leah and Aaron had never been on great terms, but she couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to not know where Seth was. "Do me a favor. Go check on Aaron. He looks like he could use a friend."

Sam nodded solemnly and headed over.

Leah walked back over to Steve and Matt. "What about Aaron? Is he going to be okay?"

"Physically, yes," Steve answered morosely. "He wasn't hurt as badly as Collin, a few broken ribs and some bruising. He's pretty upset, though. As soon as he woke up, he asked about his brother Tommy. When I told him that we'd only found him and Collin he completely shut down."

Leah watched Sam try and communicate with Aaron to no avail.

"Once the venom burns off, then they'll start healing faster," Steve assured.

"So they  _were_  attacked by vampires?" Leah asked with raised eyebrow.

"No, they were attacked by werewolves," Steve said matter-of-factly.

"Werewolves?" Leah's eyebrows rose. "You mean something different than us?"

"We're shifters," Steve explained, pointing at all of them. "We just happen turn into wolves. Werewolves are giant beasts taller than lampposts. They're strong, feral beings that only care about carnage." Steve leaned against the table. "Their venom works a lot like a vampire's. It slows down the immune system so the poison can spread and take over the body."

Leah ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "Great. You'd think that facing off with the Volturi was enough and now this?"

"The Volturi?" Matt and Steve said together.

"You actually fought them?" Steve asked.

Leah snorted. "Don't get too excited. There wasn't a battle. They ran away with their tails between their legs."

"Wait, they actually left Italy?" Steve asked. "They never leave the throne. Something big must've brought them halfway across the world."

"You could say that," she answered evasively. She didn't have the energy to explain why the Volturi came by or the wolves' alliance with the Cullens. There'd be plenty of time for that later.

"I would love to hear that story, like how you chased them away." Steve stood up excitedly. "It must have been pretty amazing. Wait until Niko hears this."

"Speaking of Niko, where's everyone?" Matt asked.

"They went out early." Steve stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Mickey had a hunch and they wanted to follow it before the sun went down completely."

"All right." Matt rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced out of the window at the fading sunlight. He glanced at Leah. "I need to get out there with my pack."

"And I need to get my wolves back home." She looked over at Collin with that silly grin still on his face after talking to Renesmee and then at Aaron who looked distraught and catatonic.

While Matt and Steve helped move Collin and Aaron outside, Sam pulled his Jeep closer to the door.

"You have a pack doctor, right?" Steve asked while Sam opened the back door to his Jeep.

"Yeah." Sam made room in his back seat.

"Make sure your doc takes a look at them when you get back." Steve helped settle Aaron in the backseat. "Right now, their immune systems are as fragile as a human's." Steve scribbled on a notepad. "I gave them some morphine for the pain. Make sure to give this to your doc before giving them medication."

"Will do." Sam folded the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. "I'll make sure our doc gets it."

Leah hung back with Matt on the porch and stared at the fading sunlight.

Matt shifted toward Leah. "Please tell Jacob that it's important for our packs to meet as soon as possible. We have a lot to talk about."

"I will." Leah started to step away, when Matt gently grabbed her arm.

"And I hope we will get a chance to talk too." He waited for her reaction. Her heart pumped erratically in her chest at his touch. Before she could respond, she heard Sam's bellow.

"Leah!" Sam waved. "We need to get on the road!"

"I gotta go." Leah slowly pulled away.

"I'll see you soon, Peaches." He lightly tapped her nose.

She gave him a small smile then walked toward Sam's Jeep, struggling to hide her own goofy grin.

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I would love to hear your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is a little long. Also, I've borrowed some werewolf traits from Patricia Briggs' Mercy Thompson series.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Some werewolf qualities belong to Patricia Briggs, author of the Mercy Thompson series. All original characters and plot lines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Special thanks to Costa for being my pre-reader. Also, thank you, Jcat5507 and darcysmom for being my betas.

 

**_8_ **

         

Jacob’s house was larger than most homes on the Quileute reservation. It had three bedrooms, two and half baths, and a den. It was also within walking distance to Billy’s, so he could check up on him. But the real reason Jacob had bought it was the enormous backyard with the forest surrounding the edge. It had made phasing and running under the cover of the woods easier. It was also accommodating to wolf traffic at all hours of the night. Billy was tired of waking up in the middle of the night to naked men walking around his kitchen looking for food. With Billy’s help, Jacob secured a loan, and the rest was history.  

Jacob suggested that everyone meet at his house at 5PM. That gave them plenty of time to talk before they needed to patrol.

Leah leaned over the railing of the deck and watched the two packs mingle. 

She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous about Matt’s pack meeting hers. Sure, her wolf was all about seeing him again, and she didn’t mind either. However, she wondered what it would mean when they all joined forces. Would they all react the same way Sam did? Would they get along, or would egos and pride destroy that bridge before it was built?

So far, things seemed to be going well. Leah was pleasantly surprised that everyone was coming together so easily. Her pack seemed to be happy to meet others like themselves, people they could relate to. For so long, they all thought they were the only ones of their kind, but to know there were others was an eye opener. So many questions flew around: Have you met other shifters? What kind of animals are they? How did their packs work…if they had packs?

Steve, Matt’s third in command and pack doctor, had been talking to Kim and Jared since he walked through the front door. While Kim and Steve talked in medical jargon, Jared nodded, pretending to understand what was being discussed. Leah noticed that Jared’s arm stayed possessively wrapped around his wife’s waist.

Matt had introduced Leah to his younger brother, Niko, earlier. He was also Matt’s beta, and according to Matt, his best fighter. He was a couple inches shorter than Matt, but a little bulkier. His hair was light brown, and his eyes had splashes of gold within their brown depths. When he shook her hand, he grinned slyly and said, “You are definitely hotter in person.” He took a few moments to appraise her figure. “No wonder Matt’s got his panties in a wad.” That earned him a smack on the back of the head from his older brother.

She watched Matt and Jacob speak with Billy Black. Billy’s eyes shifted to Leah briefly and he winked, subtly giving her his approval. After Harry Clearwater died, Billy Black and Charlie Swan stepped in to offer support for Harry’s children, and they’d both been there whenever they were needed. Leah nodded slightly at Billy with a smile.

There was one person she was concerned about. Aaron paced in the corner like a caged animal, waiting for its chance to attack. He was fully healed and had been given the okay to phase again. According to Steve, he didn’t have a lot of venom in his system, so he healed faster than Collin. A few of the other pack members tried to speak with him, but he wasn’t interested. The only one that stayed near him was Jason, his best friend, and Leah was happy that Aaron hadn’t pushed him away.

Leah watched Aaron closely as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. She could almost see the bundle of tension in his shoulders as he anxiously waited for the meeting to start. He’d already volunteered to patrol that night, so the sooner the meeting ended, the sooner he could go hunting.

The search for Tommy hadn’t turned up any leads, but they wouldn’t give up. Jacob was convinced that he’d know if Tommy was dead. Whenever one of them was injured, they all felt some residual tingling in their bones, sort of like an itch they couldn’t scratch. Because Jacob was Alpha, his tingling was stronger; it made him antsy and restless. 

Leah was still getting nightmares and learned that a few of the other pack members were experiencing them too. She’d woken up on more than one occasion covered in sweat with her heart beating like it was trying to break out of her chest. She didn’t remember a lot, but she saw large beasts circling her like she was prey debating whether to eat her or not.   

“He’s having a hard time, huh?” a familiar voice said in her ear.

Leah looked into Matt’s concerned eyes and nodded. “I can’t imagine something like that happening to my little brother. I can’t…” she broke off and placed her fingers over her lips. Knowing that it could have happened to Seth was almost too much. The only reason he wasn’t injured was because he’d switched shifts with Collin.

“Yeah, I know.” Matt leaned down on the railing and looked fleetingly at his own brother. “Niko’s always willing to go right into a fight, sometimes head first without thinking.” Matt rubbed his hand over his head. “He’s great at what he does, but sometimes he scares me. I’m his big brother, and I’m supposed to take care of him.”

Leah nodded and looked at her watch. She wondered where Seth was. He’d been acting guarded and secretive lately. Tommy’s disappearance made everyone hold their family members a little closer, and she didn’t like not knowing where Seth was.

“Do you think Tommy’s still alive?” Leah turned toward Matt, her voice low in case Aaron was listening.

“Yes, because Jacob feels it. He would know if one of his wolves was dead,” Matt answered with confidence. “But I have no doubt that Tommy’s in trouble. He’s a shifter, so his immune system is stronger than a human’s, and I’m sure they’ve figured that out by now. It’s what they choose to do with that information that concerns me.”    

“It sounds like you have some ideas.” Leah studied the thoughtful expression on Matt’s face.

“Nothing concrete,” he answered evasively. 

“I’d like to hear your theories, no matter how outlandish they are.” Leah stood up to her full height and faced him. “At this point, we don’t have anything to go on.”

She wanted to hear his ideas on a lot of things, like the ones involving female shifters. There were so many questions running through her mind, and more of them came up every day.

“So you got anything to drink around here?” Matt’s arm gently brushed hers, and a tingle of electricity hummed between them.

“Yeah, follow me.” She pushed herself off the railing and headed inside. “I have a question for you.”

He looked at her expectantly as he followed her, smiling mischievously like he knew what was on her mind.

“What did you mean when you said that I was chosen?” Leah looked up into his eyes and watched his smile widen.

“Just what I said.” He chuckled lightly. “You are unique.”

“What was I chosen for, though?” Leah watched him cautiously, willing more answers from him.  

“I’ll make you a deal, Peaches.” He opened the door for her. “You go out on a date with me, and I will tell you everything you want to know.”

Leah stopped in her tracks and looked cautiously at him. “Everything?”

He lightly caressed her chin. “Everything.” His hazel eyes flashed green briefly, and she felt her wolf rustle. Her was heart beating in her throat as his scent surrounded her, bringing her closer to him. “What do you say?”

“Okay.” Leah tried not to sound too excited, but at the same time, not too passive.

“Great.” The warmth in his voice made her insides melt, and she found herself smiling as she looked into his eyes.

Leah cleared her throat to catch her bearings and pushed the kitchen door open. She stopped suddenly when she saw Sam and Emily. Although Emily’s back was facing the door, Leah had a clear view of Sam’s expression. He looked at her adoringly as he brushed his finger over her eyelashes. Her light giggle filled the kitchen as he kissed the scarred part of her face. Feeling she was intruding, Leah turned to leave and ran right into Matt’s chest.     

“Whoa.” Matt placed his large hands on her shoulders. “I thought we were getting something to drink.” 

Matt’s voice caught Sam’s attention, and Emily glanced over her shoulder. When they saw Leah, they hastily snapped apart like teenagers caught making out.

_Geez, are they always going to do that when I come around?_

“Hi, Leah.” Emily waved tentatively, the left side of her mouth quirking up in a smile.

“Hi.” Leah headed over to the fridge. “Don’t mind us. We just came to get something to drink.” 

Matt hovered behind her, adding even more awkward tension to the room. Sam’s eyes zeroed in on Matt’s every move, a look of hostility marring his face.

“Hello.” Matt’s voice was friendly, but when Emily’s face came into full view, Matt flinched. It was a reaction they all picked up on, and it caused Sam to growl. Leah internally kicked herself for not warning him about Emily’s scars, but Emily being there was unexpected. She rarely came to pack meetings; Sam had always insisted that she stay at home and out of harm’s way. Leah glanced at the plastic bins full of muffins and realized that she was there to drop off food.

“I’m Emily, Sam’s wife.” She held out her hand, brushing off Matt’s apologetic expression.

“Matt,” he replied, shaking her hand with a smile.

“Oh.” Emily grinned and glanced back at Sam with a knowing look. “You’re the ‘other’ Alpha. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” Matt seemed to loosen up. Emily had that effect on people. It was like she could make people forget that she had scars. “It’s nice to meet you.”  

“You, too.” Emily took the lid off one of the plastic bins. “Would you like a muffin?”

“Thanks.” Matt perused through the choices and picked banana nut. “I love these.” He took a bite and hummed happily. “It’s delicious.”

“Thanks.” Emily beamed as she shyly pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “I hear your specialty is peach cobbler.”

“Ah, it’s all right,” Matt answered coyly. “Peaches loves it, and it’s worth it to see her smile.”

Leah kept her face in the fridge to hide the heat creeping up her cheeks. It had been years since someone made her feel this way. She’d dated before and even had couple of serious boyfriends, but they never made her feel so light.  

“Yeah, Leah has always had a beautiful smile,” Emily added. Leah felt all eyes on the back of her neck as she took her time pulling the bottled water from the package on the bottom shelf. “Well, we’ll have to swap recipes sometime.”

Confident that she wasn’t blushing anymore, Leah stepped away from the fridge with two bottled waters in her hand.   

“Sure.” Matt leaned over the plastic bin. “Mind if I grab another?”

“Go ahead. It’s probably better you get whatever you want now before everyone else gets in here.”

Matt laughed. “Trust me, I know. I have a pack of my own.”

Matt and his charm easily won Emily over. The same couldn’t be said for her husband. Sam seemed a little upset that Emily liked Matt. He didn’t say anything out loud, but Leah wondered what sort of things Sam was saying in his head. Probably nothing good.

Leah handed Matt one of the bottled waters and headed toward the door when Emily’s voice stopped her.

“Leah.”

Leah turned around slowly.

Emily took tentative steps away from her husband. She wrung her fingers in front of her as she approached. Leah could hear Emily’s heartbeat moving faster with each step. Emily cautiously looked back at Sam whose smile encouraged her to keep moving. She breathed in and grabbed a white box from the table.

“I saved these for you.” Emily’s voice was soft as she handed Leah the box. Leah carefully opened the box and found four jumbo double chocolate chip muffins. “I know they’re your favorite, and the boys are always eating all of the food before you.”

Leah sighed as she looked at the muffins. She knew Emily meant well. The thing was she hadn’t been able to keep a double chocolate chip muffin down since her father died. They were her father’s favorite, too. The memory of her and her father baking them on Sunday mornings crowded her thoughts. Looking at them made her eyes sting and her throat tighten.

“Thanks, Emily.” Leah forced a smile to keep her tears at bay. “But these aren’t my favorite anymore.” She gingerly handed Emily the box back. Emily’s face fell, and Leah quickly added, “But I do love apple cinnamon.”

Emily perked up a bit. “I made those, too. I’ll just swap these out, okay?” Her face was so hopeful. In that moment, her mother’s words echoed in her ears. Emily was really trying to get past everything and start over. They could never get back the closeness they had shared before, but maybe they could be friends again.

“That would be great.” This time Leah’s smile was genuine. Emily traded out the double chocolate chip muffins for the apple cinnamon with streusel topping. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Emily moved like she was going to touch Leah’s shoulder but hesitated. Leah was relieved; she didn’t think she was quite ready for that yet.

She headed toward the door, Matt following closely behind her.

“Was it just me, or is there a lot of tension between you three?” Matt took another bite of his muffin.

Leah had to think how she wanted to approach this. Her past was something that she didn’t want to think about, let alone talk about. She decided being vague was the best plan. Besides, how many people on the reservation would go up to Matt and tell him that Sam dumped her for her cousin?

They took a seat at one of the empty tables, and Leah set her box of muffins down.

“Sam and I dated all through high school.” Leah cracked open her bottled water.  “He’s married to my cousin now.”

“Emily’s your cousin?” Matt swallowed the last of his muffin in one gulp. “Was she dating him before you broke up?”

“It’s a long story.” Leah released a breath. “But that’s why there is tension.”

“Can I ask what happened to her face?” Matt asked, lowering his voice.

“She was attacked by a bear.” It was the same lie told around the reservation. It was obvious that Matt and Sam didn’t get along, and Leah didn’t want to fan that fire. Every single time Sam looked at Emily, he was reminded of how he lost control. Leah doubted that Matt would ever throw that in Sam’s face, but she didn’t want to chance it.

Eventually, word had gotten around that Emily had brought a truckload of muffins, and everyone headed inside to get theirs. Leah smiled as she opened the white box, knowing that she wouldn’t have to fight for hers this time.

 

**~*}{*~**

 

The sun was almost down by the time Seth showed up. Seth’s tardiness was holding up the meeting, and by the look on his face, Jacob had told him so.

Leah saw Seth slowly make his way to one of the empty chairs by the door with two muffins in one hand and a can of coke in the other.

“Hey, little brother.” Leah approached.

“Hey,” Seth said quietly as he placed his drink on the ground beside him.

“Why were you late?” Leah took a seat next to him. “Did you have a hot date or something?” The look on Seth’s face took all humor away. 

“Give me a break, Lee.” He sounded exasperated and irritated. “Jake already gave me the third degree.” Seth hated disappointing people, especially Jacob. Ever since he was young, he’d idolized Jacob Black.

“Don’t take it personally.” Leah waved her hand nonchalantly. “Jake has been in a pissy mood lately. He had to cancel another date with Eden and he found out that Rachel was dating Paul _and_ we have a new threat to worry about. Part of his anger probably comes from a combination of that.”

Seth chortled. “I guess I can’t blame him. I’d be a little upset if my sister was getting cozy with someone and I didn’t know about it, oh wait…” He looked at her, his smile growing larger.

“Ha, ha.” Leah rolled her eyes.

“I met Matt, by the way.” Seth cut his eyes to Leah. “Nice guy and I can tell he really likes you.”

“Yeah?” Leah answered dryly. “How?”

“Because as soon as he realized that I was your brother, he was extra nice. He even let me have the last soda.” He held up the soda can. “Guys that like you are always kind to me.”

“Maybe he was just being polite.” Leah shrugged.

“Yeah, sure,” Seth answered sarcastically. “Whatever you say.”

“Well, at least you’re taking things better than Jacob.” Leah watched Paul lean down so Rachel could whisper in his ear. His hand was on the small of her back, while hers rested on his chest.   

“I can’t believe they managed to keep it from him so long.” The can hissed as Seth opened it.

It really was a miracle. Everyone knew: most of the pack, Billy, Sue, even Charlie was aware.

“No one wanted to tell him.” Leah shrugged. “He was so preoccupied with Eden, he didn’t even notice that his sister had fallen for the wolf with the worst reputation. I wasn’t there when he found out, but I heard he had a fit.”

“I bet he did,” Seth commented. “We’ve all seen the many trails Paul’s blazed, but he’s calmed down in the last few years.” Seth bit into his muffin.

“Can I ask you something and promise you won’t get mad at me?” Leah kept her eyes focused on the crowd.

Seth nodded and finished his muffin.

“What’s going on with you?” Leah lowered her voice. “It’s not like you to be late for pack business, especially when it’s something this important.”

Seth swallowed, but kept his eyes away from Leah’s. “Track practice ran late.”

Leah could see through his lies like looking through a glass window.

“Seth, come on.” Leah put a hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Don’t bullshit me. Why are you being so secretive?”

Seth laughed then raised a questioning eyebrow at his sister. “Secretive? This is coming from someone who was dating another Alpha right under everyone’s noses.”

“Okay, first of all, we weren’t dating then,” Leah said, with a guilty smile. “And second, I just wanted something…”

“Away from all this,” Seth finished. He started peeling the wrapper off the second muffin.

“Yeah.” Leah sighed. “This pack stuff has taken up so much of my life. I’d forgotten who I was. So, yeah, I kept it a secret. I didn’t know that Matt was an Alpha or that he’d come knocking on Jacob’s door, effectively blowing my cover.”

“Yeah, I hate it when that happens,” Seth joked, and they both laughed. It was a few moments before he spoke again. “I’m seeing someone, but it’s new, and I still don’t know how I feel yet.”

Leah looked at him and simply said, “Okay.”

“And believe me, I get it.” Seth blew out a slow breath that seemed to release some of the tension in his body. “We have so little privacy, and everyone has an opinion.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s one reason I didn’t tell anyone.” Leah glanced over at Matt as he spoke with Billy.

“Just one? What’s the other?”

Leah’s shoulder hitched as she released a breath. “I’m sick of every move I make going back to Sam and Emily for one reason or another. It’s been ten years, and people around here still look at me like I’m this torn up little girl.” Leah laughed harshly. “Now I know how Jennifer Aniston feels.”

Seth smiled. “We’re like this weird family involved with each other’s lives whether we want to be or not. And the outside world doesn’t understand how truly fucked up we are sometimes.”

“With all the voices running around in our heads, it’s shocking that we haven’t gone mad.” They both laughed at this. Seth had grown so much over the years. He wasn’t the little boy who used to always get into her things. He was a man—with stubble on his chin and everything. There were times when she saw her father in his smile and heard him in his voice.

“Remember when you were ten, and you broke dad’s favorite fishing pole?”

Seth groaned. “Yeah, I wanted to prove that I could catch a big fish without his help, and then the line snapped.”

“You came home so scared that dad was going to kill you. You were rambling so fast, I could barely make out what you were saying.” A memory of a young Seth flooded her mind. He was holding two broken pieces of Harry Clearwater’s prized possession with a look of horror on his face.

“I kept picturing the top of his head opening up with fire shooting out.” Seth sighed and looked at Leah with gratitude. “But then you told me you’d take care of it. You took half of the money you were saving to buy a new CD player to buy a new fishing pole so I wouldn’t get in trouble.” Seth smiled. “You know, he never found out?”

“No, he didn’t.” Leah smiled, hoping her father would get a kick out of it now as he watched over them. “I’m always here for you, Seth, no matter what. You can talk to your big sister about anything.”

Leah leaned on his shoulder as he wrapped a strong arm across the back of her chair. “You too, Lee.” He lightly kissed her forehead as he squeezed her shoulder.

Jacob called the meeting to order and everyone quieted down. “First off, I’d like to welcome the Port Angeles pack.” Matt’s pack stood off to the side, watching intently. Leah hadn’t met all of Matt’s wolves, but she couldn’t help notice how diverse they were. Unlike the Quileutes, they obviously didn’t come from the same bloodlines. 

“My father, Billy Black, is our chief and a member of our tribal council. They help us maintain our secret as well as advise us how to proceed with threats.”

 Jacob waved a hand across the crowd. “Everyone here either phases into a wolf or knows our secret. My sister, Rachel, is here representing our tribal council.” Rachel waved. “Kim Cameron is married to one of our wolves, and she is also our doctor, since we can’t exactly go to emergency rooms with our injuries.”

“Hello.” Kim smiled shyly.

He walked over to Renesmee and placed a hand on her shoulder. She sat next to Collin, holding his hand as she looked up at Jacob. “And I trust some of you are familiar with our resident hybrid. This is Renesmee Cullen.”

“Ness,” she quickly amended.

“Ness,” Jacob corrected. “She is both vampire and human, although she’s not venomous. She only drinks animal blood, but she can eat human food.”

Leah watched Matt’s pack exchange wary looks. She’d hoped that they would understand about Renesmee, but shifters were understandably skittish around vampires. They were natural enemies, after all.

“Okay, I’ll let you take the floor, Matt.” Jacob walked off and took a seat next to Leah and Seth.

Matt’s eyes scanned the crowd of anxious faces as he folded his hands together. His demeanor changed to the commanding presence of an Alpha, calling everyone’s attention. “Well, I guess introductions are in order. My pack has nine members, although not all of us are present. This is my brother, Niko. He’s my second in command and the best in combat.”

Niko waved at everyone and then nodded at his brother to continue.

“Steve is our pack doctor and third in command. I thought it was important for him to be here.”

“This is Mickey.” Matt gestured to the man sitting next to Niko. Mickey was a tall, lanky man, not quite as bulky as the average shifter. His black hair was cropped in a buzz cut, and he had deep, dark brown eyes. His skin was tan, just a few shades lighter than Leah’s. “He’s the best at tracking and has great instincts.”

“Hey,” Mickey uttered with a slight lift of the lips.

“And this is Chris.” Matt gestured to the man standing like a sentinel by the door. His massive arms crossed over his chest with a serious expression haunting his face. His skin was the color of coffee with a few tablespoons of cream, but his dark eyes were wary, like he’d seen too much to ever let his guard down again. “He’s new to our pack, but he’s proven to be a very valuable warrior.”

Matt turned and faced the audience. “The rest of our pack is out on watch.” Matt started pacing. “When we lived in Arizona, a group of vampires moved to town, causing all sorts of havoc. You’d be surprised how many vampires live in the south. They activated our genes to protect. To make a long story short, the vampires that we didn’t kill eventually fled. When we thought we could get back to normal, a pack of werewolves came to town and slaughtered members of our town and most of my pack. Only four of us survived. After the pack of werewolves fled, we followed them, vowing revenge for our fallen pack mates. Niko and Steve were a part of my original pack, but we’ve picked up a few new members on the way.” Matt looked meaningfully at Mickey and Chris.

“What can you tell us about these werewolves?” Jacob asked. “What kind of weaknesses do they have?”

“They are strong beings, massive like grizzly bears and just as dangerous.” Matt walked closer to Jacob. “They run in packs, just like us, with an Alpha, beta, and so forth. As far as weaknesses, they can’t swim when in their werewolf forms. Their bodies are too dense to float, so that’s an option if you’re near a large body of water. But they will take you down with them if they get the chance.”

Steve interjected. “You’re probably used to fighting vampires, but unlike vampires, they are living creatures with hearts, brains, and other functioning organs. They have accelerated healing abilities, but they can’t live without a heart or a lung.”

“Or a head,” Niko added quietly.

“So we could rip them apart like we would a vampire.” Jared rubbed his wife’s shoulder as she cringed at his suggestion.

“Yeah, except you wouldn’t have to burn the pieces,” Steve replied. “They are at their weakest when they’re turning since their bones are breaking and reforming. It takes about twenty minutes for a seasoned wolf, longer for the newer ones. Catching them is the trick. Once they have turned into werewolves, they are lethal and quick.”

“Silver bullets won’t work?” Paul asked and received a few chuckles.

“Any bullet will work if you have enough of them, manage to hit a major organ, and cause enough damage that won’t heal fast enough,” Niko answered. “If that’s done wrong, you’ll have a really pissed off werewolf on your hands.”

“I think it’s a good idea if we all start training again,” Jacob suggested. “We need to have some idea of what to do and what we’re up against.”

“Jake’s right,” Steve interjected. “Their venom is in their bite, and you’ll want to avoid that as much as possible. The more in your system, the weaker you are and the slower you will heal. We do have an advantage because of our accelerated healing, but the more times we’re bitten, the harder it is for our bodies to burn it off.” Steve looked at Collin. “It’s why Collin is still healing. His body still needs to burn off the venom before it can work on healing his injuries.”

“How successful have you been?” Embry asked. “Have you been able to get their numbers down?”

Matt exhaled. “We thought we had them. Then they showed up again, attacking and ‘recruiting’ new members.”

“Where did you get your information?” Sam asked with a hint of a challenge, his arms crossed defiantly.

“Well, one of our pack members is a werewolf.” Matt cautiously looked over at Leah and then at the rest of the crowd as silence fell over them. “Just like you have a hybrid as an ally, we have a Child of the Moon that is ours.”

“And he’s not a threat?” Sam asked skeptically.

“No more of a threat than your hybrid.” Niko looked knowingly at Renesmee, who shifted uneasily in her seat. “After the vampires fled, we let our guard down. We had no reason to fear anything else. We’d just taken down a coven of vampires. When the werewolves attacked, we were completely unprepared. In all the chaos, we’d lost track of my best friend, and the werewolves found him first. By the time we got to him, there wasn’t much left, but we heard a faint heartbeat. He was unconscious, so we assumed he wasn’t in any pain. Then he started to get better. We were worried that John might be changing, but we didn’t want to act rashly. After the full moon rose, we realized we were right.”

“So that means they are aware of their actions, right?” Kim asked. “I mean, if there was a way to save your friend, then they have a choice.”

“It takes control and John has it,” Matt answered. “It wasn’t an easy road, but he’s always been strong willed. He’s in control and helps us find the werewolves. He can’t help what he is now, but he can do whatever is possible to keep it from happening to someone else.”

“Since he’s not a shifter, we don’t have a mind link with him, but we have other ways of communication,” Steve elaborated. “Signals, howls, and things like that.”

“Does he have a mind link with the werewolves?” Sam asked.

“No, he’s a lone wolf, so to speak,” Steve answered. “He did at one point, but once he was able to control his wolf, the link was broken. Usually lone wolves don’t last long, but we think it’s because he runs with us that he’s able to survive.”

“I have a question,” Rachel said after raising her hand. “These werewolves are human, right? Do you have any idea who they are and what they do during the day?”

“They probably sleep during the day. They don’t have jobs if that’s what you mean. They steal what they need, including food, homes, and water. And yes, we know who they are and they know us.” Matt nodded solemnly. “I should warn you. Forming an alliance with us means they will know you, too.”

“They already know about us,” Jacob said, rubbing his hand over his head. “Especially now that they have Tommy.”

“Tell us more about their venom,” Quil asked from the corner. He’d come straight from work and was still dressed in his slacks and dress shirt, although he’d discarded his tie.    

“Their venom works a lot like a vampire’s, meaning it’s designed to morph cells and remake them into something else. But unlike a vampire, one bite won’t do the job. They basically have to rip apart the person, yet keep them alive enough to survive the bite and become one of them. It doesn’t always work, though.”

“That would explain the dead bodies found in the forest.” Leah pinched the bridge of her nose. “So, we only have to worry about them during a full moon, right?”

“No.” Matt shook his head. “They can phase with any moon, although they are strongest when it’s full. If the moon is in the sky, they can transform. Sometimes they will phase during the daytime, but they usually don’t because the moon isn’t at its brightest. The brighter the moon, the stronger they are. They have no choice during the full moon, though.”

“What about vampire venom?” Renesmee popped up. “Will that help?” 

“It has no effect on werewolves,” Steve answered. “And with their razor sharp talons, they can slice through vampires like a hot knife through butter. Why do you think the vampires are trying to wipe them out? Aside from us, werewolves are their biggest threat. Besides, where would you get vampire venom? I thought you weren’t venomous.”

“I’m not, but my family is,” Renesmee answered. 

“Your family?” Niko and Matt said together.

“We have an alliance with the Renesmee’s family,” Jacob explained. “Because they are vampires and they activate our gene, they left, but they are our allies.”

“But they drink blood.” Mickey’s brow furrowed.

“They drink animal blood,” Leah amended. “Their eyes are this freakish yellow color instead of that creepy red color. But we’ve fought with them before.”

There was uneasiness in the air around Matt’s pack. It was to be expected, though. The Cullens weren’t the average vampire coven, but they would have to see for themselves. Leah could tell by the way they all moved that it might take a little convincing.

“They’ll be in town for Embry’s wedding,” Jacob said. “They are aware of the situation, and they may be able to help. Their leader is over three hundred years old, and he’s a doctor. He might be able to offer some insight.”

“A vampire who’s a doctor?” Mickey eyebrows jumped. “You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope. He’s one of the best surgeons around,” Jacob answered matter-of-factly.

“I have a question.” All attention turned to the voice in the shadows. Aaron approached slowly, the fading sunlight casting shadows on his face, making the dark circles under his eyes evident. “Do you have any idea what happened to my brother and where he is?”

“No,” Matt answered sadly. “We don’t know where or why they’re keeping him, but they’ve been planning something, and it might have to do with Tommy.”

“So what good are you?” Aaron threw his hands up. “You’re supposed to be experts on this shit, yet they keep getting away from you. It seems to me like you don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

“We obviously know a lot more than you.” Niko rose from his chair. Jacob watched carefully, and Leah moved to get up. “Remember, we saved _your_ asses. If we hadn’t found you, you’d be bleeding out in the forest.”

“Yet, you let them take my brother.” Aaron stepped closer to the new pack.

“We didn’t _let_ them take anyone,” Niko countered, and Matt put his hand on Niko’s shoulder to stop him. “We found you and Collin, not your brother. We didn’t even know there were three of you until you woke up in our house the next morning!”

Chris stiffened, ready to move in front of his Alpha if needed.

“Aaron,” Jacob warned as he rose from his seat. All of the wolves felt the slight tremor of a pending Alpha command. “They’re here to help, and they’re the best defense we have.”

“Help?” Aaron laughed harshly. “You know what would ‘help’? If someone knew what to do and stopped blowing smoke up everyone’s asses. All you have are a bunch of theories.”

Leah saw Chris slowly shifting into a fighting stance, while Niko’s anger was causing him to tremble.

“All right!” Leah stood between Aaron and Niko, holding a hand up in front of each of them. “Everyone calm down.” She turned to Aaron. “We’re here to get answers, not point fingers.” She gently placed her hands on his shoulders. “We are _all_ trying to find Tommy and bring him home. You know that. I know you’re worried about him, but we all need to work together if we’re going to bring him home and keep everyone safe.”

Leah had never been close to Aaron, but she sympathized with him. What if Seth patrolled with them, and he was kidnapped instead of Tommy? The thought sent a shiver of fear through her.

Aaron looked down at the ground, muttered an apology, and headed inside to cool off.

“He’s just worried about his brother,” Leah replied as she watched Aaron walk inside Jacob’s house. Jason followed him.

“It’s fine,” Niko said as his anger faded away. “No harm, no foul.”

Once the tension in the air dissipated, the meeting continued. They talked about patrol schedules as well as training. Jacob’s pack agreed to patrol La Push, like always, and Matt’s pack would patrol outside that area. Since the Cullens were due in town in the next few days, they’d be able to help with patrols, which would help a great deal. Things were different now that most of the pack members had jobs and/or families to think about. It was convenient that the Cullens didn’t have to sleep. However, that idea wasn’t quite comforting to Matt’s pack. Leah hoped that things would get better once they met.  

After the meeting was adjourned, Matt caught up with Leah. “So we’re still on for that date, right?”

“Yes,” Leah replied and felt her wolf leap. After they swapped information, they said their goodbyes. 

As Matt drove off, Leah could only think how ironic it was that she was going on a date in the middle of a crisis. Why was her life always so complicated? She sighed and went in to help Jacob clean up.           

 

**~*}{*~**

 

He sat on the branch of a tree, watching her house. Even though the sun had set hours ago, he could see as if it was bright as day. All the details of the night were vivid, and he wondered how he had managed the world before.

The shower was running, and he could hear her singing sweetly. He imagined watching the hot spray hitting her body, soaking the ebony strands of her hair, causing it to stick to her skin. In his mind, he saw the rivulets of water cascading down her golden honeyed skin, washing away the troubles of the day.

He’d done this countless times before, but things were different now. He was different, but his feelings for her were still present. In fact, they intensified. Before, it was just a slight affection; now it was a full blown obsession. She was always on his mind, like a video stuck on a loop, replaying the same scene in a movie.    

He closed his eyes as her singing comforted him. In his mind, he saw her smile lighting up his world and her eyes glowing back at him lovingly.

The shower cut off, and the sound of the shower curtain scraping broke through his thoughts, but she was still humming. She did that a lot lately, and he had a feeling it had something to do with that guy she was dating.

Her bedroom curtains were closed, much to his disappointment, but he didn’t need to see her naked. He’d pictured it enough in his mind. He couldn’t wait to see if the images in his head matched the real thing.

So many scenarios formed in his mind. Sometimes he’d imagined himself waiting for her after she’d gotten out of the shower. She’d be wearing just a towel with the knot slowly slipping away. Other times, he would join her and help her wash those hard to reach places.

She emerged from her bedroom with a towel in her hand and walked into the living room where the curtains were open. Her still-wet hair formed slick waves, soaking the shoulders of her shirt.

The shrill of a telephone filled the air, and she hurried to answer it.

“Hello?” she asked and then smiled. “Hey, you.” Her heart skipped happily in her chest as she causally leaned against the counter.

She was talking to _him_ again. He hadn’t seen him yet, but he could tell by the way she twisted a wet strand of her hair that she liked him. A lot.

He was too far away to make out _his_ voice, but from her end he figured out that this guy had broken a date and was promising to make it up to her.

“Oh, Jake, it’s no problem.” She ran a towel over her damp hair. “I understand. Maybe we could do something this week...” she continued, but he didn’t want to know anymore. He just wanted to concentrate on how to get rid of this guy.  

Eden Sloan was supposed to talk to him like that, not this Jake guy. He was probably some punk who knew nothing about her. _He_ didn’t know what scared her and how to make her happy. _He_ had to go.

But things were different now. He would have to convince Eden that he was still a worthy choice, even though he was…different.

The moon hovered in the sky, shining its light over his skin. It pulled at him, but he fought it. There was only one female that ruled his heart.

He hopped out of the tree, landing with a soft thud on the earth. After taking one last look, he headed back into the forest.

 

 

__


	11. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Once again, I'm sorry about the delay. Real life got in the way. Anyway, you know the drill. Twilight characters are Stephenie's. New characters and plot lines are mine. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you, Costa for all of your insight and helpfulness.

**_9_ **

 

 

 

 

Jacob had asked that his pack meet in the woods for a short and important meeting before they patrolled that night. The Cullens had arrived the night before, and Jacob wanted Matt’s pack to meet them. Matt wanted to show Jacob’s pack what sort of beasts they were facing.

         

Leah was tasked with the duty of escorting Edward and Jasper to the clearing. Jacob felt that it was best if only two Cullens came and Leah agreed. It wouldn’t be good if Matt’s pack felt threatened, especially when they all needed to work together.

         

As they trekked through the woods, the scent of vampire clouded around Leah. The windy conditions didn’t help matters. It would take a little time for her to get accustomed to it again, but at that moment it was so strong, her wolf groaned. She wondered if her scent was as potent and bothered Jasper and Edward.

         

“It’s not that bad,” Edward answered her thought. “Although, the males of your group have a stronger…musk.”

         

Leah glared at Edward. “Has anyone ever told you how annoying that is? If I wanted your opinion, I would have asked.”

         

“I apologize,” Edward said. “Usually Bella puts a shield around me so I’m not in everyone’s thoughts. It takes some getting used to when she’s not around.”

 

“Where is Bella, anyway?” Leah asked. “I thought you two were joined at the hip.”

 

Edward laughed. “I dropped her off at Jacob’s shop to see Renesmee. Bella was eager to talk to her about that guy Renesmee’s seeing. Besides, I don’t want her around this yet.”

         

Leah narrowed her eyes. “You’re still playing that ‘protector’ card, huh?”

         

“I don’t want her or Ness to get hurt,” Edward argued. “Is it wrong for me to keep my family safe?”

         

“She’s a vampire, Edward.” Leah pushed a branch aside to walk under it. “There’s not much that can hurt her now.”

         

“The children of the moon are dangerous to even us, darlin’,” Jasper interjected. “They shouldn’t be underestimated.”

         

Edward ran his hand through his hair. “Carlisle and I have been doing some research, and trust me, we are all just as fragile as humans in this case.”

         

“I understand three of your wolves were attacked by them,” Jasper said. “One of them was injured pretty badly and the other is still missing, right?”

         

“Yeah,” Leah answered sadly. “Matt’s pack found Aaron and Collin. If they hadn’t found them, we might be looking for three wolves instead of one. We owe Matt and his pack for that.” 

         

“Collin’s the one dating my daughter, right?” Edward asked.

         

“And how did you find out that information?” Leah began reciting nursery rhymes in her head.

         

“You can stop singing about the _Three Blind Mice_!” Edward rolled his eyes. “I picked it out of Renesmee’s head. She practically had a fit when she realized I’d read her mind. She begged her mother to put up her shield, but Bella shooed me out of the shop instead.”

 

“Yes, Renesmee was very angry with Edward,” Jasper mused. “It was quite funny.”

 

“I wonder why she didn’t just tell she was seeing someone.” Edward scratched his head as if truly perplexed.

         

Leah laughed loudly. “Are you serious? She probably didn’t tell you because she thought you’d give Collin the third degree.”

         

“I just want to see what his intentions are.” Edward frowned. “There have been many young men interested in my daughter, and their thoughts weren’t always pure.” Edward sounded every bit like a protective father. Leah thought about her own father shooting so many questions at Sam, he needed a helmet. She wondered if Harry would like Matt.

         

“And before you ask, Collin won’t be a the meeting. He’s still injured and he’s already seen what a werewolf looks like.” Leah looked at the path ahead. “He’s great for Renesmee. You have nothing to worry about.”

         

“What if he imprints,” Edward said, watching Leah warily. “I don’t want her to fall for someone she’s not destined for. I just wish Alice could see her future.”

         

Leah shrugged. “He might imprint, he might not. The point is there are no guarantees in life. Sure, it’s great to have your own personal psychic to make sure you choose the right decision, but sometimes choosing the wrong one is better for you. How will you learn if someone always gives you the answers?”

         

“So, you wouldn’t want to know that Sam and Emily were going to be the cause of your heartache?” Jasper cut in. “You wouldn’t want to avoid that?”

              

Leah breathed out and said, “There was a time when I felt that way. I remember when Red told me she and Collin were going out. I was so worried about her, but then I thought about Embry and Angela. I’ve seen the love that Embry has for Angela in the pack mind. It’s just as strong as Jared’s love is for Kim.”

“Do you regret falling in love with Sam?” Edward asked.

“Sam taught me a lot. He taught me how to love and what it felt like to be loved. When I was with him, I was fearless, weightless, and most of all happy. I can’t regret that.” Leah paused and continued, “Remember when Red was in high school and that guy she was crushing on only dated her because he wanted free tutoring lessons?”

“Yeah, I wanted to rip his throat out.” Edward gritted his teeth. “She cried for a week when he broke her heart. Bella flew to Forks for a few days to be with her.”

Leah shared Edward’s sentiment. She wasn’t certain, but she thought Seth might have had a few words with the asshole in question. He stayed away from Renesmee, but it seemed to be more out of fear than anything else. “She learned an important lesson. Be careful, because there are assholes out there and sometimes you have to use your head _and_ your heart to weed them out.”

Edward looked thoughtfully at Leah. “I’ve never thought of things that way.”

“That’s why I’m here.” Leah smiled. “To put things in perspective.”

The sounds of chatter became louder as they stepped into the clearing. Both packs were mingling about, but the conversation stopped when Leah showed up with Edward and Jasper. While Jacob’s pack greeted the two vampires, Matt’s pack was cautious, moving protectively toward their Alpha.

“They don’t seem to like us very much,” Jasper said, eyeing the new pack.

“No, they don’t,” Edward agreed. Leah guessed he was digging around their thoughts.

“Please understand,” Leah said gently. “Members of their families were wiped out by vampires and werewolves. They don’t know anything about you, so they’re going to be a little defensive, but they’re good guys. We’re all here for the same reason.”

Edward nodded, but Jasper was silent. The emotions emitting from Matt’s pack was less than friendly. She didn’t need to be an empath to feel it.

“Hey,” Jacob said, as he approached with Matt.

“Hi,” Leah answered Jacob, but her eyes found Matt.

“Hi, Peaches,” Matt said. His body stiffened as he eyed the two vamps cautiously. She moved next to Jacob, and she saw Matt’s shoulders relax a bit. It seemed he wasn’t comfortable with her being so close to them until he knew they weren’t a threat. 

Jacob’s voice cut into Leah’s thoughts. “Matt, this is Edward and Jasper. They’re vampires with the coven I was telling you about. Jasper, Edward, this is Matt, Alpha of the Port Angeles pack.”

The rest of Matt’s pack stayed back, but kept their eyes on Edward and Jasper.

None of them offered handshakes, which was understandable. They were noticeably sizing each other up, and Leah wondered if it was just a male thing or was a natural enemy thing.

“It’s a little of both, I suppose,” Edward whispered, answering her thoughts again.

“Edward!” Leah glared at him and he held his hands up apologetically.

“How long have you been hunting these beasts?” Jasper asked.

Matt looked warily at Leah, then answered Jasper’s question. “A while.”

Edward’s head tilted to the side as he eyed Matt. “How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I do, actually.” Matt’s answer was succinct.

Edward suddenly blurted out, “You’re 67?!”

That revelation silenced the chatter. Only crickets chirping could be heard. Leah’s eyes widened as she looked disbelievingly at Matt. 

“Yes,” Matt finally said. “As you know, shifters don’t age if they don’t stop shifting. Most of us are in our sixties, except Mickey who’s in his thirties and Chris who is 23.” There was a hint of anger in Matt’s voice and she could understand it. It was awkward when someone else revealed something you weren’t ready to tell yet.

“So, it really has been a while.” Jasper smirked which really didn’t help the situation.

“I didn’t know your pack was…older,” Jacob said with a hint of hostility. Jacob was an upfront sort of guy. He was honest and wanted all the information so he could find a way to handle it.

“Well, I guess that makes us even,” Matt snapped back. “I didn’t know you had a vamp who could read minds.” His eyes zeroed in on Edward then he turned to Jasper. “And what’s your special ability?”

“I’m an empath.” Jasper moved his hands behind his back. “I can sense and control emotions and feelings.

“I know what an empath is,” Matt answered sharply. “Is there anything else we need to get out in the open?”

“My wife is psychic, but she can’t see the future of shifters or hybrids,” Jasper answered.

“And my wife can block powers that affect the mind,” Edward added.

“Good, since everything is out in the open, shall we start?” Matt didn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he walked in front of the crowd which had quieted down some since that bit of information was revealed.

Leah shot Edward a look and he made a point of avoiding Leah’s eyes. 

“I know some of you are patrolling tonight, and I thought it might be helpful to know what you’re facing.” Matt looked toward the bushes. “John!”

“Holy shit!” Leah exclaimed as a feeling of dread settled in her stomach.

The trees parted for a huge creature. No, huge wasn’t right. Massive, gigantic, and enormous worked better. It was walking on all fours as it moved next to Matt where it stood up on its hind legs. Its fur was like liquid obsidian, sliding over his muscle and bone, with hands larger than catcher’s mitts. Each digit had a talon that curled menacingly. The werewolf also had a distinct scent. It was wild and off putting, which certainly should give them warning if they were in the area.

This monster was Leah’s worst nightmare come true. The rest of her pack apparently shared her assessment. They all remained quiet, just stared up at him. Leah glanced at Edward and Jasper who exchanged wary looks.

“This is John.” Matt patted the werewolf’s arm. “He was bitten about fifty years ago when we were attacked by werewolves.”

“So, what if we come across one of them?” Paul stared at John.

“Fight them the same way you would a vampire.” Niko flashed a harsh smile at Edward and Jasper. “Go for the limbs and avoid their bite. If you get in a pinch, go for the throat. Since we have sharp claws ourselves, it’s a good place to hit them. The throat bleeds easily if you cut deep enough. It will take them a moment to recover.” Niko pointed toward John’s chest. “The heart is their most vulnerable place. However, they usually run on all fours which make it hard to hit them there. It’s also covered with layers of skin and muscle as well as bone.”

“So we should aim for the heart,” Aaron asked. “That’s a definite kill shot.”

“Yeah, but they know this too, so they won’t leave themselves open. I recommend only taking that chance if you are certain you can hit it there.”

Aaron simply nodded and Leah had a bad feeling. He’d been out for blood since his brother went missing. She just hoped that he wasn’t so blinded by vengeance that the rest of the pack couldn’t depend on him.

“We think they might have taken an interest in your pack,” Matt explained. “The fact that they have one of your wolves and we haven’t heard anything about him means that they are planning something.”

“What do you think that is?” Jacob asked.

“Maybe they’re trying to make stronger wolves.” Niko shrugged. “Werewolf venom doesn’t work in our systems, so maybe they’re looking for a way. Just imagine a werewolf that can change in a moment’s time, anytime they want that’s not dependent on the moon for strength.”

“You think they might be trying to cross the species?” Jasper asked.

“It’s the only theory we have.” Niko crossed his arms.

“How will we recognize John from the others?” Jacob asked. “We don’t want to attack him by mistake.”

“Look at his ear.” Niko gently pulled John’s head down. “It was cut during one of our battles.” There was a circular chuck about the size of a walnut missing. “Here’s another thing.” Niko laughed. “John can whistle. Show ‘em, John.” Keeping his jaws closed, but opening his lips a little, he let out a sharp whistle through his teeth.

“Wow, that’s pretty cool,” Embry commented and nudged Brady’s arm.

“Anyway, I wanted you all to see him before you went out on watch tonight,” Matt interjected. “Remember, the throat is the most vulnerable place besides the heart. Good luck, everyone.”    

The meeting ended and everyone began to disperse. Some of them were scheduled to patrol that night, so they headed home to eat.

“As soon as I get home, I’ll let Carlisle know what we’ve discovered.” Edward sounded worried. “Maybe he has some other suggestions.”

“We’re going to start patrolling tonight, too,” Jasper said. “Since we don’t have to sleep, we should be able to cover a lot of ground. Emmett’s strength should come in handy if it comes to that.”

Edward’s eyes shifted over her shoulder. She followed his eyes and found Matt smiling at her.

         

“I owe you an apology,” Edward said. “Sometimes my mind reading ability becomes insensitive to others.”

 

“I appreciate it,” Matt answered. He sighed heavily and his voice went low. “Jacob says you’re reliable allies and truthfully, any help is appreciated. We just don’t want anyone else to get hurt.”

“Understandable.” Jasper nodded.

Leah guessed that that was some sort of truce. At least she didn’t have to break up a brawl.

“Hey, Edward,” Jacob said. “You got a minute?”

“Yeah.” Edward looked carefully at Jacob. They walked over to the side and began a deep conversation. It was funny how things had changed. Ten years ago, both of them were in love with the same girl, and Jacob wanted nothing more than to rip Edward to pieces for hurting Bella. Now they were conversing like friends, well allies, anyway.

Leah felt a light touch on her shoulder. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Jasper caught the hint. “Let me check in with Alice. She’s probably driving Rose and Esme crazy with wedding plans.” He pulled out his cell phone and walked away.

Leah watched Matt’s expression as he watched Jasper and Edward. “You don’t have to worry about them. They aren’t going to attack.”

“Jake says you have a treaty that keeps them off your land.”

“Yep.” Leah nodded. “Red’s the only one allowed on La Push, but she has to be careful. If she ever drinks from a human, she’ll never be allowed back.”

“Interesting.”

“So you said you wanted to talk to me about something.”

“Yeah, um…” Matt scratched his ear as he looked at her. “First thing, I want you to know I wasn’t hiding my age from you on purpose. You just found out I was a shifter and I never had a chance to bring it up.”

“I’ll admit that I am surprised. Actually, I’m flabbergasted.” Leah looked at him warily. “You’re older than my parents.”

“It’s still me, Peaches.” Matt placed his hands on his chest. “I just haven’t aged because I haven’t stopped phasing.”

Leah tugged on her bottom lip. “Let me ask you this. Would you have told me about your age if Edward hadn’t said it first?”

“Yes.” She saw the conviction in his eyes. “I was going to tell you before the vamp revealed it for me. There was a lot of information that flew around at Jacob’s, and I didn’t want to overwhelm you.”

“One thing I hate is when people deliberately keep things from me because they’re afraid of my reaction. I don’t like having blinders on.”

“I promise, I’ll tell you everything.” Matt held his hand up as if swearing. “Does that mean our date is still on?”

Leah smiled slowly. “Yeah.”

“Good. There’s one more thing.” He looked over at Niko and nodded his head, obviously relaying some message. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

He apparently picked up on her hesitation. “We aren’t going far. I just need a little privacy.”

“What for?” Leah asked.

“I thought I’d show you my wolf.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Matt stepped closer. “Maybe if you see mine, you’ll let me see yours. Do you want to see him?” He leaned down to her ear. “He’s dying to see you.”

“Sure,” Leah answered and bit her lip.

“Wait right here.” Matt placed his hands on her shoulder. “I’ll be right back.” He pulled off his shirt as he disappeared in the bushes.

The time seemed to move at a snail’s pace while her heartbeat racketed to a new level. She had begun to pace to help calm her nerves when she heard a few twigs break behind her. Leah turned around and a shadow loomed from the place Matt disappeared.

Her mouth dropped open a little as she watched a huge black and white wolf emerge. There were white spots around its eyes that matched the fur of his underbelly and legs. The air rushed out of her lungs when she looked into those familiar green eyes. They were so striking, so brilliant, they almost glowed. Even though she wasn’t in her wolf form, she felt his power, his dominance, all the things that made him an Alpha exuding from his form.

“Matt?” she asked and instantly felt ridiculous. Of course, it was Matt. He nodded, though.

He padded the earth gently as he made his way toward her. 

 She reached out to touch him, but pulled back. He made a noise from the back of his throat as if giving her permission and lowered his head. She ran her fingers through his soft fur as she walked around his body to admire his beauty. His tail was two-toned also, the top pitch black while the underside was white.

His eyes followed her, switching sides because his head couldn’t turn a full revolution.

“Wow, you’re beautiful,” Leah responded breathlessly. He really was. He was so strong, powerful, magnificent. She felt her own wolf fighting to get free, but she held her back. Her hand went under his chin and scratched a few times. His eyes closed and he growled softly.

She laughed. “You like that?”

His big head nodded and she did it a few more times. He made a sound that almost sounded like a purr.

“Thanks for showing me your wolf,” Leah said, slowly pulling her hand away. 

Matt’s large wolf head nodded and he walked back into the bushes.         

**~*}{*~**

Sam cowered in the bushes like a pervert and watched Leah with Matt’s wolf. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she studied him, her hand weaving through his fur so carefully. Sam had seen the way Matt and Leah looked at each other. There was a fire there, and it gave him a sour taste in his mouth.

_She doesn’t know what she’s doing!_ Sam thought to himself. 

This new Alpha was dangerous and could break Leah’s heart. That was why Sam didn’t like him. At least, that was what he told himself.

But she didn’t want his interference or his advice. She’d told him so on many occasions. She’d also told him that outside of pack business, she didn’t want anything to do with him. Yeah, he hadn’t meant to hurt her, but he did and she just wanted to move on. She didn’t seek conversations with him or Emily. Leah was civil, but she had no interest in their lives and didn’t want to share hers. For a while, Sam thought Leah was being selfish, but then maybe she deserved to be a little selfish. So many things were taken from her; maybe it was better to give her this.

It hurt seeing her move on. The few times he’d found out that Leah was getting serious with someone, an ache grew in his heart. It would fade once he knew she was single again. But Matt was a huge wrench in the machinery. Sam had seen the connection between the two of them and even though Sam was in love with his wife and even though he’d put Leah through hell, it still hurt him to break ties.

He reluctantly pulled his eyes away and headed home. He was patrolling that night and eating something first did sound better. Also, being near Emily would help him calm down.

When he walked in the front door of his house, he found his wife in the kitchen washing dishes.

“Sam?” Emily said, shaking the excess water from her hands, the side of her face that wasn’t scarred lifted in a smile. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon.” She stepped up on her toes to kiss him.

“Yeah, we had a break before we had to patrol so I thought I would come home for a little bit.”

“I guess I have to get used to you patrolling again, huh?” Emily dried her hands on a dish cloth.

“Just until we get rid of these werewolves.”

“I understand, honey.” Emily’s arms circled Sam’s waist, chasing all his apprehension away. There was a lingering sadness in her voice. “I just don’t want you or any of the wolves to get hurt.”

“I know, Emily.” He leaned down and kissed her again. “We’re being as safe as possible.” Sam looked around. “Where’s David?”

“He’s staying at Martin’s tonight.” Emily smiled as she pulled away. “I promised that I would let him spend the night if he got an ‘A’ his spelling test.”

Sam sighed. “Do me a favor, honey. No more sleepovers for a while. I’d rather him be with you if he can’t be with me.”

“Okay,” Emily answered slowly. “Did everything go okay?”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about.” Sam took a seat at on the stool at the counter.

Emily simply nodded, then asked, “Are you hungry? I can make you something before you go out again.” Emily pulled a plate from the cabinet.

“That would be great,” Sam said.

Emily heated up leftovers, some baked lemon chicken with corn and rice and Sam took a seat at the kitchen counter. She set the hot plate in front of him and grabbed a cold bottle of Coke from the fridge.

“Thanks, honey.” Sam popped open the cap.

As he began eating, his mind wandered to what could have been. He thought of what it would have been like to be married to Leah. Their relationship had a lot of passion. They fought hard and made up even harder. One of the many things that attracted him to her was her stubbornness. He imagined that she’d be pulling every detail from him about what was going on in the pack. Leah Clearwater wasn’t one to be left in the dark.

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t miss that passion. Yes, Emily was great, but the imprint didn’t let their arguments last too long. Usually, it ended with him relenting.

“Sam?” Emily touched his shoulder.

“Huh?”

Emily laughed. “I asked how things were working with the new pack.” She ran her fingers through his hair.

“Okay, I guess.” Sam shrugged. “We saw what a werewolf looks like.”

“Really?” Emily dropped down on the stool next to him. “How was it?”

Sam shook his head. “It’s nothing for you to worry about, honey.” He didn’t want to give Emily nightmares. Shit, he might get nightmares from what he saw.

“How was it working with the new Alpha?” She raised an eyebrow at him. He’d been very vocal about his feelings toward Matt.

“I did things a little differently when I was Alpha, but he has his own pack, so…”

“Huh,” Emily said, folding her hands on the table. “Well, he seems to be quite smitten with Leah, and from what I can gather, she likes him too. Maybe something could start between them. It’s been a long time since she’s found someone and it would be great if she was happy.” Emily’s voice was hopeful. To her, this was a chance to get back into Leah’s life. If Leah was in love with someone else, maybe she would forget about how badly Emily and Sam had hurt her.

Sam, however, knew the truth. As much as Emily wanted it, she would never get that closeness with Leah again. When everything went down, he didn’t know what hurt Leah more, the fact that they’d decided to start a romantic relationship or that they’d been lying about it and sneaking around behind her back. Leah took trust very seriously, and it would be easier to move a mountain than get it back.

Sam felt the need to change the subject. “So, how was work today?”

“It was good.” Emily went into the trials and triumphs of running her own business. As she spoke, Sam thought about how lucky he was. He’d had the love of one great woman and as a reward for breaking her heart, he gotten the love another. It didn’t seem fair.

Things weren’t always easy for Emily. Through it all, she’d stuck by him. After he’d scarred her permanently, after she’d chosen him over her best friend, after all the whispers and hurtful words around town, she was his loyal wife and companion. People added to the pounds of guilt that they’d carried after hurting Leah, but together they made it through. Emily was his light, his heart, the keeper of his soul.

“Honey, are you okay?” Emily touched his cheek gently with the palm of her hand.

He closed his eyes and let her touch sink through his skin. “I love you so much, Emily.” He kissed her open palm. “So much.”

“I love you too, Sam.” She stood up and stepped between his legs so she could hug him.

He held her tightly, knowing that having her close would help calm his unease. Sam was still in love with his wife, but there was one problem. While his heart belonged to Emily, there was a small spark within that longed for another. Over the years, it had smoldered in the background, overshadowed by the imprint, but it had never truly gone away.

Leah was that spark. He’d loved her with all he had and she trusted him with her heart. Her love had seen him through many trials, too:  dealing with the strained phone calls from his father, worrying about the future, making a name for himself. So how did he repay her?  He ripped her heart to shreds for the greater good.

The first time he’d felt that pain was when Leah left his pack. He remembered the moment she broke ties. He’d woken up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain in his chest. Emily had woken too and rubbed his back until he fell back to sleep. He realized what happened the next morning when Leah was supposed to be on patrol and he didn’t hear her voice. She was gone.

Pain would blossom in his heart whenever another man had gotten too close and only went away when he was convinced she was still his. But this new Alpha was making that pain return. This new Alpha was threatening to quench that fire that burned for Leah, and Sam wasn’t quite ready to let her go yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	12. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All original characters and plotlines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended. Thank you, Costa for all your advice.** _

_**Thank you, Costa for pre-reading. Also, thank you Anthrobug & NinaQ from PTB for all of your help!** _

 

_**10** _

 

Renesmee was sitting on the couch at her parents' cottage when she heard the front door open.

"Hi, Mom!" Renesmee shouted but didn't look up from the laptop resting on her legs.

"Hey, Ness." Bella leaned down and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "What are you doing?"

"Looking up information on werewolves." Renesmee scrolled through gruesome pictures of the beasts. "I hear they're pretty fierce, even fiercer than the Volturi."

"And where did you hear that? Did your father tell you about them?"

"Yeah, right," Renesmee muttered while rolling her eyes. "Like Dad would ever tell me something like that. The pack's been talking about it nonstop. At that meeting the night before last, Matt showed everyone what one of the werewolves looks like."

"Yeah." Bella leaned over Renesmee's shoulder to look at the images. "Edward said it was pretty scary." Bella started rubbing her arms from what she called "phantom goose bumps".

"I figured a little research couldn't hurt, right?" Renemsee watched her mother come around the couch and sit next to her. "We need as much information as possible to fight them. Most of it is myths and fairytales, but some of it might be helpful. Who knows?"

"Honey." Bella placed her hand on Renesmee's shoulder to catch her attention. "I don't want you to be involved with this. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

Renesmee closed her laptop and set it aside. "Remember, I'm half vampire, and I can defend myself. I've trained with Jasper and Emmett as well as the wolves. Don't worry so much, okay?"

Bella laughed. "I'm your mother. I'm supposed to worry 'too much'." Bella's face turned solemn. "You have no idea how scared I was when the Volturi came here. I thought I was going to lose my baby girl." Bella gently cupped Renesmee's chin.

"Everything turned out okay, though. The Volturi are back in Italy licking their wounds."

"Yes, it appears so." Bella nodded, although she didn't sound convinced. Renesmee knew that the thought of the Volturi coming back larger and stronger plagued her mother's mind.

"Let's talk about something else." Renesmee propped her elbow on the back of the couch to support her head. "The council met today, right? What did Jake say?"

"The council will allow Alice and me to walk on Quileute land as long as one of the wolves accompanies us." Bella didn't seem content with that ruling. "We are not allowed to be there by ourselves."

"Well, that's good, right?" Renesmee saw the irritated look on her mother's face. "That means you're allowed in La Push again."

"That amendment doesn't extend to the rest of the family, so your father can't go to the wedding." Bella rolled her eyes. "And this new amendment is only temporary. After the wedding, the old treaty is back in place. The only exception they made is if  _your_  life is in danger. Then we can come and defend you."

"I don't really think Dad will mind not going to the wedding," Renesmee said gently.

"That's not the point!" Bella slammed her fist on the couch, tearing the fabric. "We aren't a threat, and we aren't going to hurt anyone! The treaty shouldn't even be in place anymore! We're allies with the pack. We've fought together. That should count for something."

Renesmee eyed her mother carefully. There was something else that behind the fury in Bella's eyes.

"The whole family should be a part of this." Bella continued her rant. "Angela and Embry are friends of our family, too!"

"That's why Angela wants to have the reception at the house. So everyone will be included."

"Why can't she just have the wedding at our house?" Bella asked. "Alice did a great job for us when your father and I were married."

"Because Embry wants to get married on First Beach." Renesmee was trying very hard to be patient, but sometimes, her mother didn't see the big picture. "She wants to respect his traditions, too, Mom."

"You're allowed into La Push." Bella hands flew up. "I don't see why they can't make the exception for us, too. We don't need babysitters. I should be able to go see my best friend whenever I want, not wait for him to come visit me. It's bad enough that we had to leave, but whenever we come back, we have these new rules to follow." Bella played with the frayed ends of the couch she'd just torn. "I'm the same person I was before I became a vampire, just less clumsy."

And there it was. This was what was really bothering her mother. There was a time when Bella was part of the pack family. She had been included in their bonfires, the parties and celebrations, but once she chose Edward, she'd lost that. She was on the outside, looking in.

"I know this is hard for you, Mom." Renesmee rubbed her mother's arm. "But this is about Angela and Embry. There are a lot of things going on now. Angela's pregnant which is making Embry extremely protective, and to add insult to injury, there are werewolves that might have a special interest in the pack, which is making Angela anxious about Embry's safety. It's important that this wedding goes as smoothly as possible."

"Yeah," Bella said, sounding resigned. "You're right."

"It will be fine, okay?" Renesmee said, squeezing her mother's hand. "Embry and Jacob went through a lot of trouble to get the treaty amended. Just enjoy it. It means a lot to Angela that you're here and that you've agreed to be in her wedding. Don't ruin it by being stubborn, please?"

Bella sighed out of frustration, instead of necessity. "Okay, honey. I'm sorry."

"Think of it this way, the council letting me into La Push and giving you and Alice a free pass is progress. Who knows what will happen in the future?"

"Let's hope so." Bella smiled weakly. "Are you staying for a little while? Your father will be back soon."

Renesmee shook her head. "I'm going to see Collin for a little bit. I'll be back later. He's all alone at home and bored and really anxious to get back out there and fight. He says that having me over helps him forget that he's not able to phase yet."

Bella grinned. "I don't ever think I've seen you like this, Ness. You've liked boys in the past, but you're different now."

Renesmee shrugged. "He's great, mom. The funny thing is, he was right under my nose. We've crossed paths millions of times, but it wasn't until Seth introduced us that I finally saw him. He has such gentle eyes, but he's so strong. I never thought he'd be interested in me because I'm half vampire, but we just clicked." Renesmee's face fell. "He really scared me when he went missing."

"But he's back now," Bella said. "And he's okay."

"Yeah, and I'm taking care of him, which I really love doing." Renesmee couldn't stop the goofy smile even if she tried.

"Well, your father wants to meet him." Bella pushed a lock of hair behind her daughter's ear.

"Yeah, I know." Renesmee pursed her lips. She didn't think she'd ever be ready for the day when Edward Cullen met Collin Littlesea. "So he can pick his brain, right?"

"I'll make sure that doesn't happen." Bella winked. "When he meets him, it will be on fair grounds. No cheating."

"Good." Renesmee looked at her watch. "I should go before it gets too late."

"Okay." Bella hugged Renesmee and walked her to the door. "I love you and stay safe."

"Love you too, Mom!" Renesmee answered with a wave as she headed to the car.

**~*}{*~**

Renesmee crinkled her brow at the gray sedan parked behind Collin's black pickup. She hadn't seen it before, and she wondered who was visiting. Then a thought hit her. There was talk that Seth was seeing someone new, but no one knew who except Collin and her father. Both of them were locked up tight like a vault. Their loyalty to Seth was honorable, but that didn't stop Renesmee from being curious. Could this car belong to his mystery woman? There was only one way to find out.

Renesmee quickly gathered her things and headed to the front door. She took a few moments to prepare her "surprised" look. Then she knocked twice and used her key to open the front door.

"Hi, Collin!" She stepped inside and locked the door behind her. She looked around for Seth, hoping to "accidentally" run into Seth's new girlfriend. "Whose car is that out front?"

She entered the kitchen, and the air froze in her lungs. A woman was standing in front of the stove heating up dinner. The blood headed to from her face to her stomach. Of all the people Renesmee expected to run into, Collin's mother was the last.

Mrs. Littlesea turned around abruptly, glaring daggers at Renesmee. She had never officially met Collin's mother, but she'd seen her in passing. Mrs. Littlesea was about the same height as Renesmee, but her demeanor made her seem taller and superior. Collin definitely inherited his eyes from her. Her hair was pulled up in loose bun, held together by two chopsticks.

"Well, I see you just barge right on in, huh?" she asked tersely. "What if Collin or Seth had just gotten out of the shower or something?"

"Oh…I'm sorry…I…" Renesmee struggled to find the words. She swallowed the knot in her throat and said, "I usually stop by at this time."

Collin was seated on the couch, his broken leg nestled on a pillow on the coffee table. She wondered why he hadn't warned her about his mother being there. Answering her internal question, he pointed toward his cellphone on the charger on the other side of the room.

Renesmee stepped forward, ignoring her nervousness. "I'm Renesmee." She held out her hand.

"I know who you are." Mrs. Littlesea looked at Renesmee's hand as if it were poisonous.

Renesmee's hand slowly dropped. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"So you're dating my son." Mrs. Littlesea's eyes raked up and down Renesmee, her mouth twisted in disdain. "It's too bad I had to find out from the town gossip." Mrs. Littlesea looked at the key hanging from Renesmee's hand. "She has a key." She shifted her eyes to her son. "It must be serious if she has a key to your place. And you didn't even tell your mother."

"Oh, no!" Renesmee said quickly. "Seth had a key made so Collin wouldn't have to hobble to the door when I came by." She held up the keychain of a wolf with a silver key dangling from it.

"So, it's not serious?" Mrs. Littlesea shifted her eyes between Renesmee and Collin. "From the talk around town, you practically live here."

"No, it is, but…" Renesmee looked at Collin for help.

"Mom, stop!" Collin exclaimed. "She's my girlfriend, and she can come by anytime she wants. As long as Seth doesn't mind her having a key, I don't mind either."

"Well, it would have been nice if I had the same offer," Collin's mother mumbled as she went back to stirring the pot on the stove. "You're my son, and I need to be able to take care of you." She laid the spoon down and wiped her hands on her apron.

Renesmee made her way over to Collin and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his expression that of a little boy who was trying to avoid getting in trouble.

She put her hand on his wrist.  _You could have warned me!_

"I know, babe, but I couldn't get to my phone." He looked at her sympathetically. "And if I did, I didn't think you'd come over."

_You'd be right!_  Renesmee answered, squeezing his arm.  _I'm not prepared to meet your mom, Collin! I would have worn something else, and I would have brought something! And I certainly wouldn't have barged in the front door!_

"You look fine!" Collin whispered loudly.

"That's not the point!" Renesmee said in hushed tones. "Showing up with a key to your place doesn't do me any favors. I don't want to give her another reason to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you!" Collin looked briefly at his mother. "She just doesn't know you."

"Yeah? Did you miss the look she gave me when I opened your door with the key you gave me?" Renesmee held it up.

"Please, honey, it's fine. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, but please don't leave." Collin looked at his mother to make sure she was still cooking and not listening. "I had no idea she'd be coming over, but she showed up after Seth left. I couldn't tell her to leave, so I thought this would be a good opportunity for you and her to talk and get to know each other."

Renesmee ran her hands down her face. She knew this day would be coming. After all, she'd just had a conversation with her own mother about her parents meeting Collin. But she was a little annoyed that she wasn't warned.

"I'm assuming you'll be staying for dinner," Collin's mother called out from the kitchen.

She quickly looked at Collin, and he gave a slight nod. "Sure." She forced a smile.

"We're having beef stew, one of Collin's favorite meals, but there's no blood in my recipe. I hope that's okay." Her tone was patronizing, and her saccharine smile didn't help matters.

Renesmee gave Collin a harsh glare, and he cringed like a wounded puppy. "Do you want me to set the table?" Renesmee stepped away from Collin and went to the kitchen.

"Sure. That would be helpful."

Renesmee began pulling plates from the cabinets, while Mrs. Littlesea kept a close eye on her every move.

"You seem to know your way around this kitchen."

"I was here a lot during my childhood." Renesmee balanced the plates in her hands. "Seth didn't really change anything around when Sue moved in with my grandfather."

Renesmee placed the plates on the dining room table and went to grab some glasses.

"Oh, that's right." Mrs. Littlesea turned off the heat and pulled the pot off the stove. "They changed the treaty so you could come onto our land." Renesmee didn't miss the pompous tone of her voice. "I think things were fine the way they were. If it ain't broke, then don't fix it."

Renesmee stayed silent as she grabbed silverware from the drawer. It was hard listening to Mrs. Littlesea's vitriol. Each word hurt her. When she'd first walked into La Push, she'd heard the whispers. She didn't need super hearing to know that not everyone wanted her there. But time had passed and the gossip had shifted elsewhere.

Over time, Renesmee had come to accept that she was different, not part of the human or the vampire world, but there were times when it would bother her, and she would wonder if she would ever truly be accepted.

She felt warmth on her back, and she looked up at Collin. Supported by his cane, he'd hobbled to the table to comfort her. His face was sympathetic. He mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Renesmee looked away and muttered, "Sit down, and I'll make your plate."

"Oh, I can handle that." Mrs. Littlesea waved her hands. "Don't trouble yourself. Besides, I know what my son needs. Go ahead and make yourself something though. There's no raw meat, I'm afraid."

"Mom!" Collin exclaimed. "Stop it!"

"What did I say?" She feigned innocence. "She hunts animals, right? Isn't that what she eats so she doesn't attack us?" She looked at Renesmee for clarification.

Renesmee's lips formed a thin line. She felt the burning in her eyes. The air seemed thinner, making it harder to breathe. She had to get out. "You know what? I should let you two have your time together. I don't want to interfere."

"No, you can stay," Collin insisted.

"I don't want to intrude." Renesmee was barely holding it together. She knew if she stayed any longer, she would burst into tears, and she didn't want Mrs. Littlesea to witness that.

Mrs. Littlesea's eyes raised as a grin formed. "That's a shame. Just when we were getting to know each other."

"Let me walk you out," Collin offered.

"It's okay, Collin," Renesmee said, holding her hand up.

"No, I'm fine." Collin walked toward her. "Kim's taking the cast off tomorrow anyway. It's healed. It's just hard to walk with the cast still on."

"No, really. I don't want your food to get cold." Renesmee grabbed his wrist and silently asked him to let her go.

Collin sighed and whispered so only Renesmee could hear. "Are you sure?"

Renesmee nodded slightly.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." Whether she would answer or not was up for debate. She pulled away and headed to the front door.

"It was nice meeting you, dear!" Mrs. Littlesea said through a sneer before Renesmee closed the door.

**~*}{*~**

"Can you stay a few minutes?" Eden asked Jacob as they stood on her porch, their fingers knotted together.

He looked at her cautiously, then back at the sky. The sun was slowly setting, and the crescent moon shone brighter by the moment. It was probably a good idea for him to leave, but he convinced himself that he should wait for Seth to show up. Since there were monsters lurking in the woods, Jacob included Eden's house on the patrol list with Charlie's place and La Push. He didn't want to leave her unprotected.

"Sure."

Eden sat down on the couch and patted the space next to her.

He sat down obediently and smirked at her smile. She cuddled next to him, folding her legs and leaning against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, tangling his fingers in her hair.

"Do you feel better about Paul dating your sister?" Eden asked, nuzzling closer to him.

Jacob had mentioned to Eden that he was uncomfortable with Paul dating Rachel, so Eden had suggested a double date. He'd reluctantly agreed to an early dinner.

"I'll admit that he seems to like her," Jacob answered slowly. "But, honey, trust me when I say this. Paul has had a lot of…experience."

There was a time when Paul's temper and libido were out of control. If he wasn't fighting guys in a bar, he was trying to sleep with their girlfriends. Then Rachel moved back in town, and he started cleaning up his act. Jacob knew that Paul had a crush on his sister, but he didn't think Rachel would entertain being with someone like Paul. No one saw that coming.

"Do you want my opinion?" Eden drew figures on his chest.

"Of course."

"I think he really likes her. I mean, really, really likes her." She sat up. "He's been nothing but a gentleman around her. If all he was after was her body, he probably wouldn't be trying so hard. He's attractive enough to have his choice of women, but he chose your sister. And…"

"And…" Jacob tilted his head.

Eden pursed her lips. "This is going to sound strange, but he looks at you differently, almost like he really wants your approval. He respects you, Jake."

Well, that made sense. Paul was one of his wolves, and it was a bad idea to piss off the Alpha.

As hard as it was for Jacob to admit, he appreciated the care Paul took with Rachel. When she spoke, Paul's eyes stayed with hers and didn't float to her breasts or legs. He listened to what she had to say and even offered his advice.

"If he breaks her heart…" Jacob started, thinking of all the brokenhearted women that showed up for vengeance on Paul's doorstep.

"Then you'll break his neck," Eden finished, nonchalantly. "And I'll drive the getaway car when the cops come looking for you."

Jacob barked out a laugh.

"But seriously, Jake," Eden laid her head down on Jacob's chest. "she's a grown woman with a good head on her shoulders. Have a little faith in her. Women like Rachel are known to bring the best out of men."

Jacob agreed. Eden brought the best out of him. If it wasn't for her, he probably wouldn't have even considered a double date. He'd had his mind made up, but she helped him open his mind to the possibilities.

"How did you get so good at this?" Jacob asked, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm the middle child between two sisters with different personalities, babe." Eden giggled. "That makes me honorary mediator."

"Fair enough."

Eden settled back on his chest. Jacob didn't want to move. He was perfectly content holding Eden in his arms, basking in her scent as the moon hovered behind the clouds.

His cell phone buzzed in his pocket, and he groaned.

"Hold on, baby." He leaned up to retrieve his cellphone. It was a text from Sam, wondering where he was. He quickly texted him back, telling him that he was waiting for Seth, then he'd leave. It was the seventh time he'd texted Jacob in the last hour.

"Wow." Eden sat up and looked at the phone. "That thing's been going off quite a bit."

"I'm sorry." His expression was earnest. "There's a lot of stuff going on."

"Yeah?" She placed her hand on his cheek. "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing I can't deal with." Jacob quickly put away his phone. He hated keeping things from Eden, but he wasn't ready to tell her about the pack yet, especially with the new threat.

"Well, you'd better be careful, Jacob Black," Eden whispered in his ear. "Because when you're not looking, I'm going to take that thing and throw it in the ocean." Her fingers trailed up and down his forearm.

"Oh, yeah? You would aid our declining environment by throwing my cell phone in the ocean?" he teased as he kissed her neck. "Al Gore would be very disappointed in you."

"Oh, the sea creatures will love it!" She tilted her head back as his lips moved from one side of her neck to the other. "They can use it to make a reef or something, and they'll probably get WiFi so they can check the weather, talk to their other fish friends, and even warn each other about fishermen." They both laughed. "But the best thing is I wouldn't have to worry about any more interruptions. I'd have your undivided attention."

He pulled back so he could look her in the eye. "You have my undivided attention, now."

"Yes, it seems that I do," she answered softly.

He placed his hand on her face and kissed her. He relished in the soft whimper that only came when he kissed her passionately. It was sensual and drove him and his wolf crazy. His fingers dug in her hair, palming her scalp, holding her in his tight embrace.

"Come inside?" Eden asked, her fingers moving slowly down his neck, then teasing the top button on his shirt.

_Did she know what she was asking?_

Her expression was completely serious, her eyes imploring him. Yeah, she knew exactly what she was asking. It was in that moment when Jacob noticed that her scent changed. It was still intoxicating, but now it was stronger, more potent. He watched her cautiously bite her lip and heard the thumping of her heart. Her scent was calling him, and it was getting harder and harder to resist it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the sandy colored wolf peeking out from the forest and groaned.

Eden suddenly pulled out of his embrace. "It's okay if you don't want to come inside. I just thought…"

"No, no." Jacob kissed Eden again. "I want to come inside, but remember when I told you that some of the guys patrol our land, sort of like a neighborhood watch?"

Eden nodded.

"I'm supposed to be out there." He pulled out his phone. "That's what that text was about."

"Oh, so you have to go." Eden's face dropped.

"Yeah." It was probably a good idea that he leave. He didn't know how he'd be able to control himself, especially when she smelled so damn good. Before they went there, Jacob wanted to make sure she knew that she was dating a man who could turn into a giant wolf.

"Rain check?" Her voice was soft, and her eyes seemed a darker blue.

"Definitely." Jacob helped her to her feet and smiled as she adjusted her clothing in an effort to hide her blush. She was too adorable for words. "We're still on for Saturday, right?"

"Yep." She stepped up to kiss him. "I'm all yours." The double meaning was emphasized by Eden's smile. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay." One more kiss and he headed to his truck. He drove out of sight, then turned off the engine. Seth appeared in his human form, wearing a pair of sweatpants and approached the driver's side.

"Hey, Jake," Seth said as he walked toward his Alpha. "Things were getting kinda steamy there, huh?" Seth waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, they were." Jacob smiled, still feeling Eden's kiss on his lips. "But I can't go there, not yet anyway."

Seth leaned into the window. "Do you think you'll be able to tell her about the pack?"

"I hope so." Jacob grimaced. "Ironically, her grandfather already told her, but she thinks they're just stories. How will she react when she finds out they're true?"

It hurt Jacob to think that he could lose her and that she would be afraid of him. Worse, if she saw him as a monster, he didn't know if he would recover.

Jacob's cell phone went off again, and he cursed. It was Sam again. It was like he'd never led the pack before.

"Is that Sam?" Seth asked, a hint of hostility in his voice.

"Yeah. Since Leah's off tonight, he's in charge until I phase." Jacob stuffed his phone back in his pocket.

"He's been in a bad mood lately," Seth said, shaking his head. "He's very touchy and sensitive, and his head's in a weird place. Most of the time, he's thinking about Emily, but sometimes, he thinks of Leah. No one has said anything about it, but we've all seen it."

Jacob rubbed his forehead. He didn't need all this drama. Sometimes being in a pack was like living in a soap opera. "All right, I'll take care of it." Jacob looked back toward Eden's home. "I'll stop by a little later to check in."

"You mean to see Eden." Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Don't be a smartass." Jacob playfully hit Seth on the back of the head. "Just get out there and patrol."

Seth laughed and ran back in the forest.

Jacob remembered complaining when he was younger that life was dull and uneventful. If he could go back in time, he'd shake the young boy and tell him to enjoy the boring life and not to take anything for granted.

_**A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!** _


	13. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Costa for being my pre-reader. Thanks to thir13eth and hammondgirl from PTB for all your help!

 

__

_**11** _

Jacob loved riding his motorcycle. The only thing that made it better was having Eden's arms clinging tightly around him. It was nice feeling her body pressed against his back. Between the noise from the engine and their helmets, it was impossible to talk, but feeling her there was enough. It was a great start to the surprise he had planned.

Jacob thought convincing Eden to ride with him would be a lot more difficult, especially after she had told him she'd never been on one before. Eden, however, was full of surprises. Even though she was a little apprehensive, she was more curious. He promised her that he would take things easy, and so far, things were going great.

Over the last couple of days, Eden had asked Jacob many times what he had planned for Saturday, but he wouldn't tell. Not even when she batted those beautiful blue eyes at him and her lips formed the most adorable pout. He was banking on the payoff being worth the silence.

Sometimes, Eden had to work on Saturdays, but she had switched shifts with one of the other managers. Jacob had left his shop in the hands of Renesmee and Rosalie. Aside from himself, Rosalie was probably the best mechanic he'd ever known. Mentioning that to Rosalie helped convince her to offer her expertise. Plus, she loved working on cars just as much as he did. With the two of them and Joe, the temp mechanic, they'd be fine.

He'd also left Leah in charge of patrolling that night with strict instructions to only call for emergencies. His free time was slowly diminishing, so he wanted to take advantage of it.

Eden squeezed his waist tighter as he pulled off the main road onto a dirt trail. She had mentioned her unease about going into the forest before.

The Cullens' house came into view. It was so big; he wondered how it stayed hidden from the main road.

Jacob saw the open garage with Edward's Aston Martin and Alice's bright yellow Porsche. He smiled at Bella's old red truck sitting among the luxury cars. It didn't really run anymore, but she kept it for sentimental reasons.

Alice and Bella were sitting on the porch, out of the sunlight, probably talking about the wedding.

After cutting the engine, Jacob took off his helmet and patted Eden's leg. "Okay, we're here." He dismounted and helped her up. "So, what did you think?"

He watched her expectantly as she unfastened the strap of her helmet and shook her hair out, which was sexy as hell.

"That was awesome!" She ran her hand through her hair to help tame some of the tangles from being cooped up in the helmet. "I can't believe it's taken me so long to finally ride on a motorcycle." She looked up at him, her dark blue eyes full of excitement.

"I tried not to go too fast," Jacob answered, somewhat sheepish.

"No, it was great." She propped the helmet on her hip. "Promise you'll teach me how to ride one."

"Sure, I'll teach you." He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Good." She tilted her head up, silently asking for a kiss. Jacob happily obliged. Then she looked at the large house. "What are we doing here?"

"Well, this is part of my surprise." He grabbed both of their helmets and set them on the bike.

Eden looped her arm in his as they walked. "You're still not going to tell me what it is, are you?"

"Nope." He stopped and kissed the tip of her nose. "I promise you'll love it."

Her eyes darted around her surroundings, and she stiffened as she looked at the porch. Bella and Alice were sitting there eyeing them. "Is it okay that we're here?"

Jacob laughed. "Yes, baby. We're fine. I want you to meet someone."

"Hey, Jake," Bella's voice sang. He didn't think he'd get used to that.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted, then looked over at Alice. "Hi, Alice."

"Hello." Alice hopped down the steps. Her nose scrunched a little as she looked at Jacob.

_Yeah, you don't smell like roses, either,_  Jacob thought.

"Well, I see someone finally convinced you to wear a helmet," Alice chided and looked at Eden. "We've been trying for years. How did you do it?"

"I told him I wouldn't wear mine if he didn't wear his." She gave Jacob a shy grin.

"Smart girl," Alice said.

"Anyway," Jacob said. "Eden, this is Alice. She's the mastermind behind Angela and Embry's wedding."

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Eden said. "Jacob took me by the beach before we got here. Everything looks great down there."

"You are coming, right?" Alice asked.

Eden nodded. "As luck would have it, we don't have any shows next weekend, so I don't have to work."

"Good, because I'm planning an awesome party." Alice grinned. Whenever she got that look in her eye, she reminded Jacob of a scheming Tinkerbelle. "Seth is coming over to take Bella and me to Emily's for cake tasting. Seth's just going for the free cake."

Jacob felt a little sorry for Alice and Bella. He couldn't imagine giving up food. At least they didn't want food anymore. It would be torture craving something you could never have again.

"Cake tasting is so much fun," Eden exclaimed. "When my sister was planning her wedding, we ate so much cake! It was great. Just make sure you don't have too many choices, because it's harder to pick which ones you like the best."

It was then that Jacob noticed Bella's silence. She stood on the porch, her face wrinkled as she stared at Eden. "Bells?"

She casually held her hand over her nose and made slow steps down the stairs. Instead of speaking, she forced a smile.

"Uh, this is Bella Swan. She's my best friend." Jacob rubbed Eden's lower back. He watched Bella cautiously bit her lip.

"It's actually Bella Cullen," Bella corrected, reaching out to shake Eden's hand.

Jacob was about to say something clever when he noticed that the golden hue of Bella's eyes was gone. They were coal black and centered at the pulse point of Eden's neck.

"Are you okay?" Eden asked, pulling her hand away and resting it against Jacob's chest.

"Your perfume smells good," Bella said, ignoring her question. Bella's tongue darted out briefly. "It's sweet."

"Oh, I'm not wearing any," Eden said, with an uneasy shrug. "Maybe it's my shampoo."

"Maybe." Bella's eyes were glued on Eden's neck.

Jacob pulled Eden closer to his side and kept a sharp eye on his best friend. His wolf began to rustle, ready to protect Eden from a vampire in the throes of bloodlust.

"Bella." Alice grabbed Bella's shoulders and turned her away from Eden. "You look a little flushed. Did you eat anything this morning?"

Bella looked at Alice and shook her head.

"Okay, maybe you should grab something to eat before Seth gets here." Alice's voice was calm, but stern.

"That's a good idea." Bella nodded. "Let me know when it's time to go." Bella headed into the house.

Jacob relaxed as he watched Bella walk inside. A blood starved vampire was the last thing they needed, especially with werewolves threatening their way of life.

"Come on." Alice waved her hand. "Everything's set up for you, Jake."

They followed Alice to a giant, white tent on the side of the house. Jacob pulled the material aside and Alice and Eden stepped inside.

"This is where Angela and Embry's wedding reception will be held," Alice explained, waving her hands around.

If Jacob thought the tent was amazing outside, it was nothing compared to how it looked inside. All of the round tables had different shades of light purple tablecloths covering them, with centerpieces decorated with flowers and paper butterflies. There was a large space in the middle that served as a dance floor.

Speakers and other sound equipment sat off to the side. "Emmett is going to be the DJ. He should have everything up and ready in no time."

"That should be interesting," Jacob murmured. Jacob wondered what sort of playlist Emmett created.

Alice pointed at the table near the stage with only two chairs. "Angela and Embry are going to sit there." Alice gestured toward the table closest to the stage. "The seating chart is almost done. It's all a work in progress, but we'll get it done."

"Wow, Alice." Eden looked around in awe. "This is amazing! And you only had a few weeks to do all this. I'm hiring you when I get married." Her face flushed and as she kept her eyes away from both Alice and Jacob.

"Let me know, and I'll be there," Alice answered Eden, but her eyes stayed with Jacob with a sly grin.

Yep, a scheming Tinkerbelle.

"Oh." Eden gasped and stepped away from Jacob. He followed her eyes and found not one but two grand pianos on the stage at the front of the tent. "I don't think I've ever seen a piano that color before."

One piano was a lighter purple than the other—and they both sparkled.

"If you hadn't guessed, purple is Angela's favorite color," Alice supplied.

"Where the hell did you find two sparkling, purple pianos?" Jacob asked, eyeing

Alice suspiciously.

"I have my methods," Alice answered.

"Would you mind if I…" Eden tilted her head toward the piano.

"Oh, no, go ahead. I have to go check on something, anyway." Alice looked at Jacob and winked.

Jacob followed Eden to the piano. The piano bench (which sparkled too) scraped the stage floor as she pulled it out. Her fingers touched the keys carefully as if she was warming up to a new pet. Then she pressed the keys and moved together from left to right.

When she finished, Jacob placed his hands on her shoulders. "Wow, that was beautiful."

Eden giggled. "That was just the C major scale." At his confused look, she continued. "It's like stretching before you exercise. My piano teacher told me that before I played, I'd have to play both major and minor scales, two octaves each."

"Would you play something else for me?"

"Sure." Eden patted the space next to her for him to sit.

If she only knew how both he and his wolf were wrapped around her finger. He sat down, folding his hands on his lap and out of the way.

"You're an Elton John fan, right?"

Jacob nodded.

Her fingers danced across the keys again. Soft music resonated as she played and he instantly recognized it. When she started singing, he and his wolf melted in a puddle at her feet.

_"And you can tell everybody, this is your song. It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind, that I put down in words. How wonderful life is, while you're in the world."_

Life was wonderful with Eden in the world. He watched her fingers glide across the keys with ease, pulling beautiful music from the piano as if she'd trained it.

"You really are amazing," Jacob said as she played the last note. He liked watching her play so much he considered getting a piano for his house. Maybe one of those smaller ones that sat against the wall, because there's no way a grand piano could fit. He'd even paint it purple if she wanted.

Eden shrugged and looked down at her hands. "I had to use these long fingers for something, I guess."

Jacob grabbed her hand and weaved his own through hers. "These fingers?" He brought them to his lips.

"Yes," she said through a giggle. "All the girls in school had small, dainty hands, but mine were huge."

"I think your hands are beautiful." He spread them out to examine them. She'd kept her fingernails at a decent length, and her hands were so soft.

"Your hands are beautiful too." She wrapped hers around his. "They're so big and strong. They can fix a car, lift something heavy, help me open a can of pickles." Then she opened his palm and placed it on her cheek. "Yet they're gentle. I love the feel of them on my skin, the way they glide over me with tenderness."

His thumb made gentle strokes over her bottom lip, causing a small gasp to escape. Her cheeks reddened slightly, and her heartbeat picked up. That scent was back in full force. When his thumb landed in the middle of her bottom lip, they puckered, brushing sensually against his finger. Her blue eyes slid up to him, and her hand made a slow trek down his chest.

He could take her right now, lay her down on the piano and make her his. He could almost feel her body under his, bending to his will.

The harsh smell of vampire filled his nose, and he remembered why he was there. Edward had entered the tent and hovered in the background.

He pulled his hand away and said, "I have one more surprise for you."

"What?" She crinkled her brow and patted the piano. "I thought this was it."

"No." Jacob helped her to her feet. "There's more. Close your eyes, honey."

After her eyes closed, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Edward walked forward and nodded at Jacob.

Jacob turned Eden around and said, "Okay, honey. Open your eyes."

Jacob couldn't see Eden's face, but he heard the breath leave her lungs.

"Eden, this is Edward Cullen. A little bird told me that you loved his music and really wanted to meet him."

She turned around and looked straight at Jacob. "How did you …"

Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. "He owed me favor. Anyway, his family's in town for Embry and Angela's wedding."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Eden excitedly ran up to Edward and reached forward to shake his hand. She winced, and Jacob imagined it was from his frozen touch. "I love your music. It's so emotional and passionate."

"Thank you, Eden," Edward answered graciously. "Would you like to play a little bit?"

"Oh, that would be great." Eden clasped her hands together. Then she turned around and ran to Jacob. She nearly tackled him to the ground, peppering kisses all over his face. "I can't believe you did this! Thank you so much, Jake!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart," he said before she laid one fierce kiss on his lips.

Edward cleared his throat, but Jacob didn't care. His woman was kissing him, and that demanded his full attention.

Jacob heard the engine of a car and assumed it was Seth. He wanted to talk to Bella before she left. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay." She hugged him. "You are the best boyfriend in the world."

"I try to be," Jacob said, kissing her once more before he exited the tent.

Seth was exiting his car and Alice and Bella were waiting on the porch.

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob called out.

He saw the exhausted expression on her face, but he wanted answers. "Alice and I have to go, Jake. Can this wait?"

Her eye color was back to normal, and he assumed that she found some poor woodland creatures hanging out near the house.

"We need to talk, Bells."

"What's up?" Bella asked, like she was asking about the weather. But she couldn't fool Jacob, even if she was a vampire now.

"What happened to you earlier? You looked like you were going to…" He trailed off. Jacob didn't want to even think about Bella attacking Eden and the many complications that would cause.

Bella scratched her head and sighed. "You don't have to worry, okay? Normally, I have pretty good self-control, but sometimes being around someone new will trigger my bloodlust."

"When's the last time you hunted?" Jacob folded his arms and gave her a stern look.

"Just now." Bella gestured toward the forest.

"You know what I mean, Bella." Jacob's voice was serious, stern. "Before that."

Bella looked away. "It's been a while."

"Bells! Do you know how dangerous that is?" Jacob realized he was raising his voice and lowered it. "There will be lots of people at the wedding, people you haven't been familiar with. Do you know what would happen if you hurt one of them?"

"I know, Jake, and I'm sorry." Bella looked away from him, and he stepped in her line of vision. "I just hunted. I'll hunt again tonight before I patrol. Everything will be fine."

Just then, Seth came around the corner. Bella took that as a way out.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted. "We're not done talking, Bella." His voice was nothing but business. Having a hungry vampire on La Push would start a shit storm he didn't have the energy to brave. There would be consequences even if she was the Alpha's best friend and Charlie's daughter.

Bella nodded then turned to Seth. "I'll be waiting outside with Alice, okay Seth?"

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Seth's gaze shifted between Jacob and Bella.

"Is everything okay?" Seth asked, warily.

"I hope so, Seth." Jacob watched Bella leave.

"I was hoping I'd run into you." Seth rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"Eden really loves Edward's music, so I thought it would be nice if she met him," Jacob explained. "They're playing together now." Jacob watched Seth's uneasiness. "What's going on?"

Seth nodded for Jacob to follow. They walked away from the house, but not so far away that he couldn't hear the pianos playing.

"I need a favor."

"Okay." Jacob leaned against a tree. "Shoot."

Jacob was patient as Seth fidgeted. He finally said, "I need you to lift the Alpha command."

"Why?" Jacob asked. There was only one reason anyone needed the command lifted.

Seth breathed out. "I'm in a relationship, and I don't want to keep secrets anymore."

"So the rumor  _is_  true." Jacob rubbed his chin. "You're seeing someone, huh?" Seth smiled weakly. "You know the drill. I need to meet her first. The pack secret is important, and we can't do what we do if we're in labs being tested because the girlfriend couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"I understand, but it's not a 'she'." Seth slowly looked up at Jacob.

As he watched Seth sway nervously, the gravity of what Seth was saying hit him.

"Oh." Jacob pushed himself from the tree and approached Seth. "Then I'll need to meet  _him_  first." Jacob patted Seth's shoulder.

"Thanks, Jake." Seth rolled his shoulders to release the tension.

Jacob nodded then narrowed his eyes at Seth. "That's not the reason you didn't say anything, is it? Because it's a guy? We don't care about that. We're a pack, and we support each other."

"No." Seth picked up a fallen branch and began tearing the leaves from the limbs. "This is new to me, but I really, really, like him. I've never been in this situation before, and he's been so patient with me. I didn't even know I felt this way about men. Maybe I just feel this way about him."

"Have you told Leah?"

"Nope. Only Collin and Edward know." Seth laughed as he dropped the branch. "Edward picked it from my mind, and Collin caught us."

"You mean, you told me before you told Leah?" Jacob's eyebrows shot up. "She's going to hit the roof."

Seth shook his head. "No she won't. The first thing Leah would say would be for me to ask you to lift the Alpha command if I was serious about things. You know how she is with keeping the truth from people."

"Yeah I do." Jacob nodded. "What's his name?"

"Roe." Seth cracked a smile. "It's short for Monroe. He's a paramedic who I met when one of my track stars passed out on the field." Seth smiled at the memory. "I was hoping to bring him as my plus one to Angela and Embry's wedding. That way he can meet everyone."

"Are you ready for that?" Jacob asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Seth held his head high, wearing that same friendly smile he always used to wear.

"Do you think he'll understand?"

Seth shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. I mean, how can you know if someone is going to accept that you turn into a giant wolf? But regardless of how he feels about me afterward, I know he wouldn't tell our secret. I can trust him, Jake."

"Well, I can't wait to meet him." Jacob smiled. "It's nice to see you happy, Seth."

"Please don't tell anyone else that I'm bringing him, okay? I'll tell Leah and mom before the wedding, but I don't want him to feel awkward, like everyone was talking about him."

"I'll keep it to myself." Jacob wasn't worried about keeping it out of the pack mind. Most of his thoughts revolved around Eden or ideas about how to deal with the rogue werewolves. He stepped forward and hugged Seth. "I'm proud of you, Seth." He patted his back twice before he let go.

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot coming from you."

They walked back to toward the house and found Alice and Bella leaning against Seth's car.

"Okay, have fun and eat a few pieces for me." Jacob patted Seth's back then looked at Bella. She looked torn and grave. He needed to find out what was going on.

By the time Jacob made it back to the tent, he was emotionally drained. He took a seat at one of the tables and listened to the sweet music. He wanted this day to be about Eden. So, he decided to put everything else aside and concentrate on her. Who knew when he'd have another day like this?

**~*}{*~**

It was amazing what being the Alpha gave a man. Viktor would always be intrigued by the power. It was the ultimate high. With a simple look, he had a pack of werewolves at his fingertips, willing to die for him. Some of them had and had been replaced with faster, stronger werewolves.

Most of his werewolves lived in the empty barn behind the warehouse he'd procured. He wouldn't let them in his home—also procured from a family of three. He had more important things to do than babysit werewolves. He did, however, allow his beta and his lieutenants to sleep there. They were his protection against threats.

The parents of the home were killed and fed to the feral beasts, but Viktor saw something in their son, a spark that needed the right accelerant to set the world on fire. He had survived the werewolf bite and proved to be one of Viktor's most valuable fighters. He was lethal, strong, and extremely intelligent. Better yet, he had little remorse for those he hurt. When he found out the fate of his parents, he didn't bat an eye. He was so powerful, he fought for his place as Viktor's second in command in a battle to the death. It proved to be a great choice. He kept everyone in line, and he was extremely loyal to Viktor.

Viktor pulled his Range Rover—courtesy of the family—to the entrance of the warehouse. Right now, most of his werewolves were resting up for another eventful night. A couple of them were out on a reconnaissance mission.

He was recruiting the best of the best, but not every man that was bitten would survive. He also had to be careful not to draw too much attention. He couldn't plan world domination if he was running from trigger happy humans. It was bad enough that that stupid pack of shifters followed him and his pack around relentlessly.

Matt Robson and his wolves promised to avenge the deaths of their loved ones. For decades, they had been the bane of Viktor's existence, slowing down progress. But Viktor had a better plan this time. One that would knock Matt's pack on their asses, and while they were trying to figure out what happened, the damage would be done.

When Viktor opened the door, he was greeted with roars. He walked through the halls, passing by cages that held these monstrous beasts, his beasts. He stared them all in the eye as he walked by, feeling their need to submit. They lowered down as he walked past. Some tried to fight his power, but Viktor was too strong. He was in charge whether they cared or not.

"Good morning, sir," his second-in-command said.

"Morning." Viktor looked around the room. The few werewolves that weren't sleeping in the barn bustled around in their human forms like they had a purpose. "Where are we with the test subject?"

The beta started walking toward the cage housing the shifter they'd captured a few weeks before. He was in his human form, naked, angry, and his brown skin glistening with sweat. He glared at them with pure hatred, his chest heaving up and down.

"He's fully healed, but his body is still rejecting our venom." The beta picked up a clipboard. "We've injected a small amount in his blood system to keep him from changing and contacting his pack, but other than that he's healthy."

"Let me out of here!" the subject screamed as he approached the bars.

Viktor frowned. He knew it was a long shot, merging their cells with that of a fully matured shifter. He'd tried this experiment before, but all the others had died quickly afterward. This was the first shifter to recover fully from his injuries, even with the large amount of werewolf venom in his system. That little fact was the only thing keeping the subject alive.

Viktor looked into the angry eyes of the man seething behind the bars with a challenge. Unlike the newly changed werewolves, he did not submit. He held Viktor's gaze. He was livid and powerful, too. Was the entire Quileute pack like this? If so, he had to break the bond with their Alpha and make them part of his own pack. They would all be a great asset.

"Now, tell me how the search is going," Viktor said, as they walked into another room. The door shut behind them, and his Beta led him to a large white board with photos of various males from the Quileute tribe. They had been keeping tabs on the new pack for months now. Unfortunately, they only knew the identity of one, their Alpha, Jacob Black.

Off to the right, there was a smaller cork board. Photos of three women were placed at the top with various pictures of them below their pictures. The photos were black and white, but Viktor could see the rustic skin tone and their dark hair. They were women from the Quileute tribe.

"We've narrowed down our search to these three, although I'm privy to the one in the middle." The beta pointed to the first photo. "We thought it might have been this one. She spends a lot of time with their pack, and we believe she's married to one of the members, although we don't know which one yet." The beta pointed to the second photo. "However, this is the Alpha's sister, which means she must carry the same genes he does. There was a newborn war here about ten years ago. It was the perfect time for the gene to activate in a female."

"What about this one?" Viktor pointed at the last photo.

She was beautiful and the look in her eye suggested she was full of fire. Her black hair was pulled out of her face in a messy bun, while strands flew around in the wind, her expression filled with purpose. This was a strong woman. If he were a betting man, he'd put his money all on her.

The beta shook his head. "Unlike these two, this one isn't as protected. Shifters are very protective of their female shifters. I think she's just a friend of the family or maybe even related to one of their pack members."

It took Viktor a moment to pull his eyes away from the third female. "So, you think it's the Alpha's sister?"

The beta nodded. "We won't know for sure until we bring her in, but she's the likely choice."

Viktor tilted his head as he studied her, although his eyes kept shifting back to the third woman. There was something about her that captured him.

"Okay, bring her to me," Viktor ordered.

"Will do." The beta snapped his fingers and two men appeared by his side. He relayed an order to them.

"What about the vampires?" Viktor asked. "Have you found out anything about them and why they're in town?"

The beta shook his head. "Our theory is that the shifters may have called on them as allies. Our scouting team is checking them out as we speak."

"Good." Viktor nodded, as he walked away. "I want answers as soon as you have them."

The beta nodded, then said, "I have a request, sir."

"What is it?" Viktor was getting impatient, and he was starving.

The beta produced a photo of a woman. "She is dating the Alpha of the Quileute pack and I wish to make her mine. I've been in love with her long before I became a werewolf. She is what I want."

"Is she bonded to the Alpha?" Viktor crossed his arms.

The beta shrugged. "If they are bonded, when we take out the Alpha, then the bond will be broken."

"She probably won't come willingly, especially if we kill the Alpha," Viktor warned.

"It makes no difference to me." His beta showed no emotion. "I still want her, willingly or not."

Viktor studied him carefully and was reminded of the excellent choice he made making him his beta. "You've been loyal, so once I take over, she is yours."

"Thank you, sir," the Beta bowed graciously.

As Viktor headed to the door, his eyes shifted back on the third photo. "What is her name?"

"Leah Clearwater." The beta tucked the photo back in his pocket. "She's a local photographer."

"Bring her to me, too." Viktor felt his wolf shiver in anticipation. He had to meet her, and see if she had as much fire as she conveyed.

"Yes, sir."

With that, Viktor left the room.

 

_**A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!** _

 

 

_**  
**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All new characters and plot lines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks Costa for all of your help!

_**12** _

Collin sat in his truck outside Jacob's shop trying to gather up the courage to face Renesmee. He'd called her numerous times since the disaster between her and his mother, but she didn't return them. Leah wasn't much help either. She just gave him a sad expression and told him to hang in there. He'd showed up at the shop, hoping she would at least talk to him face to face. She wouldn't slam the door in his face, would she?

Yeah, he'd messed up big. He couldn't blame her if she never wanted to see him again. He just hoped that he didn't cause irreparable damage. It would hurt seeing her around town or worse with someone else.

Before his mind went there, he needed to talk to Renesmee and get everything out on the table. There was no point in working himself up if he didn't have all the variables.

He scratched his now cast-free leg. After Kim removed it, the first person he called was Renesmee, but just like his other calls it went unanswered. He couldn't get Renesmee's hurt expression out of his head. Every time he heard her voicemail, he saw the anguished look on her face. He promised that if he got a second chance, he'd never be the cause of it again.

It was five minutes until closing time, and the last customer was walking to her newly repaired car. This was his chance. Collin needed to get in there before they locked the door, so he cut the engine and headed to the door.

The bell above the door rang loudly in the empty lobby. Things hadn't changed too much while he was gone. It had only been about two weeks since he'd worked in the garage, but he missed it. Most of all, he missed Renesmee.

"Collin?" a familiar voice said. "What are you doing here?"

He turned around and crashed into Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes, her face showing millions of emotions in a matter of seconds.

"I came to see you." His smile faltered when she didn't return it.

Collin expected her to be angry, but it was much worse than that. She was heartbroken, and he had let that happen. Then she squared her shoulders and held her chin high like the strong woman he'd fallen for. "Kim took your cast off, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." Collin looked down at his leg. "She gave me a clean bill of health, but Jake hasn't lifted the Alpha command to phase yet."

"That's good. I'm glad it's better."

"I left you a message, but I guess you didn't get it," Collin said carefully.

"I got it." Her answer was short, clipped. "I got all of them."

He was relieved to know she hadn't completely cut him off. It sounded like she listened to them. However, he knew he wasn't out of the woods yet. Not even close.

Renesmee walked past him to the front door. "We're getting ready to close up."

"Do you mind if I stick around?" Collin asked tentatively as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I won't get in the way."

Renesmee shrugged and flipped the sign from  _Open_  to  _Closed_. "Suit yourself."

Collin felt Rosalie's eyes on him from the garage. When their eyes made contact, she wore a look of aggression. Collin imagined that was how his mother made Renesmee feel, which made him feel even worse.

Collin thought he'd make himself useful while he was there. He grabbed a broom and began sweeping the floor. He was silent, waiting for Renesmee to speak first.

Unfortunately, that wasn't happening. She quietly gathered up her receipts for the day and closed out her register. Then she wiped down the counter. It was about twenty minutes before he heard anything other than the sound of their heartbeats.

"Everything okay?" Rosalie peeked in the lobby and glared right at Collin. She had on a pair of coveralls that were covered in sludge.

"Yeah, Rose," Renesmee answered.

"We're all done out here," Rosalie said, as the sound of the garage doors came down. In the garage, Collin could see Joe locking the padlocks on the doors. "I'm going to go change, then I'm heading out. Do you need me to wait?"

"No. I just need to prepare the deposit for tomorrow then I'll be leaving, too."

Rosalie patted Renesmee's shoulder and then headed to the back, but not before shooting Collin another harsh stare.

Joe came in to say his goodbyes then hurriedly left obviously sensing the tension in the air.

He had to fix this. As Renesmee started to walk toward the back office, Collin stepped in her path.

"Please don't shut me out, Ness." He gently held her arms. "I'm sorry, honey. I really am. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you met my mother."

Renesmee began gnawing on her lower lip. "You know what I kept thinking about when your mother was making me feel like shit?" Renesmee looked up at Collin. "She had every right to hate me. My family caused your change. My family caused others vampires to come here. The Volturi came here because of me. She was right."

She walked around him and plopped down on the waiting room chairs and dropped her head in her hands.

"Ness," Collin said, as he took a seat next to her. He gently lifted her chin.

"This is my fault." Collin sighed as he looked in her teary eyes. "I thought maybe if my mother saw what a wonderful person you were, she'd give you a chance. I didn't think she would do what she did. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you."

"Collin." Renesmee sniffed. "I'm half vampire. I'm a threat. If someone cuts themselves, I may lose myself to bloodlust. It's a valid fear."

"I know you'd never do that, Ness." Collin rubbed her back. "You'd never hurt anyone. If things got out of hand and you couldn't control yourself, you'd leave first." When Renesmee tried to look away, he held her chin. "And that's not just because of the treaty. It's you, honey. You didn't ask to be this way, but here you are, playing with the cards you were dealt."

"What about your mother, Collin?" Renesmee asked. "She worries about you. If my only child was dating the one thing that changed him into a young soldier, I'd have a problem with it too."

"My mother's overprotectiveness goes deeper than you, Ness. She's always been like this, even after I phased. What she doesn't realize is that being a wolf is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Do you know I used to get sick all the time? I was scrawny, little, and I couldn't really play sports or do anything too strenuous. There were nights that I prayed to be as fast and as strong as Jake. Now I am."

"But you didn't ask to fight vampires, did you?" Renesmee countered.

"No, and technically I haven't." He looked at her meaningfully. "Even though the Volturi ran away, Brady and I weren't even there." He sighed heavily. "My mother and I had a long talk after you left. I told her that I was a grown man who can make my own decisions. No matter what happens between you and me, it's between you and me and anyone who has a problem can kiss my ass!"

"Did you really say 'ass' to your mother?" Renesmee playfully chastised.

Collin shook his head sheepishly. "I said, 'butt'." They laughed together, then his face grew serious. "I also told her that I trusted you."

"You trust me?"

"Of course." He kissed her nose. Renesmee smiled at him, then dropped her head on his shoulder.

"Well, it seems like everything is back to normal in paradise." Rosalie smirked. All the oil and dirt that she accumulated was gone, her face pale and beautiful once again.

"We're getting there," Renesmee said as she wiped her nose.

"Well, I should go. Alice wants me to help her tonight before I start patrolling." Rosalie headed toward the door. "I'll see you later on tonight."

"Bye, Rose." Renesmee waved as the door closed.

She sat up and looked at Collin. "I was going to go hunting before I left. Do you want to come with me? Maybe we could talk some more?"

"I'd love to." Collin stood up and pulled Renesmee in a tight hug.

"Let's finish closing up, then we'll go." She stepped out of his embrace.

"Okay," he said.

As she gathered the day's receipts, Collin picked up the broom and happily finished sweeping the floor.

**~*}{*~**

"Here you go, Peaches." Matt handed her a Tequila Sunrise. "I ordered some fries, too."

"Oh, good idea." Leah took a large sip of the drink. "I'm starving after kicking your butt in that last game of pool." She grinned smugly at him.

"I still want a rematch," Matt said coolly, sliding into the booth next to her. "It's been a while since I've played pool."

Leah had mentioned had mentioned to him that she'd liked to play and was a pretty decent player. So, for their first date, Matt took her to a pool hall called Hot Stix. They both had to patrol that night, so they made it an early dinner.

Leah smiled broadly. "I'm just surprised you're not throwing a bigger tantrum. My pack is very competitive, especially Jacob. Must be the Alpha in him."

"Normally I am," Matt answered. "But it's worth losing if it means seeing that beautiful smile. Besides, I'll win the next game."

"Whatever, old man." Leah playfully elbowed him.

Matt studied her closely, and for a moment she thought she might have gone too far with the old man comment. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Okay." Leah set her drink down.

"Does my age bother you?" Matt began peeling the label off his beer.

"It's definitely different." Leah started twirling the straw in her drink. "The fact that you were walking around before my parents were born is weird." Leah tilted her head thoughtfully. "Age is different for supernatural creatures. Bella fell in love with Edward when he was one hundred and eight years old. He's older than her grandparents. "

Matt scratched his head. "Okay, remind me. Which one is Bella?"

"She's Red's mother." When his face showed even more confusion, she said, "Ness. She's Ness's mother."

"Oh, that's right. She was the newest member that died during childbirth, right?"

"Yes, and then Edward turned her into a vampire to save her."

"If you call being a vampire being saved." Matt snorted and sipped his beer.

Leah shrugged coolly. "It's what she wanted. Bella talked about it nonstop. She wanted nothing more than to sparkle in sun like the rest of the Cullens no matter what the cost." Leah rolled her eyes. "But they're happy now, I guess. And they'll live forever and ever being that way."

"Living forever sounds good on paper, but it kinda sucks after a while," Matt said sadly. "It's hard watching your family and friends move on or worse, die."

"I can understand that. I never wanted to live forever." Leah nodded.

"It's got to be weird looking the same age as your daughter." Matt laughed.

"Yeah it is," Leah said. "That's why they tell everyone that Red is Edward's cousin. They look alike so they can pull that off."

"Number sixty-two!" the cashier shouted from the order window.

"That's us. Be right back." Matt was gone and back with two large orders of French fries. He'd even remembered to get her barbecue sauce instead of ketchup.

"Is your Aunt Jo really your aunt?" Leah dipped a fry in barbecue sauce.

Matt smirked. "No. She's my sister's oldest kid."

"You have a sister?" Leah asked, surprised. "I thought it was just you and Niko."

"Yep. Her name is Melissa. She's the oldest, but she's not a shifter. She lives down south with her husband. Anyway, it would be strange if Jo called me 'Uncle Matt', wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so. So Jo knows about us too, huh?"

"Yep." Matt nodded. "She's the one who told us about your tribe after hearing about sightings of large wolves in the woods. We've known for years, but it wasn't until she said there were mutilated bodies found in the woods that we decided to come here. Is Ness immortal too?"

"We don't really know. We've met one other hybrid, and he's over 150 years old, so Ness has the potential to live that long, but she's half human too. She has a heartbeat and other important organs, which means she's a lot more breakable than her family."

"Does she have any special abilities?"

"She can project thoughts into the mind with her touch. Over the years though, her power has grown. She can mentally take anyone anywhere she wants using her thoughts. When she creates these places, you feel like you're really there. A lot of times, she speaks through her thoughts."

"Well, that explains a lot." Matt laughed. "I just thought you were one of those people who talked to themselves."

"Believe me. I've gotten the crazy looks in public places. It's great when she's trying to describe something. She can just show us. Ask her to show you. It's actually pretty cool. She'd rather communicate like that anyway."

"It's strange that the two of you are so close." Matt wiped his mouth. "She's half vampire."

Leah pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "We're both different from our families. I think that's how we relate to each other. There's only one other hybrid that we know of and he lives in Brazil. And me? Well, there are no other female shifters around that understand what I'm going through. We're different, but in a lot of ways, we're alike."

"Well, now I've seen it all." Matt laughed. "A shifter that's best friends with a vampire hybrid."

"Okay, it's your turn." Leah said, stacking the empty plates at the end of the table. "You promised me answers."

"I did?" Matt asked, innocently placing his hands against his chest.

"Yeah, you did."

Matt placed his arm on the back of the booth behind her. "All right, I am a fountain of knowledge just waiting for you to tap."

Leah turned toward him. "Tell me about Alpha females and why you think I'm one."

"Female shifters are rare, but when they are chosen, it's for a reason. You were chosen to be in this pack. Maybe Jacob needed additional leadership or maybe the Alpha status wasn't completely solidified.

"I'm the first and only female shifter of my tribe."

"That  _you_  know of." Matt looked pointedly at her. "I'm sure there were female shifters before you and for whatever reason, no one knew about them."

It was possible. There was a lot they didn't know about shifters. Who knew if there were other females in their pack? It would have been great if that was written down somewhere.

"Okay, you said I was an Alpha Female, though."

"That means you're a natural leader." His fingers slipped through her hair and caressed her neck. She sighed at the tingles skirting up her spine. "Why do you think Jacob chose you as his beta?"

Leah shrugged. "Because it was between me and my brother who was thirteen at the time."

"Yeah, but he had the power to change his mind at any time. Jacob told me that there were two packs once. Sam was the Alpha of one and Jacob the Alpha of the other, right?"

"Yeah? But Jacob was the rightful Alpha. Sam was only Alpha because he phased first."

"Well, when they rejoined, Jacob had plenty of wolves to choose from to fill the Beta slot, but he stuck with you. At Jacob's place when Aaron and Niko almost got into it,  _you_  stepped forward. I'm not saying Jacob couldn't handle it, but he trusted you to take care of it. He trusts your choices. Whether he realizes it or not, he recognizes who you are too."

Thinking about it now, Leah and Jacob did work as a team. Yes, he was Alpha, and ultimately his decision was final, but he'd often come to her for her opinion. He even came to her first when he wanted the packs to rejoin.

"They must have been so excited when you changed, Peaches." Matt beamed.

"Yeah, they really rolled out the welcome wagon," Leah answered with a hit of sarcasm.

"My mom said that everyone threw her a huge party. We hadn't had a female shifter in almost fifty years before her."

"You're mother was a shifter?" she asked, surprised.

Matt looked out in the crowd. "Yep, she was an Alpha female, like you. I'm her first born son, so I became Alpha when the vampires came too close. Niko changed a few months afterward, but we'd been taught that it might happen to us since we were little, so we were prepared. Well as prepared as we could be."

"Does that mean I'm supposed to be with an Alpha?"

"You can choose whoever you want to be with, although being with a shifter will help pass along the gene, especially an Alpha male." Matt winked at her. "My father wasn't a shifter, though. They were just two crazy kids who fell in love. She wanted to age so she wouldn't outlive him. She also wanted to have a family of her own, so she stopped phasing and had us."

"So, when she stopped phasing, she was able to have a family?" Leah's heart was thumping so hard. Was that possible for her, too?

"Yeah, which brings me to one more thing. An Alpha Female is also destined to carry an Alpha Male."

"What?" Leah felt her eyes widen.

"Your first born son will be Alpha of his own pack one day, like me." Matt hand was on her neck, his thumb massaging the space behind her ear. "However, once you're pregnant, you won't be able to call on your wolf. That's why you need to have a supportive pack around you. Your pack should protect you because you are carrying a new Alpha."

That cloud of dread that had been hanging over her for years suddenly dissipated. All of this time, fearing she couldn't have children and it turned out that not only was fertile, but she would carry an Alpha Male. For the first time since she phased, she felt honored to be a wolf.

The joy inside her ballooned so big, tears of joy threatened to fall. Was this the reason for all of the pain she'd gone through?

"Any more questions?" Matt raised an eyebrow at her.

Leah shook her head. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around this Alpha female thing."

"I'm here anytime you need me." Matt dug in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Here, take a picture with me. I want to remember this moment."

"Matt…" she started to protest. Before all this pack business started, she loved taking and being in pictures. After she became a wolf, she felt so unattractive and unappealing that she could barely look at herself in the mirror.

"Come on, Peaches. You and me." He held the camera at arm's length and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She relented and smiled big. Besides, she had a lot to smile for now.

After the flash went off, they looked at the picture and Leah was pleasantly surprised. It wasn't bad at all. In fact, it was a very cute picture. She hardly recognized that girl sitting there. Her smile was so big, and she was glowing.

"Can you send me a copy of that?" Leah asked.

"Yes." Matt nodded smugly.

**~*}{*~**

Leah pulled out her phone and texted Seth that she was going to be about ten minutes late for patrol. The last pool game had gone on longer than either one of them had expected, but when Matt noticed the time they called it a draw and left.

"Have you been out of the state?" Matt asked as he pulled out the parking lot.

"Yeah," Leah answered. "After Red got her Bachelor's, we drove across the country. When she first suggested the idea, I thought she was crazy. You gotta really get along with someone to be trapped in a car with them for that long, but it was a lot of fun. We took so many pictures and I saw so many great things. I'm so glad I went."

"What was your favorite place?"

"Oh, probably the Grand Canyon. I got a lot of great shots there." Leah shook her head knowingly. "You can't capture the beauty that it truly is in pictures."

"Yeah, it is beautiful," Matt said thoughtfully.

"When did you go?"

"A long time ago. My wife really wanted to go because she'd never been," Matt answered and then pursed his lips, obviously realizing that he said something he wasn't supposed to.

"You're married!" Leah exclaimed. She started at him in disbelief. Her wolf, sensing her agitation rustled. "I knew it! I should have known that you were too good to be true! Do you have kids, too?"

"It's not like that, Peaches," Matt said, hurriedly. "Let me explain."

"This should be good," Leah muttered, then she waved her hands around. "You know, I don't even want to hear it. I've heard enough bullshit excuses to fertilize every park in the state of Washington." Leah looked out the window. "Just take me home."

"I should have explained that better," Matt said, stopping at a red light. "I'm a widower."

Leah's head snapped in his direction.

"She was killed about twenty years ago." Matt stared at her with pleading in his eyes.

Leah looked down, feeling like she stepped in a huge pile of shit.

"I'm sorry," Leah said in a low voice. "I…didn't…I…"

"It's okay, Peaches." Matt patted her leg, his smile still warm. "You didn't know."

The light turned green and the truck moved forward. There was awkward silence that followed her outburst. "How…" she started, then, "Nevermind, I'm sorry."

"How did she die?" Matt supplied.

Leah nodded.

"The werewolves killed her just to get to me. Their Alpha knew that harming the mate of the Alpha would weaken him, which would weaken the pack."

"Was she a shifter?"

"No, just a regular girl who I fell in love with." Matt smiled fondly. "I was going to stop phasing to start a life with her. We were only married for a month when I found her at our home. She was so mutilated that we had to have a closed casket."

"Oh, God, Matt," Leah cried and put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so damned sorry! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You must think that I'm a complete bitch!"

"Peaches, it's okay." Matt smiled sadly. "And no, I don't think you're a bitch. I get the feeling that you've been hurt by someone you really trusted and it's made you a little gun shy." His eyes narrowed at the road. "But you can trust me, Leah. I'm not trying to sleep with you, and I won't hurt you."

He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips against her fingers, then placed them back on her knee. She looked down at this hand, intertwined with hers and sighed.

An ache crawled up her bones, and she groaned. It didn't exactly hurt, but it didn't feel good either.

"Peaches, are you okay?" Matt asked as he switched glances between her and the road.

"Yeah," she said and rubbed her chest. "I just…" The ache grew and her skin felt like it was on fire and too tight for her body. Her head fell back on the seat as the feeling intensified. She began clawing at her skin, and there was a ringing in her ears.

She felt the car pull over to the side and Matt's hand on her forehead. "Talk to me, Peaches. What's wrong?"

"It's hot. It's so hot and it hurts." She twisted in her seat. "I have to get some air."

Her hand fumbled with the handle and she pushed to door open. She took two steps and then collapsed to her hands and knees. Matt was by her side moments later.

She hadn't been in that much pain since her first phase all those years ago.

Howls rang out in the night, and the pain pulsed in her veins.

"Leah!" Matt said urgently as he rubbed her back. "It's your wolf. You need to let her out. You're fighting her and that's what's causing the pain."

"Can't." Leah grimaced. "I'm in a public place. Let me get to the forest."

"Sweetie, we're on the side of the road and my truck is blocking us. It's hurting both of you. You need to do it now!"

"Okay." She sat back and took a deep breath. "Help me take this off." She moved her hair aside to show Matt the clasp of the gold chain she was wearing. "It's my mother's, and I don't want to ruin it."

Matt unclasped the necklace while Leah took off her earrings.

"I borrowed them from Rachel," she said as she shoved the earrings in his hands.

Leah took a deep breath and let go. The pain was so intense, she nearly passed out. Her back arched and she screamed as her wolf ruptured out of her body, shredding her clothes.

The moment her wolf was free, she fell to the ground, panting.

"Peaches?" Matt's voice sounded hazy, but she felt his hand running over her fur.

When she connected to the pack mind, she nearly passed out again. The monsters that haunted her nightmares were fighting her pack. Everyone's voices mended together as they clawed at the huge beasts. It looked like there were three of them. One of them was already down, and Leah prayed he was out of commission for good.

_Seth!_

Instantly, she was in his head, seeing everything he saw. A werewolf was right in front of his face, roaring loudly. Seth's large paw swatted at the beast cutting deep, but the wound was already healing. He picked up Seth like a sack of potatoes and threw him away like a ragdoll.

_Seth, are you okay?_

_I'm fine, Lee!_ He was on his feet again and hopped back in the fight.

The same couldn't be said for some of her pack. Paul was knocked out in the corner, while Embry was limping around, trying his best to help.

_Leah, where are you?_ Sam said. Now she was in Sam's head. Before she could answer, Sam was backhanded and he slammed hard into a tree. She felt his pain zip through the pack mind. That hit was so powerful, a few ribs were broken. He probably also had a dislocated shoulder. His vision became fuzzy, and she knew he was moments from losing consciousness.

_Sam!_

She was in his head, screaming at him to wake up. A series of images flashed in his head. Some were images of Emily, but then his thoughts took a turn. Memories of Leah: their first kiss, the moment he told her he loved her, the feeling he had when she said she would marry him, all of it hit her. Leah had no idea what that all meant. For years, she'd been told that Sam didn't see their love like that anymore, that he didn't remember it, but there it was in high definition. He remembered everything. Then his thoughts went back to Emily and his son.

_Damn it, Sam! Wake up!_ she shouted in his head.  _The pack needs you!_

_Leah?_ Sam's eyes popped open.

_Yeah, it's me._

He tried to stand, but he was still dazed from the impact.

Two white streaks zoomed in and Emmett roared as he slammed into one of the werewolves head on. They hit the ground with a loud thud, shaking the earth. Jasper moved at hyper speed and wrapped his hands around the large beast's neck and twisted. Its body fell limp and crashed to the ground.

There was one more, and the rest of the wolves that weren't injured were on him like ants on candy, clawing and biting at every limb. It was bleeding badly, but it wouldn't stop fighting.

A loud growl sounded above her, and she saw a russet colored wolf fly out of the air and land on the werewolf, its sharp talons digging in deep. He sank his teeth in, and the werewolf roared in agony. Collin's jaws held tight, even as the wolf tried to shake him loose. Blood was oozing from the wound, spraying everyone and everything in the vicinity.

_What the hell is going on?_ Leah asked frantically.

Sam looked over at the woman lying on the ground. Her breathing was labored and she was barely conscious, but Leah heard a faint heartbeat. She was scared and bleeding profusely from a huge open wound across her abdomen and a large bite mark on her neck. Her face and arms were also cut. Leah felt the bottom of her stomach drop.

_Red! Oh, God no!_

Leah felt someone phase out of the pack mind. Through Sam's eyes, she saw Collin naked and covered in blood as he dropped down next to Renesmee.

_Collin? He's not supposed to phase yet,_ Leah asked, remembering that Jacob left the Alpha command intact.

_Well, he did,_  Sam answered.

He was trying to be careful, but she cried out when he picked her up. "I'm sorry, baby," Collin said, holding her close. "I know it hurts, but I have to get you to some help."

She looked so pale against Collin's skin, so frightened. She didn't seem to be healing which worried Leah even more. No one knew how werewolf venom would affect a hybrid.

"Take her back to the house," Jasper said. Emmett began collecting wood for a fire. Even though they didn't need to burn the werewolves, they all agreed that burning the bodies would minimize questions about giant beasts in the woods. "We'll take care of this. Just get her to Carlisle!"

Collin disappeared in the forest

"Leah." Matt's fingers weaved gently through her fur, and she looked up into his eyes that had turned bright green. "Your pack's in trouble, isn't it?"

Leah whined softly and got to her feet. Her pack needed her.

"Go." Matt rose to his feet and pulled off his shirt. "I'm right behind you!"

She turned and ran as fast as she could to the Cullens with Matt on her tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts. :)


	15. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I apologize for the delay. I signed up for the Twilight 25 Challenge and underestimated how much of a challenge it would be.
> 
> Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. All new characters and plotlines belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thank you, Costa, for pre-reading this. You're always so helpful. Please forgive my grammatical and/or spelling errors. I'm in the process of getting this beta'd, but we haven't gotten to this chapter yet.

 

_**1** **3**_

_Damn, she's fast!_

Matt was pretty fast too, especially in his wolf form, but he had a hard time keeping up with Leah and even lost sight of her a few times. Luckily, he knew her scent. However, his jaw was starting to ache from carrying his clothes in his mouth, but it was the best he could do in a pinch.

_Matt?_  Niko said through the pack mind.  _I thought you were with Leah._

_I was… am…_  Matt saw a flash of silver fur disappear.  _Shit, I lost her again!_

_What happened? Where are you?_

_Leah's pack was attacked, and I'm following her to see if they're all right._

_Do you want us to do anything?_

_Not yet. Let me find out what happened first. Stand by!_

_Will do!_

Matt stopped and lifted his nose to the sky to catch her scent. It was mixed with another that burned his nostrils.

_Vampires!_

When he opened his eyes, he saw Leah's bare back heading toward a huge house. Or was it a mansion?

_At least the vamps knew how to live in style._

Matt dropped his shirt and pants and phased back to human.

"Peaches!" Matt yelled. Leah quickly lowered to the ground. "Put this on!"

He threw his shirt in her direction and turned around. He tried not to think about her being naked twenty feet away. Instead, he concentrated on pulling the zipper up on his pants without hurting himself.

When he turned around, Leah was clothed in his shirt. The hem reached the middle of her thighs, and the first two buttons were unfastened exposing her soft, smooth skin underneath. Was it possible that she looked even sexier that way?

_Focus Matt!_

He followed her toward the house and stopped. It felt like he had inhaled a gallon of liquid bleach. His eyes began to water, and he did everything in his power to keep his wolf inside.

"Damn, that will clear the sinuses," he said, rubbing his nose. The scent was so strong and potent. How did her pack handle this?

Leah was already on the top step, frozen. Matt ignored his burning lungs and joined her. There was blood everywhere, with trails of bloody footprints leading into the house. She stood in one of the few dry spots on the porch.

"Oh, God." Leah raised her shaky fingers to her lips. "Oh, my God!"

"Don't go there, Peaches." Matt gently touched her shoulders and whispered, "Find out what happened first."

She nodded slowly and carefully stepped over the blood.

The outside of the house was huge, but it was nothing compared to the inside.

Like the vampires, Matt and his pack had lived a long time. Because of that, they didn't have a lot to worry about a lot when it came to money. They lived a comfortable life and earned enough money to sustain them over the years, but it was nothing compared to this. He wouldn't even know what to do with all this space.

They walked into the main room just as Collin was gingerly handing Renesmee to her father. Matt had never seen fear in a vampire, not even when he'd killed them, but Edward was terrified. His wife was sobbing tearlessly, while futilely trying to wipe the blood away from Renesmee's face and neck.

"I've got you, pumpkin," Edward said gently as he held his daughter's broken body. "Daddy's got you." She was unconscious, but there was a faint heartbeat. The wound across her abdomen soaked Edward's shirt.

Bella grabbed Edward's shoulder and squeezed so tight, his marble skin started to crack. "Save her! Save my daughter!"

"I promise I'll do everything I can, love." Edward disappeared to the back, while Bella watched helplessly.

Matt hung back and watched Leah carefully. She looked so scared, so lost. She ran right to her brother.

"Are you all right?" She placed her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her.

"Yes," he answered calmly, as he held on to her wrists.

"You weren't hurt or bitten?" She searched his eyes. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm fine, Leah." Seth looked at his sister earnestly. "And I wouldn't lie to you. Not about this."

She wrapped her arms around him in relief. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Lee." He held her tightly, kissing her hair.

"What the hell happened?" Bella asked Collin desperately.

"I'm so sorry." Collin looked down at the blood on his hands. "We were hunting and I heard her scream." He didn't seem to care that he was naked and covered in blood or that there was a huge open wound in his leg. "When I got to her, the werewolf was…"

"Was what?!" Bella urged, as she shook Collin's arm, with a wild look in her eyes.

"He was clawing at her, ripping her apart! I lost it after that. I had to kill it." He ran his fingers through his hair. His legs gave out and he dropped down to the floor. A female vampire with caramel colored hair came rushing with some towels and clothes. She immediately kneeled down next to Collin and applied pressure to his open wound. Collin winced.

"I'm sorry, Collin, but I have to stop this bleeding," she said. She threw another towel over his private parts.

"Do you think she'll be okay, Esme?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Carlisle will be home soon." She held her hand there, not seeming to care about the blood getting on her clothes. She didn't look at Collin, and Matt noticed a slight tremor in her fingers. "He'll know what to do."

This was all so strange. The vampires that he'd battled only cared about themselves. Occasionally, he had come across some that had been protective of their mates, but this was completely different.

"Oh, God." Bella sank down in a chair. She placed her hands on her knees and started breathing heavily, which was strange since she didn't need to. "I can't lose my baby girl. I can't lose her."

"Collin was a hero, Bella," Seth said, sitting next to her. "If he hadn't phased, we wouldn't have known what was going on, and we wouldn't have been able to help. We might have lost both of them."

"I can't just sit here. I need to see if I can help." Bella stood up and headed to the back of the house.

"How were you able to phase, anyway?" Embry asked Collin, rubbing his ankle.

Collin shrugged. "I don't know. I just knew that I had to save Ness. I couldn't even control it. It just happened." Collin's head dropped back against the wall. "The fear in her eyes… I can't get it out of my head."

"Has someone called Kim?" Leah's lip trembled. She was barely keeping it together.

"She's on her way," Sam said, holding an icepack on the back of his head. "She had to drop her kids off at our place with Emily."

Aside from his disorientation, he had a bite mark on his shoulder that was still oozing blood.

The front door opened and two more vampires came in. Matt remembered Jasper from their meeting in the woods. The other, he'd met during their training sessions. Emmett seemed like a pretty good guy, and he was an excellent fighter. The smell of smoke and burning flesh clung to their clothes.

"Hey, Rose," Emmett said, as he greeted his wife with a kiss. "How is she?"

"We don't know yet," she answered, squeezing his shirt. "Edward's working on her. Carlisle and Kim are on the way."

"Good," Emmett said, holding his wife closer. "It's a good thing we heard the wolves howling while we were sparring."

"Yeah, it is," Embry said from his chair. "Thanks for the backup."

"I couldn't let anything happen to you before we had that playoff game of football." His grin was so wide, all of his teeth were visible.

"Name the place and time, McCarty," Embry challenged.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper's voice was calm, but Matt saw a flash of worry in his eyes.

"She's at Emily's," Esme answered. "They were doing some last minute measurements when Kim dropped by and told them what was going on. They're all pretty worried, so she offered to stay with them."

The door opened again, and a blond vampire appeared with his medical bag in hand. "Where are they?"

Seth pointed toward the back the house.

"Rosalie, come with me," he said, quickly. "We'll need a second set of hands."

Rosalie didn't hesitate. She let go of Emmett and followed him to the back of the house.

Kim got there a few moments later with her own medical bag in hand. She briefly looked around the room and said, "All right, how many are injured?"

Seth stepped forward. "Collin's got a huge gash in his leg, Paul's got a broken arm, Embry's ankle might be sprained, and I think Sam has a head injury."

"I'm fine," Sam said, irritably. "I just hit my head." He suddenly looked at Leah, then back to the floor.

"Anyone bitten?" Kim slipped on a pair of latex gloves.

"Collin and Sam," Embry said.

Kim went right to Collin's side. "Okay, let me take a look." Esme slowly removed the blood soaked towel and examined the wound. "It's healing, but slowly. It looks like you didn't get a lot of werewolf venom in you, which is good. You're going to need stitches though." Kim grabbed another towel and looked at Esme. "Keep pressure on it."

"And you were bitten?" Kim asked Sam, switching out her gloves.

"Yeah," Embry answered for him, since he looked too agitated to speak. "Then he was slammed into a tree pretty hard."

"I'm fine!" Sam protested.

Kim looked at him cautiously. "Well, aggression can be sign of a concussion. Sit down."

"Really, Kim…"

"Sit!" She pointed to the chair. "Sit or I'm telling Emily you wouldn't listen to me."

Begrudgingly, he obeyed. She shined a flashlight in his eyes. "Are you feeling dizzy, nauseous, lightheaded?"

"A little." He flinched at the bright light.

She clicked off her flashlight. "Yeah, it's a concussion. Since you were bitten, we'll need to monitor your symptoms. Once the venom has burned off, you'll heal normally. Until then, no patrolling."

"Great," Sam groaned sarcastically, adjusting the icepack.

"Embry, are you okay?" Kim approached him.

"I think so." Embry held out his foot and twisted it around. "It twisted my ankle, but it's better now. I wasn't bitten."

She kneeled down in front of him and held his foot. "I don't feel any broken bones. Can you stand on it?"

"Yeah." Embry rose. "It ached a little when I got here, but it's fine now."

"Good." Kim patted Embry's shoulder. "So you won't have to use a cane when you marry Angela on Saturday."

"She'll be glad about that." Embry smiled. "She's stressed out enough."

"And you." Kim approached Paul. "Good news, you weren't bitten. The bad, your arm was broken in two places and healed incorrectly. We're going to have to break it and reset it."

"Yeah, I figured this wasn't normal," Paul said sarcastically as he held his arm up. It looked like a tree branch with knobby ends where the bones had fused together.

"Seth, Embry." Kim motioned for them. "I'm going to need your help."

Seth left Leah's side and joined Kim and Embry. "Okay, one of you needs to break where I tell you, the other needs to hold him down because it's going to hurt a lot."

Matt gave Paul a sympathetic look. He knew that pain medication didn't work on shifters. It burned off too quickly.

"Is there anything you can do, Jasper?" Embry asked.

Jasper shook his head. "I can control emotions, not pain. I can try and keep him calm."

"Just do it." Paul held his arm out and squeezed the arm of the chair with his good hand.

Matt sat next to Leah as she watched anxiously.

She shifted her eyes away from Paul. "I hate hearing our bones break. It's a different kind of cracking noise, like a huge tree in the forest coming down." Matt put his hand on her neck, and she leaned against him.

_CRACK!_

Paul shouted and Leah winced.

He had to distract her from the noise. "Peaches, tell me something. How come with all this blood, the vampires aren't going crazy?"

Leah looked up at Matt. "Shifter blood isn't very appetizing to vampires, and as you can see, the room is full of them. I guess you could say the only one in real danger would be Kim, but they wouldn't get a chance to hurt Kim if it came down to it." She said the last part with pride. It was obvious that she held her pack to a high standard and knew they would protect their own.

_CRACK!_

The front door opened again and Jacob walked in at full speed, and by the look of his clothing, or lack of clothing, he came by wolf.

"What the hell is going on?" He carefully stepped over the trail of blood leading to the main room. "Whose blood is this?"

"Most of it is Ness's, but some of it is Collin's," Sam answered. "The pack was attacked by werewolves, and Ness was hurt badly."

"How bad?"

"We don't know if she's going to make it," Seth said. "Carlisle and Edward are working on her now, but we haven't heard anything yet. Kim's taking care of us like she always does."

Seth patted Kim's shoulder.

"Yeah, and I expect the favor returned when it's time to clean out my gutters," Kim mumbled as she wrapped an ace bandage and splint around Paul's arm. "Jake, I'll take Paul, Sam, and Collin back with me. I highly suggest they don't patrol tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere." All eyes turned to Collin who was still holding the towel to his leg. His expression was severe and intense. Kim looked at Jacob.

"Collin, you can come back in the morning—" Jacob said.

"I'm not leaving until Ness opens her eyes." He looked defiantly to his Alpha. Matt pulled Jacob aside.

"I wouldn't fight him on this," Matt said in a hushed tone. "It seems the bond between him and your hybrid friend is pretty strong."

"They haven't been dating that long," Jacob said. "How could that happen?"

Matt shrugged. "Sometimes it does. But there's only one thing that stops an Alpha command and that's the needs of his mate, and she's on an operating table fighting for her life."

"It's fine, Jacob," Esme said, gently. She'd just come from the kitchen. "Collin is welcomed to stay." She was holding a tray of sandwiches, and she started handing them out.

"Okay," Jacob acquiesced and ran his hands down his face. "With Seth, Leah, and Embry, we'll be shorthanded, but we should have enough for the rest of the night. I'll worry about tomorrow later."

"We can back you up, too," Matt said. "My wolves are waiting for my orders."

"Thanks, man." Jacob looked at his injured pack members and sighed. Then he looked at his beta. "How's she doing?"

"Leah's fine, physically anyway," Matt answered. They watched her walked around the room, making sure everyone took a sandwich. "She was with me when her wolf burst out of her. That's why she's wearing my shirt."

"Yeah, I know what that feels like." Jacob snorted. "My wolf almost did the same. I was with Eden, and I had to get out of her house before I destroyed her living room."

"So, she doesn't know about you," Matt said, looking carefully at Jacob.

Jacob shook his head. "She knows that I'm keeping something from her."

"You're going to tell her soon, right?" Matt asked. "Because the closer you get, the harder it's going to be to let her go if she can't understand what you are. I've seen it, Jake, and it's not pretty."

"Oh, I've been through it," Jacob answered knowingly. "And let's just say, it was a good thing that I have a responsible beta looking out for me." Jacob shook his head. "Damn werewolves! I just wanted one day with Eden, one day where I didn't have to deal with this shit. Seriously man, I was laying down in her lap watching TV at her house. It was heaven, then BOOM! My wolf is fighting me to get out. I know I scared her when I shot up off the couch."

"What did you tell her?"

Jacob snorted. "That I just remembered that I had to pick up my dad from Charlie's. She didn't believe me, though. She didn't say anything, but I saw it on her face. She knew I was hiding something. Then I come here and find out that my pack was attacked, and my best friend's daughter might not make it. How did this day go to shit so fast?"

"It happens in our line of work." Matt crossed his arms. "Leah's going to be okay, right?"

"Yeah. She's a fighter."

"I've never seen her like this. She was literally lost, like a deer in headlights. I mean, this is the same woman who nearly broke some asshole's hand because he grabbed her ass." Matt then found himself smiling. "She's amazing. I knew the first day I met her she was something special. Then I found out she's shifter, it just made her that much more mysterious."

"You really like her?" Jacob appraised Matt.

"Yes." Matt noticed the expression on Jacob's face. "So this is the part where you tell me to be good to her or your break my neck, right?"

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything." Jacob smiled smugly. "I don't need to. If you break her heart, you'll have to deal with Seth. He may seem all playful and fun, but you don't want to get on his bad side. Not to mention, Edward has a soft spot for her too. She's always looking out for Ness, and he feels indebted to her. And her stepfather is the Chief of Police and an excellent shot."

"Understood." Matt nodded. "So, what's the deal with her and Sam? He's married, but it's like he still has a thing for Leah."

"It's complicated." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's like even though he's married, he can't get over her breaking up with him."

"Who told you she broke up with him?" Jacob's eyebrows shot up.

"I just assumed." Matt lifted a shoulder. "I mean, seriously. Look at her. She's practically a ball of pure passion and fire. Sam seems to be all about control and order. I see how close he keeps his wife. Leah's all about being out there and taking charge. You'd be a fool to try and control her."

"Well, there's a long history between those two, but it's not my place to explain. I will say this, though. She is very strong, but she has her vulnerable moments."

"I can see that." Matt looked out the window. The sun was already down. "I should get out there and let my pack know what's going on."

"I left Jared in charge temporarily until I could get out there. Let's meet at my place and we'll regroup."

"Sounds good." Matt shook Jacob's hand.

Jacob looked thoughtful. "Why do you think they came so close to the Cullens?"

Matt shrugged again. "I'm not sure, but it does concern me. Just like us, they can smell vampires and they usually avoid them. Vampires are immune to their venom, and unless they had a pack behind them, a werewolf wouldn't attack a vampire. The fact that they did come so close is definitely something to worry about."

"Well, that's a scary thought."

"Yeah, it is," Matt said. "We just have to find out what they want and why they want it."


	16. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you, Costa, for pre-reading this for me. Also, thank you Jenny/Jennj and shouvley from PTB for all of your help.

 

_**14** _

Things had slowly settled after Jacob arrived. He'd asked Emmett to watch Eden's house since Seth would be needed on La Push. Rosalie had offered to cover Charlie's house. Her nerves were shot, and she was in need of some fresh air. Embry and Seth had also left to meet up with the other pack at Jacob's house.

Matt, however, hadn't left yet.

"Well, that was an interesting first date." Matt approached Leah slowly, his hands tucked in his pockets.

"Yes, it was." Leah laughed. "Really, though, it was fun except for the attack and destroying my clothes." Leah shook her head. "I loved those jeans."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." Matt smiled and kept his eyes on hers. "I guess it's a good thing that I got out my clothes before I changed or else we'd both be standing here naked."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, by the way, for the shirt." Leah shifted uneasily and stared at her bare feet. It dawned on her that she was completely naked under that shirt. His shirt. Heat rose from her toes all the way to the top of her head. Her pack had seen her naked at one time or another. It couldn't be helped, but Matt was different. She felt so vulnerable, almost like the shirt was sheer. "So, I guess you probably want it back." She toyed with the hem in hopes of helping it cover her body.

Matt's eyes ran up and down her figure. "It looks better on you."

What a coincidence! He looked better  _without_  his shirt. Freckles were sprinkled over his chest like drops of cinnamon, and they were everywhere. When she looked back at him, he smirked. He knew she was admiring him. Leah pulled on her collar for a little air.

His face turned somber, and he placed his hand on her cheek. "You're okay, right?"

"I'm okay, now." She heard the break in her voice, and she wrapped her arms around herself. When she saw all that blood on the ground, flashes of her father falling down in front of her rushed forward. She couldn't breathe, and she was back to being that helpless girl.

"Come here." Before she knew what was happening, Matt pulled her into his arms, holding her so close and tenderly. Normally, she would have pushed him away, but it felt so good being in his arms. She didn't have the energy to put up her walls. Not only that, but when she was around Matt, she didn't want to. At that moment, he'd become an anchor that kept her from being swept away, so she held on.

"Listen," Leah said, her eyes on his bare chest. "I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Embry's wedding this weekend." She slowly looked up.

He smiled leisurely and dropped his head to hers. "I'd love to be your date, Peaches."

"I'm actually working that wedding." Leah gnawed on her lower lip. "Embry and Angela asked me to be their photographer."

"I won't get in your way." His hands ran up and down her arms. "I'll take any opportunity to be around you."

"Okay." She breathed in deep, relishing in his closeness.

His smile was bright. "And I was right, by the way. Your wolf is beautiful." His hands slowly trailed down her shoulders to her hands, and he squeezed them. "I'll call you tonight, and we'll work out the details."

"Okay."

He kissed her cheek and then made his exit.

Leah exhaled slowly. "All right, Leah. Get it together. Your pack needs you." Holding her head high, she walked back into the main room.

Paul was on the phone with Rachel, explaining everything that was going on. Being Paul, he embellished a little bit.

"How can I help?" Leah asked Kim, who was in the middle of stitching up Collin's leg.

Kim looked up at Leah. "Can you bandage Sam's shoulder? There's some gauze and antiseptic wipes in my bag."

Sam sat in the corner of the room, looking sullen as he held an icepack against his head.

"If it's a problem, I can do it," Kim offered when Leah didn't answer right away.

"No, it's fine." Leah grabbed the supplies from Kim's bag and then headed over to Sam. She tried to imagine where his thoughts were. She definitely knew where his head was during the attack. It was in the place that had been closed off to her for years. The question was, did he realize that she'd seen what was in his head?

Sam sat silently, fiddling with his fingernails. His eyes slipped to hers briefly and back to the floor.

Leah sighed then stood next to him. "Kim asked me to bandage that bite."

Sam smiled slightly then put the icepack down. He leaned his head to the side. The bleeding wasn't too bad, but there was clear liquid oozing from the wound that she assumed was venom. "Does it hurt?"

"The venom stings a little, but the bite hurts more." He laughed. "Sort of like the time Mr. Patterson's dog bit me when we snuck into his backyard to pick apples."

"Well, that was your fault." Leah smirked. "You were the one who wanted apple pie and couldn't wait for Mr. Patterson to get home."

"He was gone all day!" Sam exclaimed.

"If I remember correctly, I said that we could go to the store and buy some apples." Leah grabbed some alcohol swabs and began cleaning the wound.

"True." Sam nodded. "But you also said that his apples made the best pies. He would have said yes anyway. I just didn't anticipate his dog not being tied up. But the bite was worth it. God, that pie was good." He looked up at her, his eyes shining like they used to when they found hers.

Leah turned away to grab some gauze and get away from his stare.

"Do you still make them?" Sam asked, behind her.

He was still staring at her when she turned back around. "I haven't made one in a long time."

"Oh, that's too bad." Sam shifted so Leah could apply the bandage. "You like peach cobbler, now, huh?" Leah didn't miss the animosity in his voice.

"I've always liked peach cobbler, Sam." Leah carefully pressed down to keep the bandage in place. "Honestly, I made those pies for you because  _you_  liked them so much."

"Well, I wouldn't be opposed to you making them again." Sam stood up slowly, keeping his eyes on her.

Her heart skipped a beat when he talked about her apple pies. When he had first broken her heart, she had tried everything to get him back, even making those stupid apple pies. When she took one over to his house, he wouldn't touch it because he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. As soon as she got home, she threw it away and cried herself to sleep. She hadn't made one since.

But things were developing with Matt. As much as it scared her, she definitely felt something for him. He was intriguing and made her feel like herself before everything went to shit. Even though there were times that Sam made her heart skip a beat, Matt made her heart sing. She felt like she was Whitney Houston singing the National Anthem at the Super Bowl. That had to mean something.

"I'm sure Emily's apple pie tastes better than mine," Leah answered casually. Leah saw his expression flip at the mention of his wife. "You're all set, though." She reached to adjust the bandage, but Sam pulled away.

"Thanks," he muttered and then walked toward Kim.

There was a time when Sam's cold shoulder hurt her so much she thought she'd never recover. Now, she was used to it.

Edward appeared at that moment. His hair was a little messier than usual, and he had changed his shirt.

"Leah. Jacob asked that you join us. Carlisle has news about Renesmee's condition."

"Is she okay?"

"She's stable, but there are things we need to discuss." His face was serious, but that look of fear that he'd worn earlier was gone. That was a good sign.

"Okay. Let me tell Kim." Leah walked over to Kim, who was applying a bandage to Collin's leg. "Kim, I'm going to the back to see how Red's doing."

Collin perked up. "I want to go, too!" He moved to get up.

"I'm almost done." Kim struggled to keep him in place. "You probably won't be able to see her yet, anyway."

Collin grumbled, but he remained seated.

Leah saw the worry in Collin's eyes. "Edward just told me that she was stable. I'm sure after we talk to Carlisle, you'll be able to see her. She'll want to see you too, but she'll be upset if she knows you didn't take care of yourself first."

Collin nodded begrudingly.

Leah noticed that Sam was concentrating really hard on the sandwich he was chewing and doing everything in his power to avoid Leah's eyes.

Leah glared at Edward's smirk. "What?"

Edward shrugged. "Sam's head's a mess."

"Were you digging around his brain?" Leah asked, pushing up her sleeves.

Edward chuckled. "I don't need to be a mind reader to know that Sam has some unresolved issues."

"Whatever." Leah rolled her eyes. She was tired of conversations about Sam and his feelings.

They met Carlisle and Jacob in the hallway.

"Where is she?" Leah asked.

"We put her in one of the empty rooms so she would be comfortable," Edward answered. "We have a situation. Carlisle will explain."

The bedroom door opened and Bella came out. She looked worse than she had when she was pregnant with Renesmee. She leaned against her husband as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Let's talk in here." Carlisle ushered them a few doors down.

"So what's going on?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle folded his arms. "As you know, the vampire part of her keeps her human side in superior shape: super healing, vampire speed, strength, all of that. Normally, vampires aren't affected by werewolf venom. However, Renesmee is a hybrid. She's not completely vampire, so it is affecting her. Her human side is gravely injured. If she wasn't a hybrid, she'd be gone."

"So what do we do?" Leah asked.

"She needs blood. Human blood." Carlisle looked between Leah and Jacob.

"I've spoken to her about it, and she has refused," Bella said. "She doesn't want to awaken her bloodlust. She doesn't want any slip-ups."

"Even if it will save her life?" Edward's eyes widened.

Bella shook her head. "It's the temptation she's worried about. She doesn't want to risk becoming addicted to it." Her face dropped. "She's so strong, so much stronger than I am."

Leah watched Edward as he squeezed his wife tighter, his expression compassionate but sad. Something was off, but she just chalked it up to being worried about their daughter.

"Does the treaty say anything about giving it to her intravenously?" Edward asked suddenly. "Then she wouldn't be drinking it."

"No," Jacob answered.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Trust me. I've read that treaty backward and forward," Jacob answered. "It just says she can't drink from a human."

"Carlisle, do you think there will be a problem breaking her skin with a needle?" Edward asked.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "No. Although her skin is a little tougher than a human's, it's pliable. It might take a little extra force, but we could do it."

"So, where are we going to get the blood?" Leah asked.

"That's the other issue. Carlisle was able to get a couple bags, but we'll need more." Edward looked down at Bella. "Quite a bit more."

"Carlisle, can't you get more?" Jacob scratched his head.

"Not without raising questions," Carlisle answered. "I was fortunate to get what I could."

"What if we donate?" Jacob offered. "I'm sure between all of us we can come up with enough."

Carlisle shook his head. "Unfortunately, I don't know how shifter blood will react to Renesmee's anatomy. It might not do anything, but it could also hurt her."

Leah watched the expressions between Edward and Bella shift. They knew something, and they weren't sharing it.

_Edward!_ Leah screamed in her mind, hoping that Bella hadn't put her shield up.

His head whipped toward Leah. Bella, realizing Edward wasn't listening to her anymore, also looked at Leah.

_There's something you're not saying, but if it can help Red, then you need to do it!_ Leah was stern as she looked at him. She followed his eyes to Bella, who gave a defiant look, but Leah ignored it.

"Edward," Leah warned.

"I have blood," Bella practically shouted.

The room went silent, and all eyes went to the brown-haired vampire.

"What do you mean you have blood?" Jacob squinted at Bella.

"Just what she said." Edward stepped in front of Bella. "We have blood. Hopefully, it will be enough."

"Bells?" Jacob exclaimed, looking around Edward. "Why the hell do you have blood? Are you drinking it? What the hell is going on with you?"

"It's not like that, Jake," Bella answered, imploring his understanding. "I haven't had any human blood for over a month now. I have it just in case…" She looked down at the ground, as if a better explanation was written there.

"Just in case of what?" Jacob towered over Bella. "Just in case you lose control and attack someone innocent, like say, Eden?"

"I wouldn't have hurt her, Jake," Bella answered. "She was just…new, I guess. But I'm fine now."

"Do you know how many hoops I had to jump through to get permission for you and Alice to be allowed on La Push? Do you even care?"

"Of course, I care!" Bella eyes widened. "I appreciate everything you've done for me. I just didn't want you to be disappointed in me." She looked back at the ground. "Like you are now."

"You should have told me, Bells." Jacob voice was low and dangerous. "We're best friends, right?"

"Jake, we don't have time for this." Edward held his hand up.

Leah stepped forward and grabbed Jacob's arm to calm him. "He's right, Jake," she said in hushed tones. "Right now, Red needs this. I don't know why she has it, but we need it. We'll deal with all of that other shit later."

Jacob breathed a few times through his nose. "All right. You stay here, Leah, and work out the details. Then I want you out with us, okay?"

"I got it." Leah watched him closely. His hands were shaking and bunched up in tight fists.

Yep, he was pissed.

The door slammed so hard it resonated throughout the house.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, I'll go check on Ness's vitals and start her on her first bag." He quickly made his exit.

Leah looked over at Bella, who was piercing her with her stare. Leah calmly walked up to her and said, "Listen, Bella. You can hate me all you want, but if this can help Red, then you should do it."

"Are you implying that I don't care about my daughter?" Bella's voice rose as she stepped up to Leah. On the outside, it was a little comical. Yeah, Bella was vampire, but she was about six inches shorter. "She's the most important thing to me, and I would do anything to save her life."

"I'm not saying you wouldn't, but there shouldn't have been any hesitation," Leah said. "I get that you didn't want to upset Jake and disappoint everyone who thought you were superhuman with the self-control thing, but sometimes you have to lose your pride for the greater good." Leah tilted her head. "Trust me, I know."

Bella's expression softened a little, but it was obvious she was still upset. "I'll go get the blood for Carlisle." She made her own exit at vampire speed, leaving Leah with Edward.

Leah shuffled her feet, as the heavy weight of guilt landed on her shoulders. After outing Bella's lack of control and causing Jacob to leave in a huff, she imagined that she wasn't Edward's favorite person.

Leah felt Edward's stare. When she looked at him, he smiled sadly. "You're right, you know. Bella is upset about you forcing her to confess." He looked away. "But it's more about what Renesmee and Jacob think. She's so afraid of disappointing them."

"I didn't do that to cause problems. I just wanted to help Red."

"I know. She doesn't see it right now, but you helped Bella too. The first step to overcoming a problem is admitting it and asking for help. These are the consequences of becoming a vampire, and she's learning that she has to deal with them. She'll thank you for it one day."

Leah laughed. "Yeah, I doubt that." She nudged Edward's shoulder with her own.

"Bella puts a lot of pressure on herself," Edward said. "She's trying to be the perfect vampire, but we're not perfect. We may have that appearance, but we all have flaws." Edward's golden stare met Leah's. "It will be fine."

"I hope so." Leah sighed. "One more thing. Collin is eager to see Red."

"Isn't he injured?"

"Yeah, but he's stubborn and apparently in love," Leah answered wryly. "He's not leaving until he knows she's okay."

"What do you mean,  _in love_?" Edward asked, his marble face scrunching in confusion. "Ness and Collin haven't been dating that long."

"Says the man that fell in love with his wife after, what? Two weeks?" Leah lifted an eyebrow. "You should let him stay with her." When she saw Edward's horrified expression, she said, "Nothing's going to happen. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her, Edward."

"I'll think about it." It appeared Edward was just as stubborn. "Do you want to see her before you go out patrolling?"

Leah looked at the door and felt her throat tightening up. "Not yet. I'll be back later." As much as she wanted to see Renesmee, she needed a moment to regroup.

Edward nodded in understanding. This was one of the few times that she was happy that Edward picked that out of her thoughts, saving her the trouble of trying to say it.

"Stay safe out there," Edward called as Leah headed out.

"I will."


	17. Chapter 15

__ **_A/N: Thank you Margit and Kitchmill from PTB for all of your help, and thank Costa for being an excellent pre-reader!_ **

 

_**15** _

 

"So, Rebecca's moving back to town," Rachel said suddenly as she peeled the plastic covering from her salad.

"Really?" Leah asked, surprised.

She sat across from Rachel in the food court at the Port Angeles Shopping Center.

They'd made the trip because Leah wanted to look at prices for a new monitor. One of hers had been flickering on and off for weeks. Rachel, being an expert in all things technological, suggested a small computer supply store that had great prices. Rachel had been going there quite often lately, especially after taking a seat on the council. The reservation was in serious need of some upgrades.

After looking at the monitors, Leah decided on one, but it was on backorder. The sales associate said they would call when it was available.

Leah dipped a chicken nugget in honey mustard sauce. "That's good news, right?"

"Yeah, Dad's ecstatic. He's happy that his kids will all be back home." Rachel's smile slowly faded.

"So, how come you sound hesitant?" Leah bit into her nugget.

Rachel shifted uneasily. "It's not that I don't want to see Rebecca. I miss her. I really do. It's just with all this stuff going on, is now the best time?" Rachel sighed. "Plus, when Rebecca moves back, Dad wants to tell her about the pack."

"Really?" Leah's voice rose. The council had always said that the pack was a highly guarded secret. Only essential members of the tribe needed to know. Then again, Billy was the chief, which meant it was under his discretion.

"Yeah, and I see what he's saying. She can't be the only one in our family that doesn't know. God forbid she found out on her own. She'd feel betrayed. Dad's trying so hard to atone for what happened between them all those years ago."

Rachel had told Leah about that epic fight at the Black house before Rebecca moved away. Harsh words were thrown around, and trust was broken. It was only recently that they started talking again, and according to Rachel, those conversations were fragile.

"Is her husband coming too?"

Rachel shook her head. "She's been divorced for about two years now."

"Really?" Leah asked.

"Yep." Rachel poured dressing on her salad. "She didn't want to say anything sooner just in case dad did the 'I told you so' routine. But Billy Black is full of surprises. He was just happy to hear from her."

"So, she's going to know about all of us, huh?"

"Yep." Rachel chuckled. "I wonder if dad will want Rebecca on the council, too. It's becoming a family tradition."

"Take it one step at a time," Leah said, grabbing another nugget. "Make sure she can handle her little brother turning into a wolf. Then worry about council membership."

Rachel nodded and started on her salad.

"How are things on the council?" Leah wiped her mouth.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Tedious, longwinded, and old fashioned. Some members don't always take me seriously because I'm younger, but it's important to me that I represent the Black name well."

"The whole pack is grateful that you're on the council, Rachel." Leah opened a container of ketchup for her fries. "The council controls a lot and some of the changes you've suggested have made things easier, like letting Jacob make decisions without running everything by them all the time."

"Some of them didn't like that, but Jacob is the Alpha, right? I say let him do his job. I think it's good to keep the council in the loop for big things, but we don't need to know that Paul and Sam stumbled across the scent and tracks of a werewolf, but didn't see one. We just need to know if they come close to our land. There are so many other issues that the council is responsible for outside of supernatural creatures. We have a reservation to maintain, too."

"I agree. I think they forget that we're not scared teenagers anymore."

"Leah, you don't even understand how many things there are to deal with. I've even cut my hours so I can give more of my time to the council."

Outside of being on the council, Rachel was a freelance systems analyst, and she was one of the best in the area. Rachel's technical experience was a great help to the reservation, especially with their upgrades.

"Well, the council's not the only one taking up your time, right?" Leah raised her eyebrow.

"No." Rachel looked down at her drink with a shy smile.

"So, things are going well with you and Paul?"

"Yes." Rachel gushed like a teenager. "So good. Although, Jake's not making things easy. We went on a double date with him and Eden, and he seemed to lighten up, but he's still stubborn. Even Dad's okay with it."

"In all fairness, Jake's been in Paul's head." Leah smirked. "Trust me. Paul was very, very popular around town."

"He's not like that anymore. You know how I know? Because he hasn't made a move. Not once.  _I_  kissed him first."

"Wow, he must really like you." Leah giggled. "But remember not only is Jake your brother, he's also Paul's Alpha. He has to keep his pack in line."

Leah was happy for Rachel. Leah had had her doubts about Rachel and Paul, but she noticed a change in him too. He was a better man with Rachel and a better wolf for the pack.

"Speaking of Alphas," Rachel drawled as she stirred her salad, "there's a certain Alpha that has his eyes on you."

Now it was Leah's turn to smile sheepishly.

"What are you waiting for?" Rachel pushed Leah's shoulder. "Spill it! I want details!"

"Well, aside from the werewolf attack, our first date went really well. He told me about female shifters and their role in the pack. It's not just that. He respects me, too. When we're out training, he treats me like a pack member. He's not overly tough on me, and he's not easy on me. And he thinks my wolf is beautiful."

"Well, I gotta tell you, Lee. He is gorgeous and all Alpha, if you know what I mean." Rachel winked. "No wonder Sam has his tail in a kink."

"What are you talking about?" Leah crinkled her brow.

"He's jealous, Leah," Rachel explained as if talking to a child. "You have to see that."

Leah shook her head adamantly as she swirled her fries in ketchup. "Sam's happily married. He stopped thinking about me like that the moment he imprinted."

"Oh yeah? Out of the guys you introduced to the pack, how many did Sam approve of?"

Leah thought for a moment. One of the reasons she had stopped bringing her dates around was because her pack grilled them like a rack of ribs. Sam, however, didn't say much, but he was standoffish whenever he met them. She'd hear his opinion through one of the other pack members, whether she wanted to or not.

"As selfish as it sounds, in the back of his mind, you're still his." Rachel smirked. "When you two were together, you were like one word: 'SamandLeah.' I don't care what the legends say. You can't just forget that."

"He imprinted," Leah reminded Rachel. "That means he found his soul mate."

Rachel took an unusually long time finishing her food while keeping her eyes away from Leah's.

Leah eyed Rachel. "Something's on your mind. What is it?"

Rachel released a deep breath. "I'm not really supposed to talk about this until we have some concrete information, but I'm going to tell you anyway. What if I told you that imprinting wasn't what we thought it was?"

"What do you mean?" The French fry Leah held didn't quite make it to her mouth.

Rebecca set her fork down. "The question came up with Embry and Angela. When the engagement was first announced, some members on the council weren't supportive. They believed that Embry could still imprint, and that his soul mate was still out there."

Leah's shoulder went up. "I guess that could still happen. Taha Aki lived a long life before he imprinted."

"Yeah, but there's the heartbeat thing."

"What heartbeat thing?" Leah finally ate the dangling French fry.

"Apparently, when one of the imprinted couples has sex, the imprintee can feel the wolf's heartbeat. Kim feels Jared, and Emily feels Sam's."

"So?"

"So, Angela feels Embry's."

"But Embry didn't imprint on Angela."

"Exactly!" Rebecca pointed at Leah. "It's like they've bonded without imprinting. They don't need it. Think about it. The only one to imprint before this generation of wolves was Taha Aki. Jake thinks it's because he was the only one of his kind, and it was important to keep the blood lines strong."

"So, you're saying that there's a choice." Leah narrowed her eyes.

"That's the theory. Quil's researching this, and he's working with Steve and Matt from the other pack. Steve's been married for a couple of years and some of their other pack members are involved. However, it hasn't happened to anyone in their pack for many generations."

"Really?" She'd thought she was used to her world being tumbled upside down.

"Yep." Rachel wiped her mouth. "According to them, when the gene is activated, they aren't really in control of their wolves. The man may want one thing, the wolf another. That's one of the reasons they are only around the pack until they can control themselves."

"But you said there was a choice, right? So why didn't Sam choose me? We were engaged and in love."

"Maybe he did, Lee, and you rejected it."

"You can reject an imprint?" Leah's voice squeaked.

"According to Steve, yes," Rachel said. "Remember that girl that Quil was dating? The one with the long black hair and the green eyes?"

Leah nodded.

"Remember when they broke up and the state he was in afterward? He wouldn't leave his house for weeks. She rejected his imprint. And let's not forget about Jacob. After Bella broke his heart, he eventually moved on, but how long did that take? Then he dated that girl, Annie. When they broke up, he went off the rails."

The world seemed to shrink. Could she have caused her own heartache?

"Hey." Rachel caught her attention. "I'm not saying it's your fault. I know you loved Sam, but was there a time when you turned him away?"

Leah looked down at the table, her eyes shifting erratically as she searched her thoughts. "I don't think … Oh …" She put her hand to her mouth, then she looked at Rachel. "I didn't mean it like that, though."

"What happened?" Rachel put her hand over Leah's other hand.

"It was right after he came back. He'd been missing for so long, and I was freaked out. He knocked on my window at about midnight." Leah smiled fondly. "You have no idea how happy I was to see him again. He'd told me to come with him, so I snuck out. He drove me out to the beach, and we parked. We made love and while we were sitting under the stars, he asked me to leave with him and elope. He wanted to take me back home so I could pack, and we would leave that night."

"What? I never knew this!"

"The only person I told was Emily." Leah looked sad. "He looked so frantic, so desperate. It was crazy."

"What did you say?"

Leah smiled weakly. "I told him I couldn't leave my family. Dad was acting strange, and he seemed weaker. He was always stressed out. I also didn't want to get married right away. I wanted to go to college and start a career. I was eighteen! I wanted to see the world and experience things first. I loved Sam, and I wanted to spend my life with him. I already knew I wanted to be his wife, so why rush things?"

"That might have been the moment." Rachel twisted her mouth.

"So how does Emily fit into this?" Leah couldn't help herself. She was past this, but part of her wanted to know. It wouldn't change anything, but maybe it would answer the questions that still lingered.

"Well," Rachel started slowly. "The attraction had to have been there. Like with Kim and Jared. Kim had been crushing on him so long, and his wolf must have sensed it and latched onto her. With Emily, maybe she was envious of what you had with Sam, and somehow that turned into a crush. She probably felt bad about it which was why she tried to turn him away."

"But wouldn't his wolf have taken that as a rejection?" Leah countered.

"Just because she  _told_  him to go back to you didn't mean that she really wanted that. She was sneaking out to see him. Does that sound like she wanted him to go back to you?"

Leah folded her arms but stayed silent. She wasn't angry at Emily or Sam anymore. She'd come to the conclusion that being so angry was only hurting herself. While they were living their happily ever after, she was holding all the pain. It wasn't going to change things, and Sam wasn't coming back to her. And she didn't want him back. Yeah, what they had was magical, and she would always treasure it, but that wasn't her life anymore.

"It might have started out as an innocent crush, but she obviously fell in love with him. From what Paul says, Sam was expressing his undying devotion. Then she was injured. Maybe she thought with her scars, no one would ever love her and that this was her only chance at happiness."

"I understand, Rachel." Leah blew out a breath. "I do."

"I don't mean to open new wounds here. I just thought you should know." Rachel shook her head and laughed. "However, I never understood why you agreed to be in her wedding."

Leah frowned. "I was going to say no, believe me. It hurt that she even asked." Leah cleared her throat. "Everyone hated her, Rachel. Everyone. The whole reservation. Mom said it wasn't better back on the Makah Reservation either. They said the most hurtful things, worse than anything I could have come up with, and I was the one that was wronged. Being in a pack who broke you down because you couldn't control your thoughts and feelings was hard, so I knew what that felt like. I knew what it was like to be around people who wanted you to just go away."

Rachel looked disheartened. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It's okay, Rachel. I'm okay. Anyway, I thought if I stood there with her, maybe the insults wouldn't be that bad. She's always been kind of sensitive, and I didn't know how much more she could handle. When she was around the pack, she was okay, but the few times she left her home, it was brutal. At the same time, I couldn't be her best friend anymore, so this was me cutting ties and starting over. Things died down after a while, and everyone found something else to gossip about. Her business is doing well, and she seems happy, so I'm happy for her."

Rachel stared at Leah with her mouth open. "You're so brave, Leah. I don't think I could have done it."

Leah smiled. "It became easier when it wasn't in my face all the time. Jake saved me, because if I had to stay in Sam's head and listen to his resentment for my hurt feelings or the pack's distaste of my emotions, I would have probably done something horrible." She thought about the times she sat on top of the cliffs, knowing the only thing that kept her there was her mother. Sue Clearwater had gone through a lot, and losing one of her children would destroy her. She'd never do that to her mother.

"And look at you, now, Miss Star Photographer with the hot Alpha on her tail." Rachel giggled. "It's funny how things work out. I think you're better off without Sam, personally. I couldn't see you in Emily's place. He doesn't want her involved in pack business. She just brings in the muffins and disappears. Could you see yourself like that?"

It wasn't like Leah didn't want a family to care for, but she didn't want to be chained. She still wanted adventure and excitement.

"Before you started dating Sam, you wanted to see the world. Remember when you said you wanted to set foot in every state at least once?"

Leah smiled. "I only have a few more to go."

"See, that's what I'm saying. As much as it sucked that all that happened to you, look at you now. You got to experience new things. Do you think Sam would have let you do that?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "Geez, you make it seem like I had no say in the relationship. Yeah, Sam and I fought, but it made us stronger. The important thing was that we had passion. He used to say that was why he loved me so much, because I was always challenging him. He used to tell me his dreams, all the places he wanted to see, and all the things he wanted to do." Leah sighed. "He had goals too and none of them included staying in town. He was excited about going to college. I think a lot of that possessiveness has to do with the imprint, because he was never that overprotective when we were dating."

"Which reiterates my point. If you accepted his imprint, he would be that possessive over you. Could you imagine him being your Alpha and demanding you stay home out of harm's way?"

Leah shook her head.

"It's obvious that he misses you." Rachel held her hand up to stop Leah's protest. "I'm not saying his feelings have changed for Emily, but maybe he never really got over you. He never had to, since he didn't have anyone to compete with, until now. I'm sure he's wondering if Matt's the reason he lost you."

"Lost me?" Leah's eyebrows jumped. "He left, not me."

Rachel twisted her mouth again. "Do you ever wonder if Sam imprinted because you were meant for something better?"

Leah shook her head skeptically. "I doubt that."

"Why?" Rachel leaned forward. "I mean, look at what was waiting for you. Maybe you were meant for someone stronger. Maybe Fate knew your destiny was bigger than Sam."

"Oh, yeah? Did she have to run me through the wringer in the process?"

"Sometimes the best rewards come from the biggest sacrifices."

"All right, this conversation is getting a little too deep." Leah laughed. "I don't have the time or energy to figure out Sam's feelings. Outside of pack business, he's not my concern anymore."

"Yeah, your concern is Matt, the really hot Alpha with the flashing green eyes," Rachel teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." But Leah was smiling too.

Just then, Rachel's cellphone rang.

"It's Dad." Rachel held her phone up. "I get horrible reception in here. There's a skylight in the hallway. I'll be right back, okay?"

Leah nodded and finished her fries.

**~*}{*~**

"Dad, I can barely hear you!" Rachel held her finger to her other ear. She made her way down the hallway that led to the executive offices. "Can you hear me better now?"

"Yes, honey." Billy's voice stopped cutting in and out. "The council's calling a meeting tonight. Do you think you'll be back in town around seven?"

Rachel looked down at her watch. It was five thirty. "Yeah. If Leah and I leave now, we should make it back. Why are they calling the meeting? What's going on? This isn't about Embry and Angela, is it?"

It would be just like the council to try and stop the wedding at the last minute. Even though the council approved of the wedding, some members had their doubts. Not that that would stop Embry.

"The council wants to discuss Leah and her role in the pack."

"Meaning what?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"She's the only female wolf. At first, we didn't know what that meant. We thought maybe a gene went wrong somewhere."

"And?"

"But with this new pack, we're learning that all females carrying the gene have the potential to phase. Leah's just the first of our tribe. Well, as far as we know. A lot of records were lost ages ago. Anyway, we need to add Leah's story to the journals for future generations."

Rachel sighed with relief. "That's great, Dad. She'll be happy to hear that, but why do we need to call a meeting?"

"We need to vote, honey." Rachel heard the frustration in Billy's voice.

"What?"

"I know, I know, but we have to be in agreement, and some still think it was a mistake. The meeting shouldn't take long."

"Okay, we'll be home in a little bit." Rachel ended the call with her father and stuffed her phone in her purse.

She moved with purpose, anxiously waiting to tell Leah the news. She would be a part of their history. Rachel could imagine years in the future when another female phased, she would know she wasn't alone. Leah would be a role model.

Rachel was so lost in her thoughts, she ran into a man walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel said as she lifted her eyes. The cold stare that he returned was haunting and made the hairs on her arms stand. He was dressed in dark clothes and a ball cap, but those shrewd eyes couldn't be hidden. The only thing scarier was his smile.

"It's okay, baby." His sinister grin widened. "Are you lost?"

Rachel cleared her throat, and with as much power as she could gather, she said, "No. I know my way out."

She slipped by him, holding her head up high as she walked away with a little more spirit in her step. She'd read somewhere that women who looked like they were on a mission were less likely to get attacked.

Rachel felt his stare on the back of her neck as she made her way down the hallway. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Leah," Rachel said more calmly than she felt. However, Leah wasn't fooled.

"Are you all right?" Leah stood up. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"There was a creepy guy in the hallway." Rachel panted, placing her hand over her heart. "It was probably nothing, but he just didn't seem right." Rachel pivoted around, but he was gone. "He was behind me."

Leah looked over Rachel's shoulder, and she stiffened. "Let's go."

They gathered up their things and headed toward the parking garage. The closer they were to the car, the sillier Rachel felt.

"I'm sorry, Leah. That guy was probably just trying to help."

"It's okay, Rachel." Leah patted Rachel's arm. "With everything that's going on right now, it's better to be safe than sorry."

Rachel's car came into sight, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She'd feel better when they got home.

As they walked toward her car, a hand shot out and snatched Leah from Rachel's side, a cloth pressed firmly over her mouth. The man looked up at Rachel as he held Leah tightly in his arms. She instantly recognized that man as the one in the hallway.

"It looks like you found your way out, huh?" he sneered.

Leah was fighting with all of her heart, but her eyes were drooping and her movements were becoming sloppy.

Rachel was so surprised that she barely heard the footsteps behind her. When she finally turned around, her eyes met a different man running toward her at full speed. All the terror that rested in her stomach came forward with an ear piercing scream.

* * *

_**A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts!** _

 


	18. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Thank you, ChocolateMango and Jcat5507 from PTB for all of your help. I hit a brick wall with this chapter, but my wonderful pre-reader helped me knock it down! Thanks Costa!** _

 

_**16** _

 

Rachel's scream snapped Leah out of her daze. With the strength she had left, Leah braced her feet on the ground and flipped her attacker over her shoulder. He landed with a thud, letting out a surprised yelp.

Leah shook her head to clear away the fog.

"Rachel! Run!" Leah shouted then kicked the burly man between the legs.

"You fucking bitch!" he shouted as he held himself.

Rachel scurried to her feet. The man chasing Rachel wasn't as big, but his legs were longer, and he was closing the distance.

Leah's wolf burst free, destroying her clothes. She caught up to the man and chomped down on his leg. They both fell to the ground, but Leah's jaws held tight.

Rachel stopped running, her eyes horrified at Leah's predicament. Leah tightened her jaws on the man's leg and shook her head, pleading with her eyes for Rachel to run. The man roared and tried to shake her off.

Leah sighed in relief as Rachel turned the corner out of sight.

"Damn it! Let me go!" he squealed, kicking and thrashing.

There was a hiss and then a sharp prick in her back. Her jaws loosened instantly, and she fell limply on the ground.

"She's the shifter, Bruce!" The man with the bloody leg pointed at Leah. "Not the other one! It's her!"

"I can fucking see that, Jimmy!" the burly man said. He was still recovering from Leah's kick. "You're going to pay for that move, little wolf." He stowed away the tranquillizer gun.

Bruce hovered over her, blocking out the sun. She couldn't move, but she could feel everything, including the sharp pain that soared through her abdomen from his foot. He'd kicked her so hard she saw stars. He raised his hand to strike her again when Jimmy spoke behind him.

"Bruce, stop it! The master will be furious if she's covered with bruises." He held his hand over the open wound on his leg.

"He just said to bring her in alive. She'll heal once the dart wears off, anyway." He punched Leah's face. He leaned down and grabbed her neck. Her wolf whined when his claws dug into the scruff of her neck.

_Claws? Oh shit! They're werewolves!_

"Right now, you're probably feeling a little groggy and helpless." Bruce held up the gun, displaying as a model would on the Price is Right. "It's a little concoction that our guys made for catching shifters. Had I known that you were the one we were after, I wouldn't have wasted that chloroform on you."

His breath smelled like rotten meat. His eyes had gone from deep brown to dark amber growing brighter by the moment. She fought his hold, but his claws sank deeper. She peeked over at the other man. The bite she'd given him was already healing.

Her vision started to get hazy, and she felt her wolf slipping away. Leah struggled to hold on to her, but the drug swimming through her system was making it difficult.

"Bruce!" The other man stood up, testing his newly healed leg. "Stop fucking around! We need to get out of here before someone hears this!"

Bruce turned to his accomplice and gave him a frustrated sigh. "Jimmy, would you relax. I'm just having a little fun." His other hand moved down Leah's body, and she groaned. She didn't think things could get worse. It was bad enough being at the mercy of some asshole that got off on hurting women, but she was in her wolf form. It was clear he was changing. They'd said that werewolves were not at their strongest when they changed in the daylight, but she was no match for one now. She dreaded how things would change if he transformed completely.

"What about the other one?" Jimmy's voice was anxious and squeaky.

His evil grin widened. "Let her go. The master wanted this one anyway. By the time she gets in contact with the other pack, this one will already be his. Go get the van. I'll hold her down until you get back." His eyes slowly slid back to Leah as Jimmy made his retreat. "I was watching you. You're pretty hot, and you smell so fucking good." He breathed in deeply. "Good thing the master wants you for himself, or we wouldn't be talking right now."

Leah was scared, but Rachel had escaped, and that was what was important.

She panted wildly as she searched the pack mind for anyone who could help her. No one was there. It was still early, and they wouldn't be out yet.

The man's face seemed to be getting bigger, and a bone popped in his cheek. He grunted as his shoulder blade shifted to the side, and those claws were sharper and more defined.

Leah whined.

"Not so tough now, huh?" he sneered. She willed her body to move, knowing what a full-blown werewolf looked like and what they were capable of.

Leah had no time to prepare for what happened next. Rachel, armed with a small knife, jumped on the werewolf's back and stuck it in his neck. Taking advantage of his surprise, she pulled it out and stuck it in again. Blood gushed out of the wound, splattering all over Rachel's hand and Leah's fur.

Rachel's hand was still around the knife when he threw her off his back. Both of his wounds were bleeding heavily.

He roared loudly and placed his hand to his neck to stanch the bleeding.

Rachel hurried to Leah's side just as Leah's wolf retreated. The dart hit the ground as she lay there naked and covered in blood. "Leah?"

Leah was able to move her limbs, but she was very weak and lightheaded. She didn't know what hurt most: her face or her stomach.

Bruce wailed. The blood was gushing from his neck and seeping through his fingers. He reached out at them to attack, sputtering how he was going to kill them, his body wasn't healing fast enough. Rachel must have nicked an artery.

"Come on, Leah!" Rachel pulled Leah's arm. "We gotta go!"

"Wait!" Leah said hoarsely. "We can't leave a way for them to find us!"

Rachel ran over and grabbed their overturned purses. She stared briefly at the dart that fell out of Leah's back and then picked it up.

"Maybe one of the doctors can figure out what's in this thing!" Rachel stuffed it in her purse.

Footsteps sounded and tires squealed behind them. Rachel helped Leah to her feet, and they walked as quickly as possible to her car. Now that the dart was out, Leah was starting to gain some of her strength back, but she was still weak.

"There are some clothes in my car," Rachel said, using her key fob to unlock the car doors. She tossed the knife on the floorboard.

Leah crawled in the backseat and was thankful for Rachel's tinted windows.

Rachel quickly pulled out of the spot, her tires screaming over the cement.

"Are you all right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Leah pulled a shirt that smelled like Paul over her head.

"I wasn't going to leave you." She looked at Leah fleetingly in her rearview mirror. "Do you think they're following us?"

Leah looked out of the back window. "I don't think so. Not after you stabbed that guy. Where did you get the knife anyway?"

"Paul gave it to me."

"Paul?" Leah pulled on a pair of shorts and crawled to the front seat.

"Yeah." Rachel kept her eyes on the road, her expression torn. Leah could tell she was afraid of saying too much.

"I'm glad you had it." Leah reached over and patted Rachel's shoulder. "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let him …that guy was going to …" Rachel hit the steering with her fist. "I had to try. I couldn't leave you like that. I mean, what would I tell Seth or your mother? I had to do something."

Leah squeezed Rachel's shoulder. "You were very brave, Rachel. Thank you."

Rachel nodded.

Leah pulled out her cellphone. "Matt's pack lives here. Pull into this parking lot, but keep the engine running in case we have to move. I'll call him and see if he can back us up. Whatever is in that dart is still in my system."

Rachel looked relieved. They both needed a moment to catch their breath.

The phone rang twice before Matt picked up.

"Peaches." His voice was warm and tender like every other time they talked.

"Hey, Matt," she rasped.

"Peaches, you don't sound so good. What's wrong?"

Leah took a deep breath. "Rachel and I were attacked earlier. Do you think you could come to us?"

"Attacked?" Matt was moving around, probably sending out silent orders to his pack.

"Yeah, werewolves." Leah coughed a few times, which hurt.

"Where did this happen?"

"In the parking garage at the Port Angeles Mall."

"Are you hurt?"

Leah looked at Rachel. "We're okay, but I'd feel better if we had some backup on the way home."

"All right. Where are you now?"

Leah looked around. "We're at a shopping center called the Promenade in front of Publix."

"Okay, stay put. We'll be right there, Peaches." He ended the call.

Leah put her phone in Rachel's cup holder. "Matt's pack is on the way. They'll be here soon."

Rachel nodded numbly and looked down at her bloodstained hands. They shook violently.

"Do you think he's dead?" Her eyes were wide, and a tear slowly made its way down her cheek. "Did I kill him?"

"It's a good possibility." Leah squeezed Rachel's arm. "But you saved our lives. He attacked us, remember? Who knows what would have happened if you didn't have that knife."

"I can't breathe." Rachel opened the door and jumped out, leaving the engine running. She took two steps then vomited. Leah headed to her side as fast as she could. Each move brought piercing pain.

"It's okay, Rachel." Leah rubbed circles over Rachel's back. "We're safe now. Let it all out."

She heaved more, emptying her stomach until tears sprang from her eyes.

Rachel slowly looked up at the sky. "I can't get that sound out of my head. That weird thwack noise when the knife went in." She used her sleeve to wipe her nose. "He was a person once, and I ended his life. Is that what it's like killing vampires?"

"Yes and no." Leah stroked Rachel's hair. "Some of them probably have family members looking for them, but they aren't themselves anymore. They have choices too, Rachel. We've seen the Cullens, and we know there is an alternative to killing. They let the monster within take over. Hopefully, you won't ever be in that situation again."

"God, I hope not." Rachel laughed nervously.

A navy blue SUV pulled up beside Rachel's car. Four men hopped out.

"You two, be on lookout!" Matt commanded, as he closed the passenger's side door. They both nodded. "Steve, you're with me."

Matt ran to Leah's side. The anger seethed from him when he saw her face. "He hit you." He placed his finger under Leah's chin, lifting it carefully. She hissed when his fingers touched her cheek.

"Yeah, he got a little upset with me when I kicked him in his balls." Leah smiled weakly. "He shot me with something so I couldn't fight back."

"You've got blood all over you." Matt's eyes shifted to Rachel. "Both of you do."

Leah looked pointedly at Rachel. "The blood belongs to the werewolf we left bleeding in the parking garage."

"You killed a werewolf?" Matt asked incredulously.

"Rachel did." Leah smiled with pride. "She was awesome."

"Is that all he did?" Steve's eyes shifted to Leah's arm that wrapped around her stomach.

"He kicked me, too." Leah managed to breathe out. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, it seemed like everything she did brought pain.

"Leah?" Matt was by her side, his arm firmly around her waist. "Sit down here, and let Steve take a look at you."

She didn't have enough energy to argue.

"May I?" His hands were at the hem of her shirt. She nodded. Steve slowly lifted it, and all three of them gasped.

Leah looked down at the black and blue coloring her stomach. From her angle it looked bad, so she could only imagine how they saw it.

"You have a few broken ribs." Steve gently touched her stomach. He then moved to her swelling cheek. "Do you know what he shot you with?"

"No, but whatever it was, it kept me from moving." She winced as he touched her face. "I could barely keep my wolf form, and I don't even think I can phase now."

"Mmm," Steve said. "That's probably why you aren't healing."

"I have the dart in my purse," Rachel said, next to Leah.

He looked up at Rachel. "Good. We can take a look at it when we get somewhere safe. Are you hurt?"

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing a hot shower and a few Band-Aids won't fix."

"How did you take him down?" Matt asked, failing to hide his anger.

Leah sensed Rachel's apprehension. "It's a long story, but I need to get her home."

Matt eyed them suspiciously. She could tell he was curious for more details. "Steve and I will ride with you." Matt pointed to the other men that came with them. They'll follow us." He watched Rachel and Leah carefully. "And I think it would be better if I drove."

"Good idea," Leah said. Rachel and Leah leaned on each other as they walked to the car.

As Matt relayed the plan to the other two, Leah and Rachel settled in the backseat.

**~*}{*~**

When they got home, the first thing Rachel wanted was a shower. Leah had the same idea, heading to her brother's to get cleaned up and borrow another set of clothes.

The shower had helped Rachel's nerves settle, especially because Paul had stayed in the bathroom with her, talking to her. He'd been respectful of her, turning his head away from the sheer shower curtain, but his presence helped comfort Rachel.

Once Jacob found out, he'd rushed to the house he grew up in. Rachel was visibly shaken, but aside from a few cuts and bruises, she was fine. Leah, however, had a huge bruise that covered most of her face. There was also a row of bandages around her waist. Even though the color had returned to her cheeks, she was still visibly weak. She sat in the loveseat, Matt next to her, his arm around her shoulders. Seth sat on the arm of the loveseat, a mixture of worry and anger on his face.

They all listened intently as Rachel told them what happened. Paul sat on one side of her, while Billy Black, who had aged a few years since she walked in covered in blood, sat on the other.

Jacob paced the room, quietly taking in everything Rachel was saying.

"And then I stabbed him in the neck." Rachel shuddered, and Paul pulled her closer. "That guy was going to … hurt Leah. I heard him." Rachel attempted to rub the chill away from her arms. "And he was changing." She turned her attention to Matt. "I remember at the meeting, you said werewolves were at their weakest when they were changing."

Matt nodded. He hadn't left Leah's side since they had arrived. His three pack members stood around him like sentinels.

"That was my chance." Rachel looked over at Leah. "He'd just shot Leah with that dart, and I had to get her out of there! I didn't mean to …"

The dart in question sat on the coffee table in a plastic bag.

"It's okay, baby." Paul kissed Rachel's head. "You're safe now."

"Does anyone have any idea what's in that dart?" Seth leaned over to look at Steve.

Steve shook his head. "I'd have to run some tests."

"Can I take a look?" one of Matt's pack members asked.

Rachel had met most of Matt's pack, but she didn't recognize this one. Apparently, she wasn't the only one. Everyone in the room seemed to be wondering who this new person was. He was obviously part of Matt's pack, because he stood with them as if he belonged. Just like most of the men in the room, he was well over six foot with broad shoulders. His hair was black as night and shorn close to his scalp. His eyes were hauntingly silver and seemed to glow against his skin. There was a light dusting of dark hair on his chin and cheeks.

Jacob lifted an eyebrow toward Matt and then nodded.

He opened the bag, pulling out the dart and studying it carefully. He sniffed the end, earning a collective groan from everyone in the room. "There's werewolf venom in here mixed with some other drug."

Steve scratched his chin. "It would make sense. The werewolf venom would slow down a shifter's rapid healing ability so whatever the other drug is could take effect."

"How do you know it's werewolf venom?" Paul asked.

"Because I can sense it." The man gave him a toothy grin. "I'm the werewolf in the pack."

"You all know him?" Matt looked around the room. "He's John, remember? You saw him in the woods."

The room quieted; only the low hum of the ceiling fan could be heard.

John chuckled. "I imagine that I look different without the sharp teeth and talons." That seemed to ease the tension a bit. He gave the bag back to Steve.

Jacob hadn't said much, but his demeanor spoke volumes. He was furious. The room practically palpitated with the anger burning off his body. It didn't help that the other Alpha in the room was also simmering with rage.

Billy held Rachel's hand. When she was little, he always held her hand when she was scared. "When did you notice something wasn't right?"

"One of them was in the hallway. I went there to answer your call." Rachel saw the pained look in his eyes, and she squeezed his hand silently telling him that she didn't blame him.

"And you stabbed him in the parking garage?" Matt asked.

"Yes."

"Niko said that there was blood but no werewolf. They must have come back for the body."

Jacob suddenly said, "Where did you get the knife, Rachel?"

Rachel looked uncertain, her eyes shifting toward Paul. He gave her a little nod. "Paul gave it to me."

"What?" Jacob's glare at Paul was harsh.

"I gave it to her," Paul repeated, rubbing Rachel's shoulder. "I wanted her to be able to defend herself."

"Against a werewolf?" Jacob's voice was louder. "Are you crazy?"

"I can't be with her all the time," Paul argued. "So I bought her one of those little knives with the case. I taught her a few moves and told her where to stab. I figured if she injured it enough, it would give her a chance to get away."

"Jake, Rachel saved my life," Leah said with Matt's hand on the back of her neck. "Who knows what would have happened if Rachel hadn't acted. We were able to get away because of her." Leah gave Rachel a reassuring smile.

"I don't like it, Rachel. I don't want my sister to have worry about werewolves or vampires or whatever else is out there for us to fight. And Rebecca's coming home …" Jacob buried his fingers in his hair.

"It's not a bad idea preparing the females," Matt said. "The members of my pack have taught their significant others a little about defending themselves. Yeah, a human isn't a match for a vampire or a werewolf, but if they can do something, anything, to get away, it helps."

"Do you know why they were following them?" Jacob asked Matt. "Does it have to do with Rachel being my sister?"

"Maybe." Matt shrugged.

"They said something when Leah phased." Rachel tried to recall the memory. "They said that she was the one the master was looking for. She meaning, Leah."

Everyone's attention shifted toward Leah, who said rather uncomfortably, "Why would they want me?"

"You're the only female shifter, Peaches," Matt said. "For all we know, you could have been what they were looking for all along."

Leah let her head fall back on the cushion. "Yeah, the big one might have mentioned something about that," Leah quipped.

"We need to keep an eye on Leah," Jacob said.

"I'm not helpless, you know?" Leah crossed her arms defensively. That was probably the reason she hadn't mentioned it earlier.

"Have you looked in the mirror, Leah?" Jacob snapped. "Because that bruise on your face isn't getting any smaller, and your ribs are still broken. You heard John. There's werewolf venom in that dart, which means that it's still in your system." His voice softened. "I don't want to lose any more of my wolves if I can help it."

"Yeah, and I don't want to lose my sister." Seth's voice was gentle, but stern.

"We're going to have to postpone Angela and Embry's wedding," Jacob said sadly. "Angela's going to be disappointed, but Embry's been saying it all week. Things are escalating, and he won't risk Angela and the baby getting hurt."

Jacob looked at Leah, pursing his lips. "Leah, you're off rotation until further notice." He held his hand up before she could protest. "If you're what they want, leaving you out in the open isn't an option. We need to protect you. I'll cover for you tonight, and we'll come up with a new schedule."

"Don't you have plans with Eden tonight?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, but I'll make it up to her." The breath he released didn't sound confident. "Hopefully, she won't be too disappointed."

"So, what am I supposed to do? Twiddle my thumbs?"

"You can help the pack in other ways." He approached her and squeezed her shoulder. "Let us protect you this time. We owe you."

"Fine." Leah caved under Jacob's stare. "But if you think I'm going to just sit around…"

"I know you better than that, Leah." Jacob smiled.

**~*}{*~**

Matt hated to see Leah upset, but he hated her being hunted by his enemy too. Another thing he hated? The fact that she was bruised and there was werewolf venom in her system.

"Well, I'm on light duty." Leah laughed humorlessly. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to lay low." Matt rubbed her shoulders. "You're too important, especially to me. You know Jacob did the right thing, right?"

"Yeah," Leah muttered. "But it doesn't mean I have to like it. Jacob says he wants someone patrolling my house, especially since Red still isn't back to her full strength." Leah smirked. "She's home, and she's getting her strength back, but they want her to be careful. She wanted to come over, but they didn't want her to push herself too much."

Matt smiled. He'd been in the car when Leah called Renesmee and explained what happened.

"Maybe you can give the females around here a few pointers in self-defense. It wouldn't hurt."

"Maybe." Leah shrugged, but he could tell the wheels were turning with possibilities.

"And, we could spend a little time together." He was delighted to see a slow smile creep over her lips. "I could visit when I'm patrolling, and you could come to Breakers. Jo is dying to see you again."

"It would be nice to see her." Leah sighed, then she looked up at him. "Thanks, by the way, for everything."

Matt pulled her into a hug, carefully avoiding her bruised abdomen. "No problem, Peaches." Then he laughed. "I can't believe Rachel took down a werewolf."

"Yeah, she's full of surprises."

His kissed to top of her head. When he pulled away, he stared at her lips. He wanted to kiss them again, feel them moving on his, but he wouldn't push. He'd tried that approach and it left him alone in the parking lot.

"One more thing. Why did Jacob say that they owed you?"

"It's nothing." Leah waved him off.

He'd wanted to ask her more, but she'd been through enough tonight. However, he was convinced that something happened within her pack, and it was one of the reasons she had issues trusting people. He wanted her to trust him.

"I'll call you tonight, okay?" He placed his hand on the side of her face that wasn't bruised. "Put some ice on that cheek, too."

"Okay." Leah rolled her eyes. "Red has already promised to take care of me when I get home." Leah laughed.

"That's good. I'll talk to you soon."

She waved at him as he walked toward the SUV. He found John leaning against the door with a silly smirk on his face.

"That good, huh?" John asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah." Matt's lips split into a huge smile. "She's amazing. One day you'll find that girl, and then you'll understand."

"I hope she can handle the big sharp teeth and the claws." John wiggled his fingers. "And I shed a lot too."

They both laughed at that.

"You never know how things will turn out." Matt slapped John the back. "Besides, things could change once we take down these werewolves. We're close, John. I can feel it."

****


	19. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you ChocolateMango and Big Blue Boat from PTB for being my betas and Costa for pre-reading!

 

 

_**17** _

 

Instead of celebrating the marital union of Angela and Embry, everyone spent the afternoon taking down decorations. The Port Angeles pack also came to help. It also meant that Alice and Bella's time on La Push was coming to an end. Today was their last day.

Alice was a little miffed until Rosalie brought up how she had time to really plan a wedding. That brightened her spirits. She went straight to work. Whenever she wasn't patrolling, she was planning.

Bella would miss it, though. She hadn't realized how much until she came back.

_You never know what you've got until it's gone._

Bella never really thought about that saying before, but as she took a deep breath, the air thick with the scent of wet dog, the ocean, and La Push, it rang true.

There was a time when La Push was her safe haven, a place to ease the pain. It was mainly because of Jacob, but the whole reservation played a role. They didn't have much, but they didn't need much. They were welcoming, giving her solace during her darkest hours.

It wasn't all bad news, though. Angela, being pregnant and worried about Embry, talked him into getting married at the courthouse. She was officially Mrs. Call and extremely happy about it.

There would still be a ceremony at the beach once everything died down. Since this was their first night as man and wife, Jacob let Embry have the night off. It would be the closest to a honeymoon they would get until after the baby was born anyway.

Bella looked around at all the people helping: Renesmee and Collin folding chairs, Rachel hoisted up on Paul's shoulders to take down the lights, and Matt and Steve carrying tables to one of the trucks.

Everyone was hard at work, but they'd turned it into a party too. Someone even supplied music. They were having fun. Well, everyone but Leah.

"Don't you dare pick that up, Leah," Seth scolded.

Leah was struggling with one of the tables, and trying (and failing) to hide her pain.

"I got it, Seth." Sweat formed on her brow.

"No, _I_ got it." Seth grabbed it from her hands. "Go sit down and relax. I mean it." He pointed to one of the benches, his voice authoritative and stern.

"Fine." Leah pouted and sat down as instructed. When she didn't think anyone was looking, Bella saw her hold her ribs. She looked better, though. The bruising was still evident on her cheek, but it had gone down some, and her color was coming back.

There was one face missing. Jacob was nowhere to be found. He'd been keeping his distance from Bella since the "blood storing" incident, but it wasn't like him to not lend a hand.

She found Quil winding up extension cords.

"Quil, do you know where Jake is?"

"He's up on the cliffs." Quil tilted his head upward.

"Did something happen?" Bella eyed Quil suspiciously.

Quil shrugged noncommittally. "He took a bottle of _wolf wine_ with him." He wrapped up the cord he was working on and started on the next one.

"Okay, thanks." Bella twisted her mouth.

Since shifters had such a high tolerance to alcohol, a couple of the wolves came up with a doctored recipe for moonshine. It was strong, probably too strong for human consumption, but just right for a shifter.

Jacob only drank that on special occasions, and usually not more than one glass. He'd taken a bottle up, which made her wonder what sort of turmoil he was going through.

With her vampire vision, Bella spotted him, his long legs dangling over the cliff's edge, the bottle clutched in his hand. He looked miserable.

She headed up at lightning speed, the trees blurring past her in a haze until his scent hit her. Yes, it was the standard wet dog smell, but underneath it was Jacob Black, her best friend. There was something else too. Melancholy and a lot of it.

She moved slowly, knowing he'd catch her scent.

Bella looked around as the memories hit her. She'd jumped from this cliff. It was a wonder that she didn't kill herself. All of it to see Edward's face again. She suddenly saw Renesmee up there, looking over the edge ready to jump, and her frozen heart shuddered.

_The things you see once you have a child of your own._

"What are you doing here?" Jacob said, suddenly. He didn't turn around.

"I was looking for you." She approached slowly.

"Well, you found me." He took a long pull from the liquor bottle.

_So much for one glass._

"What are you doing up here?" Bella asked. "I thought you'd be down there helping."

"Didn't feel like being around people, I guess." He kept his eyes out on the crashing waves.

"Oh, I thought you were still avoiding me." Bella carefully looked at his profile.

"I'm not avoiding you, Bella," Jacob muttered. He sounded so defeated.

"Yeah?" Bella sat down next to him. "How come you won't answer my calls? How come when I come by and see you, you're too busy or you're on your way out?"

He glared at her harshly. "Seriously? You're hitting me with this? I'm trying to lead my pack against a pack of _real_ werewolves, protect my beta against those werewolves, and get my lost wolf home alive, so forgive me if I can't be your sounding board for everything that's wrong in _your_ life right now. Believe it or not, I do have my own problems."

Bella looked down at her fingers. "Well, I can be your sounding board. You can trust me, Jake."

"Can I?" Jacob snapped. "Because I remember you almost attacking Eden. Then I find out that you may or may not be drinking human blood. Do you realize what kind of position this puts me in? I swear, Bella! I don't need this shit right now! "

"I can explain that."

Jacob raised an expectant eyebrow.

"Yes. I have human blood, but it's just as a backup." Bella ran her hand through her hair. "About a year ago, when Edward and I were in Washington DC, I found my singer. She worked in one of the museums." Bella breathed in deep, remembering the feeling. "It was the most delicious, exquisite scent I have ever smelled in my life."

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" His face was fierce and protective. It was one of Jacob's greatest qualities but made her uneasy that it was directed toward her.

"No, but I wanted her so bad. I mean, if something smelled that good, it had to taste good too, right?" Bella felt guilty of the thoughts that her singer brought. "But I didn't go near her again. I told Edward we had to leave immediately. I didn't tell him why, and he didn't ask. Unfortunately, finding her woke up the beast within. It was like the vampire in me was hunting that scent again and wanted to taste everyone around to find it.

"Soon, Edward figured it out. I was snapping at him and angry all the time. We started hunting more, but that didn't work. Animal blood never really tasted good, but it was horrible. I could barely get it down."

"So what did you do?"

"Edward got a hold of some human blood, and slowly, he helped me get back on animal blood." Bella looked at Jacob. "I want you to know I haven't had any of it in over a month, and when I did, it was just a small amount. We brought it just as a precaution. When I'm around new people, my hunger seems to kick up."

"Which is what happened with Eden," Jacob finished.

"You can trust me with her." Bella fiddled with her fingers again, anxiously biting her lip, debating whether or not to continue. "I've been sitting with Seth when he guards her house."

"What?" Jacob's eyes went wide. "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"It's just so I can get used to her scent, and Seth is right there with me. I won't hurt her, Jake."

"Why didn't you tell me the truth before?"

"Because I didn't want to disappoint you. When I left here, I was this super vampire who had this amazing self-control. Turns out, I was suppressing it. And well, you're my best friend, Jacob. Talking to you, being around you, reminds me of how things used to be, like when we were building those motorcycles in your garage."

"Are you regretting being a vampire?"

"I wouldn't say I regret it, because I want to live with Edward forever. But forever didn't have to happen so soon. I could have waited a few years." Bella laughed. "It's funny what you see in hindsight."

Jacob drank from the bottle again.

"Hey, you wanna slow down?" Bella raised an eyebrow. "We wouldn't want you to fall."

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that." Jacob's voice was sad and lost. "I'd probably survive anyway. After all, you jumped from this cliff, and you're alive." He smirked. "Well, sort of."

"Aren't you patrolling tonight?"

"Yep."

"Where's Eden, anyway? I'd thought she'd be here."

He didn't answer, just stared out at the ocean.

"What's going on, Jake?"

Jacob sighed heavily. "Eden broke up with me."

"Oh, Jake." She wanted to hug him, but that would be uncomfortable for both of them. "I'm so sorry."

"She said that there were obviously a lot of things going in my life, and she didn't want to be a distraction." He exhaled deeply, his pain blowing out in the wind. "She was a distraction, but the good kind. Whenever I talked to her, the world's problems seemed to be solved." He took another sip. "Maybe I should have told her that I turn into a giant wolf and that vampires exist."

"Do you think she could have handled knowing that?"

"Maybe, but I kept thinking, what if she couldn't handle it? What if she ran away from me like Annie did? I told myself I was going to do this differently, and I still lost her. God, I miss her. I don't think I've ever felt like this before." He quickly looked at Bella, then down at the bottle. "I mean…"

"It's okay, Jake. I know what you mean. It's all I ever wanted for you. To fall in love and be with someone who would give you that love back. I couldn't give that to you."

Jacob laughed. "You didn't try. We could have been very happy."

Yes, they could have. She'd seen the vision when they shared that kiss on the hilltop before the newborn war. They would have been very happy, and the future would have been a lot different. But she'd chosen Edward.

She never told anyone about her vision, not even Edward. That was hers and hers alone. Sometimes, she wondered what they'd be doing now. How would they be fighting the werewolves? What would their children be like?

In that moment, she understood what Sam was going through whenever he looked at Leah. Yeah, he was happily married to Emily, but that love he had for Leah never really went away.

Just because Bella loved Edward, didn't mean she didn't still love Jacob. When it came to Jacob, she had no regrets—not even that kiss. Given the choice, she wouldn't want it any other way. Feeling the warmth of Jacob's love was wonderful.

"I seriously thought I was done with this shit, Bells." Jacob ran his hand over his head a few times. "Maybe I'll just show up at her house and show her everything."

Bella was relieved to hear her nickname from his mouth again. That meant that the bridge between them was mending.

Bella snorted. "I highly suggest not showing up in your wolf form."

"I keep telling myself that it's safer for her this way." Jacob took another drink.

"First, I want you to ease up on that, okay?" She pointed at the bottle. "You have to promise me that you aren't going to lose it."

When Annie, his girlfriend before Eden, left him, she destroyed his heart in the process. He'd given up on everything. He was gone for days at a time, drinking, sleeping with girls in alleyways, getting in all sorts of trouble. Jacob was one of the strongest people Bella knew, but seeing him shattered like that was unbearable. It scared Renesmee so bad that she called Bella in tears, begging for help.

Bella didn't find him in the best conditions, but he needed a friend. After all, he didn't find her in the best conditions, and he was still there for her.

"Second, once we get rid of the threat, you can talk to Eden again. You can be honest with her. I know she cares about you a lot, Jake. I've heard her talk about you to her sisters, but she doesn't like that you're hiding things from her."

"Do you think she'll take me back?"

Bella shrugged. "Maybe. That's why you need to focus. The sooner we get rid of this threat, the sooner Leah's safe, Tommy's home, and then you can talk to Eden." She pulled the bottle from his hands. "And the next time you drink this will be when we are celebrating the defeat of the werewolves. Deal?" Bella held out her hand.

"Deal." Jacob shook it.

**~*}{*~**

Leah hated this. Even though her ribs were screaming, she needed to help. At night while her pack patrolled, her wolf fought Jacob's alpha command. She was angry for being caged, but most of all, she was pissed about being targeted in the first place.

_Why the hell would the werewolves want her?_

Leah looked out at the sun idling in the sky. It was so beautiful and peaceful compared to the turbulent ocean below it. She couldn't just sit there, so she decided to take a walk on the beach.

Emily arrived with muffins which immediately attracted everyone's attention. She decided to take this moment to get away.

As a crowd gathered around the van, Leah kicked off her flip flops. Just as her feet hit the sand, she heard a voice behind her.

"Leah, where are you going?" Sam moved closer and crossed his arms in that authoritative way that usually pissed her off.

"I'm going to take a walk," Leah answered.

"By yourself? I don't think so."

"I'm injured, not helpless." Leah's voice was defiant.

Sam stepped closer. "Just stay. We can protect you better here." Sam looked back at Emily. "Emily brought extra apple cinnamon muffins for you."

"I appreciate the thought, but I'm not hungry." Leah shrugged. "It's probably the werewolf venom." Leah backed away from Sam. "I'm not going far. Just down the beach."

"Not by yourself," Sam said through gritted teeth. Leah imagined that if Sam was still Alpha, he'd have _made_ her stay.

"I'll go with her." Matt appeared and Sam groaned. "She's safest with an Alpha, anyway."

Sam started to speak, when Leah cut him off. "Great." Leah clapped her hands. "Let's go."

She left Sam there with a grim look on his face.

The sand slinked between her toes, and the wind blew through her hair. The music and sounds of the cleanup party muffled the farther they got from the pavilion.

"Thanks." Leah looked back at the party. "I'm not used to them hovering over me."

"No problem." Matt grabbed her hand and laced his fingers between hers. She didn't mind. It felt nice, comforting. "How are you feeling?"

"Useless and over protected," Leah muttered.

"It's all to keep you safe, Peaches."

"Yeah, but is all this really necessary?" Leah said. "Brady was with me all day, Matt. All. Day. I had an appointment with a couple of models that might want to hire me for their portfolios. This is, if Brady didn't scare them off. He must have asked them a million and one questions. 'Do you have any enemies? Do you have any stalkers? Have you noticed any strange men following you around?' Then I had to go to Port Angeles to pick up my monitor, and he wouldn't even let me carry the damn thing!"

Matt gently swung their hands. "He probably didn't want you to hurt yourself. Your ribs are still broken."

"Yeah, and there's that." Leah exhaled, which stung a little. "I hate that they haven't completely healed yet."

"I know it's killing you, but you have to let us protect you. You're too valuable." Matt squeezed her hand.

"That's what I hear," Leah muttered. Just then, Matt's stomach growled. "Hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." Matt chuckled. "Curse of shifters, I guess."

"You should have grabbed one of Emily's muffins. They're legendary and probably all gone by now."

He smiled knowingly. "A little bird told me your pies are legendary."

Leah gave Matt a side glance. "And which bird told you that?"

"A red one." He winked. "So is it true? You make pies?"

"Yes, I do. I don't make them often, anymore."

"After all the hours I spent cutting peaches and combining the best ingredients to make that peach cobbler you like so much, you should make a pie for me."

"Yeah?" Leah's lips twitched a little.

"It's only fair," he answered smugly.

Leah was confident in her pie making skills. Some people had hidden talents like impressions, making funny faces, or playing the piano with their toes. Leah's talent was making pies. Leah was a decent cook, but no one could touch her pies.

Leah began tugging her lip. "Okay, what kind of pie would you like?"

"What kind of pie can you make?"

"Any pie you want," she said, with a nonchalant shrug.

"Sweet potato. It's my favorite."

"Okay. Sweet potato it is."

"Great."

Leah's ribs started to ache again, so Matt suggested that they rest. They leaned against a piece of driftwood and talked. It was just like those nights at Breakers where they could talk about anything.

One thing she loved talking about was dreams. However, getting Matt to share his dreams wasn't easy. He kept brushing them off.

"Tell me," Leah urged. Matt's hand found that sweet spot on the back of her neck. She loved it when he did that.

"Peaches, you don't want to hear this," he said.

"Yes, I do." She leaned against him. "You were saying that you want to have an Open Mic night at Breakers."

"Well, I told you how Jo wants me to have a bigger role at Breakers, right?"

She nodded. "She wants to make you the GM."

"Yes. Anyway, when she approached me, a million ideas came up. I mean, I know we're just a small, little restaurant, but I think an Open Mic night might be fun. People love karaoke night, so maybe I could get some local bands to play there. It could be their stepping stone to something bigger."

"That's a great idea, Matt. What does Jo think?" She casually touched his leg.

"She wants me to visit some other clubs and see how it's working for them."

"That's awesome, Matt," she said, excitedly. "This could start something big."

Leah was really happy for him, too. She'd seen how hard he worked when he was at Breakers, but he made it look easy. And he made the peach cobbler. That was enough to be proud of.

"I really like working at Breakers, more than I thought I would."

"You're a natural at it. You treat everyone with respect, and I'm sure Jo appreciates the help."

"The thing is, I'm an old man," Matt said, and Leah looked up at him. "I know I don't look like it, but I am. I don't want to be fighting vampires and werewolves and whatever else is out there for eternity. I want to enjoy life. I've been doing this for decades, Peaches. Decades."

"Well, maybe after we take out these wolves, you could, you know, settle down."

"I'd like to." Matt leaned closer and nuzzled his nose against hers.

This was the moment, and she knew if she didn't take it, she'd miss it. Before she lost her nerve, she leaned forward and kissed him.

She pulled away and waited.

"Peaches, you don't know how much I've wanted to kiss you again." He captured her lips again.

She smiled against his kiss, as his hand held her cheek that wasn't injured.

Why had she waited so long to kiss him again? The first time they kissed was definitely memorable, but this kiss was hotter than anything she'd ever read about. In fact, kisses like this were what inspired all those romance novels she liked to read. She felt it through her body, zinging all the way to her toes. Even her wolf hummed.

In his arms, she felt safe and secure. It had been a long time since she felt anything like that. He was being gentle because of her injuries, but she wondered what it would like be when she was fully healed. How close would that embrace be?

Leah winced when his hand eased down her side to one of her sore ribs.

"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. "I got carried away."

"No, I'm okay." Leah couldn't stop smiling, and her cheeks were getting warmer by the moment.

"Why, Ms. Clearwater." Matt held her chin, his smile playful. "Are you blushing?"

"No." But she clearly was.

"Well, I must say, you are beautiful when you're this happy. I hope you'll let me do it again."

"Definitely." She bit her lip seductively.

"All right, Peaches. I should get you back before your brother skins me alive." Matt got to his feet and helped her up.

They brushed themselves off and their hands locked together. Then they headed back to the pavilion.


	20. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks thir13enth & ElleCC for being my betas, and thank you Costa for pre-reading.

_**A/N: Thanks thir13enth & ElleCC for being my betas, and thank you Costa for pre-reading.** _

_**18** _

The sun was barely up when the pack gathered in Jacob's backyard. Some were wide awake, while the ones who had patrolled the night before lagged. Rebecca could relate. She'd barely gotten any sleep. Yesterday, she'd found out that not only were the legends about giant wolves true, but also that her baby brother was their leader.

When Rebecca had arrived, she'd decided to stay with her brother instead of at her father's house. Even though she and her father had been on speaking terms for a little over a year, she still wasn't ready to stay there again. Billy had been disappointed, but he had said he understood.

As soon as she was settled, Rachel had come over with Paul, and they'd taken her to the backyard to tell her "something important."

Rachel had held Rebecca's arm while Jacob and Paul headed into the woods. She kept saying, "You're safe here, Becky. Remember that, okay?"

Rebecca had looked at her sister like she'd grown another head.

The bushes rattled, and out came two gigantic wolves, one a deep rust color and the other gray. They sat down in front of her, waiting for her reaction.

"That's Jacob." Rachel had pointed at the rust-colored one. Before brushing her hand over the gray wolf's fur. "And this is Paul."

With her mouth hanging open like a fool, she watched them settle in front of her.

She smiled. "I knew it. I always knew it was true."

Rachel exchanged glances with Jacob and Paul, to which Rachel commented, "Well, that went better than expected."

After they'd changed back, they explained everything, including the new pack residing in Port Angeles, the alliance and treaty with the Cullens, and the new threat from the Children of the Moon. Rebecca had listened to them with rapt attention as they went through the timeline of events that lead them to present day.

Once Rebecca knew the family secret, Billy had asked her to join the council with her sister. Rebecca was fine with keeping their secret, but she wasn't sure she wanted to be that involved, so Rachel suggested that she see what kind of warriors they were.

Now, as the pack gathered for training, Rebecca and Rachel stood on the back deck.

"I gotta know one thing, Becky," Rachel said, then yawned. She'd never been a morning person. "How did you know it was true?"

"How did I know what was true?"

"That the men in our tribe can turn into wolves."

"Grandpa." Rebecca smiled knowingly. "One day I asked him if all the stories he told us were really true. He looked me in the eye and said yes, and if I was lucky, I might get a chance to see one. He told me he'd seen Ephraim Black as a wolf. Said he was a reddish brown." Rebecca laughed. "Kinda like Jake. Even when I stopped believing in the Tooth Fairy and Santa Claus, I always believed the Quileute legends. There was just something so fascinating about it all."

Never in her wildest dreams did Rebecca think she'd ever get to see the warriors her grandfather boasted about, but here she was, in their presence. Her excitement bubbled inside her, ready to burst out at any moment.

"So they all have that tattoo?" Rebecca looked at Collin as he talked to Embry.

"Yep," Rachel answered. "It's a way to identify who's in the pack. Although, they started a trend. A lot of the teenagers and young adults on the reservation have gotten tattoos like the pack. It's become a rite of passage, I guess." Rachel shrugged.

"Do you ever see a new one and think it's a new member?"

Rachel shook her head. "The pack knows when someone new joins, especially Jake. He knows first, even before the new wolf does. There hasn't been anyone new in years, though."

"Do you ever wonder if others having the tattoos will put them in danger?"

Rachel exhaled. "It's sad to say, but it keeps the pack hidden. If most of the kids have that tattoo, the secret stays protected, and the pack can do its job. The pack has them on their right shoulders. Most of them put them there, but some have it on their backs or chest. Secondly, if you look closely, you'll see the difference. The detail isn't there, although some have gotten close."

"But they have super healing, right? Wouldn't it fade away?"

"The ink is different from regular tattoo ink. Dad has some in his office. I'll show you what it looks like. Old Quil used to do them, but Quil has taken over the duty."

Rebecca nodded.

"I can't believe you're okay with all this, Becky." Rachel supported herself on the railing with her elbows. "It's okay to freak out, you know? Lord knows I did."

"No, Rach. I'm fine." Rebecca looked around at the boys she grew up running around the backyard in just shorts. "This is probably the coolest thing I've ever seen. I'm more surprised with the coupling around here. Kim and Jared? She was so shy. If you looked at her the wrong way, she would turn red."

"Well, she's a lot different now." Rachel shook her head. "You should see her with the pack. Kim had this amazing ability to blend in with her surroundings, until Jared found her. Now, she's out there and not afraid to be abrupt and straightforward with the wolves, and they listen to her. She's a great pack doctor."

"Jared imprinted on her, right?" Rebecca scratched her head. "Am I saying it right?"

"Yeah and he loves her so much. I think they might have found each other anyway."

Rebecca wasn't so sure about the whole imprinting thing. She wasn't comfortable with something else choosing her future. That was the reason she left La Push in the first place. But Rachel had said that it was rare, and recently, they'd found out that there was some choice in the matter.

"Just when I've wrapped my head around Bella being a vampire and having a daughter that looks more like her sister, I find out she's dating Collin." Rebecca chortled. "I'm sure Aunt Connie's handling that well."

"Yep, in the true Connie Littlesea way." Rachel laughed. "She's gotten a little better, but she's still not happy about it."

Rebecca looked over at Sam. "And Sam's still with Emily? Really? I thought sure that he would have gotten ten women pregnant by now."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I told you a long time ago that he was with Emily, remember?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can see them together." Rebecca watched Sam as he spoke with Jacob. "I remember how much Leah loved him, and Emily and Leah were best friends. I just figured he was taking lessons from his father."

"Nope. He imprinted." Rachel exhaled. "It's obvious he still feels very guilty about it. He feels guilty about a lot of things, I suppose."

"Leah's okay with that?"

"She wasn't given a choice. Things were rough, but she's in a better place now, especially with Matt. He's the Alpha of the other pack. When you see them together, it will all make sense."

"So, how does this pack feel about the other pack?" Rebecca asked. "The testosterone is flowing nice and thick, huh?"

"Most of them like having another pack around. Aaron's a little standoffish, but that's mainly because his brother is missing." Rachel glanced at him as he paced with an anxious scowl on his face. "He's having a hard time. His hair used to be pretty long, but he shaved it all off. Said it was getting in his way. He hasn't smiled since Tommy was taken, and Jacob says there's only one thing on his mind: getting Tommy back. He's always the first one out and the last one in." Rachel looked to the other side of the field. "Then there's Sam, but his issues are more about Matt than the actual pack."

"Why's that?" Although Rebecca had a pretty good idea.

Rachel shrugged. "In my opinion, he's jealous of Matt. Jealous that he was a chosen Alpha, jealous that the whole pack seems to like him, but most of all, he's jealous that he's gotten Leah to finally let her guard down again. Paul's says his mind is all over the place."

"And he saw that through the pack mind, right?"

"Yep."

Rebecca laughed. "I don't envy that."

"Paul says they get used to it, and they've learned ways to keep each other out of their thoughts. The hardest thing to control is their feelings and emotions. Between Sam's conflicted feelings, Aaron's anger, and Jacob's breakup with Eden, it's been crazy in there."

"Geez, it's like a reality show around here." Rebecca shook her head.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothin' yet." Rachel snorted.

"Hey, babe." Paul sauntered over to Rachel, placing his hand on the small of her back. She titled her head back as he gave her a passionate kiss.

"Hi," she answered sweetly and went in for another.

"How are you?" His hand held her cheek.

"I'm good." She leaned in closer.

Paul, seeming to realize that Rachel wasn't alone, said, "Hey, Rebecca. Freaked out yet?"

"Like I told Rachel, it's great."

"It will all look different when we're all wolves, trust me." Paul rubbed Rachel's back. "But you're handling it better than this one. It was the first time I'd ever seen her speechless."

"Yeah, yeah." Rachel elbowed him but smiled.

"Matt's pack is on the way, so we'll be heading into the woods soon. I'm going to phase now." Paul kissed Rachel's nose. "I'll see you there, and I'll try not to think about you too much."

"I've been thinking about you since I left this morning," she answered, her voice soft.

"Me too, babe. Me too." He turned to leave, then came back. He quickly gathered Rachel in his arms and kissed her with so much intensity, Rebecca wondered if she was intruding by standing there.

Rebecca looked over at her sister, who was shining so brightly, she could challenge the sun.

"All right, what's going on?" Rebecca eyed her sister, who was still staring at Paul. "Something happened between you two."

Rachel grinned and lowered her voice. "Last night, when Paul and I were together, I felt his heartbeat."

"Wait, that's a good thing, right?"

"That's an awesome thing!" Rachel said, excitedly. "It means that his wolf has accepted me." She sighed. "We've only slept together a few times. He was hesitant at first because he didn't want to upset Jake, but having a werewolf almost kill me put things in perspective. Anyway, last night was amazing. He was gentle and sweet, yet aggressive and firm. He was everything I needed him to be. The moment I felt his heartbeat was so beautiful, and it made the orgasm that much more powerful. It felt like I rose above my body." Rachel put her fingers to her mouth to hide her grin. "We did it three times last night, and I felt his heartbeat each and every time. It was so intense."

"Well, it sounds like he kept you busy. No wonder you're so tired." Rebecca giggled.

"Yeah." Rachel accentuated that with a yawn. "I'm so in love with that man."

"I'm glad he makes you happy, Rach." Rebecca patted her hand.

Leah appeared with a huge smile on her face, even bigger than Rachel's. "Hey, guess what?"

"What?" Rachel and Rebecca said together.

"Jake lifted the Alpha command so I can train today."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Rachel looked at Leah dubiously.

"Kim gave me the okay. The ribs are healed and the bruising is gone. It's only temporary—afterward, I'm back on lockdown—but my wolf is doing the happy dance. She can't wait to get out."

"That's great news." Rachel patted Leah's shoulder.

Leah pursed her lips. "I need a favor, though. I've been playing the helpless victim. Would one of you fill in?" Leah's eyes shifted between Rachel and Rebecca.

"Sure, I'll do it," Rebecca volunteered. She was eager to see everything, and what better way to find out if she wanted to be on the council than to get involved.

"Great. Come meet Matt." Leah grabbed Rebecca's hand, with Rachel following. "He's the other Alpha." More shirtless men were making their way into Jacob's backyard from the forest. The one in the lead walked up to Leah, pulled her into his arms, and laid one hell of a kiss on her lips.

"Hey, Peaches," he said after coming up for air.

"Hi." She beamed.

There sure was a lot of that going around. Rachel was right, though. Looking at Leah with Matt did make sense. She hadn't even seemed this happy when she was with Sam.

"Matt, this is Rebecca, Rachel and Jacob's sister."

"Nice to meet you." He held out a hand for Rebecca to shake.

"Rebecca's going to be the victim this time." Leah patted Matt's bare chest. "Jake's letting me participate today."

"That's great, Peaches. I'm sure your wolf's itching to get out."

"Yes, she is. I'm going to change. I'll see you out there." She gave him a quick kiss then ran to the shed.

"I should go, too," Matt said hastily. "This is my brother, Niko. He'll tell you what to do." With that, he disappeared, leaving them with two other shirtless men. There certainly wasn't a shortage of them around.

"I'm Niko, second in command and Matt's brother." He shook Rebecca's hand and then pointed to the man standing next to him. "And this is John."

"Nice to meet you." John smiled, and Rebecca's heart skipped.

The first thing Rebecca noticed about John was his eyes. They were a shimmering gray that almost didn't look real. Then there was his voice, so strong and gravelly. He was a big guy, easily eight inches taller than her. His hands were massive, swallowing hers when they shook. One of his ears was missing a small piece of cartilage, barely noticeable. She wondered what adventure caused that.

"You too," she managed to squeak out.

"So, you're going to be our victim today." Niko rubbed his hands together as if he was plotting world domination.

Rebecca managed to tear her eyes away from John. "Yep."

"Okay, follow me."

They reached a clearing where all of the wolves were milling around. They were all so big and powerful. She could watch them all day. To think moments ago they were just men.

"Wow!" Rebecca said. "This is so incredible." She was excited to see what they could do.

"It's really neat watching them work, Becky," Rachel answered beside her. "They move as one."

"Yeah." Niko smiled. "It is pretty cool. Wait until you see this one." He pointed his thumb at John, who flicked Niko's ear for his comment.

Niko swatted at John. "Okay, first we're going to start with something small. John's going to grab you from behind. Then the packs are going to work together to save you. Remember he's attacking you, so you can scream and kick. You're not going to hurt him."

"I'll be gentle, I promise." John's tender smile easily made Rebecca melt.

"If you get uncomfortable, just say watermelon. It's a safe word, if you will." Niko winked. "Are you ready?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Okay, we'll be over here." Niko and Rachel stepped back.

Rachel waved at her encouragingly.

Rebecca felt hands on her shoulders, and she held her breath. How did John get behind her so fast? She hadn't even seen him move. It was hard to feel threatened with his gentle touch.

"Ready!" Niko shouted, and the wolves practically vanished. It was amazing how they could do that, seeing as they were so big.

She jumped when one of John's hands moved across her shoulder, while the other gripped her waist, pulling her close to his body.

John nuzzled his face in her neck as if to bite her, the scruff of his beard brushing against her shoulder. That really wasn't supposed to feel as good as it did.

Her heart started pumping wildly in her chest.

"You okay?" John whispered.

Rebecca nodded, fearing that her voice might crack.

She gasped as he lifted her off the ground, her feet dangling helplessly. He was holding her so close, so tight. Her only thought as she held on to his forearms was that it wasn't close enough.

"Remember, you're the victim and you're scared," John whispered.

As she had been told, she began flailing her hands and feet. She even threw in a scream.

There was a growl behind her, some loud thumps, and then she fell to the ground. She turned and saw three wolves on top of John, who by that time had surrendered.

"Good job!" Niko clapped his hands as he came out of the shadows. "Great job working together. Remember, in the daytime, werewolves will most likely be in human form, but they are still pretty strong. Don't underestimate them. If they do change during the day, they'll be weak, and that's the best time to attack."

Once the wolves peeled away from John, he got to his feet and held out his hand for Rebecca.

"I didn't scare you too much, did I?" He easily pulled her upright, holding her hand until she was steady on her feet.

"No." She was caught in his stare again. Her teeth bit into her lip to hopefully slow her rapid heartbeat.

"Great job, Rebecca." Niko patted her shoulder. "Would you mind if we did it again?"

"Not at all." _Geez, eager much?_

Rebecca looked at Rachel, who was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

They did the exercise three more times. Then Niko had another plan.

"Okay, go hide." Niko pointed toward the woods. "You can go as far as you want, climb trees, hide in bushes, whatever. John will look for you in about ten minutes or so. If you get uncomfortable, just scream out the word watermelon and we'll come looking for you." Niko grinned. "Remember that you're playing a victim, so do what you would do if you were being attacked."

Rebecca looked hesitantly at the trees. She'd been camping before, but she'd been with people who knew what they were doing. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go into the woods by herself.

"I'm not going to get lost in there, am I?"

"Don't worry." John's smile was smug. "I'll find you."

_I can't wait,_ Rebecca thought.

"Okay, go!" Niko said.

Rebecca headed into the woods, far enough until she couldn't hear them anymore. She found a tree that wasn't too high but had plenty of leaves and branches to hide her. She started to climb, making sure not to go too far up. The last thing she need was to fall and break a bone. She settled back and dangled her feet while she waited.

Before she knew it, John was below her, looking around. His steps were so quiet; she hadn't even heard him approach.

Quickly, she pulled her feet up, held her breath, and didn't make a sound.

John closed his eyes and lifted his chin. His chest expanded then released, then his eyes popped open. He looked up through the leaves and the branches right at her and gave her a devilish smile. "I got you."

Rebecca gasped as he ran and jumped on the tree and started climbing. He moved pretty fast for a guy his size. In moments, he was a few feet from her. She scooted back until her back hit the truck of the tree. Her heart was in her throat as she stared into his eyes. Before she could even plan her next move, he lunged forward and grabbed her, holding her like a sack of potatoes. Then he jumped out of the tree.

Rebecca screamed as they landed, but she wasn't hurt. She barely felt the impact. He shifted her until she was over his shoulder. Rebecca started flailing her fists and screaming.

There was a growl, and Rebecca saw a sandy-colored wolf baring his teeth. With the exception of a few, she didn't know who was who in their wolf forms.

John turned around and lowered Rebecca down, but he didn't let her go. Instead, he held her to him as a shield. He took slow steps backward. More wolves came out to face him, all of them menacing and promising harm until he surrendered.

At that point, Rebecca thought John would have given up. Instead, he held her closer to him.

"Don't come any closer!" he warned. He was still moving backward, holding onto Rebecca. "I'll snap her neck!" His tone was enough to scare her, but his delicate touch under her chin told another story.

The blow came from behind, and Rebecca hit the ground. The sandy wolf grabbed her shirt and pulled her out of harm's way, while the rest of the wolves swarmed over John.

Eventually, John held his hands up, and they all dispersed.

"Good job, everyone!" Niko said, slipping out of the bushes. He patted the wolves on the back. "Remember, even if werewolves are surrounded, they aren't going to give in easily. They'll take as many people with them as they can."

"You guys know how to show a girl a good time." Rebecca brushed herself off. "At least you found me before a bear did."

John laughed a deep rumble. "I told you I would."

Rebecca looked into his gray eyes, which seemed to shimmer bright for a moment, almost like the flash of a camera.

"Okay, everyone! That's it for today!" Niko called out, breaking Rebecca's concentration. "Remember, it's important to catch them by surprise, just like you did, Leah." He looked at the small gray wolf. Another wolf, who Rebecca guessed was Matt, nudged her shoulder. "Okay, see you all tonight!" Niko shouted.

Rebecca looked at John once more before heading back to the house. She was surprised that he was already staring at her. His smile was friendly and a bit mischievous.

She shyly looked back at him, very much like a school girl.

"You're in trouble!" Rachel said, knocking Rebecca out of her trance. "Jake's going to have a fit!"

"Me?" Rebecca put her hands on her chest. "What did I do?"

"Don't think I didn't see your eyes light up whenever John had his arms around you. I know you too well, my dear sister, and you like that one." Rachel pointed at John, who was laughing at something Niko was saying. "He is pretty hot, though. It's understandable."

"It was just an exercise." Rebecca stepped over some fallen branches.

"Well, you two looked mighty cozy, and he didn't seem to mind you playing his victim, either." Rachel giggled. "He never held Leah like that."

"Probably because she's dating his Alpha," Rebecca mumbled, although she was glad to hear that he treated her differently.

"Yeah, okay," Rachel answered skeptically. "Anyway, you've got another problem. Jake's not going to like it."

"Why would Jake care? He's our baby brother, not our Alpha."

"He'd care because John is a werewolf." Rachel held a tree limb so Rebecca could walk under it.

"They all are, right?" Rebecca asked, letting the limb snap behind her.

"No, Becky. He's a _real_ werewolf. He was bitten about forty years ago."

"Oh." _Well, that's interesting_.

**~*}{*~**

It was after lunch when Renesmee finally made it to work. She wasn't at the shop while Collin and Jacob were training. Instead, Jacob found Emmett behind the counter helping customers and manning the register. He'd known Rosalie would be covering until he and Collin got there.

Emmett had filled in while Renesmee was healing, and he was great at it. The customers liked him, especially the ladies, and he was really good with numbers. Jacob had tried to get answers to Renesmee's whereabouts, but Emmett just said that Renesmee asked him to fill in for a few hours. Jacob had even asked Collin, which wasn't any help since he didn't know.

That was smart of Renesmee, knowing that even if Jacob used the Alpha command, Collin couldn't tell Jacob something he didn't know.

It wasn't like Jacob minded Renesmee leaving the office, but she'd been acting strange and secretive in the last week or so, and he had his suspicions.

Jacob leaned against the counter and watched as Renesmee hopped out of her car and headed to the front door.

The bell above the door rang.

"Jake?" Renesmee's expression reminded him of the time when she'd borrowed Edward's brand new Mustang and crashed it into a tree. "You're here! I thought training would take longer."

Jacob looked up at the wall clock. "It's almost one."

"Really?" Renesmee hastily looked at her watch. "Where did the time go?" She laughed nervously. "So, how was training?"

"Great. Rebecca was there, and she even played the victim." Jacob crossed his arms. "She did a good job, and she's handling everything pretty well." Jacob kept his eye on Renesmee as she fidgeted with her keys. "Where were you?"

Renesmee hurriedly stowed her purse behind the counter, conveniently avoiding Jacob's eyes. Jacob, however, wasn't deterred in the slightest.

"It was slow this morning, so I ran to the bank and did some other errands," Renesmee said. "Then I went to see Mom and Dad. We got to talking, and time got away from me, I guess."

"You saw Bella?" Jacob asked, studying her closely. "Because I talked to her, and she said she thought you were here. Then I come in and find Emmett running the register."

"I'm back now." Renesmee handed Jacob the deposit receipt, avoiding the issue. "There's something else I need to ask. Would it be okay if I leave early today? I need to do something."

"What?"

"It's personal." In her nervousness, she dropped her keys.

"Really." Jacob picked them up and handed them to her.

"Really."

Jacob breathed out and rolled his eyes. "How long are you going to play this game, Ness?"

"What are you talking about?" Renesmee eyes widened, putting her guilt on display.

"I don't know where you were, but I know who you were with?" Jacob stepped closer. "She's all around you."

Eden's scent had been ingrained in his brain since the day he'd met her. He'd smelled it on Renesmee a few days ago, some times stronger than others. He'd waited for Renesmee to be honest with him.

She gave a resigned sigh. "I just want her to know that we're still friends, even if…" she trailed off. "She doesn't know a lot of people here, and I thought if her breakup is anything like yours, she really, really needs a friend." Renesmee leaned against the counter. "When I went to see her, I was going to tell her what a mistake she was making and give her a piece of my mind. It just didn't seem right, because she likes you so much. I wanted to make sure it wasn't some other guy." When Jacob narrowed his eyes, she said, "It wasn't. She's just trying to protect herself. She asked me not to say anything to you, so I was trying to keep her secret."

"So you've been hanging out with her?" Jacob couldn't help the skip in his chest. "How is she?"

"Honestly? She's miserable." Renesmee sighed again. "She's having a hard time."

"Well, she's the one who broke up with me," Jacob mumbled. He hated that she was hurting, but he was also stubborn. She wasn't the only one in pain.

"Do you think she wanted to do that?" Renesmee's voice went higher. "She knows you're keeping something from her, and she thinks you don't trust her. What was she supposed to do?"

"So you're defending her?" The calmness in Jacob voice surprised him, because inside he felt cornered.

"No. I'm trying to show you where she's coming from." Renesmee looked down at her fingernails. "Maybe you should be honest with her."

"Yeah, that should go over well." Jacob chortled. "Why don't you tell her about you?" After all, Jacob wasn't the only one keeping things from Eden.

"Because I would probably have to tell her about you." Renesmee sighed. "I told her not to give up on you. So, don't give up on her, either."

Jacob rubbed his forehead. He didn't know how he was supposed to take that.

"I didn't want you to feel betrayed because I was hanging out with her. That's another reason I didn't want to tell you."

A few moments passed before Jacob spoke again. "Does she talk about me?" Man, he sounded like a girl.

Renesmee laughed. "Yes, quite a bit. Even when she's trying not to. Anyway, I told her we would have a girls' night out. We're going to get something to eat and then go see a movie. That's why I need to leave early."

Jacob closed his eyes, wishing it were him seeing Eden that night. His emotions had been all over the place since she'd broken up with him. What he wouldn't give for the clarity he found in the depths of Eden's blue eyes. "I'll close up here. If we get busy, I'll call Emmett and Rosalie."

"Thanks, Jake." Renesmee breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Oh, and the roses were beautiful. It was a nice thought, but Eden's allergic."

"What roses?" Jacob crinkled his brow.

"The red ones." Renesmee raised an eyebrow.

Jacob tilted his head. "The only thing I've sent her besides dozens of texts and voicemails was chocolate. Who would send her roses?"

"I don't know." Renesmee put her hand on her chin. "She thinks they're from you."

They exchanged wary glances, and Jacob's instincts fired off.

"Seth has the night off, so Jasper's guarding her house tonight. I'll let him know, and maybe he can pick up something."

Jacob wasn't the stalker type, but there were plenty of dangers lurking in the night. He wanted to make sure Eden wasn't prey to them.


	21. Chapter 19

_**Thank you, Costa, for pre-reading!** _

 

_**19** _

 

"Oh wow," Matt mumbled around a large piece of sweet potato pie. "This is delicious!" He gobbled down the rest and reached for another. "It's like heaven in my mouth."

They were sitting on the couch in Leah's living room. Matt was shirtless and barefoot with just a pair of sweatpants hugging his hips. He'd come by wolf and had to patrol later. Leah certainly didn't mind.

Leah grinned as she wiped crumbs from his mouth. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'll be honest with you. I didn't know what to expect." He finished that piece in two bites and reached for another. "But once again, you've proved how amazing you are."

Leah couldn't hide her smile. Matt loved her pie. She was pretty sure he'd like it, but by the expression on his face, he  _loved_  it.

"Maybe you could make pies for Breakers."

"No, no." Leah held her hand up. "I made that pie for you. I already have a job I love, thank you very much."

"You're right, Peaches. I don't want to share you." Matt winked. "At least, not yet."

"It's a little late for that, I think. When Red saw me making your sweet potato pie yesterday, she asked if I would make her a coconut cream pie. Then she took a piece to Collin who told Seth. Now he wants key lime." Leah shook her head, but it didn't bother her. She really did enjoy making them.

"It's only going to get worse, baby. I'm going to be thinking about this pie all night, and I'm on watch. My pack will be hunting you down for a piece. I know I'll be back at least once before the night is over."

Leah pointed toward the refrigerator. "I figured, so I made more."

"You're full of surprises, Peaches." Matt finished his third piece. "I didn't know you were a baker."

Leah shrugged. "It's mainly pies. For some reason it came natural. Not that it's difficult, but the more of a challenge it was, the more I wanted to take it on."

"How did you start this?"

Leah toyed with her hair. "I used to bake with my father. When I was about six, my mother started working on Sundays to make ends meet. Dad was a fisherman and business was slow. Anyway, Dad had to watch Seth and me." Leah laughed fondly at the memory. "I don't know if he knew what to do with us, so I asked if we could make cookies. Emily and I used to make cookies with my grandmother, and we had so much fun. Dad was skeptical, but together we did it. The first batch didn't look that great, and we made a huge mess in the kitchen, but they tasted pretty good. Seth was our test taster, and he loved them. It became a Sunday ritual. We made a lot of things, and they were usually pretty good, but making pies was what I enjoyed the most.

"Eventually, Seth only came around when it was time to test the food, so it was just my father and me. We could talk about anything when we were baking in that kitchen, and it was just between us." Leah felt her throat tighten. "Of course life got in the way, so we couldn't meet every weekend. He'd be out on a boat, or I had plans with Sam or Emily or something. So we set dates, and we never, ever broke them. It was our time. Even mom gave us our space."

"That sounds nice," Matt said.

Leah smiled. "He even got me a job baking pies for the pie eating contest at the county fair. We made them together."

"This pie was delicious, Peaches." Matt patted his stomach. "I have no doubt that the rest of your pies are awesome too. I'm surprised your pack doesn't want you to make them."

"Emily does the cooking," Leah said, quietly.

"So, does that mean you can't cook too?" Matt raised an eyebrow. "We're shifters. We'll take good food from anyone."

Leah shrugged. Unfortunately, that wasn't how things worked. When she first phased, everyone was singing Emily's praises of how kind and generous she was. Making pies would have given the impression that Leah was trying to compete with Emily. But that wasn't true. In Leah's mind, she'd already lost. Plus, the pack didn't need any additional ammunition to throw at her.

"I bet your father was proud of you."

"I hope so." Leah looked down. "The last time we cooked together, I was in a dark place. The last thing I wanted to do was bake, but he made me get up on our scheduled day. Sam had already broken up with me, and I'd just found out he was dating Emily. I was trying to survive, but I was in so much pain. It didn't help that everyone was defending Sam." Leah exhaled. "Dad started with that, and I told him that if he was going to bring up Sam, I would throw a pie in his face. Instead, he told me that even though things were dark, everything would make sense one day. He died a few weeks later."

"Oh, Peaches, I'm sorry." Matt held her cheek.

Leah smiled weakly. "Anyway, I stopped making pies altogether. I only started making them again a couple of years ago. Even then, it wasn't often." Leah grabbed Matt's plate and the leftover pie and headed to the kitchen.

"It's funny that you mentioned Emily," Matt said. "She came by to see me today."

Leah began wrapping up the pie. "Yeah?"

"Yep. She wanted to know if she could use Breakers to host a wedding/baby shower for Angela."

Leah rinsed his plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

Matt laughed. "She said that Embry's driving Angela nuts with the over protectiveness and wants to do something without the pack around. The only way your pack would let that happen is if my pack was there. Anyway, I told her that it would be fine."

"That's good." Leah joined Matt on the couch, folding her legs under her. "Angela will like that."

"Emily also told me something else." Matt traced a line up Leah's arm to her neck. "She said that she was glad I was in your life, because you haven't been the same since Sam broke up with you."

Leah could feel her wolf rustle. Once again, things go back to Sam and Emily and poor, poor Leah.

"When I asked her what she meant, she said that she was the reason Sam broke your heart. She said you were engaged to him, and then he foot printed—"

"Imprinted," Leah corrected.

"Imprinted, and that was what tore you apart. She also said that it destroyed your relationship with her. When she realized I didn't know, she wouldn't talk about it anymore."

Leah let go of a frustrated sigh. "She shouldn't have told you that."

"You're right." He lifted her chin. " _You_  should have told me, babe. You can tell me anything. You can trust me." He gently gripped her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm not going anywhere."

She grabbed Matt's hand and sighed. As much as she wanted to hide her past, there was no running away. It was time to face it. "Okay. It's better if you hear things from me anyway."

As she fiddled with Matt's fingers, she told him everything. She didn't look at him as she spoke, because she didn't want to see the pity on his face, so she kept them on his fingers. The times when she paused to collect her thoughts, she felt Matt squeeze her hand or his kiss on her cheek, encouraging her to keep going.

When she was done, she chanced a glance at him, hoping and praying she wouldn't see him pity her. Instead, she saw anger. He was pissed.

"That shouldn't have happened." The words came out calmly, but his eyes showed the truth when they glowed green. "You shouldn't have been treated that way. You are an Alpha female, and that should have been celebrated, not shunned."

"They didn't know any better," Leah said, surprised that she was making excuses for them. "There was a lot we didn't know about shifters."

"That doesn't mean it was okay for everyone to treat you like that. And Sam was Alpha then? No wonder Jake took over, although I can't say he's completely blameless, especially since he was going through his own drama. You shouldn't have been punished for something that happened to you! Sam fell in love with someone else, but that's doesn't excuse his actions. You'd lost your father and turned into a giant wolf at the same time! Someone could have had supported you."

"I wasn't the easiest to get along with." Sometimes, she still cringed at her behavior. She was angry and acting out, and at least if they reacted to her, they knew she still existed. "I said some horrible things, Matt."

"With all that hostility, your wolf was on constant defense. She was looking out for you, since no one else seemed to care. Your pack is supposed to protect and support you, especially when you've just changed for the first time and especially since you're an Alpha female."

"They didn't know anything about female shifters then, let alone Alpha females." Leah patted his hand. "Rachel said that the elders are adding my story to the journals in case any females shift in the future so this won't happen again. I survived. I have Jake to thank for letting me join his pack and keeping me as beta. When he said he was rejoining the packs, I thought sure he was going to make Sam his second, but Jake stuck with me."

"That's what Jake meant when he said that they owned you, wasn't it?" Matt smirked.

"Probably." Leah shrugged. "Jake has apologized many times about how things were before, and he promised me that he'd always have my back. We may not agree on everything, but since I joined his pack, he's never abandoned me."

"Listen to me, babe." Matt leaned forward. "You are a blessing, something that your pack obviously needed. They were the foolish ones who couldn't see your value. You and your wolf are beautiful, and if Sam or anyone else was too foolish to see it, then that's on them."

Leah gasped, her eyes staring at him in wonder. All she ever wanted then was for someone to care and comfort her instead of telling her to "get over it" and "suck it up". She wasn't even asking for everyone to hate Emily and Sam; she just needed support.

Leah looked down at her cuticles. "It was tough, and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. But I made it through." She slowly looked up at him. "Please don't let this ruin your impression of my pack. They are some of the best protectors in the world."

"I'm sorry, Peaches." Matt kissed her hand. "I let my temper get away from me. It just bothers me that you were by yourself in all of this."

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you're here now." She pressed her lips to his in a fevered kiss that slowly intensified.

Leah crawled on top of him, straddling his legs. He uttered a surprised, "Peaches," before she went in for another intense kiss.

Matt followed along, arms circling her, pulling her closer. Her fingers dug into his hair. She felt his response to her movements, and she answered it by shifting her hips.

"Mmm," he murmured beneath her kisses.

She moved again.

"Peaches," he said, out of breath.

"Yes?" she answered innocently, moving kisses down his cheek to his neck.

"Babe, I'm trying really, really hard to do the right thing." Matt tightened his grip on her. "You're not making it easy."

Leah giggled. "It feels like you're doing the right thing to me." She moved again, brushing his steadily growing erection.

Leah could feel his control slowly slipping, which was what she wanted. She wanted to feel him, all of him.

"Matt?" Leah held on to his cheeks. "Tell me that you're not going to be all noble and try to save my virtue or something like that. I know that things were different when you were…younger."

"No. I may be older than you, but I'm not old fashioned." He kissed her deeply to drive his point home. "I really want to do this with you, but I want to make sure that it's what you truly want. I get the feeling your wants and needs aren't always taken into consideration. I need to know that you trust me."

"I do trust you, Matt. It's been a long time since I could say that, but I do."

"Okay," he answered, pressing his forehead to hers. "If you're sure."

"I am."

She felt his fingers under her shirt on her skin, gliding up and down her back. She pulled away and caught his stare. A naughty smile spread over her lips as she held her arms up and waited.

He stared at her for a moment then his fingers brushed her skin and slowly pulled her shirt off. Leah's heart was pumping so wildly, it rang in her ears and vibrated though her body.

He didn't say anything at first as he stared at her chest and torso in her light blue lace bra. Then his eyes made it back to hers. "So beautiful."

Just as he was about to kiss her again, a howl rang out. They both sighed simultaneously. Leah glanced up at the clock, then out the window at the darkening sky.

"Geez, is it that late already?" she said.

"Yeah." He buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I have to get out there."

"I know." She kissed him once more and stood up so he could rise.

Matt followed, adjusting his sweats but there was no hiding how turned on he was.

They walked out the back door. "I'll be back a little later, okay?" he said, his voice husky. "For pie, of course."

"Of course." Leah smiled at him.

"Or maybe something a little sweeter." He quickly twisted Leah around until her back was pressed against the wall, trapping her. The air in her lungs sawed in and out as her heart puttered in her chest. He laid the mother of all kisses on her lips, a kiss that took her breath away and had her hanging on to him for support because her knees had turned to jelly. A kiss that made a promise of what was to come.

He didn't say anything as he walked away. Instead, he gave her a mischievous smile and disappeared in the trees.

"Hey, Leah," a voice spoke behind her.

Leah jumped, and she turned around. "Dammit, Sam! What the hell?" She held her hand over her heart. "What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Jared's running a little late, so I'm watching you until he gets here." He studied her face.

"And does that include scaring the life out of me?" Leah frowned.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Sam shuffled uneasily. "So, you and Matt seemed to be getting closer."

Obviously, he'd caught that kiss Matt had given her. How long had he been out there? Had he seen what was going on inside? The curtains had been open, so there was a good chance he saw where things were going.

Then Leah thought,  _Who cares what he saw?_

Leah sighed. "That's none of your business, Sam." She was still agitated at him for sneaking up on her.

"Maybe not, but I still care about you, Leah. I don't want to see you hurt." He stepped closer. "You're not gonna want to hear this, but I'm gonna say it anyway. Maybe now isn't the time to be getting involved with him." Sam looked toward the forest where Matt disappeared. "There's a lot going on right now, and everyone needs to stay focused. It's to keep you safe."

Leah laughed. "Well, you and Emily had no trouble getting involved during the newborn war. Jared and Kim didn't have any problems either." She looked at him, her lips tight. "It was okay then, I guess, but not now."

He exhaled. "That was different, Lee-Lee."

She glared at him. "Don't call me that!"

"But Matt gets to call you, Peach," Sam challenged.

"It's Peaches, and yes, he does." Leah huffed. "And don't act like it's just about keeping me safe. For whatever reason, you don't like Matt, and that's why you're being an asshole."

"You're right." Sam leaned against the railing. "It's not just about keeping you safe. It's about the choices you make, and you should think about them before you do something you can't take back."

"Once again, what do the choices I make have to do with you?" Leah asked.

"I'm just trying to warn you, but you're still so fuckin' stubborn!" Sam threw his hands up. "Do you know what it feels like to love someone so much that it hurts then destroy them? Do you want that cloud hanging over you forever? Because that's how I feel when I look at you. I see how much I hurt you, how I destroyed your trust in love, in me, and in Emily. That's going to happen when you imprint. You'll have to break his heart."

"Who says I'll imprint?" Leah crossed her arms, but she felt that dread creep up in her mind. "Embry didn't imprint and neither did Paul. And Collin is crazy about Red. You saw how he broke Jake's command to save her. He didn't imprint either. Not everyone's mate is picked for them."

"Imprinting is rare, but so are you. What if your imprint is out there waiting?" His voice was solemn, regretful. "You won't be able to fight it."

It wasn't like the thought hadn't crossed her mind. She  _was_  rare, and what if she was like Taha Aki? If his imprinting was really about keeping the bloodlines strong, was she supposed to wait? Matt had already said that her first son would lead a pack of his own. Maybe that meant there was a super imprint waiting for her.

She'd looked at Matt many, many times and there was a tingling feeling, but it was nothing like imprinting.

She cared too much to see Matt hurt, especially if she could avoid it.

"I just want you to be careful." Sam's voice was softer. "You may think I'm just trying to make your life miserable, but I'm not."

"I'm here!" Jared said, running from the forest. "Thanks for covering for me, Sam. I got stuck at work, but I'm here now." Jared's smile faded when he saw their solemn faces. "Everything okay?" His eyes shifted between them.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sam stepped off the deck. "Just think about what I said, Leah."

Leah watched him follow the same path to the forest that Matt took earlier.

"So." Jared moved next to Leah. "I heard a rumor you had pie."

Leah cracked a smile. The pack gossiped like little old ladies. "Yeah, there's sweet potato and coconut cream in the fridge."

"Thanks, Leah!" He ran inside.

Leah looked up at the sky. "Dad, I could really use your advice right now." Then she rubbed her arms and headed inside.

**~*}{*~**

Most werewolves hated the change. It was brutal and hurt like hell. Feeling all of your bones fracture and reform wasn't a walk in the park. Mark, however, welcomed it. The pain of it all fueled his hunger and anger. It helped him focus on the one thing he wanted: Eden Sloan.

The first time he'd seen her was when he did some work at her home. He knew at that moment that he had to have her. She was polite, but obviously not interested, but he didn't let that deter him. He promised he would find a way to make her his. The house she lived in was old and falling apart, but the more "broke" it was, the more he got to fix it. She didn't have to know that he was one of the reasons so many things malfunctioned. Each time he'd come over to fix something, he'd set up something else to break so she'd have to call him again.

One day, he'd gotten home late and walked in on the carnage. The werewolves were there, destroying his house and killing his parents. He'd tried to run, but they were everywhere. Eventually, he held up his hands and begged for his life. Then the Alpha made him an offer he couldn't refuse. Join them and he'd live forever with more power than he ever dreamed.

Mark had looked up at the large beasts. They were lethal and deadly. He wanted that kind of power. It would help him get the ultimate prize. So he agreed.

Viktor, the Alpha, was the one to do it. The biting and tearing of his skin was unlike any pain he'd ever felt. At one point, he'd looked down at his body and saw his bones and some of his organs exposed. The venom oozed through his bloodstream electrifying his senses. Then he faded into darkness.

When he woke up, he felt the strength pulsing through his body and he was bigger. His senses were magnified. He could hear everything, smell everything, feel everything. It was truly remarkable.

His first full moon was brutal, but he withstood it all. Feeling the pain of his bones reshaping was agony, so he focused on Eden.

Another unexpected quality, his feelings for Eden intensified. Before he just fantasized about her, now he wanted her even more. It turned into an obsession. He followed her everywhere, making sure to stay hidden. He'd figured he'd convince her to be with him instead of just taking her. At first anyway.

While he was out of commission, Eden had called him a few times for his help. Since he was a new werewolf, he wasn't allowed out of his cage. Viktor wanted his werewolves in control of their beasts.

Unfortunately, after not hearing from him, she fixed things on her own or called a different handyman. He'd called her a few times, and she politely said that she'd gotten whatever was broken fixed, but that if something else happened, she would call him.

Then she started dating Jacob Black, the Alpha of the Quileute pack. And she didn't even know who or what he was.

That made Mark furious. Eden belonged to him. But he also knew about Viktor's plan to take Jacob out. So he waited and planned.

First, Mark had to get into Viktor's good graces, and that meant taking out his current second in command. So that's what he did, working his way up the pack chain until the current beta fell dead at the master's feet.

The good news was that Eden had ended things with the other Alpha. Mark still planned to take Jacob out just for dating Eden. He would pay for touching her, thinking about her, and being with her. She was his, whether she realized it or not.

The bones in Mark's back fractured and reset, making agonizing cracking noises in the process. His fingernails lengthened and turned into large, sharp talons, and his body expanded, growing in both height and weight.

The whole thing was really quite amazing. Becoming a werewolf automatically added both girth and height to a normal man's body, but the beast inside empowered all of that, growing to about nine feet tall in werewolf form. His face elongated, his ears lengthened, and his teeth turned into venomous fangs.

When he was done, he stood tall and howled at the moon, feeling its power wash over him, strengthening him. The full moon was coming. He could feel it in his bones. It was only a matter of days.

He looked at all of the werewolves still changing into their forms, their painful cries echoing in the woods.

_Wimps!_ Mark said through their minds.  _Suck it up! We've got a job to do!_

_Sir?_ One of the werewolves was eager for his attention. He stood in front of Mark, bowing his head slightly.

_What is it?_

_There's something you should see._

The beast's thoughts shifted, and Mark saw Eden sitting with a woman at a cafe.  _What am I looking at, besides you still watching my female when you were just supposed to drop off flowers?_

The other werewolf cringed.  _The woman she's with. Do you see her?_

Mark looked at the woman in the werewolf's mind. She looked normal. Her hair was red and her were eyes brown, nothing spectacular. Mark didn't understand the point.

_It's more than that, sir._ The werewolf carefully answered his thought. _That woman is the one Donnie attacked in the forest a few weeks back. The one the Quileute pack was protecting._

That was quite a surprise. He'd sent a team to just observe the vampires. The next thing he knew, half of his team returned with a story about the Quileutes and the vampires fighting back. Donnie and two others didn't make it back.

_I thought you said that she wouldn't survive the night_.

_I did. She should either be dead now or a werewolf._

_We would feel her if she were a wolf._ Mark was talking more to himself.

It was possible for a female to be changed although a lot of them didn't survive. But whenever they got a new member, their thoughts and actions would be seen within the pack.

There was the chance that she was a wolf, but was not connected to their pack. It wasn't unheard of to find werewolves that have broken away. The one that was part of Matt's pack was an example. But it took time and control. It wasn't something that happened.

_Why is she walking around without a scratch?_ Mark's anger increased, affecting the other werewolves.

_She's something else._

_Then find out who or what she is! We don't want any surprises._

_Yes, sir!_ He bowed and blended in with the rest of the werewolves.

Mark roared to gather everyone's attention.  _All right, everyone! You all know what to do tonight! No fuckups and no excuses! I want results! Go!_

With loud yips and howls, they all ran into the night.

_**A/N: I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)** _


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I had writer's block, plus I thought I posted this already. :)

_**20** _

The wind was fierce at the top of the cliffs, enough to take an average man's breath away. But Aaron was far from average. The cold weather didn't even give him a chill. It actually helped calm his rising temper.

_Head to the cliffs. Come alone. Your pack shows your brother dies._

After patrolling, Aaron found that note with a picture of Tommy gagged and bound like an animal attached to his refrigerator.

He didn't let himself worry that someone had broken into his house. He didn't listen to his instincts telling him he was walking into a trap. All he concentrated on was getting his brother back.

So he here he was, ready to make a deal to save his brother. To keep the pack away, Aaron hadn't changed into his wolf.

Twigs broke behind him, and Aaron whipped around. A large man emerged from the forest. His hair was short, spiky and bleached blonde, which was a huge contrast from his dark, nearly black eyes. His fingernails were sharp as talons, and the hair on his arms, chest, and legs was a still pretty thick, which suggested that he'd recently changed back from a werewolf. He didn't even bother putting on pants, just walked around as naked as the day he was born.

The muscles in Aaron's neck tensed as he watched the man puff his chest out like a peacock. "Where's my brother?"

"I'll ask the questions." He twisted his head to the left and then to the right. "You alone?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Aaron had no time to react to the heavy footfalls behind him. Hands roughly grabbed him, forcing him to the ground. "What the hell is this?"

"We need to talk about a few things, and I don't want to deal with your whole pack." Another man handed the blond a needle, and he walked toward Aaron. "Hold him still!"

Aaron struggled, but the blond placed a knee on his chest, pinning him down. The needle punched into his arm. The liquid burned as it swam through his veins. He tried to phase, but it was too late.

The blond man held out his hand. "Give me another one." He stuck that one in his neck and waited.

Aaron felt his body getting weaker. "What was that?"

"Werewolf venom." The blond man stood up. "We've learned quite a bit from your brother. If we give you enough venom, it will make you weak for a bit. It also keeps you from changing into your wolf form."

The men tied Aaron's hands and feet then moved behind the blond man. Aaron's breath caught when the harsh wind rushed over his skin. He was only wearing his cargo shorts when he ran up there. He didn't even have shoes on. It had been so long since he had been cold.

"Damn, man. Put some clothes on," Aaron groaned, trying hard not to look at the naked man in front of him.

The man held himself. "It's impressive, I know, but don't feel threatened. I'm sure in your little pack, you measure up to the best of them." He clapped his hands. "Now, let's get down to business before that venom wears off."

"And what makes you think I would help you?" Aaron struggled against the binds, willing his wolf to come back.

"Oh, right. You need a reason to talk." He snapped his fingers and another man appeared with a bundle over his shoulder. Aaron noticed that the bundle was struggling.

The man dropped it in front of Aaron, and he looked into his brother's brown eyes. "Tommy!"

Just like the photo, Tommy's mouth was taped, and his hands and feet were tied together.

The blond kicked Tommy's side, and he curled up in a ball.

"Stop it!" Aaron shouted. "Don't touch him!"

The man squatted down and grabbed Tommy by his hair, pulling his head up so Aaron could see. "I don't know what you're complaining about. You should be happy he's alive." He let go, and Tommy dropped back to the ground. "He's made if farther than the others. In fact, he's the only one to survive all the werewolf venom we've given him. It would be a shame to kill him now, but I will to make a point."

Aaron's anger was a white hot heat inside, boiling over. He looked down at the ropes that he should have been able to break through. They felt like chains.

"If you hurt him…"

"What the fuck are you going to do about it?" The blond raised an eyebrow, daring him to make a move. He grabbed Aaron's neck and dug his fingernails in. "Not a damn thing."

A punch connected with Aaron's jaw, making his teeth chatter.

Aaron spit out a glob of blood. "What do you want?"

"I need information, and remember your brother's life is on the line." The blond pointed at Tommy, who was still cringing in pain.

"I can't tell you anything about our pack. Alpha's orders." For once in his life, he was happy about that stupid command. There were so many times when he tried to explain his behavior to his mother, and that damn command clamped his mouth shut.

The blond man smacked his lips. "Those damn Alpha commands cause a lot of problems, don't they? Don't worry about that. We know quite a bit about your pack already. We aren't just mindless beasts out for carnage. Some of us are actually pretty smart. What I need from you is information about someone close to you."

One of the men handed the blond a tablet.

_When did werewolves get so tech savvy?_

The blond man thumbed through pictures until he landed on the one he wanted and held it up for Aaron.

Aaron's heart skipped a beat when he saw the photo of Jacob's ex-girlfriend and Renesmee Cullen. He prayed that they didn't catch it.

"Who's that?" Aaron asked, adding a nonchalant shrug.

The man's face split into a big smile. "This one is your Alpha's female, although the last I heard they were on the outs." His voice turned to mocking, and he held his hand to his chest. "I'm shocked you didn't know that your Alpha was involved with someone." He pointed to the red haired woman. "I want to know about this one. And don't try pulling that I-don't-know-who-she-is bullshit, because she's always around your pack." The man pulled up another picture of her with Collin. "Especially with this one."

A million questions flew in his mind.

_How did they knew about Jacob's girlfriend?_

_Who else did they know about?_

_How many of their families were being watched?_

"She's a girl that hangs around us." Aaron figured that was a simple enough answer. "It's annoying. She's like a stray cat that someone fed and won't leave."

It wasn't a secret that Aaron didn't like Renesmee or the Cullens. Since they moved to Forks, they brought messes that the pack had to clean up.

"Really?" The blond looked at the picture. "She's pretty hot, if you like redheads. I certainly wouldn't kick her out of the bed. There's something else about her. See, some members of our pack got a little carried away and went after her. They did a number on her. But somehow, she's still walking around like nothing happened. Why is that?"

"How the hell should I know?" Aaron shrugged nonchalantly. "I wasn't there when she was attacked."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you don't know anything about her. You know what I think? I think she's a little more than some girl that hangs around. I think she's superhuman, but she's not a shifter or vampire, and if she survived our attack, she should be a werewolf, so what is she?"

Aaron bit his tongue to keep from talking.

"You need more motivation." The blond said casually. One of the men picked up Tommy and carried him to the cliffs.

"What are you doing?" Aaron's head rose, alert. "Where are you taking him?"

"Do you think I'm fucking around?" he asked. "Do you think I won't drop him?"

Tommy struggled, his screams muffled by the tape. The man held Tommy near the edge.

The blond said, "He's not going to be able to swim with his hands tied, and I'm sure that water is freezing, so I suggest you tell me what I want to know."

"She's a hybrid!" Aaron shouted. "That's how she was able to survive!"

"What kind of hybrid?"

"I'm not telling you anything else until you tell that bastard to bring him back!"

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You kill my brother, and I won't tell you a damn thing! Now bring him back!"

The blond let out a frustrated blow of air. He waved his hand and the man holding Tommy tossed him to the ground.

"Talk. What kind of hybrid is she?"

"Will you let us go after this?" Aaron asked.

"Sure." There was that sinister smile again.

Aaron didn't trust him, but he was out of options. Tommy was still pretty close to the edge. "She's half vampire and half human."

"So the vampires are, what, her family?" The blond grinned. "I didn't think vampires cared about anything but drinking blood."

"Another myth debunked, I guess." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"How did they do it?"

Aaron shrugged. "The usual way, I assume. Two people have sex without protection and boom."

"Wait, wait! So one of the vampires knocked up a human? And the fetus survived?" The blond let out shriek of laughter. "That's priceless! What about the female. Is she still alive? You know what, that doesn't matter. It's enough to know it can happen."

Aaron felt sick, his stomach turning with the knowledge that he'd said too much.

"I thought it was your job as shifters to protect everyone from the bloodsuckers. You seem pretty chummy with them."

"They don't hunt humans, they hunt animals." Aaron looked away as he spoke. "That's why we don't attack them."

"Is she as strong and fast as the vampires?"

"I don't know!" Aaron shouted, glaring at the man. "I make it a point to stay as far away from those leeches as I can!"

"Not a fan, huh?" The blond chuckled. "Yeah, me neither. They've been quite a nuisance over the years, especially those old fuckers in Italy. They're next once we finish here." The blond stood up. "Thanks for your cooperation. All of this information was very useful. We'll let your Alpha know about all your helpfulness before we kill him."

"What?" Aaron's head shot up.

"Oh, don't you be concerned with that. Where you're going, you won't have to worry about him or the vampires."

One of the men started rolling Tommy toward the edge of the cliff. "What are you doing?"

"I told you I'd let you go, and I'm keeping my promise."

After one final shove, Aaron watched Tommy fall helplessly in the freezing water below. "Tommy!"

Aaron turned to the blonde man, the rage inside was too much to handle. He struggled against the binds, feeling them stretch, but they didn't snap. "I'm going to make you pay for that, motherfucker!"

A sharp pain bloomed in Aaron's side, and the blond held up his talons. Blood dripped from them, and Aaron realized it was his.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

He looked down at this side and saw the crimson liquid flowing freely, running down his side. His vision blurred, as the pain spread through his body like wildfire.

He stumbled back, and a hand pushed him. Then he was falling into the water below.

**~*}{*~**

Renesmee was sitting in her living room while Kim took her vitals. After being attacked, her parents insisted that she be checked regularly. Every week, Kim would take her blood pressure, temperature, and check her heart and lungs, and every week, things were normal.

"Breath in." Kim held a stethoscope to Renesmee's chest.

Renesmee inhaled.

"Now release."

Renesmee exhaled.

"Again."

Renesmee inhaled, then exhaled.

"Good." Kim wrapped the stethoscope around her neck.

Leah was in the kitchen boiling sweet potatoes. Renesmee had asked that she stick around. Edward had wanted to be present for all of her checkups, but Renesmee told him the Leah would be there, and that would be enough. The last thing she wanted was her father hovering and double checking everything.

Dr. Kim Cameron had been Renesmee's doctor since the Cullens moved away, and to keep her hovering father at bay, she insisted Kim perform her checkups instead of Carlisle.

"Well, as far as I can tell, you're as good as new." Kim pulled out her notebook and wrote down her findings.

For the most part, her physical exams mirrored a normal human, but there were little differences that would raise red flags. That was why Kim had completed Renesmee's exams outside of her office in her home. Her notes, which she had to take so she could do her job correctly, were kept in a secure place. It was the same place she put all of the notes concerning the pack.

Kim held Renesmee's chin and tilted her head to the side. "You don't even have scars from the bite."

After Renesmee received the blood transfusion, she'd healed in a matter of days. Her vampire side just needed an extra boost.

"So, you can tell my parents that I'm okay, and I don't need any more checkups, right?" A smile played at Renesmee's lips.

Kim studied her carefully. "How are you dealing with all this, emotionally I mean?"

Renesmee narrowed her eyes.

Kim started packing up her things. "Being attacked can be a lot to handle, especially if it's by a werewolf."

"I'm fine, Kim." Renesmee forced a smile. "Don't worry."

Kim saw right through it. "It's my job to worry about my patients, especially when they're in denial." Kim patted her head. "You don't want this to eat you up, Ness."

"Really, I'm fine."

"Okay." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Well, I should go. I have an appointment in about twenty minutes."

Renesmee walked Kim to the door. "Thanks, Kim."

Kim waved as she left.

Leah gave Renesmee a reproachful look. "You're fine, even though you're still having nightmares?"

No, she wasn't fine. She was terrified. She felt like the werewolves were everywhere, following her, watching her, waiting for the perfect time to strike.

The nightmares didn't start until she moved back to her own house. To help her sleep while she was recovering, Jasper had put a wave of calm over her. Apparently, that kept the nightmares away too. The first night she was back home, the nightmares hit her with a vengeance, obviously making up for being suppressed.

Sometimes the nightmares were so bad, her screams caused Leah to run to her room in a panic.

It was even harder keeping it from her parents. They would just make her move back home and shelter her. Renesmee was convinced she could handle things on her own.

Renesmee sat down at the counter. "Like I said, I'm fine."

"Listen, I know that I'm not the best at talking about feelings and all that crap, but maybe it will help." Leah pulled the potatoes off the heat. "Last night, Matt and I talked, and a huge weight fell off my shoulders. If you're truly okay, then that's great. But you never talk about it, and you're still having nightmares."

Renesmee rubbed her shoulders. Just thinking about those beasts gave her goose bumps. She didn't know if she was ready to talk about, so she changed the subject.

"Are you making another pie?"

"Yes, for Angela. She likes sweet potato too and didn't get a piece of the last one." Leah held up some measuring spoons. "You wanna help?"

Renesmee knew that Leah was opening the door in case she felt like talking. Leah used to bake with her father, and that was how they talked. Unfortunately, Renesmee couldn't cook, but she was good at measuring and collecting ingredients.

"Yeah." Renesmee started gathering ingredients. "So, what did you talk to Matt about?"

"Sam, Emily, and the pack. He'd heard some things and he wanted to know the truth from me."

"Whoa," Renesmee said. "What did you tell him?"

"Everything." Leah nodded. "I didn't want him asking one of the boys. Who knows what they would have said. Besides, I realized, I wanted him to hear it from me."

"Which one of them opened their big mouths?" Renesmee leaned over to measure the brown sugar.

"It was Emily, actually."

"Emily told him?" Renesmee looked up, surprised. It was common knowledge that even though Leah had forgiven Emily, their relationship was still on fragile ground. Renesmee felt bad for Emily. She'd spent the last ten years trying to fix a relationship that Leah wasn't ready to mend. Unfortunately, this wasn't the way to do it. Renesmee could tell that it bothered Leah that Emily told Matt before she could. "What did he say?"

Leah began mashing the potatoes. "Believe it or not, he was pissed."

"I believe it." Renesmee giggled. "He's very protective of you, Lee."

"He couldn't believe that I was treated like that. In their pack, the female shifters are treated like queens, because there are rare. He was really pissed at Sam since he was Alpha, and he let it happen." A guilty smile formed over her lips. It had to feel good that someone was mad for her.

"So Matt's not happy with Sam."

"Nope, but the feeling's mutual."

Renesmee laughed. "Oh, you think?"

"Anyway, after talking to Matt, things got a little…"

Renesmee saw a faint blush on Leah's cheeks, which was telling. Leah never blushed. "Got a little, what?"

"Heated." Now the blush was growing.

"OMG!" Renesmee put down the bag of flour before she dropped it. "Did you and Matt sleep together last night?"

"We were interrupted." Leah rolled her eyes. "He had to patrol, but if he didn't, who knows? I wanted to, and I know he wanted to."

"That's great, Lee!" Renesmee jumped excitedly and hugged Leah.

Leah laughed. "Okay, okay. I didn't win the lottery."

"Maybe you did," Renesmee said. "I see how Matt looks at you, and the way he treats you. That man really, really likes you. I'm glad you and Matt nearly … um … connected. When are you going to see him again?"

Leah's face saddened. "He's supposed to come over later."

"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're having doubts. You two are great together."

"Sam came by last night too," Leah said, as she began making the pie filling. "He said that it wasn't a good idea to get involved with Matt because I might imprint and hurt him."

Renesmee stared at Leah. "When did you start caring about Sam's opinion?"

"He has a point, Red." Her voice was softer now. "I care a lot about Matt. It will kill me if I hurt him like that. It's different from Sam and Emily, because I know better."

"Yeah, well tell that to Rachel and Paul or Embry and Angela, because they are proof that you have a choice." Renesmee looked at her. "You know what Sam's problem is? He still has strong feelings for you, and he doesn't know how to deal with you moving on without him."

"He didn't have any trouble moving on with Emily," Leah mumbled.

"Exactly," Renesmee countered. "You deserve happiness too, and his opinion doesn't matter anymore. Therefore, the next time Matt comes over for pie, I say give him something more. Just let me know ahead of time, and I'll make sure to be somewhere else."

Leah poured the pie filling in the shell. "So, I take it you're not worried about Collin imprinting?"

Renesmee shook her head. "He broke Jake's command to save me, and he stayed with me when I was sick. He never left my side, Lee. That has to mean something. I haven't felt his heartbeat yet, though. That's the sign that they're yours."

"What do you mean, 'yet'?" It was Leah's turn to look stunned. "Have you and Collin slept together?"

Renesmee walked around and sat at the counter while Leah put the pie in the oven. "No, not yet. I want to, but I think he's nervous about me being a virgin. He's not though."

"So, you've talked about it."

Renesmee nodded then smiled sheepishly. "We've been close too, but like you and Matt, we keep getting interrupted. I know that I want him to be my first."

"Well, sex is a big step, especially the first time."

"I asked mom once," Renesmee said. "She talked about sex with dad, and she kept saying it was so powerful. Then she told me about dad breaking the bed." Renesmee groaned. "I almost threw up."

Leah burst out laughing. "Too much information, huh?"

"Yes!" Renesmee laughed. "I found their bedroom torn apart once when I was younger. At the time, mom said that they were remodeling. Now, I know better." A shiver went up Renesmee's spine. "I wonder what sex will be like for me since I'm a hybrid. Will I feel different to him? Will it be a good kind of different or a bad kind of different?"

"Don't overthink things. When the time is right, everything will fall in place."

"Can I ask you something?" Renesmee fiddled with her fingers.

"You can ask me anything, Red."

"Sam was your first, right?"

Leah nodded. "And I was his."

"How was your first time?"

Renesmee was surprised to see Leah smiling. She'd worried that it would bring up bad memories. "Not to sound cheesy, but it was beautiful. I'm not saying everything went perfectly, but when someone you love looks into your eyes, and you can see that love staring back at you, nothing else matters."

"That's how I feel every time I look at Collin." Renesmee beamed. "I love him, Lee."

"Really?"

Renesmee nodded and gnawed at her lip. "I haven't told him yet."

"That's okay, Red. Sometimes, you need time to wrap your head around loving him."

While the pie was cooling, Renesmee helped Leah cleaned the kitchen.

"I'm not fine." Renesmee said, suddenly. "Sometimes, I think I am, then I close my eyes, and I see that werewolf standing over me. It's like I'm still lying helpless in the forest."

Leah followed Renesmee to the couch.

"I wanted to make sure I fed enough. With everything going on, I hadn't been able to hunt as much. Collin was following me, but kept out of my way. There was a time when I felt self-conscious around him when I hunted. Now, I don't care. I think he likes watching me hunt."

"I think he likes watching you do anything, Red." Leah laughed.

"The actual attack comes to me in flashes, like a light flickering. I do remember spotting an elk and thinking that would be enough. Then something moved behind me. I turned around and saw bright yellow eyes and sharp claws. I couldn't even scream. I was so scared. Then there was pain, so much pain." Renesmee wrapped her arms around herself.

"What about the nightmares."

Renesmee pulled her knees up to her chest. "That's when things are more vivid. I can feel them clawing into me. I try to scream, but I can't because I'm choking on my own blood. It's like they're in my head now. They're a part of me." Her throat was tight, and her cheeks were wet.

Leah handed Renesmee a tissue. "You're safe now, Red." Leah wrapped her arm around her shoulder as she sobbed. "Try to remember that when you think about the werewolves, okay? The ones that attacked you are gone." Leah placed her hand on Renesmee's cheek. "I think when Emmett and Jasper showed up, that was enough to get them to leave the vampires alone, and that includes you."

Renesmee leaned against Leah. "I hope that's true."


	23. Chapter 21

_**21** _

It was a brisk day at the beach, enough to keep the beachgoers away, but Emily didn't mind. Having the beach to herself meant she had time to think. She wasn't getting a lot done at work, so she decided to take a personal day. A walk on the beach seemed like the best way to clear her head.

There was a time when summer was her favorite time of the year, mainly because it was the best time to swim. Whenever summer came around, she would be near a body of water getting ready for a dip. Summers were the best.

Then Sam came into her life. Suddenly, winters weren't so bad. Knowing that he would hold her close on those cold nights, making her feel warm and safe, was enough to change her mind.

The colder the weather became, the more likely Sam would pull her close. After all, he didn't want her to freeze. On really cold nights, things would go further. That was how David appeared in their lives. It was a cold, and he'd made sure she was warm all through the night. It was amazing how much heat he could generate without clothes.

Emily smiled at the memory.

But it had been a while since they had done anything close to that. He spent most nights patrolling. Those nights he was home, he was so tired, he barely made it through dinner before he collapsed. She should be used to this. When he was Alpha before, he was always out patrolling. The difference was, he'd sneak away from his shift and check on her, sometimes to make sure she was "warm enough". It was a time when he couldn't be away from her for long. Now, she would usually see Sam when she was getting David ready for school and was heading out to work. He'd trudge in the house, give her a hasty kiss then head to bed.

Emily had always been proud of Sam and all the sacrifices he made to support the pack. That meant shelving his dreams, going to the local community college at night whenever he could, and becoming a manager at the local bookstore. But lately, she could sense his resentment for the things he lost.

This was why she encouraged him to quit his job and go back to school full time. Her catering company was making more than enough money to support their family. Maybe he could get some of his dreams back.

Sam didn't like the idea of his wife supporting him, and he said as much. He had lots of excuses, including having to patrol again, to which she suggested take two classes instead of a full load. There was a small argument, then Emily said, "It would really, really make me happy if you did this."

Sam's mouth closed, and he agreed. She rarely used the imprint bond, but she had the best intentions. Only this time, she saw a flash of bitterness. He forced a smile, and said, "Okay."

He started college that fall.

That was when she noticed a change in his behavior. He still told her he loved her and kissed her every night before patrolling, but it was more out of habit than anything else. He felt obligated to do it, and that was the last thing she wanted. It was bad enough imprinting took away his freewill. Part of him had to want to be with her, right?

Emily knew she messed up by using the imprint bond, so she tried to apologize by making his favorite dinner and planning a romantic night at home. She'd asked Kim to watch David for the night so they could talk. Only, Sam had to patrol at the last minute and couldn't stay.

Sometimes, Emily would catch Sam staring at Leah thoughtfully. She'd anxiously wonder what he was thinking about. She'd even convinced herself to ask him once, but chickened out at the last minute. She had a feeling he would lie to her or spin it into something she wanted to hear rather than the truth.

The questions still swirled in her head.

_Does he wish that he never imprinted on me? Does he still love me?_

Emily stopped walking and stuffed her hands in her coat pockets. She watched the sea crash against the sand, matching the turmoil in her heart. Then she closed her eyes as the salty air blew through her hair.

Emily heard the sound of crunching sand behind her.

"Hey, Emily," Kim said, joining her.

"Hi, Kim." Emily hugged her. "Thanks for meeting me."

"It's no problem, Em." Kim zipped up her jacket. "You sounded so upset."

"I'm not keeping you from your patients, am I?" Emily started walking again.

"No." Kim followed along. "I penciled you in. We're good for about an hour or so."

Emily didn't have a lot of female friends. Having the reputation of a home wrecker would do that, so she called Kim. Since they were the only imprints, they'd formed a bond. She'd been a good friend through everything, and Emily trusted her. But it was times like this that she really missed Leah, but she could never talk to Leah about Sam. Not after everything that happened.

"What's wrong?"

Emily nibbled on her lip. "Sam's been acting different lately."

"Different, how?"

"I think he's pulling away." Emily ran her fingers through her hair. "I get the feeling that …" God, could she could even say it out loud?

"What?"

"That he's still in love with Leah," Emily blurted out. "Be honest with me. You can see how he is around her, right?"

Kim remained quiet, which gave her the answer Emily was dreading.

"Imprinting means they'll stay with us forever and be whatever we need, right?" she asked, her tone desperate.

"That's what the legend says," Kim said, although her voice didn't sound so sure.

"Do you think it can break?"

Kim looked out at the ocean. "I don't know about it breaking. I think the imprint fades over time, and that's when love takes over. Imprinting is always there, lingering in the background. I think that's why being around us still calms them when they're upset, but maybe the pull isn't as strong."

That explained why Sam would do something if Emily really wanted him to, but it meant doing it because he was forced, not because he wanted her to be happy.

"Have you and Jared had any problems?"

"No," Kim answered. "We're great. He's not as  _connected_  to me as before. He doesn't have to be right next to me all the time, and he doesn't have to know I'm okay every moment of the day. The love is still there, and it's still strong, but it's not so all consuming. Honestly, I like it better this way."

"You do?"

"Well, I don't like arguing with Jared, but at least now he tells me his real opinion." Kim's smile was sheepish. "Then when we make up…Wow! I'd say we're better now than before."

"I wish I had that kind of passion with Sam, but he only seems to care about what he lost with Leah." Emily was surprised at the bitterness in her voice. "I told myself that he was just watching out for her because she's part of the pack."

"But you don't think that anymore?"

Emily shook her head. "His problem is all about Leah. Matt showed up, and that's when he really started acting funny. I knew Sam didn't trust him. I thought it was because Matt's an Alpha, and Sam was being territorial of the pack." Emily laughed. "He won't admit it, but when Jacob joined the packs he expected to be Jacob's second. When Jacob kept Leah as beta, that hurt his pride."

"Men." Kim rolled her eyes. "Such little girls sometimes."

"I know, right?" Emily smiled. "Personally, I thought it was great. Leah has always been a strong leader, and she's very loyal to the pack. She deserved to be Jacob's beta. When Sam stopped phasing, it was easier for him to except that he was third, because he wasn't around as much. Then the werewolves came, and now he's patrolling again, which means he's around Leah a lot more. Sam's still in love with her, and he's jealous that Matt is making Leah happy, maybe happier than he ever did."

"I think  _love_  is a strong word when you're talking about Sam and Leah." Kim looked at Emily.

"Really?" Emily raised an eyebrow. "He talks about her constantly, more than anyone else in the pack. He's constantly going on about how much a mistake it is for her to be with Matt, and how he'll hurt her worse than before." Emily felt her anger rising. "Then he says, 'Emily, can you bring extra apple cinnamon muffins for Leah? She really likes those!' Now that she's baking pies again, it's 'Do you think Leah would make an apple pie for us?' Really, it's for him." Emily crossed her arms. "He must really think I'm naïve. Leah used to make apple pies for him all the time, because he loved them so much. They're his favorite."

"Well, what about Leah? Have you seen any reason to think Leah feels the same way?"

Emily snorted. "She keeps us at arm's length. We broke her trust, and after the way Sam treated her in the pack, she doesn't talk to him outside of pack business." Emily felt her throat tighten. "Besides, she'd never do what I did." Emily felt a wave of guilt. She would never forget the look on Leah's face when she caught Emily and Sam on their first real date. Leah was so horrified and hurt. Emily knew it was wrong to meet Sam behind Leah's back, but he seemed so sincere when he told her how much he loved her. It was like a fairytale. For once, she was going to get the guy. Then Leah caught them together, and she was never the same. "This is what I deserve, isn't it? This is my punishment."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Emily," Kim said. "It's water under the bridge, now. You said it yourself. Leah's long past it, and she's moved on. She'd dated some in the last ten years, and it's obvious she feels very strongly about Matt."

"And I'm happy for her," Emily said. "I'm glad she was able to move on. Matt's good for her."

"Can I ask you something personal?" Kim stopped them from walking. Emily nodded. "When was the last time you and Sam were intimate?"

"Probably around the time he started patrolling again." Meaning it was around the time he shared the pack mind with Leah again. "Before this happened, we were trying to another child now that David is in school. After the werewolves appeared, Sam said that we should wait." Emily shrugged. "I was fine with that, but that didn't mean I didn't want to have sex with him at all." Emily took a deep breath to fight the tears. "The last time, it took a little bit to get him-" She waved her hand around. "-excited. When we final started, he was on autopilot. He wasn't even there with me. His eyes were closed the whole time. He didn't even look at me." Emily sighed, unable to fight the tears anymore. "The only thing I could think was that he was picturing being with her." She was sobbing heavily now.

"Oh, Emily." Kim pulled her close. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"We haven't slept together since," Emily hiccupped. "I couldn't bear to see him so disconnected like that."

"Just because we're imprints, doesn't mean our relationships are perfect," Kim said. "We have the same relationship problems that everyone else has. No one's relationship is perfect, not even the Cullens in their million dollar mansion."

"Maybe it's me." Emily wiped her tears. "He said he liked that I wasn't so combative, but maybe that's what we need. Maybe things are getting stale. He's bored with me."

"Have you talked to Sam about this?"

Emily snorted. "And say what? 'Are you still in love with the woman you left for me?' God, this is all so selfish of me. Sam nearly destroyed Leah to be with me. How could I even question how he feels?"

"You're human, Emily." Kim rubbed Emily's shoulder. "You have feelings too, and they hurt when they're being ignored."

Thinking about what happened between her, Sam, and Leah made her cringe. The Quileute reservation was small, and everyone knew everyone. It was hard after everyone found out Emily was the reason Leah was at home crying her eyes out. They didn't know anything about imprinting, and they didn't care that she was healing. Things went from bad to worse when she moved in with Sam. She didn't intend to hurt Leah more, but she didn't have anywhere else to go. Word spread quickly back home, and she wasn't welcomed there either. Plus, it was hard for Sam if she was far away from him. Emily felt horrible for asking her Aunt Sue for a place. She was nice about it, but for Leah's sake, she had to say no.

She felt the stares on her wherever she went, and it wasn't because of the scars. There were whispers of "home wrecker" and "she got what she deserved". The worse thing was what it did to Leah. Before all of this happened, she was a happy, positive person. Even now, she was guarded. She never used to be so protective of her heart.

Time passed, and Leah started dating and creating new dreams that didn't include Emily or Sam, and that hurt. They were the last to hear about any accomplishments or any good things happening Leah's life. Emily tried to reach out to Leah, inviting her to lunch to catch up, but Leah always declined. Emily missed her so much, but damage was done.

"Try talking to Sam," Kim suggested. "There's a chance he doesn't know how you really feel."

"Maybe." Or it could drive Sam further away.

"Emily, do you see that?" Kim asked, grabbing her arm.

Emily looked out toward the water. "What is that?" Then her eyes widened. "Kim! There's someone out there!" Emily yanked off her jacket and socks and shoes headed to the edge of the ocean. Emily gasped as the cold water sent a chill through her blood. "Hold on! I'm coming!" Emily dove into the freezing water and swam to the man barely treading water. When she reached him, her heart nearly stopped. "Tommy!"

He was barely awake, and he was hanging onto someone.

Emily struggled to pull them ashore, and Kim walked knee deep into the water to help. Together, they pulled them on the sand.

Kim dropped down next them. "Tommy!" Kim touched his cheek. "Geez, you're cold as ice!" His lips were blue and his teeth were chattering. His eyes were slowly closing, when Kim grabbed his chin. "Tommy! Stay awake!"

She moved to the next person, someone Tommy had a death grip around. She began checking his wounds. "Oh, my God! It's Aaron, and he's bleeding!" His shirt had a big blood stain over his abdomen.

"Is he okay?" Emily asked.

Kim put her fingers to his throat. "He's not breathing." She turned to Tommy. "Tell me what happened, Tommy!" She started CPR on Aaron. "Talk to me!"

"Ambush…Trap…" Tommy answered. "Werewolves. Tried to kill us."

"Are they still here?" Kim looked around hastily.

"Don't know."

"We've got to get them out of here." Kim stared pumping Aaron's chest. She reached in her pocket and threw her keys to Emily. "Get the pack here. My phone's in my car."

"Got it!" Emily ignored her aching and freezing limbs and headed to Kim's car.

**~*}{*~**

After Matt worked the day shift at Breakers, he drove to Leah's house. He'd offered to be Leah's wolf guard. Embry, who was scheduled to guard her that day, didn't mind. It meant he got to spend the afternoon with Angela.

Matt was excited to see Leah, but when he mentioned that he would be her guard for the day, she seemed hesitant. Something wasn't right.

He wasn't able to come back over the night before. He'd called and said that something had come up out in the field, and she said she understood. Maybe it was about what almost happened between them. Maybe things had gone too far, and she was having regrets. Either way, he wanted to make sure that they were okay.

He heard her light footfalls after he knocked. She stood in the doorway, looking as gorgeous as ever. She was wearing a light purple tank top that accented the muscles in her arms, including her wolf tattoo. Her black shorts showed off her long, lean legs. Her dark hair was bundled on top of her head in a hair clip, while a few rebel strands framed her face.

She stepped up on her toes and kissed him. "Hi."

"Hey, Peaches." Well, she kissed him, so that was a good sign.

She stood aside so he could enter.

Matt looked around. "Ness isn't here?"

"She went back to work," Leah answered as she closed and locked the door.

"Wait, Peaches." Matt gently grabbed her hand. "I want to talk to you about last night." Matt ran his fingers down her face. "I know things moved a little fast, but you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

Leah crinkled her brow. "Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know. You seem distant, and I thought maybe—"

Leah placed her finger over his lips. "You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do last night." Her expression fell.

"But something's wrong." He watched her cautiously. "Something happened last night to make you doubt me."

"I don't doubt you, Matt." She walked away, her bare feet padding to the kitchen. "I've just been thinking about things."

"What kind of things?" Matt sat down at the counter.

"About you and me." Leah sighed. "The last thing I want to do is hurt you, Matt."

"Not sure I like where this conversation is going." Matt folded his hands on the counter.

"Shit, I'm messing this up." Leah came around the counter and sat down next to him. "I told you why Sam left me."

"Because his wolf chose Emily," Matt answered.

"I want this to work between us, but what if my wolf chooses someone else? What if your wolf chooses someone else?"

"Not hardly. My wolf is very, very fond of you, baby." Matt smiled. "And I have a feeling your wolf likes me, too."

Leah started drawing shapes on the counter with her finger. "I know what it's like when someone suddenly stops caring about you. It hurts, Matt. The only thing worse is if I did that to you."

"Did you still care about me?" Matt asked, his tone cautious.

"Yes."

"Good, because I still care about you." He held her cheek. "A lot."

She just rushed into his arms, holding him like she was going to lose him.

As Matt held her, he thought back to last night, wondering what happened between the time he left and this morning. Then it hit him.

Matt had seen Sam lurking in the forest when Leah walked him out. Even though Leah was oblivious to it, Matt had seen the way Sam looked at Leah: the longing in his eyes, the torment, and most of all the desire. Sam still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend.

When Matt caught Sam, he was anxious about getting caught, then he was suddenly defiant, like it was his job to watch Leah's every move, which it wasn't that night. Leah had already told him that Jared would be watching her house.

Apparently, a point needed to be made. So he kissed Leah with all he had, feeling her bloom and bend to his will. She whimpered as he took command, and she clung to his body. It had even taken her a moment to let go afterward.

When he was done, her cheeks were flushed and she was breathless. And the look she gave him? Pure passion. If he wanted, he could have taken her right back inside and made her whole body flush. But he didn't. Instead, he walked away, making sure to give Sam a smug look on the way.

"It was Sam, wasn't it?" Matt asked. Her head rose in surprise. "He said something. I knew he was watching you."

Leah leaned back. "You saw him?"

Matt nodded. "He was hiding in the forest."

"So, that was why you kissed me like that, right?" Her brows furrowed. "Just to stick it to Sam, show him that you won? Is this some dick measuring contest between territorial wolves?"

"Of course not!"

"Then what was it?" Leah turned her back to him.

Matt struggled to keep his temper check. This was all Sam's fault!

_Why couldn't he just mind his own damn business?_

"Yes! Part of the reason I kissed you was to prove a point. It bothers the hell out of me the way Sam looks at you." His hands curled into fists.

Leah's head whipped around. "Enlighten me. How does Sam look at me?"

"Like he made a mistake by not fighting for you. Like maybe if he'd at least put up a fight, he might be with you today. The only thing that would hurt me is if you just gave up on us."

She walked to the couch and sat down, dropping her head in her hands.

Matt followed her and lowered down on his knees in front of her. "I get that Sam hurt you, but I'm not going to do that. You are who I want. I'm not afraid of imprinting or you imprinting. Yeah, it could happen, but in the rare case it does, I'm going to fight for you. As long as you want me, then I'm going to fight for you." He lifted her chin. "The other reason I kissed you like that last night, is because I wanted you to know how I felt. I love you, Leah."

Leah gaped at him, "Matt…"

He put his finger over her lips. "What do you need me to do, Peaches? How can I prove to you that it's you I want and that I'm not going anywhere? What do I need to do?"

She kissed him gently, sweetly, then held his face in her hands. "Show me."

"What?"

"Show me." She stood up, urging him to his feet. She grabbed his hand and led him back to her bedroom.

Before the door closed, she was in his arms, stepping up to kiss him.

"Wait, wait." He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Baby, if we're going to do this, then I don't want to rush, okay? Just let me love you."

He gently pulled out her hair clip, letting her black hair fall around her shoulders. His fingers threaded through the thick strands and he cupped her scalp and kissed her with as much intensity as he did the night before.

He took his time undressing her, kissing every inch of her skin until she was down to her bra and panties. Matt moved his hands to her back, right over the clasp of her bra. "You trust me, Peaches?"

She nodded.

He unfastened her bra, and she slinked out of it. Then he dropped down on his knees, his hands on her hips. Just as slow, he pulled down her underwear, and she stepped out of them. He pressed his lips along her lower belly.

He rose slowly, taking in all of her. Could there be anything in this world that was beautiful as the woman standing in front of him? He doubted it. He could hear her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She was a little nervous, but her eyes told him that she wanted this as much as he did.

The sweet scent of her arousal filled the air and drove him crazy. Matt could barely catch his breath, could barely form words, so he said the first thing that he thought.

"God, you're so fucking beautiful!" And she was. He almost didn't know where to start. He was awed by the grace and strength of this female, his female.

"Thanks." She grinned. "And I'm the only one naked." She grabbed the hem of his shirt and helped him out of it.

He let her explore his body, loving the lightness of her touch. She tugged on his pants, urging him to take them off. He fumbled with the buckle as she laid down on the bed, her hair fanning out beneath her. She looked so sexy and inviting.

She teased him by moving her foot to his leg and slowly inching upward. He grabbed her ankle before it moved further up and she giggled.

"You think that's funny?" he taunted, as he held her foot.

"What are you going to do about it?" She raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I'll show you." He hovered above her, laying a sweet and passionate kiss on her lips. She whimpered as his kisses moved down the column of her neck to her breasts. He loved making her feel this way, loved the look in her eyes.

He eased her on her stomach and ran his fingers down the muscles in her back. She moaned under his kisses, and that scent of arousal became stronger.

He lifted her up on her hands and knees and moved behind her. He hadn't planned on their first time together being in this position, but instinct told him that this was where he needed to be.

Matt held himself at her entrance, and in on one slow, but forceful stroke, he entered her. The feeling of her surrounding him went through his body, electrifying all of his nerves. This had to be heaven, because he never wanted to leave.

Matt pulled back and pushed back inside, loving the way her body tensed when he entered. She pushed back against him, opening herself to him.

Matt could always hear her heartbeat, but he saw the blood pumping through her veins in her neck. It called to him. Moving her hair aside, he kissed her neck, right over her jugular. Like she knew what he wanted, she tilted her head to the side.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, he bit her, breaking the skin.

She cried out then relaxed beneath him.

"Mine," he whispered in her ear.

"Yours," she answered.

The bite healed before his eyes and he licked away the blood.

That's when things went crazy. He really started to make love to her, moving in earnest, hitting her in all the right places. He knew she was close, so he touched her most sensitive spot. It wasn't long before she was exploding in ecstasy and screaming his name.

He followed along moments later, letting go of everything he had.

They fell down in a heap, breathing heavily, all sweaty and sticky.

She turned over, and he kissed her deeply.

"Did you bite me?" she asked, a smile tickling her lips.

"Yes." He nuzzled her neck, licking the rest of the blood from her neck. For a fleeting moment, he realized why the vampires like it so much. "But I think you liked it."

"Didn't say I didn't like it." Then she kissed him.

There was something about that spot now. It drew him in, like it connected her to him. There wasn't a scar or a mark, but he could feel it nonetheless. The important thing was that she was his and no foot printing or fingerprinting was going to take her away.

**~*}{*~**

"Sam, I'm okay," Emily said through the blue tooth speaker in Paul's SUV. Kim had sent her there when she saw Emily's hands shaking. It also gave her chance to warm up the car and change out of her wet clothes while they got Tommy and Aaron ready to move. Shifters always left extra clothes in their cars, just in case, so Emily changed into a t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants Paul had in his backseat.

Kim had revived Aaron, although he was still unconscious. Tommy was still in an out.

"Why didn't you call me earlier?" Sam demanded through the speaker.

Emily put her hands in front of the heat. "Because I didn't want to worry you. You had a test today, and you've been stressed out lately."

"You need to tell me if you're in trouble, honey," he scolded. "It's bad enough that you insist on going to the beach when it's so cold out, but swimming in that freezing water is dangerous. You could have been swept out to sea."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Remember, I was the anchor on my swim team back in high school, Sam. I still a strong swimmer. I had to help them."

"All right, I'll call Jake and tell him what's going on."

"Actually, Paul already talked to him." Emily rubbed her hands together. "The rest of the pack is meeting us at Kim's house."

"So, I'm the last to know," Sam said, bitterly.

"You were in class, Sam. That's why we left a message. You couldn't do anything, anyway," Emily said.

Emily looked in the rearview mirror and saw Jared carrying Tommy. Paul was right behind him with Aaron. It still amazed her at how strong the wolves were. Aaron and Tommy weren't little guys by any means, and Jared and Paul carried them like they weight nothing at all.

"Okay, I'm going to Leah's to get her and Embry."

 _Was he really still worried about Leah?_   _I was the one in freezing water saving one of his pack._  Emily took a few breaths to calm down. "Jake sent a text to everyone. They're already on the way." Emily paused. "I was hoping to talk to you."

"About what? Did something else happen out there?"

"No, Sam," Emily said. "I just need to talk to you, babe."

There was silence, then Sam said, "Okay."

Emily smiled. "Okay. I'll see you at Kim's. Love you."

"Love you, too," Sam said.

Emily ended the call and took a deep breath. She'd made a decision to be honest with Sam, and tell him how she felt. Let the chips fall where they may.

The back door opened and Jared gently placed Tommy in the backseat.

"Okay." Kim hopped in passenger's seat. "Both of you strip and get them out of those wet clothes."

Jared and Paul looked at Kim like she had three heads.

Kim looked at them reproachfully. "We've seen you all naked, and you've all seen each other naked. They need your body heat. Clothes off, now!"

They begrudgingly undressed.

Kim grabbed Emily's hands, rubbing them between her own. Even though Kim's fingers were cold, they were warmer than Emily's.

"You're still freezing." Kim looked at the men undressing in the backseat, then back to Emily.

"No!" Emily practically shouted, reading her mind. "Sam would flip if I sat in a naked huddle with his pack." She lowered her voice, hoping that only Kim would be paying attention. "I'm going to talk to Sam about things. I don't want him in a bad mood."

Kim gave Emily an encouraging smile. "Okay, we'll get you warm when we get to my house. Sam's meeting us there, I assume, so he can be your heater. Then you can talk."

"Exactly." Emily nodded.

"I need to cancel the rest of my appointments for the day." Kim grabbed her phone. "Are you okay to drive?"

"Yes." Emily put her foot on the brake and shifted out of PARK. "But what about our cars?"

"We got everything valuable out of them, so we'll pick them up later." Kim grabbed her phone to call her office. "Let's go."

* * *

**_A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts. :) I'd also like to say that I don't work in the medical profession, so I'm not an expert on hypothermia. I got this information from the internet (not always reliable, but there you go)._ **


	24. Chapter 22

_**22** _

Sam was in Kim and Jared's kitchen, preparing tea for Emily. As soon as he arrived, he'd found her on her knees in front of the fireplace with her hands in front of the fire, the sleeves of the oversized sweatshirt she borrowed pushed up so they wouldn't catch fire. She had been shivering, so he told her to sit on the couch and bundled her up in blanket.

A cup of hot tea would hit the spot, so he'd gone to the kitchen to prepare it. Brady and Quil were huddled around the muffins and scones Emily had delivered to help save Kim and Jared's food supply.

It kept everyone's hunger satisfied for the moment. Unfortunately, it didn't help staunch their theories of what happened to Aaron and Tommy.

"What do you think they wanted?" Brady asked. He grabbed a scone with chocolate chips.

"Information." Quil took a huge bite of his banana nut muffin and proceeded to talk with his mouth full. "And they knew that Aaron was the best one to give it to them."

"Why is that?" Jason turned around, his stance somewhat hostile. Jason had stood quiet and pensive that Sam barely remembered he was there. He was Aaron's best friend and obviously upset about not knowing why Aaron decided to go into harm's way without him.

Quil wasn't the least bit phased. "Well, you found the note, Jason. They taunted his brother in front of him, and he took the bait. Who knows what Aaron told them?" Quil crossed his arms. "What if the wolves wanted to know something about our families or about Billy or my grandfather or any of the council members? Did he think about that? No."

Sam saw Jason twist his hand in his pocket, possible holding the note in question. He'd showed everyone after he'd found at Aaron's house, but kept it close.

"It's easy for you to say.  _Your_  brother wasn't missing." Jason stepped in Quil's personal space.

"Come on, Jason. We were all looking for him and we all wanted him home." Brady put a hand on Jason's shoulder, and he shrugged it off.

"Yeah right." Jason turned a harsh glare to Brady. "Two packs of wolves and a coven of vampires should have come up with something. Instead, Emily and Kim stumbled across them on the beach. How hard were you  _really_  looking?"

"We're a pack, and we protect each other." Quil held his stance. "As soon as he got that note, he should have gone straight to Jake."

"They would have killed Tommy."

The tension in the room grew, and Sam watched them carefully.

"And what do you call shooting them with werewolf venom and dropping them off a cliff, a party with friends?" Quil's smile was forced and humorless. "Aaron put us in danger by going there alone. Plain and simple."

"Funny, you say that now. He's unconscious and can't defend himself."

"I'd tell him that if he were awake, Jason," Quil challenged. "I'm not afraid of Aaron. At least if he were awake, he could explain himself."

Jason pushed Quil away. Angered, Quil pushed Jason back against Brady. Sam jumped between them.

"Knock it off!" Sam's tone tense and authoritative. "What's done is done! Kim's doing her best to help them, so don't destroy her kitchen." Jason challenged his glare, but Sam held fast. He wasn't Alpha anymore, but he was still higher in rank than Quil and Jason.

Quil and Jason stared at each other menacingly, but they relaxed.

Quil was the first to leave, grabbing another muffin on the way.

Brady said, "Thanks, Sam. We need everyone together, not at each other's throats."

Collin and Seth came in, just as the tension left the room, but it was obvious they felt the remnants of it.

"Everything okay?" Collin asked as Jason nearly knocked him over on the way out.

"Everything's fine. Have a muffin." Sam gestured toward the plate of assorted muffins.

"Don't mind if I do." Seth browsed through the choices.

Sam grabbed a lemon poppy seed muffin—Emily's favorite—and the tea and headed back to the living room.

By that time, most of the pack was there. But not everyone. According to Collin, Jacob would be back with Rachel and Rebecca. That left two unaccounted for. Embry and Leah.

"Em, I have your tea." Sam took a seat next to her. "Careful, it's hot. I got you a muffin, too, before they were gone." He placed the muffin on the table.

"Thank you, Sam." Emily blew on the tea first, then took a sip. "Just like I like it."

"Of course it is. I've been watching you make it for years." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "You still cold?"

"I'm better now that you're here." Emily leaned into Sam's chest. "Sam?"

"Hmm?"

She kept her head down, concentrating on the buttons of his shirt. "I know there's a lot going on right now, but maybe before you start patrolling, we could talk?"

Sam rested his chin on the top of her head, glad that she couldn't see his uneasiness in his expression. The last time she wanted to talk, she ended up using the imprint to force him to do what she wanted. To her credit, it was for him to go back to college and he loved it. What he didn't like was being controlled. How long before she forced him to do something he  _didn't_  want to do? How long had she been controlling him? Maybe she'd always had, but he hadn't realized it, but why now?

He needed to approach this carefully, whatever she wanted. Maybe if he just listened to her, she wouldn't feel the need to use it. They could talk like a normal couple or something like it. "Okay. After the meeting."

Sam could feel her relax under him, which relieved him. As long as she was happy, she wouldn't force him to do anything. She leaned up and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her hair. Sam glanced around the room. "Where's Embry? He should have been here by now."

"Embry's in Seattle." Emily picked up the muffin.

"Why would Embry take Leah to Seattle?" Sam asked incredulously "She's safer with the pack nearby."

"I didn't say Leah was with him." Her voice was softer now, and he heard an edge to it. "Embry took Angela to Seattle for the afternoon. Jacob said that he didn't have to come back right away, and that he'd fill him in before he patrolled tonight."

"Did you know that Embry was in Seattle?"

"Jacob told us before he left to pick up Rachel and Rebecca." Emily started peeling the wrapping from her muffin.

"So who was with Leah this afternoon?" Sam asked, concerned. Obviously it wasn't anyone here or she'd be here with him.

"Um… Matt. Apparently, he'd asked Jake to be her guard for the afternoon, and Leah didn't mind." Emily shrugged nonchalantly. "Kind of romantic if you ask me."

"Why would Jake do that?"

"Maybe because Embry and Angela are newlyweds and deserve some time alone and away from everything. It will probably be a while before they can go on a honeymoon." Emily's voice was stronger. "Embry saw an opportunity to spend time with his wife and unborn child, so he took it." Sam's mouth clamped shut. "Besides, it's obvious that Matt cares a lot about Leah, and who better to protect her than an Alpha?"

Sam didn't agree. He had a feeling that Matt wasn't checking the perimeter when he was at her house.

Sam turned his head when the door opened, expecting Leah. Jacob came in with Rachel and Rebecca behind him. Rachel rushed to Paul's side and kissed him deeply, while Rebecca surveyed the room. Jacob briefly greeted some of the pack then headed back to talk to Kim.

The door opened once more, and Leah walked in with Matt on her heels.

"Leah? You didn't bring any pies," Quil whined around a mouthful of a banana nut muffin.

"Sorry Quil. I was … busy." She bit her lip and gave Matt a quick and seductive look. He winked at her.

"Busy doing what?" Quil eyed the two of them as they smiled like Cheshire cats.

"Is everyone here?" Leah said, dodging the question, but unable to hide her smile.

"Yeah," Seth answered as he and Collin came from the kitchen. "Jake's in the back with Kim and Jared."

Casually, Matt's hand slipped down to her lower back around her waist, pulling her close. Leah giggled when he whispered something in her ear. There was too much noise for Sam to pick it up.

What he did pick up was her scent or rather his scent mixed heavily with hers.

Leah looked different too. Her smile was so luminous, so bright and she was glowing. Sam knew that look. He'd seen it starting back at him years ago.

Leah was in love.

Sam guessed that Matt did more than guard Leah that afternoon.

"Why is he here?" Sam hadn't meant to ask that out loud.

"Jake asked that he come," Emily answered. "Kim says that Tommy and Aaron were injected with werewolf venom, so he probably wants his opinion."

"We could have filled him in later," Sam said. "This is the business of our pack, not his."

Emily didn't answer him, which was just as well. Sam was tired of hearing everyone dote on Matt like he was the second coming.

The room quieted down as Jacob entered the room with Jared following behind. Matt stood in the back of the room, with his arm draped over Leah's collarbone, holding her close to his body as her hands rested on his arm. Every now and then, he'd kiss her temple or whisper something in her ear to make her smile.

There was a moment when Matt caught Sam staring. His eyes flashed green, and he tightened his arm protectively around Leah.

He forced himself to look away, and when he did, he was shocked to see Emily staring at him anxiously. She looked away, clearly disheartened.

That was going to make their talk that much harder later on.

Kim walked into the room, looking exhausted. She nodded once at Jacob, and he walked to the front of the room.

"Okay, everyone," Jacob said, causing the room to quiet down. "As you know, Tommy is home." The room broke out in cheers with hugs and handshakes. Jacob held up his hands. "Okay, settle down. We'll have plenty of time to celebrate once the werewolves are taken out for good. I'm going to let Kim take the floor."

Jacob moved aside, and Kim stepped up. She looked around the room, then at Jared who gave her an encouraging smile, then said, "Yes, Tommy is home, but he and Aaron were both seriously injured in the process." She explained how she and Emily were on the beach when they spotted them floating in the water, how they called Paul and Jared, and they all brought them here.

"We have Emily to thank for that." Jacob smiled brightly. "She risked her life to save theirs."

Emily's cheeks turned a light shade of pink, and she shifted her eyes to her mug. "Kim did most of the saving, and Paul and Jared did the heavy lifting."

"You went in that ice cold water and pulled them out." Jacob placed his hand over heart. "We all thank you, Emily."

The entire pack thanked her. Emily nodded shyly, modestly accepting their gratitude.

"So what's their condition?" Jason asked.

"The good news is that Tommy is going to be okay. He's exhausted, and after he's rested, I'll let you all see him." Kim took a deep breath. "Aaron is the one I'm really worried about. They were both given a lot of werewolf venom, and they're burning it off, but Aaron was also stabbed with what looks like claws before he went into the water. Most of his energy is being used to get rid of the venom, and that's why he's healing slowly."

"Is he awake?" Jason asked.

Kim shook her head. "Maybe once the venom wears off, he'll open his eyes. I just don't have a lot of experience with werewolf or vampire venom."

"If you want, I can ask Steve to come by and take a look," Matt offered. "We've been bitten a lot over the years, and he has a few tricks to help get rid of that venom faster."

"That would be great," Kim said, relieved.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Do you have any idea what they wanted?" Seth asked.

"Probably information," Jacob answered. Sam caught Quil smirking at Jason.

"Yeah, but what kind?" Seth looked at Leah. "You don't think he told them anything, do you? Anything about Leah?"

Jacob shrugged. "We won't know until we talk to Tommy."

"What about their mother?" Sam asked. "What does she know?"

"Nothing." Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose. "She doesn't know anything outside of the stories she probably heard when she was a little girl. Aaron's been evasive with her, although I've been trying to work the council about letting her know the secret of our pack. Embry's mother understands, and I think it's better that we let parents know that their sons-" Jacob looked at Leah, "-and daughters are out there keeping them safe at night. This is a thankless job, but it hurts even more when the people we love think we are up to no good."

"I agree, Jake," Rachel interjected. "We might be making some headway with that."

"Until then, we'll wait and see how his condition becomes. If it comes to it, we'll have to come up with some reason why Aaron and Tommy are injured and not in the hospital."

"It might be easier to say they're out of town or something," Seth suggested.

"Good idea, Seth." Jacob patted him on the back.

There was a murmur of agreement.

Jacob looked at his watch. "We have a few hours before we have to patrol, so rest up. You'll need your energy. I don't want any more of you injured, and I want these werewolves gone."

**~*}{*~**

Leah leaned in through the driver's side of Matt's truck to kiss him goodbye. His hand snaked out the window and gently, but firmly rested on her rear.

"Who's watching you tonight?" Matt asked, leaving his hand were it was.

"Quil." Leah laughed. "He volunteered for the pie."

"Yeah, I bet he did." He nuzzled his nose against hers. "I'll try to stop by later."

"Okay." She nibbled on her lip. "I love you."

She hadn't said it earlier, because she was surprised to hear it from him. Her last boyfriend had told her he loved her too, but her feelings for him were hesitant, mainly because there was so many things he didn't know about her. But Matt knew everything, and he still loved her, and that meant everything to her.

"I love you, too, Peaches." He kissed her again then kissed that spot that he bit earlier, which caused a shiver to race up her spine.

Leah blew a kiss as he pulled away which he caught and held to his heart. She touched that spot on her neck and felt the memories of that afternoon flash before her eyes, bringing those intense feelings with them.

She couldn't wait to be with him again, to feel his skin on hers.

Leah watched him drive off with a goofy smile on her face. When was the last time she was this happy and in love? Was she ever?

She heard Sam before he spoke, but she was too happy to let him upset her.

"You're making a mistake," Sam said, his voice serious. "He'll hurt you, or you'll hurt him and you never forgive yourself."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking care of your imprint? You know, the one who dove in freezing water to save Aaron and Tommy?" Leah narrowed her eyes. "She needs you more than I do."

"I'm serious, Leah!"

"So am I," Leah quipped. "Is that what you're destined to do? Make sure she's happy and safe?" Leah pointed toward the house. "Instead you're out here yelling at me about things that have nothing to do with you."

"I know you slept with him." That stopped Leah in her tracks. "His scent is all over you. Everyone in that room knew that Matt wasn't just guarding you today." Sam smirked. "It's not going to do any good if a werewolf attacks and his pants are around his ankles."

"Who I sleep with is none of your business." Leah pushed her finger against his chest. "Got that?"

"It is when it affects your safety." Sam pushed it away. "Jacob shouldn't have let Matt watch your house. He's too distracted. Not that Jacob isn't distracted. He's been this way ever since Eden broke up with him."

"Oh, you just have the answer to everything, don't you?" Leah said. "I guess that's why you're Alpha, oh wait. You're not." Now she was pissed; pissed at Sam for interfering, but most of all, she was pissed because he was ruining her good mood.

"I may not be Alpha, but that doesn't mean I don't care my pack, which includes you. " Sam stepped in her line of sight. "And we look out for each other, even when we think we don't need it."

"Now, you want to be here." Leah threw her hands up. "Where were you ten years ago? Sneaking around with my cousin while I was crying my eyes out."

"I imprinted, Leah!" Sam said through gritted teeth. "I thought you understood that!"

"That's your fucking excuse for everything! Just admit that you're an asshole and be done with it!" Leah stormed off.

Sam's footfalls sounded behind her. "Call me what you want, but you're setting yourself up. Matt's not the one for you and deep down you know it!"

Leah's whipped around so fast, it stopped Sam in his tracks. "No, what I know is that Matt is  _right_  for me! He understands me, he's not afraid of my wolf, and I feel safe with him. My love is more than enough for him. The only thing I feel sorry about is waiting so long to let him in."

"Why, because you slept with him?" Sam challenged. "Does that mean you're in love with him because instead of guarding you, he was too busy getting into your pants, and you fell for it?"

"That's none of your business!"

"It is when it affects the pack," Sam repeated. "When he breaks your heart or worse, when you break his, you'll be inconsolable and the pack mind will be a mess. None of us want to go through that again."

"Don't act like you were innocent, Sam. You're the one who chose to end things like that, and you got pissed because karma came back and bit you in ass by making you face it!"

"That's why I'm warning you, Leah. Don't you think I feel bad about what Emily and I did?"

Leah snorted. "It didn't seem like a problem. You forgot all about me, remember? My love paled in comparison to Emily's. That's what you told me then you made me watch it. Being in your head was torture. You broke my heart, took part in destroying my life, and then forced me to watch you and Emily create a new one. And  _now_ , you want to help. I don't need you. When I needed you, you were too busy being pissed at me because you felt guilty."

"Do you think I wanted to do that to you?" Sam shouted.

Leah shrugged. "I guess that's why you imprinted, Sam. Maybe I needed someone who would fight for me."

"Like Matt,"

"Like Matt." Leah lifted her chin.

"You think imprinting is something you can fight?" Sam shouted. "You don't know what it's like, but you will when it happens to you."

"It won't happen to me." Leah was confident. She didn't know why, but she knew she'd never imprint.

"Yes, it will. That's why you shouldn't have slept with him. That just makes it worse."

"Let me ask you something. Did you feel like that when you started sleeping with Emily? Were you so racked with guilt that you couldn't live with yourself?" Leah crossed her arms. "Yet, you were sneaking around."

"It wasn't like that, Leah. We didn't…not until after you knew," Sam stumbled over his words. "We didn't want to do that until you knew…about us."

"Oh, but when I found out, that gave you the go ahead, huh? 'All clear! Leah knows, so we can consummate our undying love'," Leah mocked.

"Emily was upset and lonely, and she wouldn't stop crying. The people in town were so mean to her. She felt so ugly for what she did and what was done to her." Sam's expression was full to the brim with guilt.

"Spare me the details, Sam." Leah held up her hand. "The point is that Matt and I are together, and there's nothing you can do about it. Deal with it!"

"Did you ever think that Matt only wanted to get into your pants? Maybe that's all he wants. What did he tell you to make you think you were the only one?" Sam stared at Leah, waiting until it hit him. "He told you he loved you, didn't he?"

Leah was silent.

"And you fell for that!" Sam threw his hands up. "I thought you were smarter than that!"

"Because no one could love me, right?" Leah was on the verge of tears. "No one could love me except you, and even you found something better. Is that it? I'm not good enough to be loved?"

"That's not what I said, Leah." His voice was softer, apologetic.

"Sure sounds like it." She felt a knot form in her throat. There was a time when that was what she believed. "You want to know how I got over you, Sam? Every time I thought about you, I remembered how you treated me, and then one day, I realized I didn't want you back. I don't trust you, Sam, and I could never love someone I don't trust." She looked Sam in the eye. "But I trust Matt, and I love him."

"No, you don't." Sam shook his head adamantly. "You think you do."

"No, Sam. I  _thought_  I loved you, but maybe it was the idea of who I thought you were. He's the real thing." Leah pointed at Sam. "You told me once that you loved Emily more than life itself. She was your world, which meant my love meant nothing. To Matt, my love means something, and his love means something to me."

"I lied, Leah!" Sam's words came in rush.

"What?" Leah raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean you lied?"

"I lied when I said I didn't remember." Sam ran his hands through his hair. "I remember everything! The first time I saw you when you were at track practice at school, our first date, our first kiss in the tree outside your house. I remember it all. I lied when I said that your love wasn't enough. It was more than enough." His eyes were sad. "I still loved you, but I imprinted on Emily. Those feelings were so all-consuming and intense. All I wanted was to please her, make sure she was safe, make sure she was happy, but my love for you was strong too. I was being torn in two! I couldn't take it anymore. I knew I had to let you go, because I couldn't leave Emily. I knew if you realized that I still loved you, that I still wanted to run away with you, that you'd never let go. I needed you to let go. The bond connecting Emily to me was too strong, Leah. I had to let you go." Sam was practically in tears.

Leah heard movement and looked over Sam's shoulder. There, flabbergasted, stood Emily, her hand over her mouth.

Her light sob caught Sam's attention. Leah watched as his eyes widened in horror. He slowly turned around. "Emily?"

Emily's lower lip trembled then she ran inside, nearly running Quil over in the process.

"Hey, Emily, are you okay?" Quil shouted and was answered by a slamming door. He gave Sam an apologetic look, one that said,  _You screwed up big time_.

"Leah, are you ready to go?" Quil asked, trading glances between them.

Leah gave Sam a fleeting look, then answered, "Yes. Get me out of here."


	25. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to whoever nominated Matt for a non canon award. I didn't win, but I am honored that I was nominated. !

_**23** _

Most females didn't survive the werewolf bite, but those that did served their purpose. And right now, Viktor had one purpose that needed serving. So he called one of them to his quarters.

There were only a handful of females in his pack, but they all loved when the Master called, often fighting over whose turn it was. Once, one of them showed up with bruises healing on her face. It egged him on, feeding his libido, knowing that they fought for him.

He could smell their hunger long before they entered the room.

Normally, he didn't care which one showed up, but lately he was privy to long dark hair and deep brown eyes. That might have to do with the female who was to be his queen. Some had even dyed their hair black or worn wigs for a chance to be with him.

There was a light knock on the door, and Viktor ordered her to enter. Like the others, she wore a robe and nothing else. Viktor didn't have time or patience for fancy lingerie.

He snapped his fingers and the robe puddled to the ground.

"Don't move." His voice was powerful. He walked around her, examining every inch of her bare flesh. She was pretty enough, and her breasts were big enough. Her hair was black as night, falling all around her shoulders. Her dark eyes watched him, waiting for his command. Her skin wasn't anywhere near the almond shade that he preferred, but she wasn't  _her_. She wasn't Leah Clearwater.

Viktor had developed quite an obsession with Leah, and he hadn't even met her, hadn't even heard her voice. He couldn't wait to speak with her, to watch her mouth move, listen to her call him Master.

So he did what he always did. He put her face on this female, changing what he saw to what he wanted. Then he told her where to stand. His hands roughly grabbed at her, poking and prodding, but the female didn't complain. None of them ever did, because he was their Master.

Viktor had needs and the beast within only increased those needs. Having a way to release helped him focus, and he needed that clarity.

While she stood naked, Viktor dropped his pants and harshly pushed inside her waiting entrance. There was no foreplay, no workup. Viktor took what he wanted. Things were systematic and routine.

He wasn't concerned about hurting her, because the wolf bite gave her the strength to take him. But she would never be his queen, because she couldn't give him what he really wanted.

Offspring.

Female werewolves couldn't carry a child. They were barren after they were bitten. He'd tried to have children with human females, but they never survived the pregnancy and neither did the fetus. That was when he realized that female shifters were the most likely candidate for creating his army.

But they were rare.

Then he heard a rumor about a female shapeshifter within the Quileute reservation. She was the key. And a bonus, she was an Alpha female. Viktor had done his homework. He knew that Alpha females were destined to carry an Alpha male. Being the Alpha of an Alpha had a nice ring to it. Viktor had imagined being the Alpha of all Alphas, the one to set the rules and guidelines, deciding which Alphas to kept and which ones to kill. Jacob and Matt would be on the top of the kill list.

There was a new world order at his fingertips.

Viktor thrust hard into the female from behind, his fingernails biting into her hips. She'd already climaxed twice and was heading for another.

Not that Viktor cared.

She mewled again beneath him while he released everything he had, roaring loudly.

He pulled away, tucking himself in his pants. "That will be all."

"Yes, Master," she answered, out of breath and dazed.

Her cheeks were lit with color, and there was the telltale smile of someone who'd been satisfied. She grabbed her robe and rushed out of the room. He knew she was going to go back and brag about her time spent with him.

Besides making sure the Master was satisfied, the females were the lure that brought in potential werewolves. Contrary to the myth, the werewolf bite didn't turn women into she-wolves. Instead it turned the women into very attractive enticements for males. Like vampires, it was their way to attract prey, and men (and sometimes women) would fall at their feet.

Their mission was to find the strongest, fastest, and the most likely to survive the bite and become an asset. Once they found them, they'd twitch their tails and lead them into a trap for the other werewolves to finish them off.

The females also attracted the males of the pack, and their appetites were insatiable. Because of this, the males were not to harm or force themselves on the females. They couldn't very well attract men if they were afraid of them. They needed to be in control of the situation. They were great at what they did and knew how to play the part of the scared and lost woman to the strong female that the men wanted to tame.

Viktor walked over to his desk and picked up a picture of Leah. She was beautiful, but what he liked was the fire in her eyes. He could see the strength that she commanded.

Yes, she would make the perfect queen.

He anticipated her not coming quietly, but he would enjoy making her see how things were going to be, stifling that willpower. He would make sure that she understood that her purpose was to have his children, and to be his queen.

Hell, she might even like it.

Viktor licked his lips. Werewolves liked to hunt, and he couldn't wait to catch his prey.

He'd also made it known that she was not to be touched by the other werewolves. He'd seen in the surviving werewolf's memories that she was harmed at the mall, and he was not happy. It was a good thing that the wolf that hurt her was dead, or he would have been praying for it when Viktor was finished with him.

From that day, a strict rule was implemented. Leah was to be brought with the least amount of fuss. The females were to clean her up and make her presentable. When he saw her in front of him for the first time, he wanted her at her best, not covered in bruises with broken bones.

There was another knock at the door.

"What is it?" Viktor didn't look up from the photo.

His second in command entered the room. Another man with messy bleach blond hair was with him. "Master. I have news."

Viktor reluctantly laid the photo down. "Well?"

"This is Peter." Mark turned to the man. "Tell him what you told me."

There was a brief hesitation, but Peter gathered his courage. He had an envelope in his hand. He pulled out a photo and handed it Viktor. "This woman was attacked by our pack a few weeks ago. She should be dead, but she isn't."

"And she's not a werewolf," Viktor said, glancing at the photo.

"No, sir."

"Why is that?" There was a menacing tone to Viktor's voice that caused Peter to falter. Viktor didn't like loose ends.

"She is a hybrid." A smiled formed on Peter's lips as Viktor's head snapped up. "The vampires are her family. Her mother was human when she was born, so she is both human and vampire. Like female werewolves, female vampires can't have children, but she is human too. I think she might be able to carry offspring. Imagine creating a different type of hybrid, one with the power of a werewolf  _and_  a vampire. The possibilities would be endless."

"If she survives," Viktor said, his fingers forming a steeple over his mouth.

"It's worth a try." Peter shrugged.

Viktor examined the picture. "How did you find out this information?"

"We tortured one of the Quileutes into giving it to us." Peter stood a little taller, obviously proud. "I used the one you told us to dispose of as bait to get information. Then we took care of both of them."

Viktor rubbed his chin. He wasn't necessarily worried about the vampires. They were a nuisance, yes, but not a threat. His ultimate goal was to take over the Quileute pack as his own. There were some strong warriors in that pack that he wanted in his army. Of course, not all of them would make the cut, which was why Viktor wanted the one they had imprisoned taken care of. Their female would make a perfect queen, and she might be willing to join if her pack was here with her. However, adding a vampire to the mix would definitely change things.

Mark said, "You're suggesting that we use this female to create a new breed of hybrids?"

"Yes." Peter nodded. "And because she's half vampire, she's probably strong enough to survive the pregnancy."

Viktor watched the way Peter looked at the photo and smiled. "And you would like to be the one to impregnate this female."

An evil sneer appeared. "I wouldn't mind."

Yep. He'd seen that look before. It was the same look his beta had when he looked at his female.

Viktor hadn't wanted that job. He didn't want to be with a vampire even if she was only half. He could barely stand being with humans.

"Do you know what traits she inherited from her vampire family?"

"I've been watching her. She has superspeed and she's pretty strong. After the attack, we know that she drinks blood, although like her family, she only hunts animals. When we bring her in and run some tests, we'll give her human blood to increase her abilities. Then we'll see just how strong she really is."

"What about any extra powers?"

Peter shook his head. "Don't know yet."

Viktor thought for a moment, then said, "Okay. When we make our move to get the Alpha female, bring her in too." Viktor looked at Mark. "How are plans going with that?"

"Everything is on schedule," Mark answered. "Phase one starts tonight."

"Good. I want regular updates."

"Yes, sir."

**~*}{*~**

Sam paced outside Kim's bedroom, listening to Emily cry. It was his fault. Yes, they were having some trouble, but the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, especially the way he did. What's worse? Because of the imprint, her pain was his and they were in a lot of it. Each sob, each cry, broke his heart even more. He could literally feel it cracking in his chest.

He'd tried knocking, but Kim told him curtly to stay away.

Unfortunately, he couldn't. Emily was in pain, and he had to fix it somehow.

He'd screwed up big time.

Why did he have to open his big mouth? He'd kept his feelings for Leah a secret for years, even hiding them from his imprint, and in an instant, his life was destroyed.

He hadn't meant to make that confession to Leah, let alone to everyone in shouting distance. Those who hadn't left yet got a real show. He could only imagine the gossip swirling around the pack mind.

The look of surprise on Leah's face was devastating. The only thing worse was the light gasp behind him. He'd only seen Emily for a fleeting moment before she ran inside.

When he turned to look at Leah, she was practically sprinting to Quil's car, refusing to even look at him.

Sam had only been trying to help Leah. When Leah was in love, she was in it with her whole heart. He'd seen that look of love staring at him plenty of times and saw her look at Matt that way.

He was trying to save her from more heartache. But as they say, "The road to hell is paved with best intentions."

Sam told himself that he was doing the right thing. Yeah, he'd loved Leah so much it hurt. But his feelings for Emily were powerful and all consuming. He couldn't see anything other than her. Until he saw Leah. Then things became garbled. It was in those moments when he saw her again, he wondered why he left her to begin with. It was too much, and he knew he had to let one of them go.

Leah had always been strong, and he knew that of the two of them, she'd be the most likely to come out of it okay. Emily was different. The few times he'd met her, she was shy and timid, like a delicate flower in the middle of tornado. After he'd scarred her, he couldn't leave her. Not after what he did. The town was relentless in their support of Leah. He was scared of what would happen if he wasn't there to help and defend Emily.

After Sam broke Leah's heart, she had made plans to leave town, so Sam figured that once she left, she'd find happiness. It would have been easier for him if he didn't have to see her move on without him, but he hated seeing her in so much pain, knowing he caused it.

What he hadn't planned on was her turning into a wolf and seeing his feelings. He hadn't planned on watching her life implode partly because of his choice. Her memories were still rare with their love, and he'd felt torn again. But his wolf had made the choice and drove that point home. Whenever memories of the two of them popped up, his wolf would flood the pack mind with images of him with Emily. Leah, in turn, flooded the pack mind with bitterness and anger.

Smiling used to come so easily to Leah, until he broke her heart. Then a smile from Leah was a rarity. But she smiled with Matt, laughed even.

Sam had told himself that over time, his feelings would fade. After all, his feelings for Emily were growing. They weren't just two people thrown together anymore. They were getting used to each other and slowly falling in love.

But Leah was always there, reminding him of his choice, making him second guess it.

What was done was done. Sam and Emily started a family and went on with their lives. After breaking away from Sam's pack and joining Jacob's, Leah slowly began to move on without them. Although it hurt Emily to not be part of Leah's life, there was nothing Sam could do about it. Leah made her choice too, and it didn't include them.

Leah was the price they paid for their magical imprinted love.

Now, Sam had succeeded in losing that.

Sam leaned closer to the door, but he only heard muffled voices. Kim had turned on the television for privacy.

The only thing that couldn't be contained was the heartache he'd caused his wife.

He needed to talk to her. That was the only way to fix this.

He stood up and knocked on the door again. "Emily, I need to talk to you, honey! Let me in!"

No answer.

"Emily, please." Sam placed his head against the door. "I know what that sounded like out there, but there are things you need to understand. Just let me in and we can talk."

No answer.

"Emily!" Sam banged on the door with both hands.

He continued banging on the door, until it started to splinter.

The door swung open, and Kim stood there with her face scrunched in anger. "I hope you know that you're paying for a new bedroom door."

Sam ignored her and looked over her shoulder. "Where is she?"

"Emily doesn't want to see you." Kim crossed her arms and gave Sam a defiant stare.

"Emily!" Sam shouted and Kim covered her ears.

"Sam, you've done enough!" Kim shouted over him. "Just leave her alone. Go for a run or something?"

Sam looked at Kim incredulously. "A run? You think that will help me? I need to see my wife, and you're keeping me from her!" He breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of the room. The harsh scent of Emily tears wafted under his nose. "Emily!"

"Keep it down, Sam! I have two injured wolves in this house!"

Sam walked past her and headed to the closed bathroom door.

"Damn it, Sam! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Kim moved front of the bathroom door, spaying her arms out. "Just leave her alone!"

"Kim, I'm warning you." Sam's voice was menacing. "If you don't move and let me see my wife, I'm going to move you."

"Jared!" Kim screamed, no longer worried about the two wolves in her home. "Jared, I need you!"

In moments, Jared appeared in their room, ready for a fight.

There was a brief hesitation, then he jumped in front of Kim. "What's going on, babe?" Jared kept a cautious eye on Sam.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Sam said before Kim could answer. " _Your_  wife won't let me see  _mine_. That's what's going on."

"I already told him that she didn't want to speak with him." Kim squeezed Jared's shirt.

"And I told her that I need to speak with her," Sam countered. "You know what it feels like when you're imprint is hurting."

"Okay, everyone calm down." Jared held his hands up, but didn't move. "Sam, maybe you should take a walk. You're a little wired and crazy right now. It's not the best time to talk to Emily. Give her a chance to calm down, too."

Sam roared with anger, enough to make Kim flinch and Jared moved Kim further behind him. "I'm sick and tired of people telling me what to do! I just want to talk to Emily, not you or Kim, to my wife! Now get out of my way!"

"Should we call Jake," Kim whispered to Jared.

"No." Jared squared his shoulders and kept his eyes on Sam. "Because Sam is going to take a walk and cool off. If he doesn't, he's going to have to deal with me."

Sam laughed. "Do you think you can make me do anything, Jared? Remember where I am in the pack hierarchy."

"It doesn't matter, Sam. You're scaring my wife, and I won't have that." Jared's expression was fierce. Sam took a look at Kim, who was willful, but the scent of her fear was there.

The bathroom door squeaked open, and Emily stood in the door way, stepping around Kim and Jared. Her eyes were splotchy and red. She held a tissue to her nose.

The sight of her was worse that hearing her cry. The scars on her face were drenched with tears. All of the fight in him melted away, leaving their shared pain.

"Emily," he said softly and moved closer. She held up a hand to stop him.

"Sam." Her voice was calm and her chin was lifted. "I want you to leave."

Sam's eyes widened in horror, and his mouth fell open. The command was coming from the imprint, and he had no other choice than to follow it.

"Honey, please…"

"Now!" Emily's lip trembled slightly as she pointed toward the door.

Sam sighed heavily and then walked out of the house in a daze. He wasn't even sure how he got outside, but there he was, watching the sun hang low in the sky.

He dropped to his knees, as the pain seared through his chest. With a loud roar, his wolf burst through his clothes. The howl he released was filled with pain and agony.


	26. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a warning. This chapter is a little emotional.
> 
> Thanks you, Costa for pre-reading.

_**24** _

The air was still moist from a passing shower, but the sun appeared, giving off its last rays before calling it a night.

The wolves were at their selected posts, ready for the shift to begin.

While Jacob was briefing the council, Sam was left in charge. However, Sam's thoughts were in such turmoil, it was hard to concentrate. The harsh memories of his bad decisions flooded the pack mind like the plague.

Questions about Sam's status with Emily swam around well past the point of maddening. He was just glad that he wasn't face to face with any of them. It was bad enough hearing their thoughts.

There was no hiding any feelings in the pack mind. What one of them thought, all of them saw and felt. This just made things worse for Sam. Pity and judgment slammed into his head like a jackhammer. One thing they all agreed on was they wanted it to stop.

The only saving grace was that Leah wasn't there. She was probably just as pissed as Emily. Knowing that he'd been suppressing his feelings for her was enough to rattle her.

Man, he'd fucked that up…again.

_Uh, no offense, Sam, but didn't thinking about Leah get you trouble to begin with?_

_Shut it, Quil!_ Paul said.  _You're making things worse!_ Unfortunately, his feelings showed Sam that he agreed. Sam had done this to himself.

 _Just sayin',_  Quil muttered.

 _Maybe you should let her cool off. Then try talking to her,_  Paul suggested.  _Whenever Rachel's mad at me, she usually wants me to give her a moment, then she'll talk to me._

 _Rachel's not your imprint, Paul,_  Sam answered harshly.  _When you have that kind of connection, you can give me advice on how to deal with the pain._  A gasp told Sam that he'd stepped over the line.  _I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean…_

 _I know exactly what you meant, Sam,_ Paul said, his tone curt _. My love for Rachel is nowhere near as important and sacred as yours is for Emily. So what do I know? Then again, it's your supernatural imprinted love that's all fucked up, isn't it?_

 _I just meant that you don't know what kind of pain I'm in._ Sam's voice was softer, remorseful.

 _Oh, we know, Sam. You've been nice enough to share it with us._ It was clear that Paul was upset with Sam's remark, which certainly didn't help the pack mind. Sam's pain with Paul's anger was a bad combination.

 _I was just trying to help Leah,_  Sam muttered.  _But, as usual, she wouldn't listen._

 _Leave my sister out of this, Sam,_  Seth said.  _Don't blame her because you lied to Emily about your feelings._

 _I wasn't,_  Sam retorted.  _I'm just saying how this all started. When Leah imprints, it's going to make things worse for her and the pack._

 _Sounds like it started because you couldn't mind your own business,_  Paul muttered.

 _Okay, we get it!_  Jason said, his irritation evident.  _Sam fucked up his relationship! Move on, already! None of us care!_

 _Easy, Jason!_ Brady said.

 _No!_  Jason exclaimed.  _We need to be strategizing how to take out the werewolves! Instead, we've got a broken wolf that Dr. Phil couldn't fix! We don't have time for this bullshit!_

A replay of the events earlier flashed in Sam's mind, his torn feelings making the pack exhale a collective moan.

 _I can't believe Jake left you in charge!_ Jason said.

 _Please, Sam._ Embry finally said.  _Just go walk it off or something. We'll cover for you until Jake gets here, but we can't do our job like this._

 _And I'm the problem,_  Sam concluded, his voice harsh. The pack's silence answered it for him.  _Fine._

Sam phased and walked home to wait for Emily. He'd probably get hell from Jacob for not patrolling, but he'd deal with that when he had to. Besides, they practically kicked him out the pack mind.

It was bad enough that his imprint was angry with him, but his pack didn't even want him around. Now, he had a greater understanding of how Leah was treated and why she had been so angry. Sam was angry too, and he felt ambushed by his pack.

By the time he got home, the sun was nearly down, turning the clouds a deep blue. He noticed Jared's car sitting in the driveway. The light was on in the living room.

As Sam approached the house, he looked around for Jared, knowing that he wouldn't let her go home without one of the pack this late. He heard Emily's voice inside with Jared's, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He could sense Emily's pain, and his wolf whined. He had to get in there.

The voices stopped. Jared probably picked up Sam's presence.

"He's here, isn't he?" Sam heard Emily say. There was fear in her voice. It had been a long, long time since Emily had been afraid of him. Sam was her protector, her lover. There was no reason for her to be afraid.

Sam opened the front door. His heart stopped after taking a quick glance around the room. There was a small red suitcase on the couch. He instantly recognized it as his son's by the Thor sticker on the front. Jared was holding a bigger black one in his hand, while Emily was packing another duffel bag.

Jared down the suitcase and moved instinctively in front of Emily, holding his hands up in a nonthreatening manner. "Dude, you need to take a walk, okay? You can talk about this later."

"No." His voice softened, and his vision moved to the wary brown eyes of his wife. "Can we talk, please?"

"Sam-" Jared started.

"It's okay, Jared." She gently touched Jared's shoulder, and Sam instantly felt jealous. Sam was the one that needed comforting. "Give us a minute."

"I'll be outside." Jared didn't look at Sam as he carried Emily's suitcase to his car.

Sam felt betrayed. Jared of all people should know what Sam was going through.

Sam's eyes never left Emily's as the dread of what was happening slowly took shape. The silence was torture. He wished she would yell and hit him or something. How did he get here? How did things get turned upside down…again?

"I'm surprised you're here, Sam," Emily said. "I thought you'd be pulling Leah out of Matt's arms by now. For her own good, of course."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I deserved that."

"Why did you come here, Sam?" she finally said. She sounded tired, drained. Sam noticed that her eyes were still a little swollen from her tears earlier.

"To talk to you."

Emily laughed. "Now, you want to talk," Emily said, holding an action figure of Captain America in one hand and another of Thor in another.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sam swallowed a knot in his throat.

"Yes. We're going to stay with Kim." Emily packed away the toys in a duffle bag and grabbed a few books. "Just until I can figure out what to do next. Maybe we'll go to the Makah reservation."

"We?" Sam couldn't help the squeak in his voice.

Emily sighed. "I'm taking David with me."

"You're taking my son, too?"

"You can see David anytime you want." Emily didn't look at Sam. "I'd never take his father from him."

Sam moved in her line of sight. "But you're leaving me?"

She looked up him with all the anger of a scorned woman. "Why the hell should I stick around when you can't even be honest with me?"

"Because I love you." He reached out to her, but she moved away.

"Apparently, it's not just  _me_  you love," Emily muttered, her voice laced with venom.

Sam sighed. "It's complicated, Emily."

"Yeah? Even for your wife? Imprinting is supposed to mean that we'll have this unbreakable connection, that you will be everything I need. I'm starting to think that was all bullshit." She tossed more things in the duffle bag with force.

"We do have a connection, Emily. Why do you think I'm in so much pain?" Sam rubbed his chest.

"Okay, let's try a little honesty now." Emily crossed her arms. "What's the real reason you think Leah shouldn't be with Matt?"

Sam shifted uneasily, feeling the room getting smaller as Emily stared at him expectantly. "I told you. When she imprints, she'll have to break his heart, which will hurt her. Besides, he doesn't love her. If he did, then he'd let her be happy and wait for her to find her imprint."

"Like you did." Emily's lips pursed.

"Well, yeah." Sam knew his answer sounded weak. It made a lot more sense in his head.

"You know what I think? You're jealous, because she's not broken up and torn over you anymore. There's a chance that she loves someone just as much or even more than she ever loved you."

"Emily—"

Emily held her hand up. "When you imprinted on me, a large part of me felt honored, like I was part of something important. It hurt me that I did that to Leah." Tears formed in her eyes. "She was the best friend I've ever had, and I knew how much she loved you. I betrayed her for you, for this ultimate and eternal love." She looked up at Sam as the tears slid down her cheeks. "Now I see the truth. You and me? This was some sort of glitch, because she didn't want to marry you. Somehow, I fell for all of this."

"You don't love me anymore?" Sam didn't think his heart could fracture anymore, but it was breaking again.

"Of course I do, but I wished I didn't." Emily wiped her tears. "You ruin things, Sam. You're more like your father than you realize. I know I'm not innocent in this. If we would have fought a little harder, who knows? Maybe things would be different. Maybe I'd still have Leah in my life. Maybe I wouldn't have these scars."

Another crack.

"The good news is that Leah dodged a bullet. Now she can be happy with someone who loves her." Emily zipped up the duffle bag.

Emily picked up David's suitcase and the duffle bag. "I'm tired of trying to find the good in this situation. So far, I gained the reputation of a home wrecker and lost my best friend."

Sam moved in her path. "You can't go to Kim's. They already have a full house with Tommy and Aaron there. Just stay here and we can talk about this after my shift tonight."

"Kim says I can take the couch in the den and David can bunk with her sons." She pushed passed him. "It's just for a night, maybe two. When I figure out my next move, I'll get the rest of our things."

Sam couldn't do anything but watch as she walked out. His feet were frozen as Jared helped her place her things in the backseat of Jared's car.

Then she was gone.

Inside, Sam felt something snap. The wolf broke free of his body and howled. He barely recognized the anguished cries of his pack when he phased. He didn't pay attention to the pleas for him to turn back to human, to give them reprieve. He was drowning in the pain and sorrow of losing Emily, and he was too tired to fight it.

**~*}{*~**

Jacob had learned over the years that coming together as a pack when one of them was in pain helped not only the wolf, but the entire pack. Leah's experience with Sam was a great example of the pack letting one of their own down. When the pack came together with support and compassion instead of judgment and resentment, it made all the difference. If things got too much, Jacob will pull that wolf off rotation.

Dealing with a wolf's broken heart was one thing. Dealing with an  _imprinted_ wolf's broken heart was an entirely different beast to tackle. And he thought werewolves were dangerous.

The amount of pain swirling through the pack mind was agonizing. Jacob phased in the middle of it all, trying to pick up what exactly happened in all the chaos. There were memories of Emily packing, telling Sam that she was leaving and taking their son. This pain opened each pack member's own wounds.

 _What the hell is going on?_  Jacob demanded over the groans, trying not to succumb to his own pain.

 _It's Sam!_ Paul said, fighting his own agony.  _He phased in like this!_

_What happened!_

_I think Emily left him,_ Seth said, groaning. _Oh god! Dad, no!_ He was reliving a very vivid and agonizing memory of his father dying in front of him.

_Who's still here!_

_Just me and Seth_ , Paul answered.  _I had everyone else phase out, but we didn't want to leave Sam alone in this state. They're patrolling on foot._  A harsh memory of Paul's father abusing his mother hit him. The pain of watching and not being able to do anything was palpable.  _Jake! You have to do something!_

 _I know! I know!_  Jacob said, as the rush of sorrow swept over him.

Sam's pain was like imprinting in reverse. The overwhelming feeling of adoration turned into a suffocating wave of torment.

Jacob needed as many voices out of his head as possible.

_Okay, phase out! Keep your cells close._

_Will do!_ Paul phased out with Seth following right after.

Then it was just Jacob, Sam, and Sam's endless darkness and agony.

In some ways, it was better when everyone phased out, but Jacob alone in the pack mind with Sam's torment meant that he was the only one to endure it. So many painful memories flashed in his head: losing his mother at such a young age, learning about his father's health issues, Bella choosing Edward over him and then learning of their pending marriage, Annie, his former girlfriend, leaving him after finding out what he was, but the worse was Eden breaking up with him.

That was still raw and new.

Mixed in with those memories, were a mixture of Sam's regrets and worse moments. Most of them included Emily: the moment he slashed her face, looking down at his claws coated with her blood, and most recently the look on her face when she found out the secret he'd managed to hide from her.

_What am I going to tell David? Will he hate me?_

Jacob looked up at darkening sky. At this point, the wolves should have been out patrolling, but Jacob couldn't risk them getting hurt.

 _Sam,_  Jacob said in a soothing tone.  _Sam, I need you to calm down, man_.

 _She's gone._  Sam's voice was haunting, like a ghost that wouldn't crossover.  _She's gone. She's gone. She's gone._

Sam kept repeating those words, over and over. The painful memories of Emily telling him she was leaving hit him harder and harder, and he let out an anguished moan.

Jacob stopped and sat back on his haunches, took a deep breath and concentrated. He worked on filtering out the pain and the anguish Sam showed and through his own pain that anguish caused him.

Jacob didn't want to command him to phase without knowing where he was. In the state Sam was in, he could be wandering around the woods naked if he did, and who knew when or where they'd find him. It was better to keep contact with him until he could see him.

 _Sam!_  Jacob's voice was loud and commanding, pulling on the power of his wolf.  _Listen to me!_  Jacob felt Sam become alert to his command.  _Good! Now go to my house._

Jacob saw through Sam's eyes as they opened, showing the forest. Sam and Emily's house was there in the distance, empty. The turmoil began to rise again.

 _Go to my house!_ Jacob commanded again.

Sam moved, but not nearly as fast as he could. Jacob stayed with him the entire time, encouraging him, helping him stay focused.  _That's it. You're almost there._

When Jacob's house came into view, Jacob commanded that he go around back and wait for him there. Once Sam was there, Jacob ran to his house as fast possible.

Jacob had to get Sam out of the pack mind as soon as possible. This was the worst possible time for an imprinted wolf to be on the rocks with his spouse.

Jacob saw Sam's black wolf waiting in the backyard. Rebecca stood on the back porch, staring at Sam probably wondering why a catatonic wolf was sitting in the backyard.

After phasing, Jacob grabbed a pair of cargo pants from one of the hiding places.

Rebecca looked relieved when she saw Jacob. "He just showed up." She gestured toward Sam. "I tried telling him there were some clothes in the bushes, but he won't do anything."

"It's okay. I got it, Rebecca." Jacob ran his hand through Sam's fur. He could see the pain in Sam's eyes and feel the defeated demeanor in his stance. "Do me a favor. Call Paul and tell him it's okay to phase back. I got Sam."

"Okay." Rebecca took another wary look at the big black wolf sitting next to Jacob.

Jacob turned to Sam. "Now, phase back." Jacob's command was gentle and caring.

Sam dropped down to the ground, naked as the day he was born. "She left me. She's gone." Then he cried in earnest, big howling sobs that shook his body.

Jacob kneeled down next to him, not at all deterred by Sam's naked body and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

He looked up the dark sky and the rising moon and prayed that nothing bad would happen tonight.

**~*}{*~**

Mark didn't really believe in luck or chance or any of that nonsense, but someone or something was smiling down on him.

He watched as the wolf guarding Eden's house walked around in his human form, talking on his cellphone. Did he not take guarding her house seriously, or maybe he didn't take the werewolves seriously.

He was in for a big surprise.

"There's just one," Mark whispered. He'd brought two other werewolves with him, just in case. Apparently, the Quileute pack was concentrating on keeping the Alpha female safe, and hadn't thought about the  _Alpha's_  female.

Not that they were together anymore.

The two others were already in their werewolf forms, waiting for the go ahead. Their fur so dark, they blended in with the forest.

He felt his own wolf itching for freedom, but Mark kept him caged. Although the moon wasn't full that night, it would be in a few nights, which meant it was harder to fight the beast within. If he was going to try and convince Eden to come with him, he'd need to do so in his human form.

"I'll take care of him." Mark nodded toward the lone wolf guard. "Search the perimeter. The brunette vampire usually shows up during the night."

The werewolves nodded and disappeared.

Mark moved closer, hiding in the bushes to help disguise his scent. It was harder to pick up when they weren't werewolves, and he'd rolled around in the bushes to help mask it.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Roe," the man said into his cellphone. "I just wanted to be honest with you. No secrets." He'd started digging a hole in the ground with his toe. "I know you said you needed time, but…"

Mark recognized him as the Alpha female's brother, but he didn't bother to learn his name. It sounded like the man had told someone what he really was, and things weren't going over well.

A distracted wolf was even better.

Mark held a tranquilizer gun with a dart filled with werewolf venom and a sedative. If were up to him, he'd have taken out the wolf permanently, but the Master had plans for certain members of the Quileute pack, and this one was on the  _keep_  list. But the Master didn't say anything about not hurting them, and this was going to hurt.

Mark moved closer as the wolf guard took a seat, staring at the phone. He needed to move quickly. It wouldn't take long for him to pick up Mark's scent. Mark aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, hitting him in the just under his shoulder blade. The man dropped to the ground.

Mark stepped out of the bushes and stood over the man, the dart sticking out of his back. He reached to pull the dart out, but Mark grabbed his hand and pushed the dart further in. "Oh, not yet. We have to let the medicine kick in." After a few moments, Mark pulled the dart out of the man's back and kicked him over until he was on his back. "See, all gone."

The man looked at Mark with fire in his eyes.

"Man, you are pissed, aren't you?" Mark squatted down in front of him.

"When I get my hands-" he started, but Mark's fist ended that thought.

"What was that?" Mark cupped a hand around his ear. "I couldn't hear you over my fist hitting your face." That punch probably hurt more than usual since his system was comprised.

"Motherfucker!" he yelled. His movements were slower, and he was definitely weaker.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Mark quipped. He grabbed the man's face. "You're lucky the Master has a hard on for your sister, or you might not have made the cut list."

"You won't get near her! I'll kill you first."

"Yeah, because you're doing a great job of protecting right now, huh?" Mark grabbed the other needle. "Here's the deal. I need to get my girl, and you're blocking my way." Mark jammed the needle in the man's arm. Even though he tried to fight it, his eyes slowly began to close, his breathing became deep and even.

He was out.

Mark threw the man over his shoulder and placed him in the woodshed and locked him inside. It would be a while before he woke up, and he'd have a real bad headache when he did.

Soft, sorrowful music played from the inside of Eden's home. He had a feeling what or who that was for. Eden had been moping about Jacob Black for way too long.

_Damn, was she ever going to get over him?_

It didn't matter, because Mark knew he could make Eden see that he was better choice. If she chose right, that is. If not, then that would make things difficult. It wasn't anything he couldn't get around.

As he walked around to the front door, he heard another voice inside.

It was the hybrid. She'd hung around Eden quite a bit, especially after her break up with the Alpha.

The hybrid was surprised the first time they attacked, but she'd probably be prepared this time. From the data Mark had, she was almost as strong as a vampire, and he still didn't know if she had a special ability.

The two werewolves appeared next to him.

"Did you see anything?" he asked one of them.

The werewolf shook his head.

"Good. We've got a little situation, but it's nothing we can't get around. The hybrid is inside with Eden. Between the three of us, we can take care of one hybrid and grab them both. Just wait here and I'll give the signal."

The werewolves nodded. Mark took a deep breath headed to the front door.


	27. Chapter 25

_**A/N: First off, I have to apologize. That was a long, long break between chapters. Real life got a little busy. Here's the next chapter. I hope it's worth the wait.** _

_**Thanks Costa for pre-reading!** _

_**25** _

Eden was proud of herself. It had been two days since she'd cried over Jacob. She still thought about him a lot, and she still wore his t-shirt, but she hadn't cried. That was an accomplishment.

She remembered when he gave it to her.

They were watching television at his house when she had spilled chocolate ice cream down the front. She was embarrassed, but he laughed good-naturedly. He went into his room and grabbed a T-shirt. She changed into it, loving the fact that it was his. She'd had it ever since.

There was a box in the back of her closet with the rest of Jacob's things: one of his baseball hats, his hoodie that he'd given her when she was cold at the movies—he never got cold, a few of his tools when he came by to fix whatever was broken. Funny, the things he fixed always stayed fixed. It seemed like her handy man wasn't so handy.

One thing she couldn't place in the box was the shirt she was wearing. No matter how she tried, it never ended up in that box. It probably never would.

She hadn't found the strength to get rid of the pictures of him, either. Instead, she stored them in the drawer of her nightstand. It was safer, because looking at them made her want to call him.

Eden had made many strides to move forward including the new hair style she was sporting. When she went in for a trim, she told her beautician that she needed a change. The next moment, scissors were snipping and foil was being wrapped. Now her black hair was layered with a nice touch of red highlights.

And she loved it.

Unfortunately, her first thought when her stylist spun her around was would Jacob would like it. The thought brought up the familiar tightness in her throat.

Jacob still sent text messages, although they were less frequent. He did keep asking if they could meet up and talk about things, and she wanted to, but that would be a mistake. One look in those big brown eyes, feeling the warmth of his touch, seeing that smile, and she'd fold like a card table.

No, she had to be strong.

After Darren, her ex, left her for one of his coworkers, she promised herself that if she was going to give her whole heart and soul, she would accept nothing less in return. Jacob was keeping part of himself from her.

A knock at the door pulled Eden out of her thoughts. She padded to the door and looked through the peephole. Renesmee was smiling back at her.

It was strange that Renesmee was still friendly with her. She thought that she might lose Renesmee when she broke up with Jacob, but surprise, Renesmee still wanted to be her friend. She wasn't sure if she'd have the same luck with any of their other mutual friends.

"Oh my, God!" Renesmee exclaimed after Eden opened the door. "I love your hair!" She reached forward and fluffed it.

"You do?" Eden smiled shyly.

"Yeah, it looks great! It makes your eyes pop!" Renesmee spread her fingers to accentuate her point.

"Thanks, I just needed something…different."

"You're welcome. Sometimes change is good."

"You want something to drink?" Eden closed and locked the door.

"Do you have sweet tea?" Renesmee asked, setting her purse and keys on the counter.

"Yeah." Eden led her to the kitchen.

After Eden poured Renesmee a glass of tea and grabbed some water for herself, they headed to the den. Eden considered it her relaxing room. It was the biggest room in the house, and was where she did her best thinking. There wasn't much there, just a couch and her desk with her laptop and printer. There were a few pictures on the walls, mostly of family and friends. The one she had of Jacob was with the rest in her dresser drawer. Off to the right was a digital piano. From a distance, it looked like a regular shiny black upright, but this piano was able to play just about every instrument in existence. She'd saved up for it, and it was worth every penny. She used it to create her own music.

"So, when was the last time you played?" Renemsee asked, gesturing to the piano. "I can see dust collecting on that thing."

Eden sighed as she looked longingly at the piano. "A while, I guess."

"Weren't you working on something before?" Renesmee jiggled the ice in the glass.

The piece in question was all about Jacob. It was happy, light, and warm: all the things Jacob was to Eden. "Yeah, but I can't seem to play anything other than sad music. Not since Jake and I broke up."

"You miss him, huh?"

"A little." Eden looked away. She'd made a point to keep the conversations about Jacob limited. She didn't want to put Renesmee in the middle.

"Just a little, huh? You're wearing his shirt, which means you miss him more than just a little." Renesmee tugged on the sleeve.

"Okay, I miss him a lot." Eden's head dropped back against the couch. "I miss him like crazy, Ness. I really do. I think about him every day. You want to hear something really selfish? I dread the moment when he stops texting me, because that means it's really, truly over."

"Do you want it to be over?" Renesmee asked.

"No. I just want Jake. Heart, mind, body, and soul." Eden stood up. "I want to give him everything, Ness, but I want him to let me in."

"Are you sure about that?" Renesmee looked at her carefully. "What if there are some things about him that you don't like?"

"Isn't that what a relationship is?" Eden threw her hands up. "Accepting all of each other? Being honest and caring for each other through thick and thin?"

"Maybe you can talk about that with him," Renesmee suggested.

Eden narrowed her eyes and perched her hands on her hips. "You know what he's keeping from me, don't you?"

Renesmee avoided Eden's eyes. "Yes, but it's not my place to tell you."

"It's just as well." Eden plopped back down on the couch. "I want to hear it from him anyway. If he doesn't trust me, then how can this work?"

Renesmee pursed her lips, her expression thoughtful. "What if it's something big?"

"What could be so big that he couldn't trust me with it?" Eden held out her hand. "Did he murder someone? Did he deface a historical landmark? Did he singlehandedly cause the economy to spiral into chaos a few years back?"

"No."

"Why can't he tell me? Why doesn't he trust me?"

Renesmee smirked. "I think this doubt in Jacob is coming from someplace else or should I say someone." Renesmee looked at Eden pointedly. "Let me guess. It was your ex, right? What happened with him?"

Eden breathed in deep, hoping to unravel the knot forming in her throat. "Darren left me for someone else. There were so many signs, so many things I ignored: cancelling on me constantly, lying about where he was and what he was doing. I knew he was hiding things from me, but I chose to trust him. He took advantage of it. One day, I came home and they were both in the living room of the apartment we shared."

"Oh, no!" Renesmee put her hand over her mouth. "You didn't catch them, did you?"

Eden shook her head. "She was there to support him so he could tell me the truth. He told me that he was in love with her, and that he was leaving me. He hoped that one day I would understand." Eden's face grew dark. "She had the nerve to smile at me, too. Like she was my friend doing me a favor."

"Oh, Eden."

"Oh, it gets better. This house-" Eden waved her hand around the room "-was supposed to be our house. We were fixing it up. Darren's credit wasn't the best, so I bought the house with my savings and a loan from the bank. Then he left me with a mortgage and the lease to our apartment. My name was on that too. I couldn't afford both places so I had to fix up this house as best I could and move in. I broke the lease and this has been my home ever since."

"Wow."

"Jake's the first man in a long time that I've connected with." Eden ran her fingers through her hair. "The first time I saw him, I knew I was in trouble. He looked so gorgeous in his coveralls. I could barely catch my breath." Eden smiled fondly. "All of the men from the Quileute tribe have that same look about them, like you'll be safe with them, but Jake, he's so fierce. As strong as he is, his touch is so warm and gentle."

"Yeah, they are gorgeous men," Renesmee said. "Collin's eyes are what does it for me. All he has to do is look at me, and I can feel myself melting under them."

Eden giggled. "One day, Jake came over to mow the lawn for me. It was breezy outside, but Jake's never cold. He was working so hard, sweating like a mule. I went out to give him a glass of lemonade." Eden touched Renesmee's arm, and her eyes lit up. "He didn't have his shirt on. I swear I nearly dropped the glass on the porch. I had no idea how ripped he was. I've been in his arms enough times to know that he was in great shape, but he has muscles everywhere, and that tattoo on his arm?" Eden fanned herself. "So hot!"

Renesmee grinned. "Yep. Collin has one too. A lot of the Quileutes have one."

"What's funny about that tattoo is when I first saw it, it just looked like a really neat design, then Jake showed me the wolf within it. Now that's all I see when I look at it. Anyway, after I gathered my composure, I stood at the window and watched him like an infatuated fan girl." Eden's eyes were dreamy. "He has such a presence the draws everyone's attention, demands it, even."

"Jake is the guy who will protect the little guy and fight for what's right. But his heart isn't so strong. Everyone has had their share of heartache, and Jake is no exception. He's had women say they love him and then leave. A couple of times. One thing about Jake is that when he falls for someone, he falls hard. It's all or nothing."

"How long have you known him?"

Renesmee rested her head in her hand as she leaned on the couch. "For as long as I can remember. He's like a big brother I never had. He has always had my back, and I've had his. He's a good guy, Eden. One of the best." She turned to Eden, her expression serious. "As much as I would like for the two of you to get back together, I want  _you_  to want him, because I don't want him with someone who doesn't care about him. He deserves so much."

"I care about him a lot, Ness, and I want to give him that." Eden looked into Renesmee's eyes. "I see a future with him."

"That's why you're still wearing his shirt." Renesmee grinned.

Eden gave a guilty smile as she toyed with the hem. "It's comfortable."

"I know the feeling. I sleep in one of Collin's shirts every night. It's like having him next to me when we aren't together."

Eden laughed. "It helps with my 'Jake' fixes. When I'm really, really missing him, I put it on. It's nothing compared to having him here, but it helps." Eden sighed. "What do you think, Ness? Am I being unreasonable? Am I making a huge mistake?"

Renesmee twisted her mouth and looked at the piano. "I think you'll feel better if you play again."

Eden gave a sorrowful look at the piano. "Anything I play will be gloomy."

"Then play that," Renesmee encouraged. "Let it out. Some of the best songs are from songwriters' worst moments."

"I don't know." Eden looked at her fingers, wondering if they were up to the challenge.

Renesmee touched her shoulder. "Just try it, and if gets to be too much, stop. But you love playing, and you shouldn't stop because you're sad. Sometimes, the only way out of a storm is through it."

Eden looked thoughtful and then lifted her chin. "You're right, Ness." With her head held high, Eden walked to the piano and sat down, and the bench squeaked up her weight. The keys felt cool under her fingertips.

When she started to play, it was soft and gentle, no path or plan. Gradually, it grew louder. Sorrowful, yet powerful, minor chords ruled her music, pulling at every emotion in her soul. Instead of trying to change it like she'd done before, she let the music lead and she followed.

Her cheeks were wet, but she didn't stop. This was a part of her therapy, her healing process. She was going to be okay. She had to be. Eden refused to be someone who couldn't move forward. Letting go of Jacob would be hard, but she could do it if she had to.

When the last note was expelled, she let out a deep exhale.

"That's what I'm talking about." Renesmee appeared next to her with a tissue. She was wiping her own eyes. "That was beautiful, Eden. How do you feel?"

"Actually, pretty good, considering." Eden dabbed her eyes.

"Now, I have a serious question for you." Renesmee ran her finger over the keys. "Are you serious about accepting all of Jake?"

"As a heart attack." Eden kept Renesmee's eye contact. "I just want him, Ness."

"Then talk to him. Tell him what you need from him. I'm not telling you to take him back. Just talk to him."

"You're right, Ness." Eden got up to retrieve her cell phone from the charger. "He's probably out with the neighborhood watch thing he does."

"He checks his phone periodically through the night, mainly waiting for you." Renesmee winked.

Eden smile sheepishly. With shaky fingers, she typed:  _ **Can we talk?**_

After she hit send, she put the cell on the top of the piano.

"So,  _now_  how do you feel?" Renesmee nudged her shoulder against Eden's.

"Like a girl waiting for the guy she's crushing on to call her back." Eden laughed. "I'm probably not going to get any sleep tonight."

"He'll probably call you back in a little while." Renesmee got up to get her tea. Just as she was about to take a sip, the glass dropped from her hand, shattering into thousands of pieces over the hardwood floor.

"Ness?" Eden said, startled.

"Shh!" Ness urged. Her eyes were frantic, and she sniffed the air. That was weird. "We're not alone!"

Renesmee moved like a blur to Eden's phone and started to dial, her fingers moving like lightening over the buttons.

Eden stood up, a trickle of fear moving slowly up her spine.

"Lee!" Renesmee screamed into the phone. She was talking so fast, and Eden could have sworn she heard the word "werewolves" come from her mouth.

"Ness-" was all she was able to get out before something crashed through the house, tearing apart the wall like it was paper. A large beast stood in the hole. It was something Eden had only seen in horror movies. A mutated wolf stood in her den, breathing heavily, drool dipping down its muzzle. It swatted the phone out of Renesmee's hand and crushed it under its foot.

Eden screamed.

Renesmee moved like lightening in front of her. It was so quick; she was a flash of red hair.

The beast looked at the two of them. Eden swore it was snickering.

Renesmee's fingers closed around Eden's wrist.

_Stay behind me, okay?_

Eden gasped. Was Renesmee in her head? She must be hallucinating. She was looking at a huge wolf, after all. This had to be some really, horrible dream.

_I'm talking to you with my thoughts, but I can't read your mind. Squeeze my hand if you understand._

Eden froze, not really following what was going on. A million questions raced through her mind.

_How is Renesmee doing this?_

_How did she get across the room so fast?_

_Is there really a giant wolf beast thing standing where the wall used to be?_

The heavy footfalls the beast made coming into the house knocked Eden out of her trance. The beast, looked between the both of them, twisted its head to the side curiously, maybe wondering who it was going to eat first.

_Eden! Squeeze my hand if you're still with me!_

Eden took a deep breath then squeezed Renesmee's hand.

_Good. We have to get out of here. You remember Seth Clearwater?_ Instantly a picture of Seth appeared in her mind.

"How are you doing that?" Eden whispered.

_I'll explain later, I promise. First we have to get out of here._  Seth's picture appeared in her mind again.  _Do your remember him?_

Eden squeezed. It was so hard not to be freaked out.

_He's outside somewhere. I'm going to distract the werewolf, and I want you to find him Just call his name and he'll come to you, okay?_

Before Eden could answer, an arm came around her waist, ripping her away from Renesmee. The other cupped over her mouth to stifle her scream, although it didn't stop her from trying. Eden stared at Renesmee helplessly, as she kicked and scratched. It didn't faze him.

"Hey, babe," the man's gravelly voice said in her ear. "I've missed you. You don't call, you don't write. I was beginning to think you forgot about me."

Mark.

"Let her go!" Renesmee screamed, as she rushed toward Mark at full speed. She hit him hard, knocking Eden out of his arms. Eden's mouth fell open as she watched Renesmee land blow after blow over Mark. Bones cracked under her assault.

She stopped moving to look at Eden. "Eden, remember what I said!"

That was the distraction the beast needed. It grabbed Renesmee from behind, holding her upside down by her foot. She struggled to get loose, flailing her arms around, trying to twist out of its grip, but it was holding her far enough away to avoid her fists.

Mark grabbed her again, holding her against his chest, his hand over her mouth. "You got her?" he said to the beast, and it nodded.

It was official. Eden had clearly lost her mind.

"Good." Then Mark turned his attention to Renesmee. "This is how things are going to go. We're all going to take a trip, but first I need a word with my girl." Mark kissed Eden's cheek which made her skin crawl. "These two are going to stay here to make sure we don't have a problem."

Right on cue, another monster walked through the hole the first beast made, knocking over the bookcase and destroying the coffee table.

"Oh, and don't worry about the bodyguard you had posted outside. We took care of him." Mark adjusted Eden in his arms. "See you in a few."

**~*}{*~**

This had to be some sort of punishment. It was bad enough that Leah was benched from field work. Apparently, the werewolf Alpha had some sort of infatuation with her. The alternative, she was stuck as the command center, the communication between the packs and the vampires. Whoever guarded her house would give her updates on what was going on, and if the situation called for it, she would give orders and delegate as she would as beta. If things got really serious, she had the Cullens on speed dial to help out.

Leah groaned as Quil wolfed down (no pun intended) the last of the lemon meringue pie. He didn't even bother putting it on a plate, just ate it from the pie pan. She'd made it for her mother, but told Quil that he could have it. It was that or listen to him whine about how much his stomach was growling. It was easier to make another.

"So, you and Matt finally did the wild wolf dance, huh?" Quil said and then licked the fork.

"Aren't you supposed to be outside guarding the house?" Leah said, not even trying to hide the frustration in her voice. "You've been in sitting there for an hour eating all of my pies."

Quil either didn't notice or didn't care about Leah's irritation. "Nah, I can change in an instant, and I can guard you better in here anyway." Quil pointed at Leah with his fork. "Don't change the subject. You and Matt finally got rid of that sexual tension, right? Even if we couldn't smell it, everyone could see that you were finally laid right and proper."

Quil definitely had a way with words. One would think he would have matured over the years, especially since he was a practicing lawyer. It was amazing how he commanded a court room and the legal affairs of the tribe. But deep down, he was still the same Quil that she grew up with.

Quil was the last person she wanted to have the conversation. Wait, no. That was Sam.

"Listen, we all think it's great that you and Matt are finally doing it. Hell, we're just thankful he got you making pies again." Quil guffawed. "Sam was damn lucky Emily knew how to cook, or else he'd have some hell to pay for causing you to stop making pies. I wonder if we'll get muffins ever again."

Of course, Quil would be thinking about his stomach.

Leah had heard about the fallout that happened between Sam and Emily. Quil was wailing outside for a full hour from Sam's broken heart. She couldn't talk to him, or say anything to him to get him to calm down. Then suddenly, he was naked in her backyard. She'd thrown him shorts and offered him a piece of pie, when he filled her in on everything.

He phased back a few times to check up on the pack, but for most of that time he'd been inside eating pie.

"I'm sure if you ask Emily, she will still make you muffins."

Quil snorted. "Not if she's back on the Makah Rez."

Leah's head whipped around to Quil. "She's moving back home?"

Quil shrugged nonchalantly. "Did I forget to mention that?"

Leah put her hand over her mouth, and her eyes drifted to the ceiling. She knew it wasn't her fault. She didn't force Sam to lie, and it wasn't her fault that he got caught in it. But the part of her that still cared for her former best friend and ex felt bad for the pain they were going through. She, out of all people, knew what it felt like to have her heart ripped out.

"Hey." Quil pushed Leah's shoulder, knocking her out of her trance. "You're not thinking about making a move on Sam, are you?"

"Hell no! That ship is resting at the bottom of the Pacific. I just didn't think she'd leave so soon, but I guess I can't blame her. If hadn't been stuck here, I'd have been on the first bus out of here."

"Yeah, it has to hurt when your husband admits he's still in love with his ex."

Leah's head whipped around again, this time cracking. "Sam didn't say that. He said he was still in love with me when he left me. Was! Past tense!"

Quil grabbed the empty pie pan and threw it away. "You weren't in the pack mind, Leah. Most of that turmoil was about Emily, but you were there too. He was mourning you too."

Leah's mouth thinned. She didn't want this drama. She just wanted to bask in the afterglow of passionate and pleasurable sex with the man she was madly in love with, a man she couldn't wait to see again.

"You're thinking about Matt again," Quil said as he cracked open the refrigerator. "That smile says it all."

She didn't even realize her smile had made an appearance, but she didn't fight it either. She reached up and touched the place where he bit her earlier and felt it hum under her fingers.

Quil joined her again, this time with what was left of a coconut cream pie.

"You're going to have hell to pay for eating Red's pie," Leah warned.

"She can't hurt me." Quil stuffed a big piece in his mouth, getting whipped cream on his chin. "She'll violate the treaty and start a war. I have immunity. Besides she lives with you, which means she can have pie anytime she wants."

Leah's cell phone rang, and she looked at the number curiously. Why would Eden be calling her?

"Hello?"

"Lee!" A sharp voice shrilled over the phone.

"Hey, Red. Quil's eating all of your pie," Leah said, and Quil stuck out his tongue at her. "Why are you calling from Eden's phone?"

"Lee! Oh God." Her voice was frantic. "I don't know what to do! I'm at Eden's and there are werewolves outside!"

Leah sat up and snapped her fingers to get Quil's attention. Leah put the phone on speaker. "Tell me what happened."

"There are werewolves here! Eden's with me. I have to get her out of here!" She was talking a mile a minute.

"How many are out there?"

"I can't tell! It just smells like werewolves. Oh god, I think they're surrounding the house."

Leah asked, "Where's Seth? Is he nearby?" Leah felt her heart lodge in her throat.

"I don't—" Renesmee was cut off by the sound of glass breaking. A female screamed reverberated from the phone.

"Red!" Leah shouted. "Red! Answer me!" There was a crack then the line went dead.

Leah looked at Quil, who was already standing up. "Get the pack there right now! I'll call the Cullens." Leah was in the middle of dialing when she shouted, "And tell them to find Jake!"


	28. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Thank you, Costa for pre-reading.** _

_**26** _

_Don't go to the second location!_

It was one of the first things Eden was taught in all those self-defense classes her father made her and her sisters take. She fought with everything she had, using all the things she learned. She'd even bit Mark, but nothing worked.

He was too strong.

Mark carried her to the side of the house. She could still hear the werewolves stomping around inside, destroying her furniture and breaking all of the things Jacob had fixed.

Outside, it was dark and quiet. There was a chill in the air that made Eden shiver, but some of that was due to her current circumstance. The only light came from one of the outside lamps, which used to flicker until Jacob worked his magic.

_Jake._

If she didn't get out of this, she might never see him again. He'd never know how important he was to her, how much she missed him, and how she wanted to make things work.

She looked around and frowned. One of the reasons Eden and her ex, Darren, picked this house was because the neighbors were so spread out. They could have their privacy. Her nearest neighbors had gone down south for the winter and the other house was vacant. There was no one to call 911, which meant help wasn't coming.

Mark stopped, and his lips were at her ear. "I going to move my hand, but you can't scream." His hand slowly moved from her mouth. The arm around her waist loosened and she slowly eased out of his touch. He pressed his index finger against his mouth, reminding her to be quiet.

Eden forced her mouth shut. She looked around for a place run, but all she saw was the forest and more darkness.

"Don't even think about it," he warned. "I don't want to hurt you. It's hard enough keeping my control with your fear spiking, but if you run, then I will chase you." A small, guilty smile formed over his lips. "And when I catch you…"

He didn't have to finish that sentence. She saw something flash in his eyes that told her that things wouldn't end well if she got caught. Eden swallowed the huge lump in her throat.

"So." He leaned against the house, as if he happened to run into her in passing. "How have you been?"

Eden wrapped her arms around herself. "Fine," she said, eyeing him carefully.

"You're still so beautiful." He moved toward her and grabbed her wrist. "Let me look at you." He twirled her around, like she was a something he was thinking about buying. "I've missed you so much." He placed his hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Although I'm not fond of the new hair style, but it's not permanent. We can always change it back."

She bit back a snarky remark, because he hadn't let go of her wrist. She wasn't in a position to snap at him.

Mark had changed too. He wasn't a bad looking guy before. Some would even say he was attractive, but Eden was never interested in him. Before, he was built like a string bean. Now his shoulders were broader, his body bigger, and he was even taller. His smile was different, too. It was sinister, and did he have more teeth?

"What do you want?" Eden finally asked, keeping her voice steady. Something else she learned in self-defense class.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you." He pulled her closer. "Just hear me out, okay? Imagine not having to worry about aging or getting sick. Imagine having unlimited power at your fingertips and doing anything you want and no one stopping you. We can have that, Eden."

She had to be dreaming. This had to be some sort of nightmare.

"I-I don't understand." Eden tried to pull her arm free, but Mark's grip tightened.

"You can become like me. The women who survive the bite are powerful and respected. Doesn't that sound great?" He grabbed her other hand and brought them both to his lips. "We can have it all, Eden. Forever."

"What do you mean, 'if they survive the bite'? What kind of bite?" Eden forced herself not to gag as he continued to kiss her hands.

"The werewolf bite. It will be painful, probably the most pain you'll ever feel, but it will be worth in the end." Mark shrugged. "If you survive."

" _If_?" Eden's eyes widened.

"You're strong enough, Eden. I know you are. You're incredible, and you'll be even more. You'll be like us." When his smile broadened, Eden saw Mark's sharp canines. "We don't age and we don't get sick. The world is changing, Eden. And when it happens, you'll want to be by my side."

"I'll be like them?" Eden pointed toward the house. "I'll be a…werewolf?" She could hardly say it.

Mark snickered, which infuriated Eden a little. There was nothing funny about this. "The females are smaller in their wolf form, but they're strong. They have to be to take our strength." Mark waggled his eyebrows. "They're also very beautiful in their human forms. Makes a great lure for prey."

Eden wanted to freak out. She wanted to scream to anyone who was listening that a deranged psychopath was in her backyard holding her and her friend hostage. But she knew she had to be smart about this.

"What about children? How do werewolves procreate?"

Mark smiled wryly. "Yeah, about that. Once you're a werewolf, you won't be able to have children. Sometimes, a female can become pregnant, but the fetus won't survive when you change under the full moon."

She was definitely not okay with that. She wanted a family. She wanted to grow old and have grandchildren and she didn't want that with Mark.

"What about my family?" Eden asked. If he was talking, that meant he wasn't biting. "I talk to my sisters all the time. They'll know something is wrong if I suddenly disappear."

"You won't have to worry about that," Mark answered. "You'll be free."

"But my parents will miss me, and they'll come looking for me. I won't ever be able to see them again."

_I won't be able to see Jake again._

"But you'll be with me." It was scary how sure he was of himself. "You won't need anyone else. Not your parents or your sisters and certainly not Jacob Black."

Eden's heartbeat kicked into gear. How did he know about Jacob? "Who?" Eden feigned innocence.

Mark yanked her closer, his voice calm but serious. "Lying isn't a good way to start a relationship."

"I'm not-" He squeezed her wrist, digging his nails in.

He twisted her around, hanging on to her wrist and bending it at an awkward angle. "I can hear how fast your heart is beating!" He applied more pressure. "One thing you won't do is lie to me! There will be consequences!"

"You're hurting me, Mark," Eden cried. "Please stop!" If kept at it, he was going to break her arm.

He released the pressure on her wrist and turned her around. He held up her arm so he could examine it. A stream of blood slid down her elbow. "Look what you made me do. I don't want this to hurt any more than it has to." Mark shook his head. "It's Jacob Black. I have to get rid of him."

"No!" Eden screamed. "You can't! Please leave him out of this." Eden didn't know what was going on, but the last thing she wanted was for Jacob to be harmed. She wouldn't forgive herself if Mark hurt him.

"How could you say that? After all I've done?" Mark put his hand to his chest, and he had the audacity to look hurt. "Who do you think sent you all those roses when you were sad? Who do you think was checking up on you, making sure you were okay? That was me! Not fucking Jacob Black!"

"You sent the roses?" Realization hit Eden hard. She knew that she'd told Jacob she was allergic.

"Yes, I did!" Mark laughed like a supervillain. He tugged her farther away from the house.

"Please don't hurt him, Mark." Eden pulled back, the pressure sent pain up her arm. "I'll go with you. Just leave Jake and Ness out of this? Please."

Mark stopped and slowly turned around. Those canines made an appearance again into a menacing smile. "Eden, you don't have a choice. Whether you come willingly or I drag you kicking and screaming, it doesn't matter to me. You will be mine. Both you and the hybrid are coming with us. The Master has his own plans for her." He picked Eden up and carried her under his arm. "One more thing to think about. I'm going after Jacob Black myself, and I'll bring him to you so you can watch me kill him. They you'll know who the better wolf is."

The sound of glass and furniture breaking inside her house made her gasp. A werewolf was tossed out like a bag of trash, landing with a thunderous crash on the ground. It got to his feet and roared loudly at whatever had thrown it out of the house.

A big man with dark curly hair jumped out of the opening, landing like a cat. He wore a taunting grin as he motioned for the werewolf to advance.

"Come on, puppy! At least make it a challenge!" He punched his fist into his hand a few times. "I thought werewolves were supposed to be badasses."

The werewolf tilted his head back and howled loudly.

Mark turned his attention to Eden; the anger bubbling in his eyes took the air out of her lungs. He squeezed her wrist again, and she winced. "The hybrid called the vampires!"

_Vampires too?_

The sound Mark made was more beast than man. His body jerked and he dropped Eden. His body bent back and the bones in his chest snapped and reshaped. He was growing before her eyes, his chest broadening, his teeth much too big for his mouth. She didn't want to see anymore. She took this opportunity to escape, but he grabbed her leg.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled, his hand an iron grip around her ankle. The hair on his body grew thicker before her eyes, and his features were like clay, slowly forming the beast.

She couldn't stop the scream that escaped if she wanted to. She picked up clumps of dirt and threw it at him, kicked him with her other foot, anything to get him to let her go. It only made him angrier.

Another white flash appeared, stopping in front of her. She looked up at a female this time, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, her light brown eyes staring at Mark. "She said she wasn't interested." She was smaller than Eden, but she had no problem removing Mark's hand from her leg, breaking a few fingers in the process.

Mark, who was more monster than man, tried to inch forward, but the woman's foot connected with his stomach, and he rolled back on his back, panting.

Next to her house, the man wrestled with the werewolf, zipping around it, throwing punches whenever he could. The werewolf was becoming angry, because he couldn't catch him.

Eden flinched when she felt something cold on her arm. "Do you remember who I am?"

Eden stared at her features in the low light. "Um, yeah. You're Jake's friend, right? Edward's wife?"

"Bella." She stiffened. "You're bleeding."

"Oh yeah." Eden held up her arm. "He cut me with his…claws." Blood streamed down to her elbow, and it hurt like hell.

Bella stared at her arm, her expression growing dark. Then her eyes closed and she breathed in deep.

"Bella?"

Bella's eyes popped open. She ripped the sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it around Eden's wrist. "He didn't bite you, did he?"

Eden winced at the pressure. "No, I think he was going to when you showed up."

"How many are there?" Bella said, slowly pulling her eyes away from Eden's arm.

"Two. Three if you include him." Eden looked at the man curled in a ball on the ground. He was still changing, and it looked painful. The most troubling thing was that his eyes never left her as he grunted and groaned. "One tore through the wall while Ness and I…" Eden put her hand to her cheek. "Oh my, God! Ness is in there! Mark dragged me out of there while one of those things held her there!" She started to run toward the house when Bella grabbed her.

"Shh. Edward's looking for her now. I'm going to take you to her, okay?"

"You can't keep her from me, vampire," Mark said, his body now grotesque and deformed from changing. "I  _will_  find her."

"We have to get you out of here," Bella said, forcing Eden to look away from Mark. "It will be another fifteen minutes or so before he's a werewolf. You need to be gone when he does."

Bella dragged Eden along, practically lifting her off her feet. Bella was so small. How did she have the strength to do that?

Another wolf appeared out of nowhere, and Bella pulled Eden behind her. This wolf looked entirely different from the monsters destroying her house. It was hard to tell what color it was in the low light, but it was something dark, maybe dark brown or red. It looked like one the wolves on the nature channel, except this wolf was as tall as a horse, with the girth that could challenge a bear.

Bella looked the wolf right in the eyes. "Emmett's fighting one of the werewolves now. Edward's inside looking for Ness. Is more of the pack coming?"

_Was Bella really talking to the wolf, and could it really understand what she was saying?_

The wolf nodded.

_Guess so._

"Good, there's at least two of them, and one more is in the middle of changing." Bella nodded toward the beast screaming obscenities at them. "There was a howl earlier, so more may be coming."

Mark's eyes weren't the only ones centered on Eden. The new wolf's eyes held her gaze as if trying to speak. A low growl slipped, which startled Eden and it stepped back.

Bella stepped between them, breaking the contact. "I'll keep her safe. I promise."

The wolf eyes left Eden only a moment to acknowledge Bella and then it looked at her again.

"Let's go." Bella grabbed Eden's arm and pulled her toward the house.

**~*}{*~**

The good news: Renesmee wasn't upside down anymore. The bad: The werewolf dropped her on the floor, then held both of her feet under its huge paw so she couldn't move. It had also broken her leg so she couldn't run away.

Every time she tried to slither away, it would jostle her leg, sending a wave of pain through her body with her heartbeat. Her vampire side made her bones practically unbreakable, but werewolves were just as strong as shifters and vampires. It wasn't long ago that she was lying on the forest floor with a hole in her abdomen and a bite mark on her neck. It had broken bones then too.

Renesmee had no idea what the other werewolf was doing. It had left them a little while before. Occasionally, she'd hear something break in another part of the house, which meant it was still around.

What was she going to do? Even if she could get loose, she couldn't leave Eden behind. If she left to find the pack, the werewolves would be long gone before she got back.

There had to be a way.

_Now, what am I going to do?_

And just like that, the answer came blasting through the house at full speed.

Emmett grabbed the beast and threw it out of the house, breaking another hole through the wall. It was a wonder the place was still standing.

"Go hide, Ness," he commanded. "I'll take care of the puppies." He had the same look in his eyes when he hunted bears. He jumped out of the house.

Leah had gotten the message.

_Thank you, Leah! I owe you big time!_

She had planned to hide, but her leg was broken. There was no walking on it. Her only option was to crawl.

Renesmee tried to reel in the pain and focus on something else.

Heavy footsteps were coming into the living room. Renesmee saw the other werewolf standing in the door way in all its menacing glory.

"Stay away from me!" she screamed and grabbed the broken table leg. "Don't come any closer!"

The werewolf ignored her, stomping toward. She went to stab him, but it snatched it from her hands and snapped it with one had.

It growled loudly in her face and grabbed her around the neck, wrapping its fingers around her throat. She scratched at its hands, trying to get free, but it only tightened its grip.

The world was spinning, and her strength fading taking the fight with it. The beast growled menacingly in her face, the smell of its putrid breath sending a wave of nausea over her. She gasped for breath and tried to stay conscious, but unlike her family she needed to breathe. Her body was begging to be free of the pain and going unconscious seemed like a way to go.

There was a squashing thump and splattering of blood over her shirt and jeans. A pale arm protruded from its chest, holding the beast's heart. The grip around her neck released and Renesmee fell backward, holding her throat and gasping for air. She quickly eased away from the beast, her leg throbbing with the movement.

The beast's eyes stared off, frozen in the look of surprise and disbelief as the pale hand slipped back through flesh and bone. It convulsed with blood dripping from its mouth and then fell to the floor.

Renesmee looked up the hand holding the heart of the beast, blood dripping over the pale skin. Her vision was slowly coming back into focus. She saw the red chaotic hair. "Daddy?"

He dropped the organ on the ground and squashed it with his foot. "Hi, pumpkin." Edward kneeled down. "You're safe now. Were you bitten?"

Renesmee looked down at her clothes. "No. I'm okay, I think." She looked at the werewolf lying in a puddle of blood. She went to move and the pain reminded her that her leg was broken.

"Hold still, okay? Let me look at it." He ripped the seam of her jeans so he could examine her leg. The bone was sticking up, but hadn't broken the skin. "Your tibia is fractured and your body has already started healing it." Edward frowned. "I'm going to have to break it again."

Renesmee gasped. It hurt enough the first time.

"Let me get something to set it, first." He held her cheek. "I'll be right back, pumpkin." He raced away.

The fight going on outside seemed to be getting louder and more aggressive. Renesmee looked out of the hole that the werewolves made in time to see Emmett flying through the air and landing on Eden's car, crushing the hood and front tires. The werewolf appeared next, its hand up, claws gleaming, ready to strike. A gray wolf jumped on its back, digging its claws in deep.

_Paul. The pack is here!_

Edward came back with two pieces of wood and two scarves. "I'll try to make this quick, okay?"

Renesmee nodded quickly, then braced herself.

"1…2…" SNAP! Renesmee screamed and a tear slipped down her cheek. Edward quickly set the bone, which didn't feel great either, then wrapped it tightly with the scarves. "Okay, you'll be good as new in no time." Edward held her cheek. "We have to get you to your house. Kim is there right now."

"Eden's still out there! We can't let them take her!"

"Your mother went to find her. When she does, she'll bring her back here." Edward looked around anxiously. "Hopefully she'll bring her soon."

"Or what?" Renesmee narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to take you there myself." Edward went over to the window, watching the fight outside.

"I'm not going without her! They came here for her, dad." Renesmee struggled to sit up.

"Renesmee, I watched you almost die. Twice!" Edward's face was intense. "I won't do that again. They're here for you too, Ness." He pointed at the dead werewolf. "I saw his thoughts. The werewolves in his head were telling him choke you until you passed out. He had orders to bring you in immediately."

"Dad, please. I can't leave her." Renesmee sat up straighter.

Edward brushed his fingers over her cheek, the coolness of his touch brought comfort. "Okay. We'll wait a few minutes."

After a moment, Renesmee said, "Eden knows, dad."

"Knows what?" Edward asked.

"She knows that I can send thoughts through my touch." Renesmee struggled to get comfortable. "I didn't know how not to say anything. It was the only way I could tell her without telling the werewolves what I was doing." Renesmee fiddled with her fingers.

"Try not to worry about it right now, okay?" Edward patted her shoulder. "Knowing that you aren't completely human is the last thing Eden is probably thinking about."

Renesmee heard a noise and Edward moved in front of her. Bella came in from the back, dragging Eden along.

"I have her, Edward," Bella said, then shifted her eyes to Renesmee. She raced toward her. "What the hell happened?" Bella looked at the splint on her leg. "Are you all right, honey?"

"I'm okay, mom." Renesmee grabbed her hand. "It doesn't hurt anymore, and dad says it will heal in no time."

"Mom?" Eden whimpered behind them. Her eyes darted between the three of them.

The three of them exchanged glances, then Renesmee said, "I told you I would tell you everything, and I will." Renesmee reached for her father's hand and used him for support as she got to her feet. "Edward isn't my cousin. He's my father. And Bella is my mother." Renesmee put her hand on Bella's shoulder.

Eden looked aghast, then relief flooded her features. "You could've told me that you were adopted, Ness. I wouldn't care."

"No, Eden," Bella said. "She's my biological daughter. I gave birth to her." She wrapped her arm around Renesmee's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

 _And died doing it,_  Renesmee thought. She hated that her mother went through so much pain so she could live.

Eden's mouth dropped open.

Renesmee tried to read Eden's face. Was she horrified? Did she feel betrayed? The only thing she was able to catch was fear.

Another howl sounded off.

"You two have to get out of here!" Bella said. "I promised Jake I'd keep you safe, and I meant it!"

Eden's head twisted around so fast, it looked like a cartoon. "Is Jake here?" She didn't give anyone a chance to answer. "He can't be here! Mark said he would kill him! I can't let anything happen to him."

"Eden, calm down." Bella glanced quickly at Edward, and Eden caught it.

"What aren't you telling me?" She narrowed her eyes at them. "Is he here or not?" She looked around frantically, moving dangerously close to the fighting.

Normally, this was the part where someone came up with a brilliant lie, but apparently, everyone was fresh out.

"Damn it! Tell me, or so help me, I will go out there and see for myself!"

Bella chuckled. "I'd love to see you try."

"Mom, you're not helping," Renesmee said.

"He's waiting for you at Renesmee's house," Edward said, as Eden started walking away. "He called us to make sure you were out of harm's way."

"Really?" Eden's voice squeaked.

"Yes." Edward was good. Even Renesmee almost believed him. "So you need to be there to meet him."

"Listen, you can explain everything later," Bella said, hurriedly. "You two need to get out of here!" Bella grabbed Eden's arm and Edward picked Renesmee up, making sure to keep her leg as straight as possible.

"Mom, grab my purse!" Renesmee pointed to the bag sitting on top of the counter that was miraculously unscathed. "It has my keys."

When they opened the front door, the fighting became louder.

"My car!" Eden cried. It was a mangled mess with the Emmett imprint on the hood.

"Take Ness's car," Bella said, handing over the keys.

"I can't drive with my leg like this," Renesmee said as her father put her down. "Eden, can you drive stick?" Eden stared at her home, her eyes misty. "Eden?"

When Eden turned to Renesmee, tears streaking down her cheeks. "What?"

"Can you drive a stick shift?"

She took a few breaths and then wiped her tears. "Uh, yes."

"Good." Edward settled Renesmee in the front seat. "Let's get you to a safe place. Then we'll worry about everything else later." He reached over and touched Eden's arm. "We'll find a way to fix it. Are you okay to drive?"

Eden took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "Yes."

"You know where Ness lives, right?" Bella asked. Eden nodded. "Okay, take her there."

"Shouldn't I take her to the hospital?"

Edward stepped closer. "You've seen what she can do. Do you really think a normal doctor can help her?"

"Okay, Ness's house it is." Eden walked around to the driver's side.

"I have to go help Emmett. I love you, Renesmee," Edward said, then to Eden. "Drive safe, but quickly."

"Mom, wait." Renesmee grabbed her arm. "You have to find Seth! He should have been out there, but he's not." Renesmee showed Bella a picture of Leah and Sue worried out of their minds. "Please find him."

"Okay, we'll find him." Bella leaned in and kissed Renesmee's forehead. "I love you, sweet girl. More than my own life."

"I love you too, mom." Renesmee hugged Bella one last time, then she zipped off.

Eden closed her door and started the engine. "Ness, I'm going to ask you an honest question. Do you think we can outrun a werewolf?"

Renesmee chuckled. "Of course. Jacob Black built this car. It can ride with the big boys."

Eden smiled back and put the car in gear. "Of course, he did." The engine revved to life and they were off.


	29. Chapter 27

                   

**_27_ **

 

 

If anyone was to tell seventeen year old Bella that a decade later, she’d be in the middle a war of supernatural creatures, she would have said they needed to get their medication checked.

Yet, here she was witnessing it all.

Emmett had always been down for a good fight, and this one was no different. Paul was there by his side, just as hungry and willing. Brady and Embry were there too, double teaming a werewolf.

Jacob let out a loud roar in a werewolf’s face, momentarily surprising the beast. Then he charged at it, knocking it off his feet, dodging its talons and venomous fangs. Jacob’s massive paws swiped at it, tearing into its throat. Blood sprayed all over his fur, but Jacob didn’t stop until it was dead.

Jacob was a force of nature when he fought. Much like a hurricane, he was both beautiful and dangerous.

They’d gone after someone he’d cared about, and they were going to pay.

She looked over at her husband who was on his own quest for retribution. He’d torn through three werewolves leaving only carnage behind. Beneath all the anger and the vengeance was a man who was angry that someone had the nerve to go after his daughter.  

She could relate. 

But Bella had a mission of her own. She needed to find Seth.

Jacob hadn’t mentioned if anything had happened to Seth, and he would know. So Bella held that thought close, protecting it from all the things that said he was trapped somewhere or worse, that he was no longer alive.

She just needed to find him.

Whenever she sat with Seth outside Eden’s house, they would walk the perimeter, taking note of the things that were different from the last time they patrolled. He told her to use all of her senses, and not rely on just one.

At this point, her sense of smell was practically useless. Between the werewolves, the pack, and her own coven, she couldn’t decipher one smell from the next, so she used her hearing.

Edward and Emmett didn’t have heartbeats, so that ruled them out. The shifters and werewolves all had beating hearts, but theirs were thrumming rapidly due to the heavy combat.

_Which one isn’t like the rest?_

Bella closed her eyes and concentrated. One heartbeat was strumming along at a slow cadence.

That had to be him.

She mentally tuned out all the other noise and concentrated on that sound, following it like a bloodhound. It was stronger toward the back of the house, near the shed.

The heartbeat became louder as she moved farther away from the fight. She opened the door slowly, listening for sounds of danger lurking. The shed was dark, but she had no problem seeing.  

A familiar scent hit her, and she placed her hand over her stone heart. She had never been so happy to smell a wet dog than she was at that moment.

There he was, unconscious, but alive, slumped against the wall. He still had shorts on, so he hadn’t phased when he was attacked. His cheek was red and swollen, which should have healed moments after he’d gotten it.

She kneeled down next to him. “Seth?” She felt his skin. Hot as usual which was a good sign. She shook his shoulder and touched his face with her cold hands. “Seth, wake up for me.”

He didn’t even stir. Usually her touch made him flinch if he wasn’t aware she was near.

_What did they do to him?_

She could just carry him, maybe run with him to Ness’s house. But what if she ran into a werewolf by herself with Seth on her back?

No, she had to wake him up here. But how?

She had an idea. Very carefully, she waved her finger underneath his nose a few times. “Come on, Seth. It’s time to wake up.” After the fourth pass, Seth shot up, his eyes wild, his arms thrashing.

“Better than smelling salts.” Bella dodged his flailing hands. “Hey, you’re okay, Seth. Calm down. Everything is okay.”

“Bella?” Seth put his hand to his head. “What the hell happened?”

“The werewolves attacked. What do you remember?” She brushed the dirt from his hair.

“Werewolves…” Then his eyes widened. “Oh shit! They’re here! They’re after Eden! I have to tell Jake!” He went to move and then thought better of it when he started to sway.

Bella pushed him back down. “Jake is here with the pack and so are Edward and Emmett. Take your time, okay?”

Slowly, Seth began to orient himself, taking deep breaths. “What about Eden and Ness?”

“They’re on the way to Ness and Leah’s. Kim’s there already.” Bella gently grabbed his chin. “What happened here?”

Seth touched his cheek. “That bastard punched me after he shot me with that dart.”

“What dart?”

“It was like the one they used on Leah. He got me twice.” He leaned up so he could show Bella his back. “Once with werewolf venom,” then he held his arm up. “and another with some type of sedative.”

“Can you phase?”

“No. It must be the werewolf venom.” He put his hand to his head again. “It explains the headache.” Seth slammed his fist down. “It’s my fault, Bella. I wasn’t paying enough attention. That’s why this has gone as far as it has. I let Jake down.”

“Seth, you can’t blame yourself,” Bella said. “This isn’t your fault.”

“I’m sure Jacob will think differently,” Seth muttered.

Bella pursed her lips. “Okay, let’s get you out of here. Then you can ask him yourself, and then admit that I was right.” Bella helped him to his feet, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Except for an occasional lean, he was standing on his own which was a good sign.

When they walked outside, the sound of the fight was growing more and more intense.

“I need to help them.” Seth tried to break away.

“Oh, no!” Bella held onto him. “You’re in no condition to fight. Kim needs to look you over.”

“It was my job to watch Eden’s house.” Seth’s expression was discouraged. “If I had done my job correctly, it wouldn’t have gotten to this point. Let me go.” Seth struggled to get free, but Bella’s grip held firm.

“If you think I woke you up so you could get hurt again, you’re nuts.” Bella held onto his arm, but moved in front of him. “If you don’t stop, I will knock you out and put you back in the shed and get you later, got it?”

“Got it.” Seth held his hand up. “When did you become a badass?”

“Since this is the only way hardheaded vampires and wolves will listen to me.”

Bella moved back under Seth’s arm and started walking again. Close to the side of the house, they saw a grotesque figure on the ground, squirming and writhing. Parts of its face were a mixture of man and wolf, hair sprouted all over his body. 

“What the hell is that?” Seth asked, his face scrunched.

Bella pulled Seth into the house, using one of the new holes. “That’s the werewolf that went after Eden and Ness.” She peeked out of the hole to get a closer look. “The werewolves have a pack mind like you do, right?”

Seth leaned against the wall. The brief walk obviously took all of his energy. “That’s what Matt said. Why? What are you thinking?”  

“I’ve got a crazy idea.”

“What kind of idea?” Seth lifted his head.

She hopped out of the house. “Just stay there, okay? I’ll be back.”

**~*}{*~**

           

As Mark’s bones broke to make way for the beast, two thoughts crossed his mind. The first was how he was going to kill that bitch of a vampire for interfering. He was going to rip her apart until she couldn’t come back together again.

Then he was going to burn her and deliver her ashes to that sorry coven of vampires.

The other was Eden. He wasn’t going to waste time making her see the truth. He wasn’t going to try and convince her of all the great things that came with becoming a werewolf. He’d learned his lesson. He was going to make her his, and if she survived the bite, she would be perfect.

Through the pain, Mark heard a car engine start. He knew that was his female fleeing.

_Don’t let them leave!_ Mark commanded.

It was all he could get out. He didn’t know if anyone heard him or not. Their shared mind was finicky during their change.

He was beginning the roughest part. The beast was clawing its way to the surface, and it was extra brutal. Maybe because Mark had held him down for so long. Maybe it was hungry for the battle that the rest of the werewolves were enjoying. Maybe it was just as pissed as he was about letting Eden slip through his fingers.

Whatever the reason, the beast was breaking through in the worst possible way.

The heavy stench of vampire filled Mark’s senses, causing nausea to roll his stomach around.

The bitch was back, but he couldn’t see her. In just a few moments, he’d take care of her, make her wish that she’d never been born.

The pain was a lot less now, which meant he was almost done. He could feel the strength surging through his veins.

One thing was strange though. He couldn’t hear anyone, but he knew the others were fighting.

_Where the fuck is everyone?_ he demanded. _Someone better be running after that car!_

No answer. Just silence.

_Hello!_

Somewhere in the back of his mind, there was a tingling sensation, like a part of his body had fallen asleep.

Mark brushed it off to after effects of transforming. His body was still raw with pain. As he took a moment to let his nerves settle, the tingling increased. The only way he could describe it was like being locked in a tight box with the walls slowly closing in.

The vampire appeared in front of him, her eyes that weird gold coloring and her scent wafting around him.

A low growl gathered in his throat, slowly seeping out. It was time to end this.

The walls closed in tight, and as he screamed in his head, the beast let out an anguished roar. He hands went to his head, struggling to find release.

She tilted her heard curiously. “Need an aspirin?” She even had the nerve to smile.

Mark growled and surged forward, then the walls closed in, making the pain unbearable. Mark clawed at his head, drawing blood, and pulling out fur. But the walls held firm, not budging under his strength.

As he writhed on the ground, he looked up into those eyes that had turned coal black and another powerful blast hit him.

The final surge sent him into darkness. 

 

**~*}{*~**

Jacob was sure he had things under control. Sam’s breakdown had caused problems, but he had it handled.

Paul, Embry, and Brady were there to fight with him, while the rest of the pack continued to guard La Push. He sent Collin over to Leah’s to help Quil guard her house, since Kim was there also to help anyone who was injured.

For all he knew, this was all a plan to get to Leah. The pack had already been caught with their pants down.

Emmett, Edward, and Bella had arrived before Jacob. Matt was following the Rabbit with two of his own to ensure that they made to Ness’s house safely. The rest of his pack was helping Jacob’s pack guard La Push.

Rosalie remained at Charlie’s house, while the rest of the Cullens continued to guard Forks. 

So yeah, Jacob had it handled.

Or so he thought.

Five more werewolves showed up. The pack was tired, and even though Emmett and Edward didn’t need to breathe and didn’t get tired, it was obvious even they couldn’t keep up with the werewolves. As soon as they took care of one, more of them showed up.

_We have to retreat!_ Jacob commanded through the pack mind. _Eden and Ness are safe! Everyone pull back!_

But the werewolves had other plans. They were pulling away on their own, sprinting down the street in pursuit of the red car carrying precious cargo.   

_They’re going after them,_ Paul sent to Jacob.

_Keep them here!_ Jacob said.

That was easier said than done. The werewolves that weren’t pulling back were keeping them down, making sure that their comrades had a chance to chase the car.

_Matt!_ Jacob sent. _They’re going after Eden and Ness._

_We’re on it, Jake,_ Matt sent back. _We’ll stay with them until they make it home._

Jacob looked through Matt’s mind and watched as the little red car zipped down the highway. Knowing that Eden was driving that car, shifting gears like a pro, was such a turn on.

She was a strong woman.

_Brady, behind you!_ Paul shouted, catching Jacob’s attention.

Brady had only a moment to react, but it wasn’t enough. A werewolf barreled toward him, knocking him down. The werewolf had him pinned face down, his claws sinking into his fur to keep him from moving.

Jacob struggled to get free to help, but he was in heavy combat. They all were.

Brady’s scream echoed through the pack mind as the beast’s jaws closed around his shoulder and neck.

_BRADY!_

Brady’s pain and fear swam through the pack mind. They saw things dim around him, his body forcing him to shut out the pain.

A loud crack sounded and the beast fell to the ground.

“Hey, man!” It was Emmett, his golden eyes staring at him and the entire pack. He ripped off his shirt and put it against his neck. “Stay with me. We’re going to get you help.”

Then an amazing thing happened. The werewolves stopped fighting. Instead, they clawed at their heads and howled in agony.

_What the hell?_ Paul said, watching some of them fall to their knees. Others retreated to the woods.

Jacob took the opportunity to kick a werewolf off him and slit his throat.

“I need help over here!” Emmett called, holding his shirt to the open wound on Brady’s neck. Blood had already soaked through.

Jacob phased back to human, not caring that he was naked and headed to his fallen wolf. Embry and Paul followed.

Brady was coughing up blood, his eyes wide with fear.

“He’s not healing!” Paul said, appearing next to Jacob. “Why isn’t he healing?”

“He was bitten.” Edward kneeled down. “We have to get that venom out of him before it gets too far into his bloodstream.”

“And how do you propose we do that?” Paul snapped.

Edward looked at Jacob. “The same way I did with Bella. I have to suck it out.”

“No, it’s too dangerous.” Jacob argued. “If you accidently bite him, it will only make things worse.” Jacob moved closer. “I’ll do it.”

“You can’t, Jake.” Edward stopped him. “The venom will be in your system and it will harm you. Your pack can’t afford to lose their Alpha. Vampires are immune.” Edward’s face turned serious. “You have my word that I will not harm him.”

“He’ll be in violation of the treaty,” Embry warned.

Jacob watched the color drain from Brady’s face. He wasn’t going to let him die, especially if there was a way to help him. “Let me deal with the council and the treaty. Do it.” He leaned down, catching Brady’s eyes. He could barely keep them open. “You stay with us! Do you hear me?” Jacob said, using his Alpha command. “Don’t you dare stop fighting!”

Jacob had no idea if that would work. He didn’t know if Edward’s venom sucking idea would work either. He had to try.

He nodded toward Edward. Edward removed the blood soaked shirt and latched on. He took strong pulls, then put the shirt over the wound again. He spit out the blood, and then went back at it.

Shifter blood was not appetizing to vampires, especially shifter blood laced with werewolf venom. That was a plus. The last thing anyone needed was a vampire in the throes of blood lust.

Edward did that a few more times, spitting out the blood each and every time.

“Okay, I think it’s gone.” Edward sat up, Brady’s blood dripping down his face and neck. “I don’t taste it anymore.”

Brady had passed out, but there was a weak heartbeat.

“He’s going to need blood. Bella has some. We need to get him to our house.” Edward looked at Paul. “Go inside the house and see if you can find some towels or blankets.”

“Got it,” Paul answered and was gone.

Edward turned to Emmett. “How far is your Jeep?”

“A few miles away. I can get there in a jiffy.” Emmett was already on his feet.

“Good. We need to get him out of here and to Carlisle. Go!”

As Emmett sped away, Bella appeared. “What happened?” She looked at the blood on the ground and on Edward’s chin. Her hand covered her mouth. “Edward?”

Jacob could imagine how it looked with blood all over the place, and on Edward’s mouth.

“I had to, love,” Edward explained as he wiped his mouth. “He’s okay, but we need to get him back to our house. It’s his best chance.”

Bella wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip. “Well, I found Seth.”

“You did?” Jacob jumped up, not caring that he was naked. “Where is he?”

Bella pointed toward the house. “He’s inside. He’s weak, but okay.”

“Thank, God.” Jacob couldn’t handle if something happened to Seth too.

“What about him?” Bella pointed to the werewolf lying on the ground about thirty feet away.

“Who is that?” Jacob asked, getting a closer look.

“He was the one after Eden.” Bella smiled weakly. “He passed out after I shrunk his brain.”

“Is that why the werewolves stopped fighting?” Embry asked.

Bella bit her lip, then nodded.

“And how the hell did you do that?” Jacob narrowed his eyes.

“It’s a long story, Jake.” She patted his shoulder. “One to be told when you have more clothes on.” She was clearly avoiding the lower half of his body.

For the first time since this crazy night started, Jacob smiled. “I guess I have a lot of stories to tell.” One very important one to a very important person.

“After we get Brady situated, we’ll deal with him.” Edward tossed a towel to both Embry and Jacob, giving them both pointed looks. “Emmett and Jasper have been working on just the place for him.”

As they both wrapped up, Jacob said, “Embry, go with Brady. I think someone should be there if…um…when he wakes up.” Jacob looked at Paul. “I need you on La Push. You’re in charge.”

“Got it.” Paul phase right there and sprinted through the woods.

“Seth is still weak, so I’ll wait here with Bella until Emmett gets back.”

“Okay, sounds like a plan.” 

**~*}{*~**

  
It only took a few minutes for Emmett to return with his jeep. After carefully loading Brady inside, they left. Emmett said that after he dropped Edward and Embry off, he would return and take them to this holding place they had for werewolves.

Since Bella put the shield around the werewolf, she had to stay and Jacob offered to stay with her, just in case things got out of hand. Seth was nearby and stable, so they were going to drop him off at Leah’s before taking care of the werewolf.

For the most part, the beast stayed docile, although there were a few times it stirred and Bella had to do that mind squeeze thing she did.

“You’re going to make a liar out of Edward,” Bella said. They sat in one of the holes in the house, out of sight with the werewolf at their feet. Seth was nearby, leaning against the wall.

“What?”

“Edward told Eden that you would meet her at Ness’s house.” Bella’s feet swung idly. “That was the only way we could get her in the car without tying her up. She’ll think he lied when you don’t show up.”

“I wasn’t going to leave you here with a werewolf.” Jacob crossed his arms. “Besides, I want to see this place Emmett and Jasper built for the werewolves.”

“And it had nothing to do with you having to tell Eden the truth about everything? It’s not because you’re afraid she might leave you, right?”

Jacob was slow to answer. “No.” Jacob peeked over at Seth, who had fallen asleep. “She texted me, you know.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Said she wanted to talk.” Jacob drew figures in the dirt with his toe. “I was so happy and scared at the same time. It felt like eons since she responded to me, and then she did. While I trying to figure out if I should call her or text her, all hell broke loose. But it was so good seeing her again. She was right there in front of me, staring at me in my wolf form. Inside, I was screaming that it was me.” He looked at Bella. “Do you think I scared her?”

Bella shrugged. “Probably. She did just see giant werewolves destroy her house and nearly kill her. Just give her a moment to process everything.” Bella touched his shoulder. “But she needs to see _you_ , Jake. She was worried sick that you were going to be hurt.”

Jacob exhaled and crossed his arms. “Okay, when Emmett gets back, Seth and I will both go to Leah’s.”  

“Good.”

Jacob stared at the werewolf lying down on the ground. He was tempted to end him right there, making sure that he wouldn’t be a threat to Eden ever again. But this wolf had information, and Eden’s life wasn’t the only one on the line.

“Can he hear us?” Jacob said.

Bella looked at him. “No. The pressure of my shield keeps in this state. He’s practically in a coma.”

“What about when he wakes up. He’ll change and call his pack.”

Bella shook her head. “Even if he does, he won’t be able talk to his pack. When I shield Edward’s mind, he says it’s only his thoughts in his head. He can’t hear anyone else.”

“So, is that how you shrunk his brain?” Jacob tilted his head toward the beast.

“Sort of. I figured it out by accident. When I’m with Edward, I put a shield around his head to keep the voices out. He appreciates the quiet, and everyone else appreciates their privacy.”

Jacob laughed. “I know I do.”

“One day, I guess my shield was too tight around his brain. He said that it actually felt like his brain was going to explode if I kept squeezing. Remember when the Volturi came and I put a shield around Sam’s mind and it protected the entire pack?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, I hoped that the same thing would happen in reverse with the werewolves. I hadn’t tested the theory, but I had to try. This guy was still changing so I had a subject that was practically incapacitated. He’d just finished by the time I hit him with all of my power. He passed out, they retreated, and Eden and Ness are safe.”

“Smart thinking, Bells.” Jacob sighed. “I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to Eden. All I’ve ever wanted was to keep her safe and out of this crazy life.”

“That’s all we want for those we love, but it’s just like squeezing Edward’s brain. I was just trying to help, but I was helping too much. That’s why it hurt him.”

The rumble of a truck caught their attention. Emmett waved from the cab of a huge box truck.

“Good news.” Emmett hopped out. “Carlisle says Brady’s healing. It’s slow, but so far so good. Embry’s going to stay there for a few hours then Jared’s going over there for the rest of the night.”

“I needed some good news. First Sam loses it, then we almost lose Eden, Ness, and Brady.”

“What happened with Sam?” Bella asked, landing on her feet in front of the hole.

“Long story.” Jacob let out a frustrated sigh as he joined her. “Another problem I’m going to have to face sooner than later.”

Emmett easily picked up the beast and tossed it in the back, then closed and locked the door.

“Where are you taking him?”

“This place that Jasper and I were working on with the help of the other pack.” Emmett twisted the key in the lock. “And trust me when I say, he won’t be going anywhere when we get him there.”  

Jacob glanced back at Seth who was sleeping soundly, his heartbeat was strong. “I’ll call Collin and have him come pick us up. He’s not that far away, and I don’t think we’re in any danger right now.” Jacob looked at Bella. “Thanks to you.”

“You’re welcome.” Bella smiled. “See, I told you I can be helpful too.”

As Jacob watched the box truck ride down the street, he took a deep breath. In just a few moments, he would be in front of Eden. She’d want answers, and he couldn’t dodge it anymore.

It was time to face the music.


	30. Chapter 28

__

_**28** _

 

Eden was in Renesmee's room, blow drying her hair after a much needed shower. She felt a little better, but she still couldn't get those monsters out of her head.

And she couldn't "unknow" the things she'd found out, either.

Like werewolves being real. Vampires too.

How could she even protect herself? The only way she knew how to fight werewolves was with silver, but she didn't have any.

Renesmee had told her that her family was vampires, and that she was part vampire. Did that mean Eden was in danger with them too? Should she be afraid of Ness? If so, how would she defend herself? Would wooden stakes work? Garlic? Holy water?

Jacob didn't seem to be afraid of Renesmee or the Cullens. But maybe he didn't know what they really were.

There were still so many questions she needed answered.

And she couldn't forget about her house. It was barely standing. What was she supposed to tell her insurance company? What would that fall under, supernatural attack? And that didn't matter because she didn't have the number. She didn't even have her wallet or her cell phone.

Eden felt a tap on her shoulder and yelped. She dropped the blow dryer and raised her hands to fight.

"Hey, whoa!" Renesmee held her hands up. "It's just me."

Eden put her hand over her chest while the blow dryer blared on.

Renesmee kneeled down to pick up the blow dryer and turned it off. "I tried calling your name, but you didn't hear me." She handed it back to Eden.

"I'm sorry, Ness." Eden set it down and ran her hands through her hair. It was still a little damp, but it would do. "I guess I was in my own world."

"That's understandable," Renesmee said. "You've seen a lot tonight."

"I never thanked you." Eden grabbed Renesmee's hand. "Thanks for letting me stay here, for the borrowed clothes, and letting me use your shower." Eden squeezed her hand. "But most of all, thank you for saving my life."

"Actually, my mother did that." Renesmee smiled and then winced when she shifted on her leg.

"Oh, Ness!" Eden reached out to help. "Your leg? Shouldn't you be wearing a cast or something?"

"No. It's practically healed." Renesmee sat down. "It aches a little. That will go away in a few hours. How are you doing with…everything?"

"Okay, I guess." Eden plopped down on the bed next to her. "It's a lot to take. Werewolves, vampires. I'm afraid to ask if there's anymore."

Renesmee pressed her lips together.

"So you're half vampire," Eden said.

"Yep."

"And Bella and Edward are your parents?"

Renesmee nodded.

"How is even that possible?" Eden said. "You all look the same age."

Renesmee turned toward Eden. "Technically, I'm only eleven. When I turned seven, I was considered fully matured. I won't get any older than this." She pursed her lips. "At least I don't think I will."

"So, vampires can have children?"

"No. My mother was human when she became pregnant." Renesmee sighed "Humans can't carry a vampire baby and survive. She practically died so I could live."

Eden heard the sadness in Renesmee's voice. It was obvious she was carrying that guilt around.

"My father injected her with his venom before her heart stopped beating." Renesmee fiddled with her nails. "It was the only way to keep her here."

"So, that's why Bella's vampire?"

Renesmee shrugged. "It was what she wanted anyway. She would do anything to stay with my father. But the good news was that she was around to raise me, and for that I am thankful." Renesmee's expression was wistful. "Can I show you something?"

"Yes."

Renesmee grabbed Eden's hand, and her eyes glazed over. Instantly, Eden was transported to what looked like a hospital room. Then she was floating. No, she was being carried. A fragile woman was lying on a bed, her face as pale as the sheets beneath her. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she was covered with sweat. Then Eden was moving again, cradled in hands that were hard and a little cold. She was placed on the woman's chest, and her frail arms wrapped around her lovingly. Her brown eyes stood out underneath the paleness of the woman and the room, but her smile was endearing, like she was the most important thing in the world.

Then the memory faded.

"That's my first memory of my mother." Renesmee clasped her hands in her lap. "I don't remember a lot about the actual delivery, but I'm told I tore her apart coming out."

"Really?"

"I had only a fraction of the strength I have now, but it's still more than a human can handle." Renesmee smiled. "She didn't give up on me, no matter the cost."

Eden settled into her spot, crossing her legs. "Tell me more."

"Are you sure?" Renesmee looked at her cautiously. "We can wait until tomorrow if you're tired."

Eden chortled. "Like I could sleep. I want to know more."

"Okay." Renesmee crossed her legs and faced her.

Renesmee told her everything about vampires, including the real reason they avoided the sun.

"Are you serious?" Eden giggled. "Vampires don't really sparkle, do they?"

Renesmee nodded with her own smile. "Yep. My skin sparkles a little, but if anyone notices, I just tell them it's the lotion I'm wearing. Let me show you." Renesmee got up. She pulled a photo album off the bookshelf and perused through it.

"Here." Renesmee handed the book to Eden while pointing at one of the photos.

"Oh, wow," Eden said, awestruck. It was a photo of a woman on the beach. Her blond hair was wet, while the sea rushed up over her. Supported by her arms, her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed. Her skin glittered beneath the sun sparkling so bright, it reflected on the water around her. She wasn't wearing any clothes, but with the way the sun was hitting her skin, you could only see a silhouette of her naked body. "Who is that? She's gorgeous."

"That's Rosalie, Emmett's wife." Renesmee took the photo album back. "The one who landed on your car."

"Oh." Eden groaned. For moment, she'd forgotten that her car was totaled.

"Leah took that picture for her portfolio. We were on an island near South America. Seth and Emmett came with us to help." Renesmee flipped through more pages. "Anyway, that's what their skin looks like in direct sunlight, and that's why they avoid it."

"I'm surprised Leah doesn't have this hanging on the wall in the living room."

"Some of them she was able to show. If anyone asks, she just says it's a combination of lighting, sparkling lotion, and Photoshop. But some, like this one, can't be explained. She could get in trouble for taking it, which brings me to another important point." Renesmee closed the photo album. "You can't tell anyone any of this. For your safety, you have to keep everything I've said a secret."

"Like anyone would believe me," Eden muttered.

"I'm serious, Eden." Renesmee's voice was stern. "There is a group of vampires in Italy call the Volturi. They've nominated themselves as our leaders. One of their rules is to keep the knowledge of vampires a secret. You would be in danger if the Volturi found out you knew." Renesmee's expression was serious. "We would keep you safe, of course, but let's not poke the bear."

"Okay." Eden crossed her heart. "I won't tell anyone."

"Now, I have a question for you." Renesmee set the album aside.

"Shoot."

"Where did you learn to drive that that?" Renesmee's face lit up. "That was awesome."

Eden smiled. "Darren."

"Your ex?"

Eden nodded. "He insisted that I know how to drive a stick shift. He said that everyone should know how to drive one, just in case there's an emergency." Eden shrugged. "He wasn't always an asshole."

"Well, he had to have some good traits if you cared about him as much as you did," Renemsee said.

"Yes, he did." Eden pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are all vampires like your family?"

"No. Most vampires prey on humans, feeding without remorse. They're very dangerous. If you faced one, you wouldn't survive."

Eden thought about that. "But your family has the same urges, right?"

Renesmee looked at Eden cautiously. "Yes. The bloodlust is there, but we'd never hurt you. That's why we hunt animals, to keep the thirst at bay."

Eden saw the sincerity in Renesmee's eyes and knew that she would never hurt her, but there was still a lot she know about the Cullens. Sure, she'd enjoyed Edward's music over years, but how well did she really know him? Was she really safe around them?

It seemed like every answer brought three more questions. But there was one important one she needed an answer to.

"How does Jake fit into all of this?" Eden nibbled on her lower lip.

Renesmee inhaled. "Why don't you ask him yourself? He's in the hallway."

"Really?" Eden looked around as if she could see him through the wall. "How do you know that?"

"I can smell him." Renesmee tapped her nose. "The vampire in me enhances my senses. He's pacing outside, probably practicing what he's going to say to you."

Eden could hear her heart beating in her ears. He was here. He was standing right outside the door. In just a moment, she would be face to face with him. She rushed to the mirror.

"You look fine." Renesmee appeared behind her. "Trust me. He just wants to see you."

Eden ran her hand through her hair again and smoothed out her shirt. "Okay."

Renesmee opened the door, and Eden let out a huge breath.

It felt like ages since she'd seen Jacob, but there he was, standing in the doorway. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants, in other words, no shirt, no shoes. His hair was lightly tousled, but he was still just as gorgeous as ever. His smile was hesitant.

"Okay, I'll let you two talk." Renesmee patted Jacob's shoulder, and then shut them in the room.

The silence hovered over them as she took him in. She couldn't take her eyes off him, and his eyes stayed with her.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I got your text."

"Good," she managed to squeak out. "I'm glad. I was hoping to talk to you, then those monsters..." Immediately, the floodgates opened. She hiccupped and ran to him, throwing her arms around him and crying in earnest.

After a moment, she felt his arms circle her, his fingers threading through her hair to her scalp, while the other arm wrapped around her waist to secure her to his body.

Her body shook as she cried, and he held onto her, rocking her to a soothing rhythm. "It's okay, baby. You're safe." She felt him kiss her hair.

It felt so good to be in his arms again, feeling his warmth. Why did she walk away from this?

"I was so scared, Jake." She pulled back so she could look at him. "When you weren't here, I thought… I thought I'd lost you." She broke down again.

"No, Eden." His thumbs wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm fine. The question is are  _you_  okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm okay, considering…" She went to the dresser to grab a tissue. She looked at her reflection, her splotchy eyes, and her red nose. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted Jacob to see her again. She quickly cleaned her face.

"Yeah, considering." The bed squeaked behind her, and she looked in the mirror at Jacob seated on the bed. His head tilted to the side as he examined her. "Did you do something different to your hair?"

"Oh, yeah." She laughed and toyed with the ends. "Just needed a change."

"It looks great." He smiled the same smile that always made her melt and agree to anything and everything.

"Thanks." Her response was shy, almost like the first time they met.

He patted the space next to him, something she always did when she wanted to be close to him. "Come here. We should talk."

"Yes, we should." Eden threw her tissue away and took a seat next to Jacob.

"First, tell me what happened here." He grabbed her wrist, his hands gentle as he examined it.

"Mark did that with his nails or claws, I should say." A chill went through Eden's body. "I can't believe he's a werewolf. I can't believe werewolves exist."

"Mark? So you knew him?" He brushed his fingers over the bandage, giving the wound a warm sensation.

"Yes. He used to fix things around my house." Eden shook her head. "I feel like such an idiot. I should have known he was up to no good, but the other handymen wanted so much money and he came whenever I asked."

"He didn't bite you, did he?"

"No, and it's not bad. Kim said I didn't need stitches."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Jacob rubbed his eyes. "The last thing I wanted was for you to be involved with any of this."

"Jake, what the hell is going on?" She crossed her arms. "And please, for the love of all that is holy, don't give me a bullshit answer. No more half-truths and no evasive answers. Be honest with me."

"Okay. Ask me anything." He leaned back on his hands, elongating his body and flexing his chest and ab muscles. Was this seriously supposed to help her concentrate?

Eden looked down at her hands. Now that Jacob was willing to tell her everything, she didn't know where to start.

"You know that Ness isn't Edward's cousin, right?" Eden looked cautiously at Jacob. "But they're related." Renesmee had just told her that she couldn't tell anyone, and there was a chance Jacob didn't know.

Jacob's smile was smug. "I was there when she was born."

"You were there?" Eden's voice went up.

"Not something I like to think about, but everything turned out okay. Ness is alive and Bella is, well, she's here. I wouldn't call her alive anymore." Jacob looked away. Eden heard the slight hitch in his voice. There was another story there, but Eden decided to wait before touching that.

Eden shifted. "Is that what you were keeping from me, why you've been so secretive?"

"Some of it," Jacob scratched his head.

"Are you a vampire?"

"No." Jacob chuckled. "Far from it."

"Why is that funny?" Eden asked, although she did enjoy hearing him laugh.

"Have you ever seen me sparkle when we've been in the sun?" Jacob remarked. "You've seen me eat, and the thought of drinking blood makes me sick."

Eden rubbed her arms. "I wouldn't want that either. I couldn't imagine going without chocolate." She started pacing. "Next question. During that battle at my house, were you there?"

Jacob kept his eyes on her, although they held uncertainty. "Yes, I was there."

"Jake!" Eden stood up. "Mark wanted to kill you!"

"Eden…"

"No, listen to me! Mark told me that he was going to kill you and make me watch!" She put her hand to her chest. "Do you think I could survive watching you die because of me?"

"Honey, I'm right here."

"But Jake, they're werewolves! They're, like, twenty feet tall and massive!" She accentuated the point by using her arms to measure.

"More like nine feet," Jacob corrected.

"That's still huge! Look what they did to my house! They could have done that to you! Ness is half vampire, and she could barely keep up with them!"

Jacob stopped her from pacing. "Trust me when I say that I'm fine. Nothing happened to me." He kissed her wounded hand. She pulled her hand free and walked back to the dresser, her back to him. "You're still worried."

"Yes! I don't want to lose you, Jake! The only thing I could think was that I was going to watch Mark kill you." She turned around and looked down at her fingers as they twisted in knots. "I love you, Jake. And I know saying that may scare you away, but I need you to know how I feel. I told myself if I ever saw you again, I would tell you."

He moved so fast, he was like a blur. One moment he was sitting on the bed, the next, he was in front of her, trapping her against the dresser, a hand on each side of her.

He was so close, she could feel his warmth and see the emotion swirling in his eyes. "Did you mean that?"

Maybe it was the events of the night, or maybe it was because she was scared, but she couldn't hide the agitation in her voice. "Of course I meant it, Jake. Do you think I go around telling random guys that I'm in love with them?"

Then he was kissing her. It was so intense, she could hardly breathe. It was so passionate, she had no choice but to give in to it. She held onto him, craving more of it. Once he set her lips free, she breathed in deep. His kisses were hungry as they moved from one side of her neck, across her collarbone, to the other side.

Eden gasped as she was lifted up onto the dresser. Jacob slid in between her legs and caught her gaze. "I love you too, Eden, so much. All I wanted was to fix things and get you back."

She could feel his excitement, and when he tried to step away, she stopped him wrapping her arms around his waist. "Don't move. Please." She inched closer, just to feel him. She gave him a small smile. "At least I know that I still turn you on."

Jacob chuckled. "Baby, you have no idea."

His face was in the crook of her neck, taking soft nibbles over her skin. "If I had known that all I had to do to get you to open up was tell you how I feel, I would have told you a long time ago."

Jacob caught her gaze. "You've felt this way for a while?"

Eden nodded, then looked sad. "That's why I broke up with you. I knew that I was falling hard, but you were keeping things from me. I had to get out before I got in too deep." She laughed. "But it was much too late, Jake. I was hooked. But now, there are no more secrets, right?" She ran her finger down his bare chest.

Jacob exhaled, then kissed her open palm.

"Jake?"

"I have to tell you something else." He stepped back.

"What else?" She studied him closely. "Ness pretty much told me everything."

"There's one more thing." He grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

**~*}{*~**

Leah was standing by the back window, staring out into the night. Everything was calmer now. Jacob had finally arrived and was talking to Eden. Kim was in Leah's room, examining Seth. And Renesmee was out on the front porch with Collin.

Leah sighed as she stared out at the bushes.

How could a day that started out bad, become really great, then go right to shit again? How was that possible?

Just a few hours before, she felt light and free. She'd just shared an amazing and passionate afternoon with Matt, a man who loved all of her—baggage and all. She'd realized that she loved him too. It had been so long since she had that giddy and crazy feeling in her heart.

Not since Sam had she felt anything close to this, but somehow this felt different. It was more intense. They found a connection.

Then the werewolves attacked, threatening a massive hurricane on her parade.

And let's not forget the Sam and Emily drama. Like she needed that again. But that wasn't her problem. And it certainly wasn't her fault.

Leah felt arms come around her, and she didn't even question it. She didn't need to see him to know who it was. She simply turned around and wrapped her arm around him. He was shirtless and a little sweaty, but he smelled like the forest and the man she loved.

When she looked into his eyes, they flashed green.

He kissed her sweetly and lovingly, holding her close, and the tension left her body. This was why she loved Matt so much. He eased her and comforted her.

"Hi." His voice was husky, yet gentle. He clasped his fingers together on her lower back.

"Hi, yourself." She kissed him again then sighed. "After tonight, I needed that."

"I'm here to please." Matt smiled then kissed the spot on her neck where he'd bitten her. Whenever he did that, the only thing she wanted was to be in a room with him, naked and deep in the throes of passion. "I've been away from you for too long. I think I'm going to have to kidnap you for a while." His hands perused her body freely.

"Kidnap?" Leah's smile was mischievous. "I'll go with you willingly."

He slowly lifted his head. "Would you?"

"Would I what?" Leah said, trying hard to follow the conversation and not her thoughts that had already taken her to a private place for the two of them.

He was silent, his expression torn. "Babe, I need to talk to you about something."

Leah watched him cautiously. "Is it bad? You didn't imprint or something did you?"

He smiled. "No, not a chance. You are all I want." He looked around. "But it is important."

"Okay." She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch in the living room. "It's a full house right now, so I hope this is okay."

"Yes, this is fine." Matt sat down next to her. They faced each other, and he grabbed her hand.

"What did you want to talk about?" She didn't know why she was nervous. Clearly, by the kiss he'd given her earlier, he wasn't leaving her. However, the expression on his face said whatever he was going to say was really important.

"Well, you remember what happened earlier between you and me?" He toyed with her fingers.

Leah gave him a guilty smile. "I've been thinking about it all day."

"Me too, Peaches." He pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I've been driving my pack crazy." He traced his finger over the spot where he bit her. "Remember what I did here?" His thumb grazed the skin over and over again. It was like a live wire that fired every single time he touched it.

"Yes." She tilted her head back, craving more of his touch. "It tingles every time I think of you. Then you touch it, and all I want is to be with you again." Yeah, she had it bad. She'd never said anything like to any man she'd dated. Not even Sam.

He pulled his hand away and his face became solemn. "That's what I need to talk to you about. Apparently, it meant something when I bit you." He looked away. "Honestly, Peaches. When we were in the moment, my wolf just sort of took over, and I just had to bite you. I didn't think it meant anything."

"Well, what's it mean?"

Matt rested his head in his hand. "You met Chris, right?"

"Tall, dark and handsome, yet mysterious guy who broods a lot?" She waved her hand around.

"That's him. The girls are always drooling over him. Anyway, have I told you how he became part of our pack?"

Leah shook her head.

"We were hunting the werewolves when we found him. He's the last one of his pack. The werewolves took them all out, and he survived. He watched all of his family and all of his friends get slaughtered. His parents were alphas. I tried very hard to keep my pack out of the memory of the two of us this afternoon, but your scent was still in my brain. Anyway, Chris saw that I bit you. He said that it's not just a playful thing between lovers. It means something different because we're both Alphas."

"What does it mean?" Leah leaned forward.

"Now that I've bitten you, you are connected to me. You can sense me around. But to finish the bond, you would need to bite me the next time we're intimate."

"Finish the bond?" Leah looked away thoughtfully.

Matt nodded and paused, possibly giving her chance to process everything. "Once that happens, you and I would lead my pack."

"Lead your pack? You mean Jake wouldn't be my Alpha anymore?"

"That's right."

"Whoa." Leah put her hand to her mouth. "What happens if I don't do anything?"

"Well, I'm bonded to you, you'll still sense me, but you'll still be a part of Jake's pack. Eventually, it would fade away."

"But if I bite you, then I'll be in your pack."

"You'll be leading my pack with me. We would be equals, Peaches. Alpha commands won't work on either of us."

"Do I have a choice?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, baby." He held her cheek. "This isn't like the bond of imprinting. You have a choice. I know it's a lot to think about, and if I'd known that was going to happen, I wouldn't have bitten you without telling you first. But, I love you, Leah. No matter what you want, I'll still be here." He leaned back. "As you know, the pack mind is like its own party line, so my pack knows about it, and they would all love to have you join us." He chuckled. "And not just because you make delicious pies."

"That's good to know." Leah cracked a smile. "I need to talk to Jacob. I know you said it's my choice, but I want him to at least know about it before I make my decision."

"Okay, there's no rush. Take your time thinking things over." Matt rose up and Leah followed. "But, here's something to think about." He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close for a super intense kiss, one that made her heart pump fast and the blood rush through her veins. Then he sucked on the skin where he'd bitten her. She moaned, which instantly made her flush.

He stepped back, obviously satisfied that he'd made his point. "I'll see you later."

She could barely squeeze out a reply before he left.

As the door shut, Kim appeared behind her.

"Things going well, huh?" Kim said, as she gathered her things.

"Yeah." Leah fanned herself, then took a breath to compose herself. "How's Seth?"

"He's good. Collin's going to take him home tonight, and stay close tonight. He should be good as new in the morning."

"Good. Any word on Brady?"

"Carlisle called a little bit ago. He's healing, but slowly." Kim shook her head. "He also said it was a good thing that he's a shifter or he'd be dead by now. Jared is going over there to sit with him for the night."

"Good, and Tommy and Aaron?"

"Well, Emily sent a text that Tommy is stirring, which is a good sign. There's been no change for Aaron, yet."

"Damn," Leah said. Well, two out of three wasn't bad, and at least Aaron didn't seem to be getting worse, so there was that.

Kim zipped up her bag. "If you're wondering, Emily feels awful about everything. She's been blaming herself all day."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Leah's answer was very businesslike and civil. "Hopefully, things will be better in the morning."

Kim opened her mouth to speak again, then changed her mind. Then changed her mind again. "I know you two aren't the closest anymore, but I think she might like to hear from you."

Leah's lips thinned. "I'm sure I'm the last person Emily wants to talk to."

"That's not true. She doesn't blame you, but I think it might help her to know where your head was."

"Why would she care where my head was? I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know, but she's just trying to understand why her husband still has feelings for his ex."

Leah exhaled a long exhausted breath. "Don't make me the bad guy, Kim. It's not something I'm comfortable with. I'm sure Sam and Emily will get through this, but it's best if I'm not involved."

"Okay." Kim held her hands up. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to help." Kim looked at her watch. "I need to get home, though. Collin's going to give me a ride. Let me see if Seth is ready."

"Okay."

**~*}{*~**

Jacob opened the door to the back porch, and the cool night air rushed in. Considering everything they'd seen and experienced that night, everything seemed so calm, serene. There was a thin layer of clouds overhead, but the half moon was visible as well as a few stars. The wind picked up, rustling through the trees.

He'd grabbed a blanket from the closet, anticipating the weather.

"What are we doing out here?" Eden said as she rubbed her shoulders.

Jacob wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "There's something I need to show you and it has to be out here."

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Eden asked, then smiled. "What am I talking about? You're never cold."

"No, I never am." Jacob chuckled and rubbed her shoulders. The gravity of what he was about to show her was slowly setting in. But he made a promise to tell her everything.

"Jake, what's this about?" She shivered, and Jacob hoped it was from the wind.

"There's one more thing I need to show you. Just remember that you're safe, okay."

Eden shifted, then said, "Okay."

Jacob cracked a smile, then pulled her close. He kissed her again with so much ferocity, he felt her whimper. "I love you, Eden. No matter what. I love you."

"I love you too." Jacob could hear the fear in her voice.

He eased out of her reach and stepped down off the porch. When she started to follow, he said, "No, honey. Stay right there."

She nodded and tugged the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

This was the moment of truth. This was the moment he would find out if she could handle his wolf or not. His stomach was tangled in knots.

He turned around, facing the woods, then pushed down his sweatpants.

"Jake!" Eden whispered urgently. "We're outside! You can't go running around the woods naked!"

His eyes closed and he called on his wolf. Instantly, his hands and feet were paws, and thick fur sprouted from his body. There was another heartbeat thrumming rapidly, even faster than his own.

Keeping his head down, he turned around and sat down, his head resting in between his paws. Then he cracked opened his eyes.

Well, the good news, she didn't scream. But it was probably because both of her hands were clasped so tight over her mouth, he wondered if she could breathe. The blanket that was around her shoulders lay crumpled around her feet.

She hiccupped as the tears gathering in her eyes spilled over.

She wasn't just scared. She was petrified.

For a moment, he forgot he was in his wolf form and moved forward to comfort her.

Eden held her hands up. "Please, don't!" she whispered. "Don't come any closer."

Jacob nodded and sat back down.

"I don't know…I don't…" She wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

Nearly falling over the blanket, she ran inside.

__


	31. Chapter 29

_**29** _

Jacob's nose twitched involuntarily as he pulled up to the Cullens' house in the woods. There would never be a time when he didn't feel the effects of vampires, but as time went on, it became easier and easier to tolerate.

After cutting the engine to his truck, he rubbed his eyes and yawned so big, the bones in his jaw cracked. Sleeping with a broken heart was damn near impossible. Sam was living proof. He'd heard him moaning and rustling through the night.

Eventually, he did nod off, which meant Jacob could get some sleep. Or something close to it. Most of his dreams were filled with images of Eden running from him, screaming at him, and telling him to stay away.

Sam probably dreamt of Emily and possibly Leah.

_And what am I going to do about that?_ His head dropped back to the seat and he stared at the ceiling of his truck.

His only solution for the time being was to keep the three of them away from each other. Leah didn't seem to have any problem staying away from Sam and Emily. She'd done it for years.

As for Sam, Jacob left him a note telling him to go straight to class and come straight back to his place. He emphasized that he was not to go see Emily. Jacob was trusting Sam to do what he was told instead of waking him up and using the Alpha command. Hopefully, he'd stay away from Leah too.

Fortunately, their combined restlessness didn't seem to bother Rebecca. If it did, she didn't say anything. She'd woken up as if two heartbroken souls weren't sleeping in such close proximity.

Paul had come by to take her and Rachel into town to run errands which Jacob was grateful for. He was leery about leaving his sisters unprotected. Who knew who was next?

So many questions, and they still didn't have a real plan for taking out the werewolves.

Were all the females at risk? Angela wasn't Quileute, but she was pregnant with Embry's baby. That might make her a risk. What about Kim and Emily? Should they be guarded too?

He didn't have the man power for that. They were already stretched thin with Tommy, Aaron, Seth, Brady, Sam, and Leah out. It helped that Matt's pack was around, but they had responsibilities too.

_What am I going to do?_

Maybe this was part of the werewolves' master plan. Take out each of them one by one to leave them vulnerable.

If that was it, the werewolves were winning.

But right now, he had to focus on Brady, which led him to the mansion in the woods. Thinking about Brady kept his mind off of all those things. And it kept him from thinking about Eden and how much he missed her, how much he wanted her to know that he still loved her, how broken he was without her.

_Damn it!_

Jacob reluctantly got out of his truck and walked up to the front of the house. Leah sat on the porch swing, rocking back and forth idly. A black bag holding her photography equipment was on the floor next to her.

"Rough night?" She stopped rocking to study him.

"You could say that." Jacob stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I've been there." She started rocking again. "You just missed Jared. He looked pretty tired. He went home to get a couple hours sleep before he goes to work. At least he has the night off."

Jacob plopped down on the swing next to her. "We can't keep doing this. Sleeping for a few hours, then going to work, and then sometimes patrolling? We did this when we were teenagers, and we could barely keep up then."

Leah looked down at her fingers. "I could help, you know."

Jacob knew she was chomping at the bit to be out there with her pack. She wasn't one to sit by and left others risk their lives for her.

"We've talked about this, Leah."

"I know." She laughed. "Couldn't hurt to try."

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Collin came by to take Red to work, and he dropped me off. I have appointments today and I needed an escort. Everyone else is either guarding someone or working so Rosalie said she'd go with me. She's hunting now."

"I'm surprised Matt's not watching you today." Jacob waggled his eyebrows at her.

Leah smiled shyly, then looked away. "He's giving me a little space."

"Space?" Jacob stopped the swing from rocking. "You guys okay? Did something happen?"

"We're great. It's just," She sighed and tucked her hands under her legs. "There's been a new development. Something I need to talk to you about." She eyed him cautiously.

"Okay," Jacob answered slowly. Before he could ask her to elaborate, Leah crinkled her nose. The door opened with a squeak.

Carlisle, looking as prim and proper as ever in his slacks and dress shirt, stood in the doorway. Not a hair was out of place.

"Good morning, Jacob."

"Hey, doc." Jacob stood up. "You have some news for me about Brady?"

"Yes." He waved them in. "Brady's in the back."

Jacob and Leah followed Carlisle into the massive great room of the house. It was vast with high ceilings and floor to ceiling windows. The polish on the floor was so shiny, their shoes squeaked as they walked.

Jacob and Leah followed Carlisle down a long hallway.

"How is he doing?" Jacob asked.

Carlisle walked slowly as he spoke. "The bite itself is very serious. We were able to stop the bleeding and he's stable. Things were starting to look good, then we had a setback."

"But you said he was healing, right?" Leah asked. "I thought he was getting better."

"He is improving, just not as fast as I would like." Carlisle opened the door and motioned them inside.

Brady lay on crisp white sheets, his naturally tanned skin paled slightly. There was a big bandage on the side of his neck. Bruising that would have normally healed littered his body.

"He was conscious briefly last night, but he had a seizure and drifted into a coma." Carlisle touched the bag of saline hanging from an IV pole. "I'm giving him lots of fluids to help flush out the venom. Then maybe his body can heal him instead of trying to burn off the venom."

Jacob nodded. "That's what Steve told Kim to do with Tommy and Aaron."

"Yes, I think it's working on some level." Carlisle walked closer to Brady. "But he had a lot of venom in his system, and the bite was severe. If he wasn't a shifter, he wouldn't have made it."

Leah sat down carefully on the bed and grabbed Brady's hand. "Is he in pain?" Leah asked as she gently caressed his hand\\.

"No. The good news is with his weakened immune system, painkillers won't burn off as quickly. We've been able to manage the pain. We were concerned that our scent might make him uncomfortable, but Bella said that she used it to wake Seth up last night." Carlisle smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would love to hear him gripe about how much we stink."

"Where's Bella now?" Jacob asked.

"She's with Edward and Alice watching over the prisoner." Carlisle walked around to the other side of the bed. "He's still pretty out of it, and too weak to transform, but she needs to make sure he doesn't get in contact with the other werewolves. Meanwhile, Edward's trying to get some clues about the werewolves in general."

"How's that coming along?" Leah asked as she gently laid Brady's hand down.

"The last time I talked to Edward, he said he couldn't get anything. He's mainly reading his dreams, and it's hard to get anything usable. He did see some things involving last night's events. Speaking of which," Carlisle turned to Jacob. "Esme took Jasper and Emmett to Eden's home to see what she can do. Getting a claim from the insurance company might be tricky, so they're trying to come up with a plan. Do you know if Eden has talked to her insurance company yet?"

Jacob's mouth opened, then closed. He had no idea since the last time he'd seen her she was running away from him in fear.

"Yes, and they're going to meet her out there tomorrow." Leah gave Jacob an encouraging look.

"That's good news."

Jacob touched Brady's shoulder and watched his chest move up and down as he breathed. His skin didn't even feel warm anymore. "Stay with us, buddy."

"I'll keep you posted on Brady's condition." Carlisle pushed his sleeves up. "I'll do everything I can to help him."

"Thanks, doc." Jacob gave him a small smile.

"Of course."

Jacob was going to get shit from the council for letting Carlisle take care of Brady, but there wasn't any other option. Kim was overwhelmed with Aaron and Tommy, and Carlisle was willing to help.

There was an option to have him moved to Matt's pack doctor's care, but that would require moving him, and both Steve and Carlisle agreed that wouldn't be a good idea.

Jacob and Leah walked out of the room.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Very few things rattled Leah, except when it came to the safety of the ones she cared about.

"I hope so," Jacob said. He turned to Leah. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, that." She tilted her head toward the doorway to the balcony. "Let's talk outside."

**~*}{*~**

"You're leaving us?" Jacob stared at Leah with wide eyes. They were sitting on the balcony of the third floor, their legs dangling between the bars.

"I don't know." She wrapped her fingers around the slender poles. "I love him, Jake. I really do. Matt is someone that I needed, that I didn't even _know_ I needed. But the pack is my family." Jacob could see that she was torn about the choice she had to make.

Jacob leaned back, supporting himself with his hands. "So, this biting thing, is that something we're all supposed to do?"

Leah shook her head. "Apparently it's only between Alphas. His original pack didn't even know about it. It was their latest member, Chris, who said that his parents were Alphas and that was how they bonded. That's why Sam and Jared never did it."

"But Matt's wolf knew something," Jacob muttered.

"Yep." Leah casually touched her neck. "He says in that moment, his wolf took over. That was why he bit me."

Jacob followed the strokes of her fingers. Even though there was no physical mark, he could sense Matt there like an invisible brand. A warning to any other male that she was taken.

"And you do have a choice, right? You're not locked into something you can't get out of."

"No. It's my decision if I want to bite him." Leah leaned her head against the bars. "But, I can tell you that my wolf wants him. I can feel her gravitate toward him when he's around. The longer I wait, the hungrier she gets. It's so bad that if we do sleep together again, she's going to take over and bite him. She's already made her choice. That's why Rose is going with me today and not Matt." Leah laughed. "I mean, just thinking about him, I want to jump his bones."

"Yeah, I bet." Jacob looked out at the horizon. The sun was already up, although covered by clouds. "If you say no, what then? Is your wolf going to be in torment for the rest of your life?"

"No. He said the feeling will eventually fade away. So, it's not extreme like imprinting. I think with the other wolves, feeling their heartbeat is the key." Leah looked at Jacob with a cautious expression. "Has Eden felt yours?"

Jacob ran his hand over his head. "We haven't slept together."

"Really?" Leah's eyebrows jumped. " _Really?_ "

"Really." Jacob smirked. "Don't get me wrong, I wanted to, and I _know_ she wanted to. I know all about wanting someone so bad. Her scent was so powerful sometimes, and it's hard to resist." Jacob looked over at Leah.

"So why did you resist?"

"You remember my ex, Annie, right?"

"How could I forget?" Leah rolled her eyes. "Stuck up brat who thought her shit didn't stink."

"Yeah. Her." Jacob cracked a smile. "When I told her everything, one of the things she told me was how disgusting she felt sleeping with me."

"Because of your wolf," Leah supplied.

Jacob nodded. "I don't think I could stand seeing that expression on Eden's face. Knowing she's afraid of me is hard enough, but to have her afraid _and_ disgusted is more than I can take. I love her so much, so I told myself that I wouldn't sleep with her until she knew."

"Well, as far as Annie goes, you're better off without her. Not that I wanted you to be hurt, but I'm glad you're not with her. No one liked her, Jake. Not even my mother, and she gets along with everyone. It's a huge red flag if your wolf couldn't connect with her."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she didn't feel your heartbeat either, right?"

"No, she would have said something. But back then, we just thought it happened between imprinted couples."

"Now we know it's about the wolf," Leah said. "The wolf may tolerate your choice, but he doesn't have to agree with it. But we liked Eden. She fit right in. She made you happy. A happy Alpha makes a happy pack. I think all of us broke a little when things went wrong last night. I thought sure she'd be okay with it." Leah patted his leg. "But it's not over. She still loves you, Jake. When you love someone like that, you don't forget it, no matter how much they hurt you."

Jacob knew she was speaking from experience. She didn't get over Sam overnight, but she did eventually move on.

Not that he wanted Eden to get over him. It was quite the opposite. He just wanted her.

"I still love her, too." Jacob felt like his heart was in a vice that was slowly tightening. He wanted to ask about Eden, but he was afraid of the answer.

Luckily one of Leah's amazing Beta skills was reading her Alpha's mind.

"Eden's doing okay, by the way." Leah eyed Jacob. "She woke up screaming a few times, but that was to be expected. You don't get that kind of knowledge dropped on you and dream about hearts and flowers. Besides the supernatural creatures, she has real world problems, like work and her house and her car."

"Yes, there's that." Jacob wished he could help her, but would she let him?

"I had to tell Jason to give her break this morning. He was a little crass in his interaction."

"What did he say?" Jacob said, suddenly defensive.

"It wasn't what he said. It was just the way he brushed her off. I could already tell she felt bad about how things ended last night. He all but blamed her and Emily for fracturing the pack. The sad thing is he's not really mad at her. He's mad because his best friend still hasn't woken up. By the way, has there been any change?"

"Tommy woke up last night, but he was weak and could barely talk. Kim thinks he'll be okay, but wants him to rest before I ask him any questions. I'll go by and see him later." Jacob sighed. "Aaron isn't doing so well. He and Brady are in the same boat, I'm afraid. I just hope that boat is coming back to shore."

"Yeah, me too." Leah was looking away, which mean she had an uncomfortable question to ask. "I know it's not my place to ask this, but do you know how Emily is doing? A lot happened to her last night, too." Her hand nervously ran up and down the bars.

"Honestly? She feels rotten. When I went over to check on Tommy and Aaron, she was in tears, begging me to forgive her." Jacob scratched the back of his neck.

"What did you say?"

"That it wasn't her fault. Really, with the werewolves here, was there a good time for the Sam'snotquiteoverLeah drama to explode?"

"I guess not," Leah mumbled.

He brushed her shoulder. "It's not your fault either."

"I didn't say it was."

"But part of you feels like it is." Jacob placed an arm over her shoulder. "I know you, Leah. You're probably wondering if you caused this, if you said something wrong. You didn't. Unfortunately, Sam didn't deal with his unresolved feelings for you. I'm not blaming him either, because I don't know what I would have done if I had to choose between the pull of the woman I loved and the woman my wolf wanted. It was just a perfect storm. Things still would have been bad."

Leah leaned against him. "Just not as bad if the werewolves weren't here."

"Probably not, but here we are. The only thing we can do now is deal with it." Unfortunately, Jacob was still trying to figure out how to do that.

Leah sat up. "What about Sam?"

"That's a tough one. He's not doing well at all. He feels Emily's pain plus his own. Plus, there are his regrets about you. Right now, I'm trying to keep them separated until I can figure out what to do." Jacob scratched his head.

Leah slowly got up and Jacob followed.

"Well, I have no problem keeping my distance. I have enough to think about."

"Yeah, and there's an Alpha werewolf that wants to make you his own," Jacob said.

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget?" She brushed off her pants. "Rosalie should be back soon. I should meet her downstairs. I wanted you to know what was going on, and I wanted you to hear it from me. Matt's pack already knows. It won't be long before words spreads to our pack."

"I'm assuming Ness knows."

"Yeah, we talked about it last night."

"What did she say?" Jacob held the door open so Leah could enter.

"To follow my heart."

Together they walked down the stairs to the bottom floor.

"I shouldn't be surprised. You and Matt are so close, and he made you smile. Like _really_ smile. He's good for you. I didn't know that you wouldn't be a part of our pack anymore, though."

Leah gently grabbed Jacob's arm. "I would still be around, Jake. I'm still Quileute and I'm still Leah Clearwater. I'd just be in a different pack."

Jacob cut his eyes to her. "It sounds like you've made your decision."

"No," Leah said a little too quickly. "I'm just saying, _if_ I joined his pack..."

"Leah, it's fine." Jacob put his hand over hers. "Whatever you decide, I've got your back. _We've_ got your back."

"Thanks, Jake. That means a lot." She turned away, just as the light scent of tears wafted under his nose.

"I promise I'll keep you updated, okay?" She casually wiped her cheek.

"Okay."

Jacob pulled her into his arms. "I'm proud of you, Leah. Remember, no matter what your choice is, we'll have your back."

Leah leaned against his chest. "I know, Jake."

"Aww," Rosalie said as she entered the main room, the echo of her hands clapping bouncing off the walls. "It's a Kodak moment."

"Oh, shut up, Rosalie," Jacob muttered.

**~*}{*~**

The ride seemed longer on the way home. Maybe because he was dreading going to an empty house. Rebecca wouldn't be there. Sam was in class, hopefully not thinking about going to see Emily.

Because of Jacob's own fractured state of mind, he had taken a personal day. Collin and Renesmee were capable of running his shop without him.

It started to drizzle a few moments after Jacob pulled onto the highway. Pretty quickly that turned into heavy rain. The windshield wipers were working hard.

When Jacob pulled into his driveway, he did a double take. Eden was sitting on the front step, practically curled in a ball to help shield herself from the wind and rain.

Jacob rushed out of the car, the rain hitting him at all angles. "Eden?" Jacob looked at her shivering.

"Hi, Jake." She looked up at him and forced a smile. Her arms were wrapped around her body, trying to keep herself warm. She had a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt which was useless in the pouring rain. She stood up to meet his gaze.

"What are you doing here!" He pushed his hand through his wet hair. "You shouldn't be here. Where's Jason?" He looked around frantically.

"He's n-not here." Her voice was small, like she was injured. "I-I…" She took a deep breath.

"Then how the hell did you get here!"

"I took a c-cab. I s-shouldn't have come. I-I'm sorry." She started to walk away, when Jacob grabbed her arm. When she turned around, he saw the tears mixed in with the rain. Her heart was racing and her breaths were coming faster.

"Oh, Eden, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout." He put his hands on her shoulders. "It's just you shouldn't be out here alone. Plus, it's pouring. You could get sick."

"I-I needed to see you." She rubbed her arms. "The fact that it might rain was the last thing on my m-mind." She sucked air through her teeth. She looked at his house, then back at him. "J-Jake, can w-we go inside? I promise this won't take long."

"Oh, yes! Geez, I'm sorry." Jacob fumbled with the key and held the door open for her. She shucked off her shoes. The water dripped off their bodies and puddled on the floor.

He tried not to look at the way her clothes clung to the curves of her body or think about the fact that the cold air made certain parts of her anatomy pebble. "Wait right here."

He hurried into the laundry room to grab a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"I had to see you, Jake." She wiped her nose with the towel. "I needed to talk to you."

"We can talk, but let's get you in some dry clothes." He led her to his room where he pulled out a sweatshirt and sweatpants. "I hope these are okay. My sister just moved back to town and something of hers might fit, but the last time I looked through her drawers without her permission, I almost lost my hand."

"No, these are fine." Eden held the clothes to her chest.

Jacob stood there, awkwardly staring at her. As much as he tried, he couldn't look away. Eden was there, right in front of him. It took all of his power not to pull her close and never let go.

The shiver that ran up and down her body snapped him out of it. He hastily cleared his throat. "I'll make some hot cocoa."

"Thanks, Jake." Her smile was small, yet powerful. Even now, it made him melt to mush.

Jacob nodded then shut her in his room.

He couldn't believe it. Eden was here, in his house, and she wanted to talk.

Maybe Leah was right.

After changing into a pair of track pants he left in the laundry room, he headed to the phone.

He dialed slowly in an attempt to calm his temper.

"Jason." Jacob's voice was calm, but the ire of his wolf was close to the surface. "Guess who showed up on my doorstep?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, I know. That was mean of me, but it was getting too long and I had to cut it somewhere. More to come soon. ;)


	32. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The goal was to get this out before Valentine's Day, but things got hectic. Anyway, here you go. I hope you like it. Thank you, Costa for pre-reading.

 

_**30** _

Even after Eden had peeled off her wet clothes and changed into Jacob's sweats, she was still freezing. It felt like ice water was moving through her veins instead of blood.

She did take comfort in Jacob's scent surrounding her.

God, she missed that smell.

Her wet clothes hung over the shower curtain rod in Jacob's bathroom. The rain soaked through to her bra and underwear, so those had to dry too. She put them on the doorknob and made a mental note to warn Jacob before he went in there.

As she towel dried her hair, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her lips, that had turned blue, were trembling. Since her home was in shambles, she didn't have any makeup to apply, which turned out to be a good thing. It wouldn't be attractive to have mascara running down her cheeks. The bandage that Kim had applied so nicely the night before was now soaked and useless.

She pulled what was left of it off and threw it in the trash. The indents from Mark's claws were still here, although they had scabbed over.

Jacob was yelling in the next room, and she had a good idea why.

She was like a kid, sneaking away under the watchful eye of the babysitter. And the babysitter was getting his ass chewed.

Great, another reason for Jason to hate her.

Of course she could have asked Jason to take her to Jacob's house, but the brief discussion they had ended with him blaming her for making his life miserable. She would never forget that conversation.

" _Did you know that Brady was seriously injured to save you? He might not make it." Jason said. "Do you even know who that is? Do you even care?"_

_As he stepped into her personal space, her eyes widened. Her voice wouldn't work. All she could do was stare up into those harsh brown eyes like a scared kitten._

" _I don't know which one of you is worse, you or Emily. Congratulations!" He clapped slowly. "The two of you successfully took down the pack. What fucking twists my nuts is that instead of hunting werewolves, I'm stuck babysitting you, an ungrateful brat who doesn't give two shits about how much was sacrificed to save your life."_

_She flinched when he slammed the door._

Yeah, that hurt.

So asking him for anything was out of the question.

Even if he did agree to take her there, she'd have to listen to how much she screwed things up with everyone.

She felt bad enough. Besides, he was right. This was her fault.

What she needed to do was fix it. Even after everything that happened the night before, she still loved Jacob with all of her heart. And when you love someone like that, you don't just give up on them.

Even if he turns into a giant wolf.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled the door open.

Jacob was pacing the kitchen, his cell phone at his ear and an angry expression was on his face.

In other news, he was shirtless with only a pair of navy blue track pants. He didn't even have shoes on. His hair was still wet from the rain. Just watching him made her heart beat faster.

A tea kettle was sitting on the stove, simmering nicely. Eden didn't know what would boil first, the kettle or Jacob's anger.

"What do you mean she got away from you?" he shouted. "How the hell did that happen! With all the superhuman abilities that we have, you couldn't keep track of a normal, everyday female?"

Jacob's head whipped around as if he sensed her. She froze under his gaze. He curled his finger, motioning her to come forward. She obeyed like a good girl who was about to get into trouble and sat down at the counter.

"It doesn't matter if Mark has been contained. What's to stop the rest of his pack from taking her and using her as leverage to get to Ness or Leah? What if they use her to get him back?" Jacob breathed in deep, then his voice went low. "What if they hurt Eden because she's important to me! Do you care about that or is revenge the only thing on your mind!"

Eden sat down at the counter and began fiddling with her fingers.

Man, Jacob was really pissed. She thought fire would shoot from his ears at any moment.

The kettle whistled and Jacob pulled it off the heat. "Just go home, Jason! I'll deal with you later!" There was a threat behind Jacob's tone.

He hung up the phone and then he tossed it on the counter.

"I didn't mean to get anyone into trouble." She hastily pushed her damp hair behind her ears. "I needed to talk to you and I didn't think he would bring me here." She fiddled with her fingers. "I'm sure he had the best intentions."

"No, he's just in a bad mood because I won't let him do what he wants." Jacob reached into the cabinet to grab a packet of hot cocoa and then he dumped the contents in a blue mug with a wolf howling.

"Well, what does he want?"

"He wants to go after the werewolves. They severely injured his best friend and little brother and he's angry." Jacob sighed. "I'm angry too! When one of my wolves is hurt, it tears at me the most. I'm supposed to lead them, not get them hurt. But before we go after the werewolves, we need a solid plan. That's what Jason doesn't understand. We've already had our asses handed to us."

"Ness mentioned something about you being the leader." She rubbed her nose. "She said you were the Alpha."

"Yes, I am."

"How many… um wolves are injured?"

Jacob carefully poured the hot water over the cocoa. Then he opened the drawer to get a spoon which he placed in the mug. "Right now, it's just three, but since Leah is the one they're after, we have to keep her guarded, and Sam's out of commission for personal reasons, so technically, I'm down five wolves."

"What about Brady? Did he really get hurt trying to save me?" Eden felt her throat tighten and her eyes sting. "Tell me he's going to be okay."

Jacob sighed. "I hope he is. He was hurt really bad." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "How did you hear about that?"

"Uh, Jason told me that he was badly hurt." She looked away, feeling the stinging behind her eyes again.

"He was." Jacob didn't let go of her hand. "We had them on the run. But one snuck up behind him and bit him."

She hiccupped, then the tears came down. "I'm sorry, Jake."

He walked around to her and set the mug down. "That wasn't your fault. That could have happened at any time to any of us." He used his thumb to wipe her tears. "It wasn't your fault. Anyone who said that it was is mistaken." He gave her a pointed look. "You understand me?"

She nodded. She had a feeling he knew that some sort of conversation happened between her and Jason, and luckily he didn't want to know the details.

"Good." He handed the mug to her. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thank you." Eden took a sip, careful not to burn her tongue. The warmth from the cocoa eased down her throat. She smiled as she watched him. "It's so cute that you use a tea kettle."

Jacob smiled back, which was always nice, especially given his mood. "That's how my mother used to make cocoa and tea. She said that it always tasted better from the kettle."

"She's right. It does taste better."

"How's the arm?" He gently grabbed it and pushed the sleeve up.

She set the mug down. "The bandage got wet, so I took it off."

Jacob pursed his lips. His finger grazed over her arm, careful not to touch the open wound. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"It looks better. Let me put a new bandage on it, and we'll have Kim look at it later."

"Okay," she said, instantly missing his warmth as he walked away.

After grabbing a first aid kit from the cabinet, he sat down in front of her. "While I'm doing this, you can tell me how you snuck away from one of my wolves." He looked at her through his lashes and wondered if she really was in trouble.

"Oh, yeah that." She bit her lip sheepishly. "Ness and Leah have a security alarm and it chimes whenever the doors open, so I snuck out the window. It's a little trick my sisters and I used when we snuck out of the house. I went to the shopping center that's about a mile away and called a cab."

Jacob grabbed an alcohol swab and began cleaning the wound. "How did you pay for the cab?"

"Ness left some money for me for lunch," she said. Eden hated that she had to accept Renesmee's money, but she didn't have her wallet. She did promise to pay her back.

"Why didn't you call Ness? I'm sure she would have brought you over here."

She shrugged. "I didn't think about that, I guess. I only cared about you. I had to see you, Jake. I couldn't leave things like that." She looked away. "I couldn't leave _you_ like that. You weren't home, so I decided to wait. I didn't have enough money to get back, and I didn't have a phone, so I was stuck. While I was waiting it started to sprinkle. The next thing I knew, it was pouring."

Jacob shook his head while he applied the bandage. "Promise me you won't do anything like that again. Until we get this werewolf situation under control, it's not safe for you to be alone." He looked her straight in the eye and touched her face. "Promise me."

"Okay." She saw his expression change. He wasn't angry; he was scared. "I promise."

He held her hands between both of his. "Your hands are freezing. Sit on the couch and I'll get you a blanket."

She got up from the stool and walked to the couch. "I've always wondered about something."

"Yeah?" Jacob said from the hallway.

"You're never cold. Is it because you can turn into a wolf?"

"Yes." He walked back toward her with the blanket in his hands. "All of us run hot. Our normal temperature is one-hundred and eight."

"You're like your own heater."

"Something like that." He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to wait out in the rain all day. Rebecca is normally here, but she ran errands with Rachel. And Sam went to class."

"I wasn't out there too long." She sipped her cocoa. "It's my payment for what I did to you last night." She set the mug down. "I owe you an apology, Jake. A big one."

"What? Why?"

"Because I ran away!" She threw her hands up. "I told you that I had your back, and that you could count on me, and what was the first thing that I did? I ran away." She dropped her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Eden, you're being hard on yourself."

"No, I'm not. One of the hardest things I did was break up with you, and that was for not telling me everything. Then you _do_ tell me everything, and I still ran away." Eden wiped her tears. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so I had plenty of time to think. That's when I remembered seeing Bella talk to a wolf last night. That was you, wasn't it?"

Jacob nodded.

"She told you that she'd keep me safe."

"Yes, and she did."

"I was so scared last night. Then you turned into a wolf, and all of those horrible images came rushing forward." She looked up at him. "But Jake, I have never, ever been afraid of you before, and I shouldn't have been afraid of you last night." She started to cry in earnest. "I'm sorry, Jake. I'm so _so_ sorry."

Jacob pulled her in his arms. "In all fairness, Eden, it was a lot to take. It's not every day that your boyfriend turns into a giant wolf." Jacob lifted her head so he could look at her. "I'm the one who owes you an apology. I should have talked to you first and prepared you for what you might see instead of surprising you like that. The truth is, I was afraid to tell you. There were so many times I wanted to come out and say what I was, but I chickened out. So, I figured I'd just show you"

"But Jake, I just left!"

"And you came back." He wiped her tears away. "That's all that matters. You're here now."

"And I'm not leaving you again." She touched his face, then she pulled away. "Unless you want me to."

"Oh, hell no!" He kissed her nose. "I want you right here with me."

"Good." She leaned against him.

His arms wrapped around her, and his warmth soothed her. "Knowing you were almost killed makes me want to…" he trailed off. "Damn, Eden. This shouldn't have happened. The last thing I ever wanted was for you to get involved with this."

Eden leaned up. "Well, I'm involved now, so I want to know everything." She pulled her feet under her and picked up her mug. "Like if you can become a wolf by getting bit by one."

"No, a werewolf bite will turn you into a werewolf. The shifter gene is inherited." He appraised her, tilting his like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. "My dad has a theory that you might carry the gene too, although it's dormant."

"Me?" Eden put her hand to her chest. "How do you figure?"

"Your grandfather. Remember when you told me that he used to tell you stories about your ancestors turning into eagles to fight demons with red eyes?"

Eden nodded.

"I'm pretty sure those demons with red eyes were vampires and those eagles were shifters." Jacob watched as realization hit her.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"So my grandfather was telling the truth, huh?"

"It appears." Jacob chuckled. "Grandfathers have a way of weaving the truth into stories and legends."

Eden took a sip of her cocoa, then said, "Tell me more."

As the rain pattered against the roof, Jacob went into the long story of how they came to be, how the Cullens arrival in Forks set all of their futures on different paths, and how their natural enemies became allies.

Jacob exhaled. "There was a time when I hated Edward. After the way he left Bella in the forest, I wanted to kill him. You didn't know Bella before. She was a klutz, Eden. She tripped over her own shadow, and he left her there! What kind of a person does that?"

Eden pressed her lips together to keep her mouth shut. She knew all about abandonment when her boyfriend left her. She had never felt so lost.

"When we found her, she was a mess. All I wanted was to make her better. In the process, my simple crush turned into full blown love." Jacob looked away. "The next thing I knew, Edward's getting ready to kill himself because he thought she died. Then she _had_ to save him."

"Geez, tragic much?" Eden said.

Jacob snorted. "Tell me about it. After that was all sorted out, Edward was back, and she forgave him just like that." Jacob snapped his fingers. "It didn't matter that he abandoned her. It didn't matter that he left a helpless girl in the woods with wild animals. And it didn't matter that he'd broken her heart. His explanation was that it was for her protection. All was forgiven."

"Wow, I didn't know that about Edward." Eden shrugged. "I really only know him by his music. It's so emotional and tortuous. Now I know where it comes from."

"You can say that again. He carries that guilt around like no other."

"So when did you stop hating him?" Eden looked at Jacob over her mug.

Jacob scratched his chin. "I'm sure Ness told you how dangerous it is for a human to carry a hybrid."

"Yes, she did."

"Edward had tried everything to get Bella to end the pregnancy. He even told me that I had permission to sleep with her if she wanted children." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Like I wouldn't want to be in my own child's life. But I saw the guilt and the shame in his eyes. I was literally watching a man throw down his pride to save the woman he loved. I just couldn't hate him anymore. After that, I just felt sorry for him."

Eden couldn't believe she was asking this, but she wanted to know everything. "Do you still love Bella?" She looked down at the last bit of cocoa in the mug.

"Honestly?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Eden twisted the mug in her hand.

"Yes, part of me always will. She was the first girl I fell in love with." He put his hand under her chin to catch her attention, and those loving brown eyes held her gaze. "But it's nothing compared to someone you love loving you back. She said that she loved me, but she loved him more." He leaned back. "It took a while to truly get over her. There were some dark days, but in the end I was better for it. That whole thing showed me what I really wanted, and it wasn't to be second best. It helps that she's a vampire and she stinks like bleach and too much perfume."

Eden laughed. "Yeah, Ness told me it's part of their lure or something."

"Or something. It's hell on the sinuses until you get used to it." Jacob reached for her mug. "Do you want some more cocoa?"

"No, I'm fine."

Eden got her feet, wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and followed Jacob to the kitchen. She stood behind him as he rinsed the mug out and placed it on the dish rack. "Do you still love me?"

Jacob whipped around, his face scrunched in confusion. "Of course I do. When I see my future, I see you there with me."

"Good, because I see you too." She stepped forward and grinned. "You and your wolf."

He laughed, then pulled her into his arms. The kiss he gave her was just as passionate as the one he'd given her the night before. He was so warm and comforting, and with him there, she felt like she could do anything.

Like practice the art of seduction.

"It's funny," she said pulling away. "For some strange reason, I can't seem to get warm." She shivered and nuzzled closer to him.

"Really?" He rubbed his hands over her back.

"Weird, huh?" She bit her lip, trying to muster up the nerve. "You know I read somewhere that a tip for preventing hypothermia is sharing body heat. You know, when two people use their bodies to warm each other."

In the past, Eden had tried to get Jacob in the mood, but he'd always found a reason to push her away.

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Eden drew figures on his bare chest with her finger. "Since you never get cold, I thought your body heat might help me. I mean, I wouldn't want frostbite or anything."

"No, we wouldn't want that." He kissed her neck. "I am here to keep you safe, and what better way to do it that keeping you warm." He sounded so noble, but she saw the hungry look in his eyes, and didn't that get her juices flowing?

He held her hand and led her back to his bed room.

The door clicked, and Jacob loomed behind her. The blanket around her shoulders dropped to the floor and was replaced by his massive arms around her. She felt all of him against her, the warmth and other things permeating through her sweatshirt.

Eden's heart was banging in her chest like the Fork's High marching band, the feeling of excitement and nervousness taking over her. She'd been trying to get to this point with Jacob for months, and here they were.

He was going to keep her warm. From the inside out.

_Was he warm everywhere?_

Once they were locked in, he turned around and pulled her close. The kiss he gave her was deep and passionate, just like she liked it. It was the kind of kiss that melted her bones and made her breathless.

He gently lifted her arms above her head and then fisted the bottom of the sweatshirt in his palms. It was off, and the cool air hit her skin causing goosebumps to rise.

Jacob's eyes were glued on her chest, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Um, my bra was soaked so I couldn't wear it." She bit her lip shyly.

"Baby, you don't need to explain it to me. I'm grateful." He looked down at the pants that she was wearing as if afraid to ask if she was wearing anything under them.

"Here, let me." She pushed them down her legs and kicked them to the side. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought sure he could see it. Where she got the nerve to strip naked, she had no idea. Yet, here she was in nothing but the bandage he lovingly applied earlier.

Maybe Jacob made her fearless.

There was a quick intake of breath as Jacob did a head to toe assessment.

"Let me look at you." His voice was somewhat breathless. He grabbed her wrist, encouraging her to turn around. "Damn, baby. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

She ran her hands under the waistband of his track pants. He caught the hint and pushed them to the ground. Then he kicked them to the side to join the other pair.

Well, what do you know? He wasn't wearing anything under them either.

"We don't usually wear underwear since we normally have to—"

She put her finger to his lips. "In your words, you don't have to explain to me." She ran the finger that silenced him down his chest, and whispered, "I'm grateful."

Talk about beautiful. Jacob was a god, an Adonis. He had muscles in places that Eden didn't even know muscles existed. And that tattoo looked as sexy as ever. Her eyes drifted lower, and the air left her lungs in a rush.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"The shifter gene makes us, um, virile." The smile he gave her was half bashful, half confident.

"I'd say so."

He was fully aroused and ready, but not intimidatingly so. In fact, seeing all him, made her eager and ravenous. She couldn't stop her hand even if she wanted to. And she didn't want to.

Yep. It was warm too.

A low growl vibrated through him as she stroked him.

"Eden, if you keep touching me like that, this is going to be over before it starts." He stopped her hand. "You're making me crazy as it is with the way you look and the way you smell. It's hard for me to keep my control when I just want…"

"Want to what?" she prompted, using her other hand to graze down his abs. "You can speak freely to me, babe." She stepped on her toes to kiss him. "Like what?"

"Like I want to fuck you senseless." When she flinched, he looked ashamed. "I'm sorry, honey. I just can't help it. You make me crazy."

She smiled up at him. "Make me a promise."

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll do that." She stroked him again. "That you'll fuck me senseless."

The grin he gave her mischievous, dangerous, and so damn sexy. "I promise."

He backed up until he was sitting on the bed and she was standing in front of him. Placing his hand on her back, he pulled her forward until his mouth was on her nipple. He kept his hands on her back to keep her still.

"Mmm," was all she could say. It was so warm and wet. She'd never felt anything like it before. Then again, she'd never had her very own human personal heater before. She nearly fell over when he tongue lapped over it. He alternated between sucking and licking, creating a sensation so intense she was almost done for.

He switched to her other nipple, obviously wanting to keep things even. After swapping back and forth a few times, her body was on fire.

She barely noticed when his fingers made a trek down her ribs to her hip, then to her most sensitive spot.

He looked up at her, as if to ask permission. She nodded. He gently lifted her leg, bending it at the knee so it rested next to him. She put her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance. Then his mouth was on her nipple again, while his thumb was touching her.

She whimpered and her nails dug into his shoulder.

Between the warmth of his mouth and the touch of his thumb, the sensations were amazing. So many nerves were firing off inside her, all around her. Her heart was racing, her breathing coming faster and faster.

She nearly lost it when his finger dipped inside her, and he put hand firmly on her hip to keep her steady.

In and out he went, coaxing her climax to the surface.

"Jake," she breathed out.

Then she exploded with a scream, her body rocking back and forth as wave after wave washed over her, his fingers still moving to prolong the feeling.

She opened her eyes to see that beautiful smile of his.

With one hand, he held onto her so she wouldn't fall and the other opened the drawer of his nightstand.

"You don't need that," she said, looking at the condoms. "I went on birth control after we started getting serious, just in case. And I don't have any diseases. I wanted to be prepared."

"I couldn't get them if you did." He kissed her and put the condom back in the drawer. "Super healing has its benefits."

If that first orgasm was any indication of what was to come, she was in for a ride.

She placed one knee on either side of him, straddling him. As she looked him in the eye, he positioned himself under her, then very slowly lowered her down. Their eye contact never broke as she took all of him in. It was a tight squeeze, so he gave her a moment to get used to his girth.

"You okay?" he asked, gently caressing her hip.

"I'm great." She laughed. "Not to sound cliché, but you're so big."

Jacob chuckled. "Yeah, we'll you're so tight."

They laughed together, creating a new wave of sensations.

It took her a moment to realize that he was waiting on her. She was in control.

With his hands resting on her hips, she slowly rose up and lowered down, and they both moaned. Up and down she went, loving the warmth it gave her.

Then something weird happened.

An echo resonated through her, almost like a drum beat in the distance. When she moved again, it got louder and stronger, vibrating within her.

"Jake?" she said, stopping.

"What?" He was suddenly alert. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." She felt like an idiot. It had to be in her head. She moved again, and it got louder. This time when she stopped, the beating didn't. It pulsated through her, shaking within her core.

It almost sound like a…no it couldn't be.

She placed her index and middle finger his neck and felt for his pulse. Beneath her fingers was his heartbeat, matching the cadence thundering through her.

_Could that really be his heartbeat?_

"Honey, are you okay?" Jacob looked worried.

"Oh, yes. I'm good." She kissed him. "I'm so good."

"Yeah? Let's see if I can make things better." He placed his thumb on her lower lip, silently asking for entrance. She complied, licking the tip and even nibbling on it. Then he took the wet digit and touched the place that shattered her before.

She rested her head against his as his fingers did their magic. And boy, were they magic. It wasn't long before she cried out. Her body clinched and relaxed around him.

As soon as she came down, she opened her eyes to meet those beautiful brown eyes she'd fallen in love with. Then she realized that he was still very much aroused inside her.

Before she could ask any questions, he flipped her over until she was on her back. She giggled like a little girl because she was so happy.

It was just as well. After that orgasm, she needed to lay back. But Jacob was raring to go.

He leaned down over her, his member brushing her inner thigh. "So, about that promise…"

And just like that, she was raring to go again. He kissed her deeply, passionately, taking what he wanted. While in her daze from his kisses, he pushed back inside her, which earned him a gasp.

At his cautious look, she said, "I'm okay. You just surprised me." She wrapped he legs around him to keep in him inside. "Don't stop."

He leaned back on his haunches and lifted her hips to rest on his knees.

_Well, this is new,_ she thought.

Jacob held onto her hips to keep her steady, and started to move. The drumming was back, beating just as loud, except this time, it was at a rapid pace. What was more pleasurable was the angle he had her at. He hit every sensitive area. It was fast, intense, nonstop.

She lifted up to meet every one of his thrusts, digging her heels into the mattress for leverage. For a moment, she thought she might be hurting him when her fingernails digging into his wrists, but he had super healing.

Her body clenched again. The cry she let out made her grateful that no one else was in the house.

Jacob let go too, then collapsed on top of her.

He slipped out of her, taking the sound of his heartbeat with him.

She was breathing in deeply. "I really wished you would have told me sooner, Jake. Knowing I was missing that. All of it was amazing." She debated whether she should tell Jacob what she felt.

"What's up?" Jacob asked. "You have that look."

"What look?"

"That look that says you want to say something, but you don't know how I'll react."

She fiddled with her fingers. "It's silly and probably only in my head."

"What?" He rested his hand on her belly.

"I think I felt or heard your heartbeat." She looked up at him cautiously. "Crazy, right? I mean, is that normal or as normal as things can be when it comes to you?"

Jacob kissed her hard, causing her to squeak. "It isn't normal, but it's a good thing, honey. Very good."

 


	33. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sending out a huge, gigantic apology to my readers (if you're still out there). I'm so sorry this took so long. Things were super busy, and I had a bit of writer's block. Thanks for the notes of encouragement. :)
> 
> The good news is that things have slowed down, and I am determined to finish this story. For those of you who stuck around, thank you!
> 
> Since I didn't warn you about the *ahem* mature scene between Jacob and Eden in the last chapter, I'll warn you now. There's some loving this time around. It wasn't the plan, but I went with it.
> 
> As always, thank you Costa for pre-reading!

_**31** _

"I want a fucking explanation!"Viktor's voice boomed so loud, everyone cowered, even the females in the back of the room.

Although all of the werewolves were in their human forms again, Viktor's wolf was near the surface. His eyes were a heated yellow and his teeth were slightly elongated. One of the werewolves, who had the misfortune of delivering the news of their failure, was on his knees in front of Viktor, shivering under the weight of his master. Blood dripped down as Viktor's claws dug into the back of his neck. "How the fuck did this happen? There are five dead werewolves and a missing Beta! Someone had better explain, and right, _the fuck_ , now!"

"We didn't anticipate the vampires coming," he said, wincing, his voice cracking as Viktor's claws dug in further. His eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"You had one mission, get the female and bring her here!" Viktor relished the way the man squirmed under his hand. It helped to channel his anger. "How hard was it to capture one human female? How the hell did you fuck this up?! Now they're going to be guarding her even closer. And the Alpha female will be next to impossible to get to!"

"There was only one wolf guarding the female, but she wasn't alone." The man spit out blood. "The hybrid was there too, so Mark thought we could bring them both in. One of them must have called the vampires. But it didn't matter. We were still winning. We even took out one of the shifters. Then…"

"Then what?" Viktor turned him around and slowly lifted him, holding him off the floor. His feet dangled helplessly.

"I don't know! We were kicking their asses, and then there was a sharp pain in my head! We all felt it! One of the vampires must have done it!"

Viktor squeezed tighter.

"After we got away—" He struggled to breathe. "—we couldn't hear Mark anymore." The man patted Viktor's urgently. "Please, Master! I can barely breathe!"

Viktor dropped the man, and he landed with a thud. After a few harsh coughs, he scurried away.

"This is what happens when you don't stick to the plan!" Viktor grabbed another one of his men and held his face close. "Going after the hybrid obviously set off the vampires!" Viktor threw him across the room, knocking over two other men like bowling pins. "You probably tipped them off! Now they'll be even more of a nuisance! I don't have time to deal with walking corpses!"

The hybrid was a new element, one he wasn't expecting. The thought of having a creature that was part werewolf, part vampire, and part human sounded good. The things he could do with a monster like that under his control.

But all that went to shit once the vampires showed up.

Vampires were tricky. Normally, they didn't care too much about one another. Most vampires had very little, if any, humanity left. Kill one of them, they could care less. It just meant more blood for whoever was left.

Shifters, for the most part, were human. They had feelings, and their emotions could be manipulated.

Years ago, he had been so fed up with Matt and his pack interfering with his business, he decided to hurt him the best way he knew how by killing Matt's wife. And it worked. For a while, anyway. Matt was inconsolable, which made his pack practically useless. For an entire year, Viktor had no trouble recruiting new wolves into the fold, training them, grooming them into the soldiers he needed for his plans.

But Matt came back, and he had a new fire burning within. This time he wasn't just fighting for the members of his family and friends that he lost years ago. Now he was fighting for his slain wife. Matt was back to being a pain in the ass. So, he needed another plan.

Viktor heard about Alpha females that were shifters. They were rare and extremely valuable. As luck would have it, he found one within the Quileute pack. And she was perfect. She would make a fine queen.

Now he had to get her away from her pack.

Viktor had come up with an idea, one to surely get what he needed.

Taking Jacob's female and turning her into werewolf would definitely destroy him. Even if she didn't survive the bite, it would still weaken him. He had learned his lesson, though. This time, he wouldn't wait to attack his pack. He would grab the Alpha female and any of the others he wanted for his pack. With that much power, he could get rid of Matt and his pack for good.

It was a solid plan.

That was when a monkey wrench fell into the well-oiled machine, spewing nuts and bolts everywhere. Now he was back at the starting line with the dread of knowing his Beta was in the hands of his enemy.

"Where is Mark?"

"Probably dead," the man said. He rubbed his neck where the master held him. The wound was already healed. "Who knows? We didn't stick around to find out."

"He's not dead," Viktor said in a low voice. "If he was, I would know."

"The vampires must have him," a voice in the crowd spoke up.

"But why haven't they killed him?" Viktor said, mainly to himself. Mark knew a lot. He was second in command of their operation. Mark was loyal, but how much could he stand? With vampires in the mix, who knew what abilities they had to make him talk?

He groaned. It went back to the vampires. He didn't want to deal with them, but he was given no choice.

Viktor addressed his pack. "Okay, find out everything you know about that coven. I will not let a group of stuck up statues destroy my plans. I will have the Alpha female!"

**~*}{*~**

Eden had only done the walk of shame once in her life, and that was after Darren had left her.

There were women who held up their head high after a night of meaningless sex. Eden, however, felt shameful. She'd just met the guy earlier that night, and to this day she wasn't even sure of his name. All she wanted was to forget Darren and how he causally moved on with his life without her. The sex wasn't anything to write home about, and the next day when she left his apartment wearing the same clothes she had on when she got there, she felt so used and dirty. It was meant to empower her and help her move on.

Unfortunately, the opposite happened. The pain was still there the next morning, pounding in her heart. When she finally made it home, she cried and cried. To make matters worse, Darren had chosen that day to pick up the rest of his things. And he was nice enough to bring his new girlfriend to help. They saw her red, splotchy eyes and her hair in a mess of tangles. She would never forget the look of pity on their faces.

She swore she'd never feel that way again.

Today was different. It was more like that seventies song, _Afternoon Delight_.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, her hair a mess, her cheeks flushed, and only wearing one of Jacob's t-shirts, shameful was nowhere near her emotions. It was more like _shameless_. She saw the rumbled sheets in the reflection of the mirror and bit her lip to hide a giggle.

_Did that really just happen?_

She could still feel Jacob's warm hands all over her body.

The events replayed in her thoughts, and all she wanted was an encore.

Sex with Darren was great. She enjoyed it, and up until that point, he was the best she'd ever had.

Then Jacob Black walked into her life, and it was game over for Team Darren. She was Team Jacob all the way. When Jacob got his hands on her, all she could think about was where they were going to go next. And she was so uninhibited. She would have never stripped naked in front of Darren. She had always waited for him to make the first move. She would have never said the things she said.

"Hey, baby," Jacob said. When she turned around, he stood in the doorway of the bathroom. He was shirtless with a pair of track pants, looking as delicious as ever. Her panties were hanging off his finger. "I found these on the door handle."

She giggled. "I forgot I put those there."

"Slipped your mind, huh?" Jacob asked.

"My mind was on other things." Eden looked at him through her lashes and placed her fingers over her lips as if to hide a secret.

He approached slowly, like a predator hunting his prey. "I bet they were."

She looked up into those big brown eyes as he placed his hands on either side of her body, trapping her against the dresser. His lips were inches from hers.

His fingers made light traces over her thigh and slowly moved upward.

Jacob pressed his nose against her neck and breathed in deep. "God, you smell so damn good." Then his tongue darted out, lapping over her skin.

"I can't believe you can smell me." Eden held on to his biceps for leverage and leaned back.

"Oh, yeah. Especially now, when you're…like this." His laugh vibrated through her body.

"What do I smell like?" Her fingers dug into his hair, egging him on.

"It's hard to explain." He looked thoughtful. "I guess I can only tell you how your scent makes me feel."

She traced her finger over his cheek and down his neck. "Well, how does it make you feel?"

As he breathed in deep and exhaled slowly, his eyes seemed to brighten. "Hungry, crazy, and really, really horny. It makes me want to be inside you again."

And just like that, more heat rose up her body.

Damn, was it possible for this man to be any sexier?

Then he was kissing her, passionately, fiercely, and just as his hands went under her shirt he stopped.

"Sam," he groaned as he dropped his head on her shoulder.

"Huh. I can honestly say that's the last thing I expected to hear from my boyfriend as his hand rests on my ass." Eden giggled.

"No, baby. He's on the way. He'll be here any minute."

"How far away is he?" she said as she put her lips to his neck.

"Uh," he stammered as she nibbled lightly on his throat. "I don't know. His class finished about twenty minutes ago, but sometimes he gets something to eat."

Her hand went down his chest to his waist. "So, technically we have a little bit of time before he gets here, right?" Her finger pulled the elastic of his pants, and she dropped her hand inside, taking him with smooth, slow strokes. "Right?" she repeated.

"In theory," he moaned. "Oh, that feels good."

"Well, if he's anything like you, my money's on him stopping for something to eat." She kept her hand moving, loving the feeling of control. "He probably has to figure out what he wants to eat, where he's going to go, and then has to wait in line. So, that could take about twenty minutes alone." Her hand moved faster. "Then he has to drive here."

"He might eat there," Jacob added breathlessly.

"You know, you're right. He _could_ eat there." She used her thumb to tease the tip of his erection. "Plus, there's traffic. He could be gone a lot longer than twenty minutes."

"Yeah, maybe even another half hour," Jacob said, locking her eyes with his. "So, we'd have plenty of time."

"It appears so."

The expression on his face made her lose her breath. She'd poked the wolf, and he was going to punish her for it.

She couldn't wait.

His kiss was so passionate, so intense, she couldn't breathe.

One of his arms looped around her, and picked her up easily as if she weighed nothing at all. Then he dropped her on the bed, which made her giggle.

She leaned up on her elbows and watched him watch her. "God, look at you. You're so beautiful, Jake." His big shoulders heaved up and down. She could practically feel the cloud of his passion misting over her. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Maybe even more.

The anticipation was driving her nuts.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Is the big bad wolf scared of little ol' me?" She toyed with the hem of her shirt, slowly pulling it up.

That did it. Jacob growled. He actually growled. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, kissing her senseless. When he kissed her like that, she didn't know up from down, right from left. She only knew Jacob.

The warmth from his hands left trails of goosebumps as they made their way to her breasts where he fondled and played until she couldn't think.

He pulled away abruptly. "I can't wait. I need you now."

Eden nibbled on his ear, then whispered, "Take me, then."

Jacob stood up to push down his pants. He pushed her shirt up, revealing her most intimate secrets, and then settled between her legs.

"Oh." Her head tipped back as she took all of him in one smooth stroke. She wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Oh, God. Jake." It was all she could say while he pushed in and out of her body. His heartbeat thumped heavily in her ears.

It didn't take long for her orgasm to rip through her body. She held on to him as it went from a roar to whimper. He followed along shortly after, burying his moans in her neck.

They were both breathing heavily when there a knock at the front door.

Eden gave Jacob a guilty smile. "So, maybe not thirty minutes."

Jacob shook his head. "Sam has a key, babe. That's someone else." Jacob turned his ear toward the door. "It's Matt."

"You can hear him from here?" Eden asked.

"Superhearing." He kissed her then got up. "He's probably here about Leah." Then he shouted toward the door. "Be there in a minute!"

Eden assumed Matt could hear Jacob, too.

Jacob got to his feet and pulled his pants up.

Jacob had told her about the new opportunity given to Leah. In Eden's opinion, it was romantic.

He had given her synopsis of imprinting and how it turned Leah's world upside down. It was rare, but it could happen. It happened to Sam, and that was why he wasn't with Leah. It was hard for Eden to understand how Sam could love Leah so much, and then suddenly all of those feelings were transferred to someone else.

But there was good news. Jacob had also said that Eden feeling his heartbeat was a sign that he wouldn't imprint. According to the most recent information, that was Jacob's wolf's way of accepting her as their mate. She loved Jacob so much. She couldn't imagine not having him in her life, so she clung to that.

In the brief time that Eden had known Leah, she always thought highly of her. She was a good person who truly wanted the best for the ones she loved. To know that the reward for all of that grief was the chance to be with the man she loved was so heartwarming.

There was no way that Eden could know where Leah's head was, but if Jacob had given her the same choice, she'd take it. No hesitations and no questions asked. She loved Jacob that much.

"Get dressed, woman," he scolded, his tone playful. "Do you think I can concentrate with you laying there half naked?"

"Oh, am I a distraction?" Eden taunted, teasingly putting her hand to her chest. "Me?"

"Yes, ma'am, you are. We need to go to Kim's, and if you don't put on some clothes, we're never leaving this house."

"Hmm." Eden put her finger to her chin. "Don't see a down side."

Jacob kissed her again, then tossed her clothes on the bed. "I want you dressed by the time I get back."

"You're no fun."

As the door closed behind him, she looked around the room and saw her panties on the floor. Jacob had dropped them sometime between her seducing him and him mounting her. She couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"Nope. No shame at all."

**~*}{*~**

Matt had a lot of respect for Jacob. He was a great Alpha and leader who fought with heart and protected his pack. After meeting Jacob, he actually saw an end to this war. That was why Matt had to make sure they were still on the same team after what happened with Leah. It certainly wasn't his intention to make things complicated. Matt was hoping that once the werewolves were taken care of, he would stop phasing and settle down with Leah. Then she wouldn't be officially leaving Jacob's pack, just letting her wolf go.

But Matt's wolf had other plans.

It had been over twenty years since his wife, Christy, had been killed. He never thought he'd recover, never thought he would love anyone else.

Then Leah Clearwater walked into Breakers.

She was smart, feisty, strong, and beautiful. She was a natural leader. Choosing his pack meant that they would lead together, and there was no one else he wanted by his side.

First things first. He had to make sure that Jacob wasn't too upset about everything. That was how he ended up on Jacob's doorstep.

A few minutes later, Jacob opened the door with a huge grin and a serious case of sex hair.

"Hey," Jacob said, his grin widening.

"What's up?" Matt said. He got a whiff of it when he walked into Jacob's house. The scent of sex was heavy in the air, which explained the grin Jacob was sporting. "So, I take it you and Eden straightened everything out."

"Oh yeah. We've got everything worked out." Jacob motioned for Matt to sit at the counter.

Matt was glad he was in a good mood.

"You want something to drink?"

"Water is fine."

Jacob grabbed a couple of bottled waters from the refrigerator. "I know why you're here." Jacob handed Matt a bottle. "I talked to Leah this morning."

"She told me that she wanted to tell you first before you found out from someone else, something about knowing what it's like being blindsided." Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, she has experience." Jacob uncapped his water. "I'm not going to lie. Part of me doesn't want her to leave. She's been my Beta for so long. But I know it's her decision. Whatever she chooses, we have her back."

Matt broke the seal on his bottle of water. "All of this was a surprise. Chris, one of my wolves, explained it to me when he saw my memories. His parents were both Alphas and that was how they bonded. He doesn't talk about his family much since they were killed. He carries a lot of guilt being the only survivor."

"How does that work through the pack mind?" Jacob asked.

"It was rough at first, but he learned to channel it. He's one of my best fighters." Matt took a sip of water. "Anyway, I wanted you to know that I didn't set out to cause a problem, especially when we're so close to taking out the werewolves. I want you to know that I love her, Jake."

"She said that you were giving her space." Jacob leaned on the counter.

"Yeah, and it's killing me. But I'll take her anyway I can get her. If she chooses to stay with your pack, I'll understand and we'll work it out. If she chooses to join my pack, she will be safe with us. I lost my wife to this war, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to Leah."

"That's good to know. Make sure you pass the message along to Seth. He'll want to know his sister is safe."

"Will do."

"And there are no hard feelings, okay?" Jacob patted Matt on the back. "We're still on the same side. You just be good to Leah."

"You have my word."

As they shook hands, the front door opened.

Sam stood in the doorway, and the warm feelings in the air seemed to dissipate.

"All right, Jake. I'll see you later." Matt walked past Sam, not missing the harsh stare he gave him. As the door closed, Matt heard Jacob said, "Sit down, Sam. We need to talk."

**~*}{*~**

After Sam went back to college, he started running again. It was something he enjoyed doing when he was in high school. He could always clear his head and find answers after a good run.

He needed it after speaking to Jacob. To make a long story short, Leah had the option of joining Matt's pack. What was worse was that Jacob wasn't going to stop her. According to him, it was her choice.

When Sam started to protest, Jacob had said, "You're upset about a decision you don't have any say in. Leah's happy now. Fighting her is just going to piss her off. Then she's going to do the exact opposite of what you want her to do." Jacob put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm warning you, Sam. Stay out of it."

Sam had thrown his hands up, but didn't say anything else about it. That was how he ended up running up and down the beach. Being at Jacob's house by himself made him crazy, and he had too much energy to stay still. It was bad enough that he had to keep his mouth shut.

Jacob had taken Eden to Kim's house so she could look at her wrist. Also, so he could talk to Tommy.

The only thing was, while Sam was running against the wind on the beach, his mind wandered to Leah and her decision.

_She wouldn't really leave, right?_ he thought. _We are her pack, her home. Sure things weren't always great, but when it came down to it, we were family._

How was he supposed to stay quiet when he knew Leah was setting herself up for heartache?

Matt wasn't right for her. He didn't know her, and he didn't love her. Not the way she deserved to be loved. Leah was beautiful, even with her hair chopped off and covered in mud. Men were always sniffing around her and telling him he made a mistake by letting her go. Just because he imprinted didn't mean he didn't care about her and want the best for her.

She deserved the best.

Sam had known Leah for a very long time, much longer than Matt. He knew her when her heart was full of love and happiness. Back when she wasn't so guarded and skeptical.

He first met Leah on the track. When they were in high school, they both ran on the team. He remembered seeing her for the first time and being mesmerized. She ran like a cheetah, graceful and beautiful, her long ebony hair flying behind her like a flag. And she was unstoppable.

Truthfully, he never thought he had a chance, so he didn't say anything when the other guys talked about how hot she was, and he didn't have an opinion on her looks. One day he went to the track to get some extra practice. He wanted to increase his speed. She was there running sprints. After some light banter, mostly on her part, she offered to help him.

They had been inseparable after that.

They ran together almost every day, and he enjoyed that time with her. Sometimes they would talk and other times, they would run in silence. Sometimes, they would race each other, and she would always win and not because he let her. She was just fast.

After he phased for the first time, he didn't want to run so much anymore, and Leah knew something was wrong. But she didn't give up on him. No matter how many ways his moods swung, she always stayed by his side. There were times when he was downright mean to her, but she was always there. Her loyalty was why he loved her so much. He'd had the idea to run away with her, elope and start a new life without having the responsibilities of fighting vampires.

But she said no, and as much as it hurt, he understood. Her loyalty wasn't just to him. It was to her family too.

Then the shit really hit the fan when Emily Young came to visit. After looking into her eyes for the first time, all of his dreams or desires paled in his need for her.

It hurt Leah when he broke up with her, but she still held onto him. It hurt her even more when she found out about Emily. He couldn't give her what she needed anymore. The imprint was strong, and it was much easier to give in than to fight it. His vision was hazy whenever he looked at her, but when he looked at his imprint, everything cleared.

Most people didn't understand the bond he had with Emily. Sam didn't even understand it. He just knew he felt light and joyful whenever Emily was around. They didn't know what it felt like to have their wants and needs centered on someone else. Emily was his world, but Leah was always there, lingering in the background, a voice reminding him of their love.

Now things were hazy again, and it didn't matter which one of them he looked at.

Yes, he loved Emily, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't wonder what life would have been like if he and Leah had stayed together. If he had fought for her.

They had definitely planned to go to college. What would their wedding have been like? Leah had always said she didn't want anything big, just her family and friends, maybe on the beach. Ironically, that was where Sam married Emily.

Leah had always expressed her desire to have a family. How many kids would they have had? What would they have been like? Would they have her eyes and his strong jaw?

Right now, Emily and Sam only had David, but there was talk of having more.

But Emily left him. That was when he realized that imprinting didn't make the intense love for someone else fade away. It just buried it. The feelings that Emily and Sam shared felt good, but so did the passion that he shared with Leah.

So much for clarity. He was more confused than when he started running.

After one more circuit up the beach, he headed back to Jacob's. There was no one at there, but it was a lot better than going back to the empty house he shared with Emily and David.


	34. Chapter 32

**_32_ **

 

 

After Sam left, Jacob and Eden headed to Kim and Jared’s house. The rain had stopped before Matt came over, so Jacob had suggested that they walk instead of drive. The Camerons only lived a few blocks away.

The air was moist from the passing shower, and there was a breeze in the air, so Jacob gave Eden one of his hoodies. The sleeves were pushed up so he could hold her hand.

“Here we are,” Jacob said, as they stood in front of the Camerons’ front door. He knocked three times and waited.

“Hi,” Kim said as she opened the front door. “Come on in.”

Jacob motioned for Eden to enter first and then he followed. “Hi, Kim. We’re not keeping you from your patients, are we?”

Kim waved. “No, I stop by a few times during the day to check up on Tommy and Aaron.” Kim shut the door behind them. “How’s the arm?”

“It’s good. It doesn’t really hurt anymore.” Eden pushed up her sleeve.

“The bandage got wet, so I put a new one on,” Jacob interjected. “I know it’s not a great as yours.”

“It’s not bad.” Kim gently held her arm to examine it. “Did you get caught in the rain?”

“Yeah.” She looked bashfully at Jacob. “That’s a long story.”

“With a happy ending.” Jacob smiled, and Eden elbowed his ribs.

“That explains your clothes.” Kim smirked. “So, I’m assuming you two worked everything worked out.”

“Yes.” They both answered together.

“Good. We like you, Eden. You’ll help keep our fearless Alpha in line.” Kim winked.

“How’s Tommy?” Jacob asked.

“He’s up and awake but not in the best spirits. He’s blaming himself for what happened to Aaron.”

“I’ll talk to him.” Jacob turned to Eden and pressed his lips to their joined hands. “I’ll be right back.”

Kim looked at Eden. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll take a look at your arm in a minute.”

Jacob followed Kim down the hall to the room in the back. “I went by the Cullens’ earlier and saw Brady.”

“Carlisle has been keeping me up to date.” Kim sighed. “He told me things got rough last night, but he’s hanging in there.”

“I told Carlisle to let me know about any changes, and I’ll go check on him before I start patrolling tonight.”

“Speaking of Carlisle, one of the council members demanded to know why Brady was with the Cullens and not here.”

“What?” Jacob stopped Kim from walking. “When did this happen? Who said that to you?”

“Janice Kohn,” Kim groaned while rolling her eyes. “She stopped by this morning before I left for work. She’s always been a nosy woman.”

Jacob groaned. “Damn it! I told my father what happened last night before I went to bed. I didn’t want him to be blindsided. He must have informed the council.”

“It’s fine, Jake. I know Billy was doing his job as Chief by letting the council know,” Kim said. “I just didn’t expect the attack. Some of them are pissed that you let Carlisle take Brady, and they’re angry with me because I didn’t contest it.”

“It was the only way to save his life!” Jacob threw up his hands. “My father understood that. He even said that I did the right thing!”

“Janice doesn’t agree. She seems to think that we could have brought him here, or at the very least ask Matt’s pack for help. Taking him to the Cullens was, and I quote, ‘completely irresponsible’.”

“It would have been irresponsible _not_ to let Carlisle help.” Jacob shook his head. “Brady lost a lot of blood. Steve was patrolling last night, and even if he wasn’t, Brady wouldn’t have made it to Port Angeles. Plus, you are already looking after Aaron and Tommy. I couldn’t burden you with that if I didn’t have to. Carlisle was the best person to look after Brady. They had blood, the manpower, and space to accommodate.”

“You’re preaching to the choir. I’ll be honest, Jake. If you had brought him here, I don’t know if I could have helped him, not with the tools I have. When I became a doctor, the threat of any of you being seriously wounded was basically gone. I was just checking on minor things, an occasional broken bone or something. Plus, it gave me a chance to learn about shifters’ anatomy for the future generations. Ness is my most interesting patient, because she’s a hybrid.”

“If Janice calls again about that or anything else, let her know that things are being handled. If she has a problem with that, tell her to come see me.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

“Did Janice say anything about Leah?”

Kim’s head whipped around. “What happened to Leah? Is she okay?”

“She’s fine.” Jacob waved his hand. “There have been some new developments. I’ll tell you after I speak with Tommy.”

“There’s never a dull moment.” Kim patted Jacob’s arm. “I’ll go look at your girl’s arm. See if you can get Tommy to eat.”

“Okay. I know you don’t hear that a lot, but thank you for all you do.”

“No problem. It’s the least I can do for you keeping us safe.”

Jacob knocked lightly on the door, then said, “Tommy, can I come in?”

No answer.

The door squeaked when Jacob pushed it open. The room was quiet, only the sound of the clock ticking could be heard. There were two twin beds facing the window. One was empty with a half-eaten tray of food on the nightstand. Aaron rested in the other, bandages over his chest and belly, his breathing steady.

Tommy was sitting in an arm chair, his eyes on his brother, holding his hand.

By all accounts, Tommy looked much better. He wasn’t fully recovered, but the color was coming back to his skin, and he didn’t look as weak. The dark circles under his eyes seemed to be lighter also. It was a good sign that he was shirtless, which meant his body temperature was getting back to normal.

Aaron was a different story. The good news was that he seemed to be resting peacefully. The bad: he was getting paler by the moment. There was a bag of saline connected to his arm, a trick that Steve, Matt’s pack doctor, said would help flush out the venom.

“Jake.” Tommy slowly lifted his head, but didn’t let go of his brother’s hand.

“Hey, buddy.” Jacob pulled up a chair next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Better.” Tommy sat up. “Aaron’s about the same.”

Jacob nodded.

“I was hoping to talk with you.” Jacob leaned forward.

“About the werewolves,” Tommy finished.

“If you feel up to it.” Jacob touched his shoulder.

“No, I want to help.” As he looked Aaron, his lip trembled. “I want to help kill these bastards who did this to my brother, who did this to all of us.” He turned to Jacob. “Jared told me a little about what’s going on. How’s Brady?”

“He’s stable but in a coma. Carlisle’s looking after him.”

“Jared also told me about Eden.”

“Yep, and it looks like they’re after Ness too.” Jacob ran his hand over his head. “Are they after all our females? What is their end game? I need answers.”

Tommy pulled his hand away from Aaron’s. “I can tell you that going after Eden had to do with you. A weak Alpha makes a weak pack, and a weak pack can’t protect Leah. Their Alpha wants to create an army, and Leah can give it to him. I don’t know why he’s interested in Ness, but if I had to guess, it’s probably the same reason he wants Leah. Imagine werewolf, human, vampire, hybrids running around. Now imagine _those_ hybrids under the control of the Alpha werewolf. Even the Volturi would be shaking in their boots.”

“Do you remember what they did to you?”

“Some of it.” Tommy scratched his head. “They kept giving me venom so I couldn’t phase. They were also testing how much I could take and still survive. I wasn’t their first, although I was the first to survive that much venom. There were times when I thought I was going to die, but I always came back.”

“Did you tell them anything?”

Tommy’s face grew weary. “I didn’t want to, but they said they would go after my mother and Aaron. They said they would go after the pack, too.”

“What kind of questions did they ask?” Jacob kept his tone even.

“Most of it was questions about our pack, like who was what rank, how many members we had, things like that.” Tommy breathed in deep. “Then they started asking about Leah.”

“Go on,” Jacob said, his voice gentle. “It’s okay, Tommy.”

“They already knew a lot about her, but they wanted to know what her role was in the pack. I told them she was our Beta. Then they asked if she was an Alpha female.”

“What did you say?”

Tommy shrugged. “I told them I didn’t know.”

“She is, but we didn’t know until recently.”

“He wanted to know about other pack members, who was the strongest, who was the weakest, who was the best fighter, who was the most loyal to you. I thought maybe I could tell them a little bit and that would appease them, but they wanted to know more.  I think I told them too much.” Tommy started to sob. “I’m so sorry!”

Jacob pulled him into a hug. “It’s okay, Tommy. I know you were only trying to protect your family.”

“A lot of good that did.” Tommy wiped his nose.

Jacob handed him a tissue. “Tell me about what happened on the cliffs.”

“They had me tied up and gagged, with a bag over my head so I wouldn’t know where I was. But I could hear the ocean and smell the forest. I grew up here, ran these woods as a wolf. I knew exactly where I was.”

“They didn’t give you more venom?”

Tommy shook his head. “I think it was a lack of communication. One thought the other gave it to me and vice versa. I could feel the venom wearing off, but I was nowhere near full strength.

“They tied the ropes pretty tight, and they put tape over my mouth so I couldn’t talk.” Tommy rubbed Aaron’s shoulder, his eyes watery. “I heard Aaron’s voice. They took the bag off my head, and I saw my big brother on his hands and knees begging them not to hurt me. He told them about Ness.” Tommy looked at Jacob, his expression pleading understanding. “He tried not to, but they threatened to push me off the cliff. I know he’s not a fan of hers or the vampires, but he would never do anything to endanger her. He only told them to save me.” Tommy laughed harshly. “It didn’t matter. They pushed me anyway. I remember hitting the water and it stinging from both the landing and the cold. I was trying to break free of the ropes when I heard another splash. I looked over and saw Aaron. I don’t know if it was my wolf trying to help or what, but I broke the ropes and swam to Aaron just as he was sinking. I pulled him to surface and tried to wake him up. I could barely see the shore. I swam as fast as I could, struggling to keep Aaron afloat. It felt like there were rocks in my feet, not to mention the water was freezing. I was pretty out of it, but I remember Emily grabbing me and saying that everything was going to be okay.”

“It was pure luck that she was out there with Kim.”

Tommy laughed. “Kim made us strip. I was in and out of consciousness, but I do remember being naked with Paul and Jared.”

Jacob smiled. “Yeah, I’d try and block that out too.” As Jacob rose, he put his hand to his chin, pondering. “The werewolves don’t know you survived.”

“Right, which means, they don’t know that I was able to pass on the information.”

“Exactly.” Jacob snapped his fingers. “We might be able to use that. You’ve helped a lot, Tommy.”

“Jake?” Tommy pulled his hand from Aaron’s shoulder. “Kim says I’m getting better, and the venom is almost gone. When do you think I could start patrolling again?”

Jacob lowered back down in his seat. “Tommy, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” He already had one wolf that was out for revenge.

“Jake, I have to do something. I can’t just sit here and watch my brother like this. I need to be out there protecting. It’s what I’m supposed to do. Besides,” Tommy looked at his brother. “Aaron didn’t give up on me.”

“How about this, Tommy. When Kim gives me the “all clear” on your status, we’ll talk about it.”

“Okay. I’ll take it.” Tommy nodded his chin.

“The first thing you can do is eat.” Jacob pointed at the half-eaten tray of food. “The sooner you get your appetite back, the sooner you’ll get your strength back. Get some rest, too. Just concentrate on getting better. Aaron would want that.”

**~*}{*~**

Renesmee never thought of herself as the jealous type. Her best friend and aunt were two of the most beautiful women in the world, and she was never jealous of them. Then again, they never made her feel inferior.

No, she wasn’t the jealous type.

That was before Mrs. Littlesea brought Wendy Gray to Black’s Auto Shop.

Apparently, she had gone to the same high school as Collin, who made a point of telling her she hadn’t changed one bit. Wendy was tall and lean like a supermodel with silky smooth light brown skin. Her long, slick black hair brushed her waist. She had high cheek bones, a radiant smile, and big brown eyes with thick black lashes that fluttered at anything and everything Collin said.

And Collin, the loving and friendly guy he was, welcomed her, apparently missing the subtle flirting she was shooting his way.

But Renesmee didn’t miss it.

Every member of the pack was gorgeous in their own way. But there were times when Collin made her heart stop. That coppery skin that was warm to the touch, those big hands that held her so securely, that loving smile that put anyone at ease, and that fierceness within him that always lit a fire in her soul. Even now, covered in oil, dirt, and sweat, Collin managed to get Renesmee’s blood pumping.

Yes, she was lucky to have Collin.

And for the first time, she wondered if she deserved him. 

Although, Renesmee was a few inches taller than her mother, she wasn’t nearly as tall or thin. She never thought of herself as ugly, but was she was pretty enough for Collin?

Mrs. Littlesea loved Wendy. She couldn’t stop spouting about all her adventures she had while living in Seattle.

Renesmee was at peace with the fact that Mrs. Littlesea might never invite her over for dinner, but everyone else that was important in Collin’s life liked her. She could be civil to Mrs. Littlesea if needed. It was a small price to pay to be with the man she loved.

“Are you back in town for good?” Collin asked Wendy, a slight twinkle in his eye.

“Yep.” She tossed her long hair over her shoulder. “I’m here to stay.” More of that eyelash fluttering.

Mrs. Littlesea was practically beaming and making sure that Renesmee knew it by shooting her smug glances. She decided she wasn’t going to take this lying down. Renesmee took a deep breath and channeled her inner Leah and approached. She stood right next to Collin, pasted her friendliest smile on her face and stuck out her hand. “Hi, I’m Ness.”

Wendy’s smile faltered and her brow crinkled. Instead of shaking her hand, she looked Renesmee up and down. “You’re the hybrid, right?”

“Excuse me?” Renesmee slowly dropped her hand.

“The hybrid. You know half vampire and half human.” She waved her hand around, her tone with enough condescension to make sure Renesmee was paying attention.

Renesmee’s smile stretched until it almost hurt. “What do you know about hybrids?” 

“Everything,” Wendy returned with her own saccharine grin.

“Oh, sorry.” Mrs. Littlesea giggled innocently while lovingly wrapping her arm around Wendy’s. “Wendy is joining the council. She knows everything.”

“Yeah, I know all your secrets.” She touched Collin’s arm with a bit more affection than Renesmee was comfortable with.

Mrs. Littlesea grinned. “She’s going to make a great addition to the council.”

Collin cleared his throat. “Rebecca’s joining too.”

“I’m sure Billy is very proud,” Renesmee commented. “It’s a great honor.”

“Yes, it is. Only true members of the Quileute tribe are chosen. It’s too bad you can’t attend any of our bonfires.”

“Actually, Ness is allowed to walk on our lands.” Collin placed his hand on the small of Renesmee’s back. “She’s the only one.”

Wendy looked confused. “But she’s a vampire, right? Shouldn’t she be forbidden?” She quickly looked at Renesmee, her smile sugary-sweet. “No offense.”

“Well, as you so graciously pointed out, I’m a hybrid. I’m half human. The council agreed I wouldn’t be a danger.”

Wendy twisted her mouth. “Really.”

“Ness isn’t a threat. She’s proven that she can be trusted on our lands.” Collin pulled her close and kissed her forehead. “Plus, she loves it there.”

“I really do. It’s my second home.” She leaned closer to Collin, resting her hand on his chest.

Wendy’s eyes darted between the two of them. “Wait, are you two…together?”

“Yes.” This time Renesmee’s was smile smug, confident.

“Aren’t you full of surprises, Collin?” Wendy put her finger on her chin as she looked at the two of them. Her smile was almost challenging, like she was plotting something.

“Reese,” Mrs. Littlesea said. Renesmee cringed. No matter how many times Renesmee corrected her, she still insisted on pronouncing her name wrong. She never even tried.

“It’s Renesmee, mom,” Collin corrected.

“I’m sorry, dear.” Mrs. Littlesea smiled. “How is it again, Reneename? Renemy?”

“Mom,” Collin said, his voice expressing the frustration Renesmee was feeling.

Wendy sniggered.

“It’s fine, babe.” Renesmee gently patted his chest and from the corner of her eye, she saw the smug smile slide from Wendy’s face. “Yes, ma’am.”

“I have a favor to ask.” She put her hands together, sort of like a villain plotting an evil plan. “Normally when we have new members join the council, we have a celebration. Friends and family get together to congratulate them. All of the previous parties have been on the beach, but Wendy would like to meet at least one of the vampires.”

Wendy nodded. “It’s important to know all about those involved with our treaty, just to make sure everything is the way it’s supposed to be.”

Renesmee didn’t like the tone of Wendy’s comment, but she ignored it. “But my family can’t walk on the reservation.”

“Exactly.” Mrs. Littlesea held up her index finger. “Which is why we need a different venue.”

Renesmee twisted her lips, thoughtfully. “Well, we could have it at my family’s home. The tent is still up for Angela’s reception, and there is plenty of room.”

Mrs. Littlesea barked out a laugh. “Some of the council members would have an issue with that. To be honest, I’m not so keen on that idea either. We need someplace on neutral ground.”

“So, where do you think everyone would be comfortable?” Renesmee clasped her hands together.

 Mrs. Littlesea’s smile looked like the Grinch’s when he came up with the idea to take all the presents and decorations from the people of Whoville. “What about your house?”

“Mine?” Renesmee’s eyebrows shot up.

“Yeah, it would be perfect. You have a nice sized backyard, and it would be an ideal place to meet the vampires.” Mrs. Littlesea spread her hands excitingly. “You live in Forks, which is neutral territory. Plus, with the wolves guarding Leah there, they’ll be on alert, so the council will feel safe.”

Renesmee narrowed her eyes. “My family is not a threat. We hunt animals, not humans.”

“Until someone gets a papercut,” Wendy snorted. Renesmee shot her a glare.

“Honey,” Collin said, catching her attention. He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her toward him. “Maybe it would be better at your place. A lot of the council members haven’t even met your family. It could be a chance to break the ice, and maybe break some old prejudices.” Renesmee stared into those big, beautiful brown eyes and felt her doubt melt away. 

In the silence, she heard Mrs. Littlesea ask, “So what do you say?”

 

**~*}{*~**

 

“You said, yes?” Leah asked Renesmee incredulously.

Renesmee opened her eyes, then looked her hands, one holding Leah’s, the other holding Rosalie’s. Sometimes, it was easier to show, rather than explain it. 

“What was I supposed to do?” She pulled her hands away. “Collin’s mother barely even talks to me. I was surprised she even asked. Plus, Collin had a good point. If the council actually met my family on neutral ground, maybe they will see that they would never hurt anyone. They might even amend the treaty.”

“Well, one thing’s for sure. That Wendy person has her eye on your man,” Rosalie said.

“I know. And what’s worse, I think she _knows_ that I know, and she doesn’t even care! She wants him. Plain and simple. And I think part of him wants her too.”

“Hold on,” Leah held her hand up. “Where is this coming from?”

“It’s the way he looks at her sometimes. It’s like he’s in a trance or something. You should have seen the way he smiled at her when she asked for his help.”

“For what?” Rosalie’s head shot up.

“She said that she needed some help unloading some boxes from her storage unit to her new place, which by the way is not that far from the Littleseas’. Being the guy he is, he offered to help. She practically jumped in his arms to thank him.”

“And what did Collin do?” Rosalie narrowed his eyes.

“He was polite, as always and said that it was no problem.” Renesmee rested her chin in her hands. “You saw how beautiful she is. How do I compete with that?”

“Red,” Leah crossed her legs. “Why do you think you have to compete? You already have him. He’s with you, not her.” Leah patted Renesmee’s shoulder. “Remember, he challenged his mother after she was so rude to you.”

“And broke Jake’s command and took on a pack of werewolves to save you.” Rosalie chortled. “Not sure he would do that for Wendy.”

“True, and he did kiss me goodbye when he left with her, a real good kiss.” Renesmee grinned.

“Exactly,” Rosalie said. “Do you know how many women have flirted with Emmett over the years, most of them female vampires? Look how far they’ve gotten. She’s just testing the waters, and when she sees that Collin is not up for grabs, she’ll move on.”

“So, when is this party supposed to happen?” Leah asked.

Renesmee’s voice was meek. “In two days.”

“Two days?” Leah leaned forward. “We have to get this place ready in two days?”

“Yep. And we’ll have to have it in the afternoon because of the patrolling schedule.” Renesmee bit her lip as she cautiously looked at her roommate.

“So, technically a day and a half,” Leah mumbled. “Is Mrs. Littlesea at least coming over to help?”

Renesmee snorted. “She said that she knows I can handle it and she, ‘doesn’t want to get in my way’.” Renesmee rolled her eyes. “I know she wants me to fail, so she can say that I’m not good enough for Collin.”

“Then we’ll have to prove her wrong.” Rosalie stood up. “You know how much Alice loves to plan parties. I’m sure she’ll help.”

“Are you going to make pies, Lee?” Renesmee asked.

“If you want me to, I will. And I’m sure we can get some extra hands. Eden, Rachel, Kim, maybe even Angela if she’s up to it.” 

“Maybe Emily can take care of the food?” Rosalie looked warily at Leah.

Leah shrugged. “I’m sure she’ll help if someone asks.”

“I’ll ask her,” Renesmee said, patting Leah’s hand. She understood that Leah was trying to keep her distance from Emily and Sam while they were going through their martial crisis.

“Yes, we got this.” Rosalie clapped her hands.

Leah grabbed a pad of paper and pen. “So, we’re going to have Matt’s pack, Jake’s pack, and a coven of vampires here.” Leah looked around the room. “I think we could make it work. We can have the party mostly outside so we won’t have to worry about feeling too cramped, maybe leave the back doors open.”

“And not all of us will be able to make it,” Rosalie said. “Edward and Jasper have been working nonstop to get information from the werewolf, so they probably won’t come. That will probably be a good thing. The council can’t say they’re manipulating things. Carlisle will want to stay close to Brady, but Esme will probably come. She’s really great with people. And Alice will want to see her handiwork.”

“I’ll ask mom. She might come too. I’m sure she needs a break,” Renesmee said. “From what I hear, they’re still having trouble getting anything usable from the werewolf.”

“Ok. We’re all set then.” Rosalie pulled her cellphone out of her back pocket. “Let me call Alice. She’ll have a plan ready in no time.”

 


	35. Chapter 33

_**A/N: If you're still out there, here's the next chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update, but real life took over for a bit. I am determined to finish this.** _

_**As always, thank you, Costa for pre-reading.** _

_**33** _

When Leah first phased, she was a mystery, a puzzle that seemed impossible to solve, but the council was willing to give it their best college try.

They couldn't understand how a female had the shifter gene.

Some of the council members were convinced that she was defective and the reason why Sam's wolf chose another. Some even speculated that her infertility was the reason no one would want her, wolf or not.

Whatever the reason, it meant she was different. And they couldn't trust something they didn't understand.

Janice Cohn was one of the loudest voices.

She had been on the council for years, even before Sam phased. She lived by control and order, even if it meant that sacrifices had to be made, essentially someone else's. She constantly overestimated her authority and underestimated anyone that didn't follow her lead.

When Leah shifted, Janice was stunned. Rumor had it she wanted to lock Leah away until they figured out what to do with her.

That never happened, but it wasn't hard to see the disdain on her face whenever Leah appeared.

Janice was a tall, thin woman. Her long black hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her skin was tan like most Quileutes, and she had dark brown eyes. She kept her makeup simple, just a dash of blush, light mascara, a touch of lip gloss. The average person would consider her attractive, until she started talking. Her constant judgmental and critical attitude left a lot to be desired.

She was married, although her husband was a man of few words. Apparently, he learned long ago that his opinions were nowhere near as important as hers.

All in all, Janice Cohn was a pain. The last thing Leah wanted was this insufferable woman in her house.

Yet, here she was, ready to drop her two cents into an already overflowing bucket.

Embry, her guard for the day, let her in right before leaving in a hurry. Angela had had an accident at work and was on the way to the hospital. The details were sketchy, but Leah told him to go and to keep her updated.

It was just as well. Janice wasn't a fan of Embry's either, and there was no reason for both of them to suffer.

"Leah, how are you?" she said, her voice calm, but calculating. She was seated at the kitchen counter, her hands clasped in her lap.

"I'm fine. You?" Leah handed her a cup a tea, one she insisted on having.

"I'm good, dear. Thanks for asking." Janice looked at the tea. "Do you have any Splenda?"

Leah shook her head. "My wolf doesn't really like the taste of artificial sweeteners. Actually, she doesn't like anything that's artificial." She looked pointedly at Janice. "I have some honey, though. My mother uses it for her tea when she comes over."

For a fleeting moment, Janice's face went sour, like she was going to be sick. Then it was gone. She sighed noncommittedly. "It will have to do, I guess."

Leah went to the cupboard. "So, what brings you by?"

"I was hoping we might have a little chat." Janice took the bottle with the smiling bumblebee on the front. "Thank you, hon."

Leah cringed. It wasn't like she minded terms of endearment, but when Janice used them, it was anything but endearing. Her tone was condescending and demeaning.

"Actually, I'm in the middle of making my list for the party." Leah held up a piece of paper. "Once Embry's replacement gets here, then we can go to the store for supplies."

"Supplies like film," Janice surmised.

"Uh, no. I will be taking pictures like always, but I'm also making pies for the party."

Janice started stirring her tea, the spoon clanking angrily against the side of the mug making Leah's ears ring. "I'm surprised you're cooking. Emily normally takes care of that. She's the one with the catering business and more experience." Janice smiled fondly. "She's such a sweet girl." It was a compliment for Emily, which was fine, yet somehow seemed like a jab to Leah.

Janice was a big fan of Emily, not that Leah minded. Emily was a nice person, but Emily also bit her tongue. It was probably what Janice liked most about her.

Leah tried to drown out the noise of Janice's stirring. "She is taking care of most of the food, but Red asked-"

Janice stopped stirring her tea. "Red? Who's Red?"

"Ness, Renesmee. Bella's daughter."

"Oh, right. The hybrid." The words fell out of her mouth like they tasted bad.

She stirred her tea a few more times, and then set the spoon down. She took a sip, and made a face. "This won't do. I don't know how your mother drinks tea like this." She set the mug down and pushed it away. "Then again, Sue is a bit odd."

Leah narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

Janice waved her hand nonchalantly. "I'm just kidding, dear."

Leah frowned as she grabbed the mug. "Red asked me to make pies. Plus, Matt's pack likes my pies. We want them to feel welcomed." She poured out the tea then rinsed out the cup.

Janice grew quiet, so quiet that Leah turned around to see if by some small miracle she had magically disappeared.

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about. I heard that you're thinking about leaving our pack. Is that true?" She said "our" like she actually turned into a wolf. Just the thought of sharing the pack mind with that woman was enough to make her want to scratch her ears out.

"Yes, Matt has asked me to join his pack."

Leah wasn't surprised that word got around. She had already talked to her mother, Seth, Jacob, and Renesmee, so at that point it didn't matter who else knew.

Janice pursed her lips. "The way I heard it, you and Matt became intimate and some sort of bond was created." Her eyebrow rose slightly. "Is that true?"

Leah blinked her eyes quickly. "Not sure that's any of your business."

"Being on the council means that I am privy to things that concern our pack, no matter how private you want them to be." Her smile was smug.

"Really? Is there a chart somewhere that keeps track of all of the sexual activities in pack? If so, you must have been really busy keeping track of Quil while he was in law school finding himself. And let's not forget Paul and his many crazy adventures."

Janice shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You are a different case, Leah. You are the only female shifter that we have on record. Leaving the pack isn't in your best interest."

Leah placed the mug on the dish rack to dry. "Is that right?"

"You have a great opportunity here. You're second in command. I know being a wolf wasn't always something I was comfortable with, but you've proven your worth. You don't want to throw that away for some guy you just met." Janice leaned in closer as if to tell a secret. "I know you think you're in love with the guy, but let's be real. You hardly know him. I think once the excitement wears off, you'll be left alone." She spread her hands out. "Again."

"This is my personal life you're talking about here." Leah leaned against the counter.

"I'm just saying that you thought Sam Uley was in love with you and look how that turned out. Sam saw Emily, then Poof!" Janice snapped her fingers. "He was gone."

"Sam  _was_  in love with me until the spirits interfered." Leah stepped closer. "You know nothing about the love that Sam and I had. Not a damn thing! And you don't know shit about what I have with Matt!"

Janice jumped at Leah's raised voice, but continued although with less bravado. "But Sam wasn't meant to be with you. You see that now, right? His soulmate is Emily Young-excuse me-Emily Uley."

Leah snorted. "Yeah, because their marriage is  _sooo_  great now."

Janice frowned. "They're going through a tough time, but they'll get through it. Just like you will when you realize it's better to stay with your people. Once these werewolves are gone, the other Alpha and his pack can move on." She waved her hand as if swatting at a bug. "And so can you."

"Move oh, huh?" Leah put her finger to her chin. "Let me guess, move on as in wait for the spirits to choose a mate for me."

Janice shrugged. "If that's your path. Maybe you're supposed to stay celibate and support the tribe." She stood up and stepped into the kitchen, which Leah didn't like. It was bad enough that she was in her house. Now she was in her personal space. "Believe it or not, Leah, I'm really trying to keep you from getting hurt. When Sam found Emily, he found love.  _True love_. I know how broken you were when Sam imprinted. I saw the pain and hurt in your eyes. That destroyed you. Why would you want to go through that again?"

"Who says that I would have to?" Leah's wolf shifted at their closeness so she took a few steps back.

"You know what I think?" Janice put her finger to her chin thoughtfully.

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"I think you are some sort of conquest for Matt." Janice touched Leah's face gently, almost like she was trying to be comforting while breaking bad news. "Yes, he's gorgeous and he's strong and he's charming. Once he's found someone else, he'll leave you just like Sam did. You don't want that, do you?" She squeezed Leah's chin. "And maybe there's someone…somewhere out there who will want you." The smile seemed caring on the surface, but Janice's sentiment was filled with malice.

Leah closed her eyes, then breathed in deep to calm the wolf inside. She gently pushed Janice's hand away. "First of all, don't touch me. Second, just like you knew nothing about the relationship I had with Sam, you don't know anything about my relationship with Matt, but let me tell you something." Leah lowered her voice and stepped forward. Janice gasped as she was trapped against the counter. "When Matt was inside me, he bit me right here." Leah pointed at her neck. "When he did that, I felt his wolf, his needs, his wants, his desires, and guess what? That was all about me. Does that sound like someone who's just using me as notch on his bedpost?"

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Janice squeezed out from under Leah's stares.

"You started it, lady." Leah couldn't help the smug smile creeping over her lips.

Janice adjusted her collar to calm herself and muttered, "You're just as stubborn as your mother."

"You're damn right," Leah said proudly.

Janice squared her shoulders and her face went still. "Well your stubbornness might be the end of you. Remember this moment when that man you're so bent on abandoning us for leaves you, because you might not be welcomed back."

"Is that a threat?" Leah said, incredulously.

"It's a fact, Leah." She pointed her finger in Leah's face.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Okay, I think it's time for you to go. I don't need your advice or your threats. I've dealt with them enough over the years."

To this day, Leah never understood why Janice hated her so much. Nothing she did was ever good enough, and things only became worse when she became part of the pack.

Leah opened the door to find Sam there, his hand raised to knock.

"Hey, Leah," he said, his voice somewhat meek. He clasped his hands behind his back. For some reason, she thought about the time when he took her out of their first date.

Before Leah could ask any questions, Janice beat her to it.

"Sam? What are you going here?" Her eyes wide, as if she just caught someone doing something they weren't supposed to.

"I'm here to guard Leah." Sam's eyes quickly cut to Leah before returning to Janice.

"Really?" Janice crossed her arms.

"Yes ma'am. As I'm sure you're aware, Embry had to leave for an emergency with his wife."

"And you were the only one available?" Janice exchanged glances between the two of them. "I'm sure there's someone else." Janice lowered her voice. "I just don't think it's…appropriate for you to be here with Leah…alone."

"I'm standing right here," Leah interjected. "If you are implying that something is going to happen between Sam and me, then you are sorely mistaken."

"That's my point, Leah. Because of your history with Sam, things might be misinterpreted."

"And like you just said, it's history, not current events."

Sam cleared his throat. "I feel like I'm interrupting."

Leah held up her hand. "You aren't. Janice was just leaving." She watched as Janice's mouth dropped open. "I'm sure you have a busy day of interfering with business that's not your own. I'd hate to hold you up." She pasted on a smile and waved her hand toward the door.

"We're not done here, Leah," Janice warned.

"Oh, I think we are." Leah gently ushered Janice through the door and closed it in her face.

"Whoa," Sam said, looking cautiously at Leah. "You know the council's going to hear about that, right?"

"Like I care what they think." Leah locked the door. "Half of them hate me anyway." Leah walked to the back to the kitchen to finish her list with Sam trailing behind. "What's funny is that before I phased and you imprinted, most of them liked me."

Sam took a seat at the counter and folded his hands. "They don't hate you. I think they just feel guilty because you suffered for the greater good and you had the nerve to be upset about it." Sam stared at his hands.

"Whatever." Leah picked up her pen to finish her list. "The important thing is not everyone on the council shares her views. Those that do can kiss my ass."

Sam laughed, then said, "I almost forgot how unabashed you could be."

"Maybe that's why they hate me." She went to the cupboard to see if she had all-purpose flour.

"They don't hate you, Leah," Sam repeated. "They just don't want to admit that they were wrong about you." Sam started playing with his cuticles. "We were, you know."

"You were what?" Leah wrote brown and white sugar on her list.

"We were wrong about you," Sam said, and Leah slowly looked at him. "You are more important to this pack than any of us recognized. Imagine realizing that you've been looking past a precious gem for years, and once someone else discovers its value, you suddenly want it back." His eyes stayed with her. "It's resentment, and I know a thing or two about that."

"Well, Janice has never liked me even before I phased."

"Don't mind her." Sam nodded toward the door. "She's not really mad at you. Her hostility has more to do with your mother." Sam crossed his arms, his smile saying that he knew something that she didn't.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Leah looked at him quickly.

"Let's just say that I overheard a lot of things when I was the only one wolf." Sam laughed. "Besides it's not my place. Ask your mother about it." He smiled knowingly.

"Oh, believe me, I will."

Thinking about it now, it did make sense. Janice and Sue never really talked to each other. At council meetings, every point that Sue made, Janice would contest it. There was some history there that Leah was dying to know.

"There's that tenacity again that we all know and love." His smile was warm and open.

Leah tilted her head and studied him closely. "I have to ask. Were you really the only who could cover for Embry?"

Sam gave her guilty smile, one that he used to give her when they were dating. "Quil was actually closer, but I convinced him to stay at work." His smile faded. "I figured it was the only way you'd talk to me."

Leah sighed. "Sam, I really don't need this right now."

"I know, I know." Sam held his hands up. "But I wanted to talk to you. No yelling, not arguing, not harsh words, just talk. Remember when we used to just talk?"

Leah pursed her lips.

"Listen, if you want I can call Quil and he can take you into town."

Leah sighed. "It's fine, Sam. I don't have time to wait for Quil. I need to be back before everyone goes out on patrol." When Sam's smile returned, Leah held up her hand. "But I swear, if you say one thing to annoy me or make me angry, I'll kick your ass."

"Yes ma'am."

**~*}{*~**

Emily loved cooking. It was her passion, her way of escape, her way of expressing herself. It relaxed her and kept her mind off of things she couldn't control, because she could control the kitchen.

Cooking had helped her cope through the years.

On days when things got rough with the people in town, she could be found in the kitchen making muffins and scones. When the women all snickered behind her back, she could be found making roast beef, potatoes, and rolls. And those days when she missed her best and oldest friend, she'd be there, making cookies, because making cookies with Leah was one of her fondest memories.

Emily used cooking to ease her mind from all of the talk and gossip around town between her and Sam. When she was here, the outside world faded away.

In the process, she'd honed her skills, learning from taking classes, watching cooking shows, and YouTube. Anything could be found on YouTube. The next thing she knew, she was running her own business.

Never, in a million years did she think her life would end up here. And for the most part, she was content.

That was until her world imploded.

After the drama from that last few days, she needed a distraction. So she was excited when Rosalie had asked her take care of the food for the impromptu party held at Leah's place.

Well, everything but the pies.

Leah was taking care of that, and no one made pies like Leah Clearwater.

However, things didn't go as planned.

Normally when she cooked, the outside world would fade away, and she'd focus on the food. But her mind kept wandering to Sam and his unresolved feelings for his ex. She'd burned not one, but two skillets of chicken nuggets and overcooked a pot of eggs for the potato salad.

The passion that drove her to cook faded away. Her heart simply wasn't in it. Instead of wasting more food, she called her catering manager and placed an order.

"Okay, I'll need five trays of deviled eggs, three trays of macaroni salad, four trays of chicken nuggets, three trays of assorted finger sandwiches, and two trays of both fruit and vegetables." Emily check off the items on her list.

"What about drinks?" Marissa, her catering manager asked.

"I'll pick up some drinks and ice before the party. We'll need plastic ware, plates, napkins, etc."

"Anything else? Muffins? Scones?"

"No." Emily started doodling on her list. "I don't think they'll want any muffins. Besides, my cousin is making pies. I don't want to overdo with sweets."

"Are you sure about that? Sam loves your muffins," Marissa said in a sing-song voice.

"Not lately," Emily muttered. "He's only interested in pie now." The bitterness in her tone surprised her. Apparently, it surprised Marissa too.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?"

"No, no. Everything's fine."

Marissa was silent for a moment, and Emily prayed that she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Okay," Marissa said slowly, obviously picking up that she didn't want to talk about it. "We'll have everything ready for you by tomorrow morning. And, call me back if you want to order some muffins." Marissa lowered her voice. "I'm sure Sam still loves  _your_  muffins."

"Thanks Marissa." Emily hung up the phone then leaned back in her chair, closed her eyes and tried to think of something else besides the drama that had become her life.

The sound of hammering reminded her that she wasn't alone.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room and found a man holding a large wood panel.

Since Sam was staying at Jacob's, Emily decided that it was better if she and David moved back home. Kim's house was already crowded, and she felt like she was imposing, especially since she had an empty house with plenty of room.

She hadn't told David yet, because she was trying to come up with the nerve to tell him that his father wouldn't be there. Instead, she dropped him off at school, and moved back over with the help of her guard for the day.

His name was Mickey.

Yep, like the mouse.

He was a member of Matt's pack and since she had to leave La Push to get supplies, he was chosen to accompany her. Jacob wasn't sure if any of the other females were on the werewolves' list to kidnap, so he made a rule that none of them could leave La Push without a guard.

When they arrived at her home, there was a large package at the front door, which reminded her of the bookcase she ordered from IKEA a week before.

Normally, Sam would take care of putting furniture together, but he wasn't there. Mickey, however, was a carpenter and offered to help.

And if she was being honest, watching him work did take her mind off her problems, if only for a moment.

There wasn't one shifter that she'd met that wasn't good looking, and Mickey was no exception. His black hair was cut short to his scalp and he had deep, dark, endless brown eyes. His build was more like a track star, tall and angular, yet strong. The thing that got her was his voice. It was deep with a little gravel, and dare she say it: soothing.

As she watched him work, she couldn't help but watch his muscles flex with each movement and the drops of sweat soaking through his black tank top.

When he noticed her, he smiled. "Hi, Emily."

"Hello." She felt heat rush up to her face.

For the last decade, the only man Emily saw, even thought about was Sam Uley, so it was surprising when her heart skipped from being in Mickey's presence. What was interesting was that he never stared at her scars. Of course, he looked at her when he talked, but his eyes always stayed connected with hers. In those moments, she had forgotten all about them.

"Thanks for doing this, again," Emily said as she leaned against the wall. "Sam usually does this stuff for me…"

He looked at her, his smile beaming at her. "I don't mind. I actually like it."

Emily took a seat on the couch. "So, you're a carpenter."

"Yep." He picked up a screwdriver and began attaching the two larger pieces of wood together. "I work with Niko and John."

"Who's who again?"

Mickey smirked. "Niko is Matt's little brother. He's an architect, and John is a general contractor. He's the werewolf."

"Really?"

Mickey nodded.

"What's that like?"

"What being a carpenter or working for a werewolf?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Both, I guess."

"Well, it's pretty cool being a carpenter. I get to build and create things all day." He looked through the bag of screws until he found the one he was looking for. "However, having a werewolf as my boss took some getting used to, but he's cool. He's actually pretty mellow, considering."

They both laughed.

"They've been doing this for decades." Mickey began twisted the screw in place. "I joined Matt's pack about seven years ago." He looked up at her. "Can you hand me a hammer?"

Emily got up and rummaged through his toolbox.

She found it and gave it to him. "I hear that Leah is thinking about joining your pack.

"Yep. Matt made the offer, but she said she had to think about it."

"How's Matt handling that?"

"As well as he can. He's real anxious about her answer. When one of us is anxious it can cause some tension within the pack, especially if it's the Alpha. That's why I'm hoping that she gives him an answer soon, one way or another."

She started to speak when he held a hand up. The hammering was loud, but she waited patiently. When he was done, he nodded at her to continue.

"Would you want her to join your pack?" Emily pulled her feet under her.

"Sure." He shrugged. "Leah's good for Matt." His eyes slowly slid over to Emily, like he was trying to figure her out. "Question is would  _you_  want her to join my pack?"

As Emily looked at him, surprised. "If that's what she wants." She tried to sound as nonchalant as possible.

Mickey put down his tools and gave her his full attention, his eyes connecting to hers. "That's not my question, Emily."

She bit her lip. "Sure. It's clear that she loves Matt and Matt loves her. She deserves happiness after everything."

"Huh." He started working again.

"What?" Emily leaned forward.

"Nothing." Mickey shrugged.

"No, it's something. What are you thinking?" Emily didn't know why his opinion was so important. She'd just met him, and after things settled down, how much contact were they even going to have with each other?

"Can I be honest?" Mickey said.

"I would appreciate someone being honest with me." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I think you want Leah to join my pack, but not because she loves Matt." Mickey expression was keen, as if he couldn't be fooled. "Sure that's part of the reason, but I think it bothers you that your husband still has some unresolved feelings for Leah. If she leaves your pack she isn't a distraction for him anymore."

She stared at him, dumbfounded. She didn't want to admit it, but he was right. Lately, she'd seen Leah as a threat. Not that she did anything wrong. Leah had happily moved on. It seemed like Sam hadn't.

"So, you see it too," Emily said, her voice resigned.

Mickey nodded, awkwardly.

"Who was I kidding? Of course you see it. Everyone sees it. I feel like such an idiot." Emily huffed. "This must have been what Leah felt like all those years ago. Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

"In my opinion, Sam is a dumbass. Personally, I'd never want the woman I love wondering if she was the only one in my thoughts." He looked at her, his expression so intense, she could hear her own heartbeat in her ears. "She'd know that my heart belonged to her and only her."

The phone rang, breaking her concentration. Emily got up to grab the handset in the kitchen.

"Hello?" Emily said.

"Emily?" The voice on the other end made her groan internally.

"Hi, Janice," Emily said, stepping into the kitchen. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear. How have you been? I know things have been rough that last couple of days."

"Oh, it's not too bad. But it will pass." Emily leaned against the counter. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, I've been racking my brain on how to handle this, and I figured if I were in your position, I'd want to know."

"Want to know what?"

"I went by Leah's place earlier." Emily froze. If Leah's name was mentioned, Sam's name was sure to follow. "I was trying to convince her not to make a fool of herself again, and she ignored me, as usual. Anyway, when I was leaving, Sam showed up. Apparently, Embry had some emergency and had to leave."

Emily shrugged. "It seems innocent enough. Leah needs to be guarded because the werewolves are hunting her." Although she said that, her heart was still beating rapidly in her chest.

"Well, that's fine, but why did it have to be Sam? There are other wolves that can watch over her. Hell, if this guy she's so keen on leaving with is  _so_  in love with her, why couldn't he watch over her? Huh? When I asked why it had to be Sam, Leah just told me to leave, but didn't answer my question."

Emily didn't say anything, fearing that her voice would crack.

"I know you're going through a rough time, and I don't mean to upset you, but I just thought you should know."

"Thank you," Emily managed to say before hanging up the phone. She leaned on the counter as all the air left her lungs.

Mickey came in from the living room. "Okay, I'm finished. You wanna take a look…" He stepped closer. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

He helped her sit down. "I think I might be."

_**A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.** _


	36. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the next chapter. I also want to send out an apology for any grammatical errors you see. I haven't had a beta in a while, so some things have slipped through.
> 
> Also, this first section is for my pre-reader who has been asking countless times for some info on John and Rebecca. 
> 
> Here's to you, Costa!

_**34** _

__  


John stood in the back room of Breakers watching his crew work. Previously, that area was a section of the main dining area, the breakroom, and one of the storage closets.

Now, it was the beginning of a new stage and dining area for upcoming Open Mic nights and other special events. It was set to open in two months.

There was a large, white tarp separating the main restaurant from the construction zone.

Music played in the background. John didn't mind it as long as it was kept at a decent volume.

Whatever helped them work.

He did warn them that the language of that music and their conversations had to remain PG-13 since Jo was known to walk in and check on things.

Luckily, his crew loved Jo. She took care of them like they were her family, so that wasn't an issue.

Beneath the sound of hammering and the scent of sawdust was the aroma of heavily perfumed body lotion. It probably had some fancy name like Morningstar Glow. High heels clicked behind him, then stopped.

"Hi, John," a female voice said beside him.

"Hi, Shari." John began breathing through his mouth. To the average person, her perfume probably smelled good, but to supernatural creatures, it was overkill to the senses.

Jo had hired Shari as the new event coordinator to book talent and parties. She was young and eager to make a name for herself.

"How are you?" she asked, batting her eyes slightly.

"Good." John pasted on a smile.

She was an attractive woman, one any man would want. Her dark auburn hair was long with a slight wave reaching midway down her back. Her eyes were hazel green and welcoming. Her clothing-a black skirt with a white blouse-was professional with a slight hint of sexuality. She wore a white hard hat which was mandatory while in the area.

"Everything is coming along nicely." She smiled as she looked out at the room. "You're doing a great job here."

John shrugged. "It was Matt's idea. Mickey and Niko came up with the design."

"You do more than you know. Matt, Mickey, and Niko should be very proud of you." She bit her lip, looking at him through her lashes. "I know I am."

Yes, she was attractive; very attractive if he were being honest. She wasn't just beautiful though. She was smart, ambitious, a hard worker, all the things any red blooded male would want. But there was something about her that just wasn't clicking for him.

"At least tell me you're going to be here the first night we open." She gave him a scolding, yet playful expression.

"We'll all be here."

"Good. I'll hold you to it." She nudged his shoulder. "If you need me for anything, I'll be on my cell. You have that number, right?"

"Yes, ma'am. And your office should be done soon, so you won't have to work from home anymore."

"Thanks, John. You take such good care of me." She walked away with a slight sway in her step, then glanced back to make sure he was watching.

"Oh, man, she wants you so bad," Niko said, appearing next to him. "You're going to ask her out, right?"

"Nah." John started walking. "She's not my type."

Niko followed him. "Not your type? What kind of shit is that? She's hot and she's obviously interested. What's the problem?"

"That heavy perfume is enough to get me to say no. Why do women cover themselves in that shit? Their natural scent is more than enough to get my attention."

"So, tell her that you're allergic to lotions and perfumes. Problem solved." Niko slapped his hands together. "What else?"

"How about, I'm sixty-four years old.  _And_  I can turn into a werewolf. How do you think she would handle that?"

Niko shrugged. "What is she, twenty-five? Twenty-six? That means she's legal, so you won't be going to jail. Women are always saying we're not mature enough. You  _clearly_  are." Niko patted his back playfully. "As far as the werewolf thing, she might think it's hot."

"Yeah, like that chick in Michael Jackson's Thriller video." John chuckled. "You could hear how smitten she was with that bloodcurdling scream."

They were both laughing when they walked into the main dining room.

It was semi crowded, which at one time would have been too much for John. When he was first bitten, he couldn't be around too many people without his wolf picturing the carnage they could cause if he would let him out.

The beast was hard to control then.

"I'm just saying to keep your options open. You're not getting any younger, old man."

"You're older than me," John challenged.

"By what, six months? And, I'll have you know, Karen and I just had our third date. If things keep going this well, I'll be introducing her to the pack soon enough."

It was true. Niko was getting serious with his new friend. She was a nice lady, one of the few people that actually thought Niko's impressions were funny. Niko hadn't told her about his wolf, but things did look promising.

John was one of the few members not involved with someone. It wasn't like he wasn't attracted to anyone. He just hadn't found anyone who he thought would understand his condition.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Okay, it's a start."

John froze as a familiar scent wafted under his nose.

It wasn't easy to catch with the normal aromas of the restaurant, but it was there, calling him.

_Rebecca._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wondering if it she was really there or if her scent was transferred from something, or maybe it was in his head.

As he scanned the room, he saw her, sitting in a booth. Her sister was standing with Paul kissing him, while Rebecca waited patiently.

"Ah," Niko said, catching John's attention. "Now I see why Shari isn't your type. You have your sights on her." Niko titled his head toward the booth in question.

She was just as beautiful as he remembered. Her long black hair was pulled in a braid that fell over her shoulder. Her skin seemed to glow in her light pink sweater dress.

And no perfume, just her natural sweet scent.

"Did you know she was coming?" John asked, surprised at his nervousness.

"No," Niko said, eyeing him curiously. "Rachel is here to help Jo upgrade her computers, but I didn't know she was bringing Rebecca."

John had seen a lot over the years so not much surprised him. He'd seen men landing on the moon, Watergate, the Vietnam War, the Civil Rights movement, the assassination of John F. Kennedy, and John Lennon.

But the woman sitting in the booth about fifty feet away threw him for a loop. Ever since that day in the woods, he couldn't get her out of his mind. Although his conversation with her was brief, he remembered holding her in his arms while she played the victim during a training exercise.

And wasn't that nice.

She fit so easily there, and her scent was so enticing. It reminded him of cinnamon toast and Sunday mornings. It wasn't normal for him to bury his face in the victim's neck during training exercises, but something about her drew him in. He could get lost in it for hours.

He liked it when she played the victim. So much so, that he had secretly hoped that she would come back.

"I think you should go talk to her," Niko said, reminding John that he was still standing there with his mouth open. "I have to take Rachel to the back anyway. She'll be there all by herself."

"I wouldn't know what to say." John scratched the back of his neck uneasily. You would think a man his age would know how to talk to a woman, especially to one who had played his hostage for the day.

"Try, 'hello'," Niko said, then lowered his voice. "But I wouldn't be a proper best friend if I didn't remind you that she's Jacob's sister  _and_  the daughter of Chief Billy Black."

In other words, she practically royalty. No pressure there.

"Yeah, thanks." John smirked.

"That's what friends are for." Niko walked over to the booth and greeted them both before taking Rachel to the back office.

There she was sitting there all alone.

Now was his chance.

Instead, he took a seat at the bar and turned his head away.

Was he really hiding?

He could turn into a nine foot werewolf, he was capable of ripping apart other werewolves and vampires alike, yet he was hiding from one female?

"Can I get you something, John?" the bartender said, breaking his thoughts. He was a thin man with dark brown hair.

"Ah, yeah, sweet tea, Mike. Thanks."

"You got it." He went to the wait station in the back.

He peeked over at her again. There she was, all alone, looking around the room.

Nowadays, when people were alone, they would pull out their cellphone to play some game or check their social networks accounts.

Not Rebecca.

She looked around the room, studying everyone and everything.

Her eyes soon found his. Her smile was shy, timid, but not at all off putting. He smiled back and hoped that it wasn't too harsh.

He watched as Jo went over to her to greet her, breaking their eye contact.

Why in the world would someone like her be interested in someone like him?

Niko had mentioned that she would be joining their tribe's council, and she knew everything about the pack. She even knew about his status as werewolf.

So, she  _could_  be open to him.

But John was a different kind of wolf, one that was tied to the moon. On those nights when the moon was full, he was forced to change into the beast, no matter how much he hated it.

There were a lot of people that were scared of him, especially in his werewolf form, and rightfully so.

When he'd first turned, things weren't easy, and he made mistakes. Mistakes that he wasn't proud of; mistakes that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

But he had a handle on things now.

He and his beast had come to an understanding. John had come to the realization that the beast was going to be a part of him for the rest of his life, but the beast had to come to terms with something too. John was in charge. It was his body and he would be calling the shots. True, he had no choice in letting him out during the full moon, but any other time it was his choice to change. And on those nights when he had no choice, didn't mean he couldn't exercise self-control.

"Hi," a soft, angelic voice said behind him.

John's eyes widened and he turned around slowly. He looked up at Rebecca standing there, patiently waiting for a response.

"Hello."

She bit her lip tentatively as she placed her hands on the chair next to him. "May I sit?"

"Of course," John said quickly, standing up to show respect then pulling out the chair. "Have a seat."

Even with those high heeled boots on, she was shorter than him.

"Thanks." The chair scraped over the tile as held it out for her, then pushed it forward.

John slowly sat down and tried his best to take his eyes off her, but just couldn't do it. She was so beautiful.

It amazed him that he'd seen her Rachel dozens of times and didn't look twice at her, but now he couldn't take his eyes away from Rebecca and they were identical twins. They were the same, but different. He imagined that Paul felt the same way when he looked at Rebecca.

That warm scent was there, swirling around him, making him crazy and keeping him calm at the same time.

"I hope you don't mind. Rachel said she might it might be awhile, and Niko asked that I keep you company."

He could hear the apprehension in her voice, and it helped John relieve some of the tension leave his shoulders. She was nervous too.

"I don't mind at all."

Just then the bartender brought John's drink.

"Thanks, Mike." He turned to Rebecca. "Did you want something?"

"Oh, yes. Just a glass of water, thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm looking forward to the peach cobbler everyone's been talking about," Rebecca said, as she settled in her chair. "Jo said she would bring out a piece for me. She's such a nice lady."

"Yeah, she's great. She takes care of all of us."

Rebecca thanked Mike for the water, then said to John, "She's related to Matt and Niko, right?"

"Yes." John folded his hands in front of him. "She's their niece."

"That's so awesome and weird at the same time." Rebecca giggled a light, airy sound that would make anyone smile.

"Yeah, it is. I remember when she was a toddler. Now she's like our parent, looking after us, making sure we eat and get enough sleep."

"That's must be nice."

"It is."

"Speaking of Jo," John said, sensing her behind him. He turned around slowly. She was carrying two plates of peach cobbler. "How did you know I wanted peach cobbler?"

"Because every time you come here you want peach cobbler." Jo placed his plate in front of him. She looked at Rebecca and smiled. "Here you go, darlin'."

"Thanks." Rebecca looked at hers uneasily. "Is this the normal serving size?"

"I gave you a little extra since you have to wait for Rachel to fix my computers." She patted Rebecca's shoulder. "I gave him extra because his appetite is insatiable. Enjoy. And don't even think about pulling out your wallet."

Before Rebecca could protest, Jo held her hand up. "It's on the house." She rushed away before Rebecca could argue.

"Seems like you're one of her charges now too." John smiled.

"Seems like it. She reminds me a little of my mother." Her smile was endearing, loving.

John pushed her plate closer to her. "Now, try that and tell me that's not the best peach cobbler you've ever had."

Rebecca opened the napkin of silverware and picked up the fork. He watched as she sectioned off a small piece then placed it in her mouth. Her eyes closed and she let out a sweet, sensual sigh.

He bit his lip to hide the moan that threatened to come out.

"Oh, my God," she said as her eyes rolled back. "This  _is_  delicious. No wonder Leah fell in love with Matt."

"I told you so." John picked up his own fork and started eating. "So, Rebecca, tell me what you do." He smiled. "Besides climb trees."

"Hey, don't pick on me." She pointed at him with her fork. "Niko told me to hide. I guess I figured that you wouldn't find me there. Can I just tell you how surprised I was to see you run up that tree? I've never seen anything like it. I was impressed and a little scared at the same time."

"I didn't run up the tree." John grinned. "It was more like a jump."

"Whatever it was, you were up that tree before I could even think of what to do. Then you grabbed me and jumped  _out_ of the tree! We could have been killed or at least broken some bones."

John shook his head. "I wasn't going to let anything happen to you. You were safe with me. You still are." He heard her heart pick up a beat.

She cleared her throat nervously. "Um. Anyway, I was a clinical therapist back in Hawaii. I'm trying to get my license here so I can start practicing again. Until then, I've been volunteering at the crisis center."

John was impressed, but not surprised. She was easy to talk to. "That must be interesting and fulfilling work."

"It is. Sometimes, it's heartbreaking, other times it's heartwarming. What about you?" Rebecca took another bit of her cobbler.

"Niko and I own a construction company, Moonlight Construction." John laughed. "Niko picked the name."

"Kind of a play on words, huh?" Rebecca laughed. "Cute. How does it work with your…um…nightly schedule?"

"Our main office is located in Seattle, which is fortunate that the werewolves ended up here, but we have crews all over the country. Honestly, it's not easy doing both."

"Oh, I believe it. I see how stretched thin you all are." Rebecca shook her head. "So do you build homes?"

"Yes, as well as renovations. We're working on the room in the back."

"Really?" Rebecca looked over John shoulder at the white tarp.

"Yep. Niko is an architect and a genius. Some of his designs are so creative and imaginative, it's scary. Mickey, who joined our pack about seven years ago, works with us. Aside from being an excellent tracker on patrols, he's a brilliant carpenter. Together, they're unstoppable."

"So you handle the business side?" Rachel finished the last bit of her cobbler, and then wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"I'm just the general contractor."

" _Just_  the general contractor?" Rebecca's eyebrows rose, those beautiful brown eyes widened. "That's like telling Steven Spielberg he's  _just_  the director. You put it all together and make their visions come true. Without you, they're just ideas. You make it reality." She blushed and looked down at her empty plate. "Sorry, I'm bringing my positive affirmations from work to you. It's a habit.

"It's okay. As you can imagine, supernatural creatures come with a lot of baggage. We've seen things that you can't unsee. So, positive affirmations are always good to hear. I bet you're good at your job. You should consider being the pack's therapist."

"I just try to help."

"Now who's being modest?" John gave her a pointed look.

As they continued to talk, John couldn't get enough of her. She really was an amazing woman, not just one who smelled good. He wanted to know more about her.

He hadn't realized the time passing until Rachel came up to them.

"Hey, guys." Rachel put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I'm all finished. I called Paul to come get us, but he said it might be a little while. I was hoping to stop by the hospital to see Angela."

"Is everything okay?"

"I think so," Rachel said. "Apparently, she had a little scare at work, but the doctor checked her out. She's fine, but she told her to take it easy."

"Is she home now?"

"Not yet. They want to keep her overnight for observation. I was hoping to sit with her for little while. Embry's says she's a little nervous. I think he might be a little anxious too."

"We should go," Rebecca said, a look of determination on her face. "Can we call Jake?"

"No, he's with Eden talking to the insurance adjuster about her house."

"What about Uber?" Rebecca suggested.

Rachel shook her head. "You know Jake won't let us leave without a guard. The only reason he agreed to let us come here is because of Matt's pack is here."

Rebecca snorted. "When did out little brother start controlling our comings and goings?"

"When he became Alpha," Rachel shrugged.

"I can take you." Yep, he said that out loud. His only thought was that he didn't want his time with Rebecca to end.

Rebecca and Rachel looked at John, their expressions of surprise eerily the same.

"I don't mind. This way you don't have to wait for Paul or Jake."

Rebecca exchanged glances with her sister, then said, "Thanks, John. That would be great."

"Okay," Rebecca said. "Let me call Paul and tell him we have a ride."

**~*}{*~**

"Okay, take deep breaths," Emily heard Mickey say. Her vision blurred, the world was spinning, and for the life of her, she couldn't catch her breath.

Footsteps moved around her, then she heard the water running from the kitchen sink.

More footsteps, then she saw Mickey's shoes next to her.

"I can't…breathe right…" she managed to get out. Her hands were on her knees and she was looking at the designs on the tile that wouldn't stop moving.

"Okay. Put your head between your knees." Mickey moved her hair aside and placed the cool, wet towel on the back of her neck.

As Mickey rubbed smooth circles over her back, Miss Cohn's conversation played in her head as if it were on repeat.

Sam was guarding Leah that afternoon, and according to her, it wasn't like he was forced to do it. He went over there willingly.

Not only that, Leah didn't send him away.

Normally, she wouldn't have minded, but that was when Sam only had eyes for her. Now, his eyes were wandering back to his ex, the ex that he was madly in love with at one time.

_What were they talking about?_

_Is he going to confess to her that he still loves her?_

_Maybe he's going to tell her it was a mistake that he imprinted._

_And why would they even be together? Leah wanted nothing to do with her or Sam, so why would she agree to let him guard her for the day?_

"I don't know what that phone call was about, but you have to calm down, Emily. Your heart is beating like a freight train." He lifted her chin and she was caught in the intensity of his deep brown eyes. He was on his knees in front of her, a look of worry marring his handsome face. At this position, they were the same height. "Breathe with me. In. Out. In. Out."

As his broad shoulders rose and fell with each breath, she kept contact with his eyes.

"That's it," he said, his gravelly voice soothing her.

Once she felt the anxiety leave, she leaned back against the chair. She exhaled deeply. "I haven't had one of those in a long time."

"How long has it been?" He leaned back on his haunches.

"Wow, I don't know. David was still a baby." Emily pulled the towel from her neck. "At one time, they were bad. I could barely leave the house. It was hard being around people who weren't in the pack or on the council, and it wasn't because of this." Emily gestured her scars. "A lot of people didn't like me back then. Some still don't. Sam used to help me through them, especially the really bad ones."

Emily remembered those nights. They were hard, because with those anxiety attacks came nightmares and crying and dark thoughts.

At that time, Sam was all she had, and he'd been there for her.

Where was he now?

"Let me ask you something." Mickey was still on his knees, his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Is this anxiety about what happened in the past or what's happening now?"

"A little of both, I suppose." Emily looked at him carefully. "So, I guess you know the story."

"I know some of it."

"Yeah? Well, this town has its own theories. To them, I'm the homewrecker who ruined Leah's life by stealing Sam away. I'm the one who forced her to be in my wedding just to rub it in her face. And the reason I was attacked by a bear-" She used air quotes around the word bear. "-was karma for being such a selfish bitch and breaking Leah's heart. To them, I got what I deserved. Maybe I did."

Emily stood up abruptly, while Mickey stayed in his kneeling position, his mouth closed, his expression unreadable.

She went to the sink to place the wet towel over the rim to dry. Her back was to him, the guilt washing over her again threatened another panic attack.

"I didn't want to hurt Leah, but the council told me that Sam’s wolf chose me!" Emily turned around abruptly. "They told me that I was his soulmate, and that we were meant to be. They were convinced that Leah would get past it and maybe even understand. The last thing any of us expected was for her to become part of the pack, to actually see how deep Sam's feelings for me ran. Then her father died! Do you know how bad I felt then?”

She felt the burning behind her eyes. "I wanted to be there for her, but she wouldn't talk to me. She wouldn't even look at me. She was so closed off and angry. It was so hard going near her without her snapping. That upset Sam, who yelled at Leah, which made her hate me even more. She pushed everyone away. She was cruel then, so much different from the woman she is now and nothing like the happy go-lucky girl she once was."

Mickey was still silent, which was unnerving. As much as she wanted to stop talking, she couldn't.

Why did she feel the need to explain her actions?

"And I only asked Leah to be in the wedding because we always said we would be in each other's weddings. I wasn't trying to be cruel. I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try something to get her to talk to me. Besides, things were already set in motion. There was no stopping the wedding, and maybe if she saw how happy Sam and I were, she would get past it. I hoped that she would realize that we didn't do this to hurt her, but she felt so betrayed.

"We've fought before, but we always came back to each other. Always." Emily dropped down in the chair and put her head in her hands. The tears came hot and heavy, searing her cheeks as they fell. "I was such a fool to think that would fix it, that it would fix us. You know what's sad? I keep trying. I keep reaching out to her, and even now she pushes me away. She wants nothing to do with me."

The silence was deafening. She really wished he would say something.

She heard Mickey get up and wondered if he was leaving. It seemed to be the growing theme lately.

"Why did you use air quotes when you said 'bear'?" Mickey asked which forced her to look up. He was holding a paper towel for her tears.

"What?" Emily said, watching Mickey as he kneeled back down in front of her.

"You said you were attacked by a bear, but you used air quotes. Why?" He wasn't pushy, but she could see the concern.

She took the paper towel and wiped her tears. "I thought you knew. Leah didn't tell Matt?"

"If she told Matt, he didn't tell us."

Emily started biting her lip anxiously, then began twisting the paper towel in her hands.

What was she going to say?

She could try the truth.

_Sam did it because we had gotten into a big argument, and I said some harsh words to a new shifter who could barely control his wolf._

"Personally, I never thought a bear attacked you." He carefully put his finger under her chin to lift her face, then titled her head to the side. His eyes followed the scars as they disappeared under her shirt and reappeared down to her wrist. "Who did this to you?"

Emily could see how wound up Mickey was getting, the need to protect and defend shining in his eyes. It was what shifters did.

Mickey seemed to be seasoned enough to control his wolf from spontaneously exploding from his body. At the very least, he probably would have left if he was in danger of hurting her.

Looking at his expression, she realized telling him the whole truth would probably cause more harm than good; at least at that moment.

So she settled for half of it.

She took a deep breath and looked him square in the eye. "It was an accident that happened a long time ago, Mickey. I got too close to a new wolf while he was phasing. That's all it was. To this day, he's very sorry about it."

"He? So, Leah didn't do this?" Mickey seemed to be relieved.

"No." Emily said with a sad smile. "Leah hated me, but she wouldn't do this. She hurt me much worse by cutting me out of her life completely." Emily looked down at the claw marks that ran down her arm to her hand. "To this day, she won't say more than five words to me. I thought she cut us both out of her life."

"Was that what that conversation was about?"

Emily sighed to help relieve the tightening in her throat. "Sam went to see Leah. He's guarding her now since she can't be alone. So they're together."

"Why should that bother you? Leah's with Matt. Do you think something will happen between the two of them after all this time?"

"I don't know. I just…" her voice trailed off. "I think he's trying to convince her to stay with our pack. He wants her near him. She left our pack before once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. When Sam was Alpha, Jacob left and started his own pack." Emily snorted. "That's another long story involving the Cullens. Anyway, she and Seth went with him. I couldn't blame her. She was listening to how much Sam loved me, and she was still very much in love with him. When she left, I could tell Sam was really hurt. He tried to hide it from me, but I knew it bothered him, but I didn't realize how much until now." Emily laughed humorlessly. "It makes sense now. He lied and said that the feelings he had for Leah paled in comparison after he saw me. Really, he was just suppressing them. Having her around meant that he could still hold onto her, even if he couldn't be with her."

"Okay." Mickey stood up abruptly. "We're getting out of here."

"What?" she said, looking up at him.

"You need to get out of here and clear your head."

Emily stood up, even though she wasn't near Mickey's height. "I can't."

"Why not?" Mickey crossed his arms. "You need a change of scenery. You can't leave La Push without a guard. Luckily, you have me. So let's go."

"I have to pick up David from school," she said hurriedly, even though a large part of her wanted to go.

"We can pick him up." Mickey shrugged. "We can go get pizza or something. Does he like pizza?"

Emily searched her thoughts.

David was very perceptive. She has already been dodging his questions about Sam, but he knew something wasn't right. Her showing up with Mickey would raise a lot of questions.

And let's not forget with the other moms would think.

But was true. Being in the house that she shared with Sam was making her crazy.

"I can ask Sam to pick up David," Emily said.

It would certainly ensure that nothing happened between him and Leah. Not that it would, but it would keep him honest. There's no way he would be as open about his feelings with their son in the car.

"Sounds good. Call him on the way." Mickey went to collect his tools.

As Emily wiped her nose, she couldn't believe what she was doing. So many scenarios of what could go wrong flashed in her mind, but then she remembered that Sam was guarding Leah, and not out of a sense of duty.

Her mind was set.

_You only live once_ , she thought. Then she grabbed her purse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
